Reality Check
by cherrygorilla
Summary: With just a week to go before school starts again, Mack and Brady are set on spending their time relaxing whilst they still can. But when the cast of a 60s musical wash up on the shore, it's clear that things won't end well. Can the Wet Side Story gang cope with the modern world or will it be a disaster? Sequel to Paper Flowers. Anything you don't recognise is mine. WARNING: OCs.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I wasn't gone for long! **

**So here's my new story! I hope you like the concept and the title and everything because I've got a lot of ideas for this story and I'm really excited for it!**

**But, like always, how are you? **

**I've actually had a really good week but I didn't get much writing done. So, I'm going to post this prologue now and wait for about a week to post the first proper chapter, just so I can get a little bit further ahead. I hope that's ok! But I didn't want to go too long without posting anything because I've really missed it!**

**So, without further a do, here's the prologue!**

The sky was a beautiful mix of pale pink and orange, a signal that the day was coming to a close. A gentle, warm breeze carried the scent of salt from the ocean towards three surfers stood on the porch of Big Momma's, their hair slightly whipping to the side in the wind.

"Do you think it's too late to go and catch some more waves?" Rascal asked, staring out at the sea that was gradually becoming calmer and calmer.

"Yeah," Seacat replied, slightly disappointed by his answer, although it was true.

"Hey, don't get bummed out, guys. How about we go and grab a bite to eat in Big Momma's?" Coral suggested, trying to stay positive.

"Sure," Rascal replied.

"Sounds good to me," Seacat agreed.

"Kowabunga!" the three shouted after performing the surfer's handshake. A room of smiling faces met the three surfers, with about half of the beach's surfers scattered around tables in the restaurant. Coral went to go and grab a table, Rascal went to go and order and Seacat went over to the juke box to pick a song. The surfers were having a blast, laughing, talking and singing along to the music that filled their beloved beach shack as they ate. Everything seemed pretty perfect.

After everything that happened when Coral first turned up at the beach, things relaxed again. There was no more tension and pressure and everyone just seemed to be a lot happier. Everything had turned around and life at the beach was better than ever. At least it was for some people…

Axel and Coral were never the best of friends. In fact, they pretty much hated each other from the second they met. Normally they tried to stay away from each other, but recently Axel and his crew had found a new hobby: teasing the surfers, especially Coral.

By now the surfers were on the dance floor, having a blast, but the peace was shattered when a bike engine roared from outside.

"Are you kidding me?" Rascal said.

"I guess you forgot to put the rat traps out, Seacat," Coral sighed sarcastically, mentally preparing herself for the onslaught of insults that were about to come her way.

"Don't let them get you, everyone just ignore them," Seacat instructed to the surfers in the building.

"That may be easier said than done," Coral said, sharing a glance with Seacat before the surfers all slumped down into their seats.

The doors swung open with a bang, leaving Axel, Jett and their other friends stood behind them.

"What a surprise," Axel sneered. "And here I was thinking that we were going to have the place to ourselves."

"No, I could smell the sea water coming in, I knew we were in for a treat," Jett chuckled, sending a sly grin to his boss.

The surfers sat there in silence, avoiding eye contact and keeping straight faces, some people coping more than others.

"So what have you been doing today? Surfing pathetic waves and playing stupid games of volleyball?" Axel asked, a patronising edge to his voice and a smug smile on his face.

"You know that's true, Axel. What else are they capable of?" Jett sniggered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing. They're as pathetic as the waves they surf," Axel scoffed, slamming his hands down on the table Coral was sat at and taking his face close to hers. "Did you hear that?" he shouted in her ear, staring at the side of her face as Coral tried to keep her eyes focused forwards. But as Seacat's eyes flicked in her direction, he saw that she was losing her patience. He tried to catch her attention but she was so focused on trying to keep a straight face that she didn't notice.

"Don't bother, they can barely understand plain English, let alone hear you," Jett snapped, grinning menacingly at the tables of surfers.

"We just can't understand your stupid biker accents," Coral muttered, just quiet enough for Axel not to fully hear.

"What did you say?" Axel asked, leaning in closer to Coral, his eyes burning into the side of her head. But Coral didn't say a word, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from calling out again. "That's what I thought," Axel smiled, a satisfied and smug grin working its way onto his face again.

"Don't waste your time on these idiots, Axel. They're not worth your time," Jett sighed, getting slightly bored with the teasing and just wanting to get something to eat.

"You're right, they're worthless," Axel chuckled, slightly moving away from Coral's face. "Worthless, brainless, water-logged weirdoes led by a worthless, brainless, water-logged leader," Axel added, knowing he was catching one of Coral's nerves by bringing her brother into it. Most of the surfers seemed to be coping ok, but the few with fiery tempers looked like they were going to explode. "Speaking of your leader, where is he? Did your brother get lost and forget his way back here? Sounds like something he'd do," Axel sneered, gently applying pressure to Coral's weak nerve: insults about her brother. "I mean he always has his head shoved too far-" But Axel never got the chance to finish his sentence, because no matter how much Coral was trying to keep quiet, she couldn't take it anymore. And Axel's latest comment was the last straw. The Rats had been picking on the surfers for almost two weeks now and Coral had been biting her tongue for the majority of the time, along with the other surfers. So her way of releasing her anger was grabbing an empty serving tray out of a passing waitress' hands, jumping to her feet and smacking Axel across the face with it, using so much force that he stumbled backwards and fell onto the juke box, setting a song off to play. "I'm so sick of your attitude towards us and your ridiculous insults, Axel. If anyone's pathetic around here it's you!" Coral shouted as Axel collapsed onto the juke box, her eyebrows creased together and a disgusted look on her face.

Everyone stood or sat there in stunned silence, but a few seconds later the surfers all let out a cheer, just as fed up with The Rats' behaviour as Coral appeared to be. So this little release was a way of telling them that they'd all had enough and they were backing each other up with everything.

"Hey, I love this song," Finn piped up, recognising the song that had started to play on impact from Axel. The surfer's mossy green eyes sparkling as he ran a hand through his perfectly quiffed, chocolate brown hair.

The surfers were now all on their feet, standing in a group around Coral and chattering to one another as The Rats nervously inched towards Axel.

"Yeah, nice choice, Rascal," Shelley said, remembering that Rascal went to choose a song before The Rats came in, obviously not having had the chance to press play. She tucked a loose strand of her toffee brown hair over her ear, sending a smile towards the song chooser.

"And I feel like we could use a song at the moment," Seacat said slyly, turning towards Coral and giving her a nudge. The pair looked at each other, Coral eventually catching on and taking a step forwards.

Coral: "Everybody says that I'm a mess 'cause you left, I should be moving on, on, on"

"That song has nothing to do with this," Jett scoffed as Coral sang. The surfer girl with golden hair sending sly smiles in The Rats' direction.

"Who cares?" Rascal shot back, shutting the bikers up.

Coral: "Can't get out of bed and get dressed, crazy obsessed, still can't believe you're gone, gone, gone"

Seacat stepped forwards next, taking his place next to Coral once more.

Seacat: "You left me high and dry, wasting time

Got to pick myself up and stay out all night singing"

As Seacat sang, the surfers in the building all started taking steps towards The Rats, each side with about ten members that were all equally as annoyed. By now Axel was back on his feet and was scowling at the surfers, along with the rest of his crew. Both sides challenging the other, not breaking eye contact.

Surfers: "Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up and get over it

Get up and get over it"

The surfers all looked at each other, all thinking the same. Each surfer targeted a member of The Rats and grabbed them, all shoving them over towards the door that led to the storage cupboard corridor at the back of Big Momma's. Despite the bikers' struggles to get away from them, the surfers managed to keep them all under control and forced them into the narrow space, slamming the door behind them and blocking it with a chair. And yet they still managed to sing perfectly along with the music as they went.

Surfers: "Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up and get over it

Get up and get over it

When you're down, down, down, down, down

Get up and get over it"

Once The Rats were trapped and out of their way, the surfers felt a sort of pride, all happy that they'd actually done something about the constant teasing and that hopefully it would now come to an end. High-fives were shared all around before they descended to the dance floor, Rascal taking up the next part of the song.

Rascal: "Everybody says that you're doing just fine and that's so hard to take, take, take

So I guess that it's my fault that you left 'cause you're telling my friends I was just a big mistake, just a big mistake"

But as the surfers partied, they realised that something wasn't right in Big Momma's. It was really, really hot. Normally the surfers went to hang out in Big Momma's for a break from the sun since it was usually quite cool in there, but this wasn't right, they were all starting to break out into a sweat and some had even left the dance floor because they were so hot. They were fanning themselves with menus in a weak attempt to cool themselves down when they figured out what had happened, The Rats had found the switch in the hallway for the heating and had turned it up to full, they were trying to drive the surfers out.

Seacat: "You left me high and dry, wasting time

Got to pick myself up and stay out all night singing"

The only solution the surfers could think of, without having to release The Rats, was to try and wear the least possible. So they all stripped down to just their bikinis or swim shorts, but they were still absolutely boiling and the heat was starting to get to them. Their only way to stay positive being to keep singing.

Surfers: "Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up and get over it

Get up and get over it

Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up and get over it

Get up and get over it

When you're down, down, down, down, down

Get up and get over it"

As the surfers danced in their swimwear, a loud thumping noise came from the door that led to the corridor where The Rats were trapped.

"Are they trying to get out?" Shelley asked.

"It looks like it," Finn replied.

"What are we gonna do when they do get out?" Rascal asked, turning to Coral for an answer. But Coral didn't know what to do, so she just turned to Seacat.

"They want to fight, so we're gonna give them a fight," Seacat said, a huge cheer rising up from the surfers stood around him.

Finn: "It's been so long since we broke up

You told me that you'd never want that"

Shelley: "I get that, it's clear that

You're better on your own"

The thumps from the doorway were getting louder and the chair was starting to slip, the surfers all assembled themselves, not caring how much they felt like melting from the heat, and waited for The Rats to burst through the door, ready for the fight.

Coral: "It's been so long since we broke up

Now it's about time I woke up

We broke up, we broke up"

The chair legs slipped from under itself and the doors burst up, The Rats all standing their with faces like thunder before they each charged at a member from the surfers.

Coral: "I guess I've gotta let you go"

The groups ran towards each other, the music continuing to ring out through the room whilst the fight took place. Each member of The Rats squared up with a member from the surfers but the first move was made when Axel, who had been at the back of The Rats shouting orders, sprinted towards Coral and punched her in the side of the head as hard as he could. The two sides were on each other now, shouting insults, punching, kicking, scratching, screaming, pulling hair and at one point people even started throwing shoes.

Surfers &amp; Bikers: "Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up and get over it

Get up and get over it

Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up and get over it

Get up and get over it"

*Outside of Big Momma's*

"Can you hear that?" Giggles asked as she walked along the beach with the rest of the surfers that weren't already in Big Momma's.

"Is it coming from Big Momma's?" Kiki continued to asked, the thumping music drifting down the beach towards them.

"Should we go and investigate, Tanner?" Giggles asked, stepping up beside the head of the surfers and giving him an expectant look.

"Yeah, something doesn't seem right," Tanner replied, not taking his eyes off the building in the distance. The surfers picked up their pace a little and as they approached their beloved beach shack, they started to hear shouts coming from inside as well.

"What's going on?" a squeaky voice asked, startling the surfers outside. It turned out that the voice belonged to CheeChee, who had just arrived along with The Rodents.

"We don't know, but something doesn't seem right with Big Momma's," Giggles answered, a slightly worried look on her face as she bit her lip.

"What doesn't seem right?" Butchy asked, setting his bike helmet down on the bike's seat before walking over to where Giggles, Tanner, Kiki and the rest of the surfers stood.

"Can't you hear that?" Tanner asked, motioning to Big Momma's as another loud shout echoed above the music pouring out of the building.

"Do you think we should go and investigate?" Struts asked, popping a bubble with her gum after she spoke, repeating what Giggles had previously said to Tanner. Everyone nodded in agreement and the two groups hurried up the steps to Big Momma's before flinging the doors open. But none of them were prepared for the scene before them.

The fighting bikers and surfers hadn't noticed the others come in and continued to sing and fight, oblivious to how shocked their friends were.

Surfers &amp; Bikers: "Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up and get over it

Get up and get over it

Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up, get up, get up, get over it

Get up and get over it

Get up and get over it

I was down, down, down, down, down"

"Guys, stop!" Tanner and Butchy shouted at the top of their voices, their previous attempts at getting their fighting friends failing and being drowned out by the noise the arguing sides were creating. Everyone stopped, mid-fight with their mouths hanging open in shock.

Seacat: "But I'm up and I'm over it"

"What…what happened in here?" Lela asked, speaking for the first time since she'd stepped into the building and slightly choking on her words. But the shouts of response from the arguing bikers and surfers carried over everyone else's talking until it looked like Axel was going to throw another punch at Coral.

"Axel!" Butchy bellowed, causing everyone to stop dead again. "Get over there," Butchy ordered, motioning to one side of the restaurant, his voice keeping calm but with so much rage in it that even Axel was sort of nervous. When Axel made no attempt to move, still grabbing onto Coral's leg that was at his side, ready to kick him, Butchy shouted again, this time to all of The Rats, "Now!" Axel dropped Coral's leg, but shoved her down onto a table just a few inches behind her. So when Coral's leg was released she fell straight down onto the edge of the table, which slipped from under her and sent her crashing to the floor, the table then bumped into a chair, which toppled over, making the chair leg hit Coral as well. As a defence mechanism, Coral stretched out her leg to kick Axel again, causing Axel to turn back to face her and start to throw another punch. "Axel!" Butchy barked, not about to watch Axel fight anymore. Axel reluctantly left the scene, the rest of his crew trailing behind him as they trudged over to one side of the restaurant. The Rodents all nervously scuttled behind Butchy, who was already starting to follow The Rats.

Tanner and the surfers then walked over to their friends, leading them over to the opposite side of Big Momma's and helping Coral off the floor.

"What happened with you guys?" Giggles asked, fussing over her friends from worry. There had been fights at the beach before, but they were mainly just arguments that didn't really turn into anything. This was the first one that had turned ugly. Not a single person came out of that fight without at least getting one scratch, so since Axel, Jett, Seacat and Coral were at the heart of it, they came out the worst.

"You guys are hurt," Kiki said, sitting her injured friends down in the booths and ordering a blonde surfer girl to go and get a first aid kit.

"No, we're fine," Seacat huffed, glaring across the room at Jett, who was getting a huge telling off from Butchy.

"If you think that you're fine then we should probably get your head checked out," Tanner replied, taking authority of the situation and stepping in front of Seacat, blocking his view.

"I think Coral's the one who needs her head checking out, she went down with quite a thump," Giggles fussed, grabbing a bag of ice from an approaching surfer and holding against Coral's head.

"I'm alright," Coral sighed, before letting out a tiny moan of pain as Giggles applied more pressure, the ice from the bag digging into her head.

"Ok, now you're the one being delusional," Tanner said, swapping places with Giggles so that he was standing with Coral and Giggles was stood with Seacat.

"What did you guys even do?" Giggles asked, grabbing a medical wipe from the first aid kit.

"Do you mean what did Axel do?" Seacat huffed, rolling his eyes as Giggles lifted his arm up.

"Oh, so Axel's at the bottom of this? Somehow this tells me that you're going to play at least some part in this, Coral," Tanner sighed, giving his sister an unimpressed look.

"It wasn't all my fault, he just got on my nerves," Coral said, trying to defend her actions.

But she was interrupted by Seacat yelping in pain when Giggles applied the tissue covered in disinfectant onto a rather large scratch on his arm. "Ow, Giggles!" Seacat protested, swiping his arm out of the blonde girl's grip before hugging it to his chest.

"What?" Giggles replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"That hurt," Seacat replied simply.

"What do you expect?" Giggles scoffed, grabbing Seacat's wrist again before wiping the cut with the tissue, ignoring her friend's complaints.

"Tanner, it wasn't all my fault," Coral repeated, trying to get her conversation back on track. "He was targeting me because he knew I'd lose my temper and get in trouble."

"Well he's right about one thing," Tanner sighed, adjusting the bag of ice on Coral's head.

"Tanner, just hear me out," Coral pleaded.

"Coral," Tanner started, a slightly sterner tone in his voice.

"He started saying bad things about you, Tanner," Coral cut in, looking up at her brother with sad eyes. "I wasn't gonna just let him stand there and say them, you know I don't like it."

Tanner paused for a second, lightening his grip on the bag of ice as he looked down at Coral, feeling even more sympathetic for her. "Oh, Coral," Tanner sighed, wiping away a smear of blood from the swelling corner of her mouth, a result of another of Axel's punches. "I appreciate that you were standing up for me but I don't want you getting hurt because of it."

"But," Coral started.

"No buts," Tanner interrupted, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"You said butt," Coral chuckled, making Tanner break his serious expression and for a laugh to escape his mouth.

"You're such a child," Tanner laughed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Coral shot back, trying to stifle her own laugh.

* * *

About twenty minutes later things had calmed down a bit. Butchy had taken the bikers outside a few minutes ago and it didn't look like anyone was too pleased about it. The surfers were a lot more relaxed though, they were all still smiling and joking around despite the situation they were in. Lela had gotten permission from her brother to join the surfers so she was helping them get cleaned up because she didn't like all the shouting from the bikers.

"I think you're gonna have a black eye, Rascal," Kiki fussed, trying to place a pack of ice over Rascal's eye without hurting him too much.

"Great, that's just what I needed," Rascal said sarcastically.

"Seacat, please tilt your head back," Giggles ordered.

"Why?" Seacat asked, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Because your nose is gonna start bleeding again if you don't," Giggles retorted, tipping Seacat's head back for him and stuffing a piece of cotton wool underneath his nose.

"Lela, please stop pressing so hard on my head," Coral snapped, wincing as Lela's hand jerked and the ice bag dug into the side of her head again.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting and my arm's getting tired," Lela apologised, lifting up the bag of ice again.

"It's alright," Coral replied, easily forgiving the innocent biker girl.

"I'll take over again," Tanner said, taking the ice bag out of Lela's grasp, their hands brushing for a second as they looked into each other's eyes. But as Lela began to walk away, she noticed something on her thumb, a faint smear of red.

"Coral, are you sure your head's ok?" Lela asked, turning back around and examining the red smudge on her finger from where she'd been pressing it against the side of Coral's head.

"I think so," Coral replied, looking at Lela with a confused expression.

"Why do you ask?" Tanner continued, looking just as puzzled as Coral.

"Look," Lela answered, scuttling back over to Tanner and holding out her thumb. Tanner examined it for a second before tipping Coral's head to the side.

"I can't see anything," Tanner said, but as he pulled a bit of hair away from Coral's face, he found a circular cut on the side of Coral's temple surrounded by a big bruise. "Never mind," Tanner continued, tilting Coral's head so that he could see the cut more clearly.

"What?" Coral questioned, obviously not knowing about the injury to her head.

"Oh, Coral. How did you get this?" Tanner asked, grabbing a medical wipe from the first aid kit on the table behind him.

"How did I get what?" Coral asked. So Lela got her pocket mirror out and angled it so that Coral could see the cut and the bruise. "Oh…that."

"How did you get this?" Tanner repeated.

"The bruise is probably from one of the times that Axel punched me and the cut is from when I made fun of Axel's biker accent and Jazz overheard, which made her throw her high heel at me," Coral explained, huffing at the thought of it.

"Yeah, Jazz can be pretty vicious," Seacat agreed, examining the scratch on his arm, from Jazz, again before Giggles covered it up with a huge plaster.

"She threw a high heel at you?" Tanner checked, prompting Coral to nod.

And with that, The Rodents trudged back in, but The Rats were no where to be seen.

"I've had it with Axel," Butchy muttered, walking over to where Lela was stood with Tanner and the injured surfers, the rest of his crew hot on his heels.

"Ow, Tanner!" Coral whined as her brother applied the medical wipe to the cut. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop, Tanner! Ow!" Coral jerked her head away and held her hand up against the stinging cut. "What part of 'ow' don't you get?" Coral asked before Tanner rolled his eyes and continued to clean the wound.

"I'm guessing that Axel told you what happened?" Seacat asked the bikers as they approached their area.

"Yeah, he did," CheeChee said, rushing over to where Giggles was stood so she could help.

"So you think it's all out fault? Because I presume he made it sound that way," Seacat huffed.

"Yeah, he did," Struts said, repeating what CheeChee had said as she walked towards Rascal and Kiki, popping a bubble with her gum in the process.

"Great, so now we've been insulted, injured and lied about," Coral sighed sarcastically. "Today's going well."

"But we didn't believe Axel, so we went and asked Big Momma to give us an answer, so we know you're not completely to blame," Butchy explained.

"You did lock them in a cupboard though, and you hit Axel with a tray," Lugnut said.

"And he insulted my brother and my friends for two weeks straight," Coral shot back, wincing as Tanner pressed against the cut on her head with the wipe.

"Like I said before, I've had it with all this arguing. The bikers and the surfers made up. Sure we can have a few harmless disagreements but physical fights are not happening anymore," Butchy announced.

"But it wasn't even our fault," Rascal piped up from the next table.

"I don't care whose fault it was, Butchy cut in. "Everyone's gotta know that things are gonna change around here. And they'd better change sooner rather than later 'cause I can't take this anymore. I'm making a stand. Things are gonna change."

But little did the teens on the Wet Side beach know, things were going to change a lot sooner than they thought.

**So…what did you think? I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**I know it was quite long but it is a prologue and I thought that it would make up for the fact that I haven't posted anything in a week. And I'm trying to make the chapters longer for this story, which is another reason why the chapters are taking longer to write.**

**The song I used is called Get Over It by McBusted. I absolutely love this song and I know that the lyrics aren't really relevant but the fight scene was inspired by the music video for the song, so that's why I used it. :)**

**I also wanted to let you know that if you have any requests or suggestions of what you'd like to see me include in this story then please let me know because I'll definitely try my best to fit it in somewhere! I want to know what you like to read about so I can put it in my story so it has something for everyone. For example: someone requested for me to write more Lela and Tanner stuff and someone else wanted me to include some more sibling things with Lela and Butchy. It can be as simple as a request to see more of something or it could be as big as a plot point, I just want to know what you all want to read about! :)**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what your favourite part of the prologue was) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you all mean so much to me! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	2. 1: Please Tell Me That This Is A Dream

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I've had a pretty good week, actually. I went to see the new Disney film, Big Hero 6 twice within two days because I loved it so much! And I had Languages Day at school today where we did a few quizzes, learnt about different countries and even learnt a bit of Italian and Xhosa (the South African clicking language), which was really interesting and surprisingly fun! Have you done anything good this week?**

**I'm over the moon that you liked the prologue, I always worry about putting a story up in case no one likes it, but you've all been so lovely and your reviews have been making my day!**

**So, enough of my boring life, let's get on with the first chapter! **

The sun was shining and the warm summer breeze was blowing the salty ocean air onto the boardwalk.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright when I'm gone?" Mack's grandfather asked his granddaughter, placing his hands on Mack's shoulders.

"I'll be fine, Grandpa. You don't need to worry about me, you'll only be gone for a week," Mack replied, a reassuring edge to her voice. "You'll be back before school starts."

"Plus she's got me," Brady added, taking Mack's grandfather's suitcase out of the back of his car and setting it down on the pavement beside the man.

"Of course, you'll take good care of her, Brady," Mack grandfather said, smiling over at the blonde boy.

"Sure thing," Brady said, grinning down at his girlfriend. "I'll check in on her."

But before any more reassurances could be exchanged, a bus pulled up to the stop a few metres down the road.

"Bye, Grandpa," Mack chirped, giving her grandfather a hug before practically shoving him onto the bus. Now, Mack loved her grandfather to pieces, but having a week alone with Brady was just the thing she needed, especially since it was the week before school started again. Mack stood with Brady by his car, waving as the bus rolled down the road and into the distance. But as soon as it was out of sight, they grabbed their surfboards out of the back of Brady's car and raced down the boardwalk onto the beach, huge grins spreading across their faces. Mack's grandfather's surf shop was located on a much quieter part of the beach, where the waves were higher and the more experienced surfers went, but the main part of the beach by the boardwalk was always full of life with the bustling stalls, shacks and the carnival. It was one of the best places for Mack and Brady to hang out and it never brought a dull moment. And today was not an exception.

Mack: "We're done, but it's not over

We'll start it again, after the end of the day

It keeps getting better, don't be afraid, we'll do it together

Come on, come on, you know

It's your time to move, it's my time to move

Come on, come on, let go

Leave it all behind, your past and mine

Gone are the days of summer

We couldn't change it if we tried

Why would we want to, let's go where we got to

Our paths will cross again in time

It's never the same tomorrow

And tomorrow's never clear

So come on, come on, you know

Our time, our time is here

We know, but we're not certain

How can we be, how can we see what's ahead

The road keeps on turning

And all we can do, is travel each day to the next

Come on, come on, you know

It's your time to move, it's my time to move

Come on, come on, let go

Leave it all behind, your past and mine

Gone are the days of summer

We couldn't change it if we tried

Why would we want to, let's go where we got to

Our paths will cross again in time

It's never the same tomorrow

And tomorrow's never clear

So come on, come on, you know

Our time, our time is here

Yeah

Gone are the days of summer

We wouldn't change it if we tried

So come on, come on, come on

Come on, come on, come on

So come on, come on, you know

Our time…our time is here"

Mack and Brady spent the morning surfing, window-shopping at the stalls, looking around the carnival, reminiscing about everything they'd done that summer and just generally goofing off. It was perfect, like the day they hung out before they first went back into Wet Side Story, which was also a topic of their conversation on more than one occasion.

"Do you think anyone at school would believe us if we said we went back into a movie this summer?" Mack asked, walking back over to Brady, who was now stood by a group of palm trees. She'd gone to get changed out of her rash guard since the pair were planning on going to get lunch somewhere, and soggy swimwear wasn't really the best thing to wear. "Twice," Mack added.

"No, they'd probably think we were crazy," Brady chuckled, tucking his board under his arm. "Especially if we told them that we're now friends with the characters. Hey, that's actually pretty cool. We have friends from the 60s."

"Is that your definition of cool?" Mack asked, trying to hold back a laugh. "Being friends with 60s movie characters?"

"And it's not yours?" Brady shot back, his grin making Mack break out into a little laugh. "This summer's been so perfect," Brady sighed, leaning back against the tree trunk he was stood in front of.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Even though I found a lot of it hard to believe, it was a lot of fun," Mack agreed. "And at least I get to stay for school."

"Woah, woah, woah," Brady babbled. "We still have a week of summer left, no talking about school until we have to." Brady sent a grin in Mack's direction, but quickly noticed that instead of smiling back, she was frowning at something in the distance. "Mack?" Brady asked, trying to catch her attention. "What are you looking at?"

"Brady…" Mack started, a panicked look spreading over her face.

"What? What is it?" Brady asked. "Stop messing around, Mack. Let's just go to lunch."

"Brady," Mack repeated, not even looking at her boyfriend, her eyes focused on the objects in the distance.

"What?" Brady asked again, his exasperation showing in his voice.

"Would you think I was crazy if I told you that Lela and Tanner were walking towards us on this beach?" Mack babbled, making Brady's jaw drop.

"What?" Brady asked for the third time, his eyes almost popping out of his head as he turned around, pushing a big branch out of the way to get a better view. Sure enough, Lela and Tanner were skipping along beside each other, heading in the direction of Mack and Brady. "Please tell me this is a dream," Brady said, hardly able to believe what was happening.

"Mack!"

"It's not a dream," Mack cried, the sound of Lela's squeal immobilising her with fear.

"What are we gonna do?!" Brady exclaimed, dropping his surfboard and grabbing Mack by the shoulders.

"I don't know!" Mack cried back. "They can't stay here. They're movie characters. How did they even get here?!"

"This makes no sense," Brady agreed.

"You're telling me," Mack sighed, wracking her brain for a solution.

"We're going to have to take them back to your house until we figure out some way to get them back into their movie," Brady decided.

"What?!" Mack screeched. "They can't stay at my house."

"Why not? Your grandpa just went on vacation, he's not gonna know," Brady replied, trying to calm both himself and Mack down.

"That's not my problem, Brady. People are going to recognise them. They don't fit in here. They're characters in a movie musical from the 60s, they're not just gonna blend in," Mack explained, trying her hardest not to freak out. But before they could say anything else, Lela and Tanner ran up to them, bright yet relieved smiles spreading across their faces.

"Oh, Mack! I'm so glad we found you!" Lela cried, throwing her arms around a shocked Mack's neck.

"I'm glad to see you too, but what are you two doing here?" Mack asked, prising Lela off her before looking back and forth between the pair of 60s lovebirds. "More importantly, _how _are you two here?"

"Oh, it's a long story," Tanner said, sending Mack and Brady one of his goofy grins.

"But I'm sure we can all explain it," Lela carried on, not stopping smiling the entire time. "We do need your help though because we don't really know where we are and we need a place to stay-"

"Wait, Lela, what do you mean by 'we all'?" Brady asked, cutting the biker girl off when he realised what she'd said.

"Are there more of you here than just you and Tanner?" Mack asked, now even more concerned.

"Oh, yeah. There's Seacat, Giggles, Butchy and Struts too," Tanner explained, listing off his friends and counting them on his fingers. Mack and Brady just stood gawping at the pair.

"How can there be more of them?!" Mack hissed to Brady, quiet enough for Lela and Tanner not to notice.

"I don't know, but the best thing we can do now is take them back to your place, figure out what's going on and try to keep them under control until we can figure out a way to get them back home," Brady said, knowing that if they didn't keep calm then things would spiral out of control.

"Ok," Mack sighed, turning back to Lela and Tanner with an uneasy smile plastered on her face. "Do you guys have any idea where the others are?" Mack asked, watching as Lela and Tanner paused for a moment in thought.

"Ooh," Lela squealed, the memory coming back to her. "They're over here!" Lela continued, pointing back in the direction she and Tanner had just come.

"Can you take us to them?" Brady asked.

"Sure!" Lela cried, grabbing Tanner's hand and scurrying off again.

"Oh boy," Brady sighed, watching the pair dodge through the families on the beach in the direction of the stalls.

"Why does this still feel like a dream?" Mack asked, shaking her head slightly to try and get everything to fall back into place.

"Come on, we're gonna lose them," Brady said, starting to weave his way through the crowds after Lela and Tanner. Mack took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts, but eventually just ended up bolting after Brady, in such a state of shock that she could barely run in a straight line.

**So…what did you think? I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**I know it's not the longest chapter in the world and I was actually going to cut it off sooner but then it would have been really short, I hope you don't mind too much! **

**I'm trying to work on chapters at the moment and I'm only on chapter two...I've just had a really busy schedule but I promise that I'll get more writing done this weekend so that I can start updating twice a week again, because at the moment I'm really not ready for it! :/**

**The song I used in this chapter is called Our Time Is Here from Camp** **Rock. This song wasn't really Mack singing it purposefully, it was sort of meant to be like at the start of the original film when she sings Oxygen. So it was sort of supposed to be in the background as they hung out. I hope that explained it a bit! :)**

**Thank you so much for five reviews! That's a lot more than I had been getting recently on my other story and I can't tell you how grateful I am for each and every one! Thank you so much DynamicGiraffe, Me, MaddieGerbz, Guest and RossLynch4ever! And all of your suggestions were great, I'll make sure to include them all as soon as I can! And don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I love hearing them and using ideas that you want to read! :)**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know how you think that Lela, Tanner and the rest of the gang got into the present day) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you make me ridiculously happy! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	3. 2: Flashbacks To Bad Days

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I'm pretty good, I got some good feedback from my teachers at Parent's Evening and I started to make some decisions about my GCSE options! **

**I'm really pleased that you all liked the first chapter, it means the world to me that you're enjoying the story already!**

**But enough about me, here's chapter 2!**

"Here we are!" Lela grinned, bouncing to a stop as she approached the stretch of stalls. "Butchy's over there with Giggles and I think that Seacat went that way with Struts," Lela continued to explain, pointing in two different directions. Mack and Brady quickly spotted Butchy and Giggles, who had their faces pressed up against the glass of the arcade's window like children outside a sweet shop.

"Guys!" Tanner called out, waving at the pair to catch their attention.

"Keep your voices down," Mack hissed, worried that someone would notice that six movie characters were invading their beach.

"Why?" Tanner asked, giving Mack a puzzled look, clearly not understanding.

"It doesn't matter," Mack mumbled, hurrying towards Butchy and Giggles as they approached.

"Oh, hey Mack!" Giggles beamed upon seeing her friend, flicking her head to the side to move a piece of her hair, causing the fringe on her bikini to shake.

"Hey," Mack quickly babbled, managing a small smile. "Do you have any idea where Seacat and Struts are?"

"I told you, they're over there, silly," Lela giggled, pointing in the opposite direction again.

But just as Mack was about to set off in that direction, Butchy stepped in. "No, they're over there," Butchy said, motioning further down the stretch of stalls. And sure enough, Seacat and Struts were marvelling at a huge blow-up dolphin at a stall selling beach themed items.

"Guys!" Tanner called out for the second time as Struts and Seacat turned around. The pair hurried over to the others, both wearing big grins like the others.

"Hey, guys," Seacat greeted, as Struts tottered over the sand in her hot pink stilettos.

"Ok, is everyone here?" Mack checked.

"I think so," Struts drawled in her biker accent.

"Are you sure?" Brady asked, causing the six Wet Side Story characters to nod.

"No one else is here?" Mack asked, now paranoid that even more teens from the 60s were going to emerge from the ocean. Yet again the Wet Side Story characters nodded.

"What's with all the questions?" Butchy asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Butchy, be polite," Lela snapped, slightly scowling at her older brother.

"Actually, we have a question for you," Tanner cut in, stopping Lela and Butchy's bickering.

"We do?" Giggles asked, turning to face Tanner with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah," Tanner replied, goofily grinning at the blonde surfer girl.

"Are you going to tell us what it is?" Mack asked after a short pause.

"Oh, yeah," Tanner chuckled, acting like he'd completely forgotten about the question in the few seconds of silence. "We're sort of lost."

"We don't really know where we are," Seacat agreed.

"But now we've found you," Giggles grinned.

"Although this beach doesn't look very familiar," Struts sighed.

"Yeah, it's not like the beach we're used to," Butchy agreed.

"And it seems awfully far away from our beach," Lela added.

"So could you help us find somewhere to stay?" Tanner finished, finally getting to the question.

"Sure, you can stay at Mack's house," Brady said, earning a slightly shocked and not too pleased look from Mack.

"Are you sure? If it would be too much trouble then-" Lela started, but was quickly cut off by Brady.

"No, it's cool," Brady reassured, earning a lot of excited whispers from the 60s teens.

"Brady, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mack asked, trying to keep her smile on her face.

"Yeah," Brady replied, walking a few steps away from the Wet Side Story cast members.

"What did you say that for?!" Mack whisper-shrieked, trying to keep her voice down as much as possible but still managing to show how annoyed she was.

"What did I say what for?" Brady asked, not fully understanding his girlfriend.

"Why did you say that they could stay at my place?" Mack asked, expanding on her original question.

"'Cause they can't stay at my place, I've got my siblings to worry about and they can't just sleep on the streets," Brady explained. "Plus you're grandfather's not home…Hang on, didn't we just have this conversation earlier?"

"Brady, I don't know if I can handle six Wet Side Story characters living with me," Mack replied, having trouble making sense of the very thought of it.

"I'll help out, I'll come over every morning to help you keep them all under control. And we'll get them back home before school starts," Brady explained, trying to get Mack to warm up to the idea. "We'll be fine."

"Yes but will they?" Mack asked, motioning to the group of teen in question, who were all gathered together, laughing at something one of them had said.

"Mack, they're going to be fine," Brady said. "We'll make sure of it. How hard can it be? They pretty much go along with anything."

Mack pondered the idea for a moment, trying to decided if she was willing to get herself into this mess. "Alright, let's get them back to my place."

"Really? Mack you're the best!" Brady exclaimed, pulling Mack into a quick hug before spinning back around to face the Wet Side Story cast.

"Apparently so," Mack murmured, not being able to help but smile as Brady eagerly explained the plan to the 60s teens. Her smile only widened at the delighted smiles and excited whispers that soon followed Brady's comment.

"Looks like we're heading back to your place then," Struts grinned, slipping her pink stilettos off and holding them in her hands so that she could walk easier.

"Thanks again for this, Mack," Lela gushed. "I'm sure we won't be any trouble, I'll make sure everyone behaves themselves and-"

"Lela, everything's going to be fine," Mack said, trying to reassure the bubbly biker girl and herself.

"Ok!" Lela chirped, skipping off ahead to catch up with Brady and Giggles.

"So this is your beach?" Seacat asked Mack as they began their journey back to Mack's house. Since all eight of them weren't going to fit in Brady's car, they decided to just walk back, it wasn't far but it would have been a lot quicker in the car.

"Yeah," Mack replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"It's a lot different to our beach," Struts noted.

"Speaking of your beach, how did you get from there to here?" Mack asked, deciding that now was a better time than any to find that out, because maybe it would give her and Brady a clue on how to get them back.

"Oh yeah, we were gonna tell you that," Tanner said.

"Well, it started last night after the huge fight at Big Mommas," Butchy started.

"Wait, there was a huge fight?" Brady questioned, back tracking so that he could hear the story better.

"Yeah, between the Rats and the surfers," Struts explained.

"It wasn't fun," Seacat huffed.

"So we'd decided to have a meeting the next morning to decide how we were going to put a stop to the arguing," Tanner explained.

"And that's when things started going wrong," Lela said after she and Giggles returned to the rest of the group.

*Flashback*

"Is everyone here?" Butchy asked, standing on the small wooden pier that led about fifty metres out into the ocean with the rest of the people he'd gathered.

"No," Struts answered flatly, trying to stifle a yawn. The sun wasn't even fully up yet, leaving the sky a pretty mix of pale pink and baby blue, but this also meant that the bikers weren't used to being up that early and that made them grouchy.

"Well who's not here?" Butchy snapped.

"CheeChee and Lugnut said that they'd be here but they probably forgot and just slept in," Giggles answered, causing Butchy to roll his eyes at the absence of his crew members.

"Coral and Rascal aren't here either," Lela noted, scanning the group for the pair of surfers but coming up short.

"Rascal was staying over at Finn's place, so he might just be late," Seacat said.

"But why isn't Coral here? Shouldn't she have come with you, Tanner?" Butchy asked.

"I got up and asked her if she was getting ready and she said she had a head ache and that she'd get up in a few minutes," Tanner replied. "So she'll probably show up soon."

"Let's just start without them, Butchy," Lela said, trying to get things moving.

"What are we even going to talk about? The solution is to get Axel to stop bullying everyone," Struts ranted, not too pleased about being woken up this early.

"She does have a point," Seacat agreed. "There's not really much to discuss."

"So we're just telling Axel to keep his mouth shut?" Tanner checked.

"I guess so," Giggles replied.

"Wait, so we got up early for nothing?" Struts squeaked.

"I guess so," Giggles repeated.

"That didn't take as long as I thought," Butchy said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Lela asked, earning a shrug from everyone. However, the skies had turned from a pretty pale pink to a smudgy grey and the wind had picked up a lot. And as the six friends started to make a move to head back to the beach, a huge wave crashed over the end of the pier, drenching all of them.

"What the-?!" Lela squealed, the cold water almost taking her breath away.

But before anyone could do anything else, another huge wave rose above them and crashed down with such force that they were dragged down with it.

The six teens managed to surface and get close to the shore line, the relentless waves constantly crashing behind and around them. But something wasn't right. The beach didn't look familiar. The people didn't look familiar. And most importantly, they were all soaking wet.

"What's going on?" Lela squealed, as another wave crashed on her back and propelled her forwards a little.

"I don't know," Struts squeaked, stumbling and causing her hot pink stiletto to fall off, but she quickly retrieved it again.

"Where's Big Momma's?" Butchy demanded, just before another wave crashed at the six teens' back and made them all cry out in surprise.

"Where are we?" Lela asked, gazing at her surroundings with a furrowed brow.

"My fringe!" Giggles whined, staring down in horror as the white fringing on her turquoise bikini clung to her skin from the water.

"My hair!" Tanner cried, his hands immediately finding his head and his fingers starting to comb through the wet, golden brown mess that was now plastered to his scalp.

"My shoes!" Struts shrieked, holding her beloved high heels out in front of her before tipping them upside down and watching in despair as the water drained out.

"Dudes." The voice startled the six teens so much that they all let out a resounding yelp and jumped at the sight of possibly the strangest looking boy they had ever seen. His blonde hair was styled up into one big spike that ran down the length of his head and his outfit was incredibly bright and different to what they were used to. He was unlike anyone they'd seen before. "You guys are totally lost," he continued. The six friends all stepped closer together, unsure whether or not to trust the strange boy. "Do you need to use my phone?" the boy asked, holding out a small blue box to the six teens. But the most peculiar thing of all was that there was a screen on the front of the box, showing a picture of another strange boy. Naturally, the six teens all jumped in surprise. They'd never seen such a strange device and they didn't know whether to be afraid or intrigued. The all exchanged glances, some shocked and some nervous before Lela gingerly outstretched her hand. She delicately took the thin blue box from the boy and with her other hand reached out her other finger to touch it.

"Say a command," a robotic woman's voice droned, coming from the blue box.

The six teens all cried out again, all jumping back in shock and almost making Lela drop the bizarre, talking object. They all exchanged glances again before eventually crowding around Lela in a huge circle, all marvelling at the blue box with the screen. Lela sent a grateful smile to the blonde boy with spiky hair before going back to tapping the screen along with the rest of her friends.

"Look the screen moves when you tap it!" Giggles exclaimed, swiping her finger backwards and forwards on the screen.

"It's so hip!" Struts cried, pushing in front of Butchy to get a better look at it.

"What do you think it's used for?" Tanner asked, puzzling at the thin blue box.

"He said it was a phone," Butchy replied.

"But aren't phones in houses with wires and stuff?" Struts asked. "How come this things so small?"

"He must have been joking," Seacat said, tilting the blue box so that he could get a better look at it. "But whatever it is, it's pretty groovy."

The six teens all murmured their agreements and continued tapping it for a few more seconds before Lela cried: "What's this?" Lela pressed another button on the screen and a flash went off, temporarily blinding the six teens, causing them to cry out in surprise again and making them drop the blue box.

"Erm…can I have my phone back?" It was the blonde boy again, looking a little bit freaked out by the six teens' weird behaviour. The six teens backed away when he moved towards them and he quickly snatched up his phone from its place on the sand before running off, leaving the six teens rather lost again.

"What now?" Tanner asked, watching the retreating blonde boy along with the rest of his friends.

"Maybe we should start walking, we might start recognising things," Lela decided, and with that the six teens took off, trudging down the beach and leaving a trail of water droplets behind them.

"Gee, wet leather is not fun to walk in," Struts moaned, trying to adjust her leather jacket but failing.

"And my feet are hurting," Giggles sighed.

"Can we take a break?" Butchy asked, almost tripping over a bump in the sand.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Lela said, trying to keep positive with a bright smile. So the six teens found a group of rocks and palm trees and all found spaces to sit on the sand.

"This place isn't looking any more familiar," Tanner piped up after a little while.

"Yeah, I still don't have a clue where we are," Seacat agreed.

"And this is nothing like our beach, everything just seems different," Struts sighed.

"We're really lost, aren't we?" Giggles asked, an edge of sadness in her usually perky voice.

"We're not lost we just…don't know where we are," Lela replied, still trying to keep everyone positive.

"Lela, that's pretty much the definition of lost," Butchy said, watching Lela's face fall as she tried to fish for words to prove her brother wrong. But nothing came to her. Lela tilted her head forwards, her eyes focusing down as she nervously played with one of her bracelets. The group sat in silence, no one knowing what to do. All hope was lost. And no more than five seconds later, Lela's body shook and lurched forwards slightly. Tanner looked up from the sand, having sensed her movement, and watched as Lela's back heaved up on down again. He moved from his space on the sand and sat next to her, putting one of his arms around her and placing his other hand on top of hers. It was then that Lela let out a tiny sob and Tanner felt a tear slip down Lela's cheek and splash onto his hand.

"Hey, Lela, don't cry," Tanner said, hugging her closer to him. "We'll be fine, we'll sort something out."

"Yeah, don't worry, Sis. We're gonna find something…" Butchy trailed off, his efforts to cheer his sister up not really going anywhere.

"I know you guys are trying to cheer me up but don't lie to me, I'm just worried," Lela murmured, her words coming out shakily as she wiped away another tear. "What if we're completely lost and we can't get back home?"

"We're going to be fine, Lela. I promise," Tanner said, gently tilting Lela's head upwards and turning it so that she was facing him. He then wiped away her tears with his thumb and gave her a light kiss, making Lela's face break into a small smile.

"Hey, if you need cheering up, Lela, how about doing what we always do to cheer up?" Giggles suggested, sitting up straight and beaming up at the biker girl.

"What's that?" Lela sniffled, delicately wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

Her five friends all mocked a collective gasp of horror.

"You don't remember?!" Struts cried.

"But it's what we always do!" Butchy cried.

"Are you sure you're thinking straight, Lela?!" Seacat cried.

Lela let out a small, uneasy laugh, not sure if they were joking their surprise or not.

"We sing!" Tanner, Butchy, Giggles, Seacat and Struts chorused.

Tanner: "Where is the moment we needed the most?"

As Tanner started to sing, the six friends all drew closer together, all forming a semi circle around Lela.

Tanner: "You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost"

Tanner scuffed the sand with the toe of his shoe. This beach wasn't like their own. It seemed different, dull, like it had lost the spark that the teens were used to.

Tanner: "They tell me your blue skies fade to grey

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carrying on"

Butchy scooted a bit closer to his little sister, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Tanner &amp; Butchy: "You stand in the line just to hit a new low"

Tanner sent a grateful smile to Butchy, appreciating the fact that he was joining in with his idea.

Tanner &amp; Struts: "You're faking a smile with the coffee to go"

Struts was the next one to start singing, joining in on the effort to cheer Lela up again.

Tanner &amp; Giggles: "You tell me your life's been way off line"

Giggles stepped in next, followed by Seacat.

Tanner &amp; Seacat: "You're falling to pieces every time"

Before finally, all five of the teens were singing to Lela, trying to get her smile to make an appearance again.

Tanner, Butchy, Struts, Giggles &amp; Seacat: "'Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day"

Lela finally looked up at her friends, a tiny smile curling at the edge of her lips as she locked her fingers with Tanner's.

Tanner, Butchy, Struts, Giggles, Seacat &amp; Lela: "You had a bad day"

The six teens all harmonized on their last note, all not being able to help but smile. Then something strange happened, again. The bikers and surfers' wet clothes were replaced different, dry outfits. Lela was in her red and white dotted dress, Tanner was in his brown polo and shorts combo, Giggles was in her pink fringed bikini, Struts was in her regular leather jacket but with her white and black striped crop top and red and black checked skirt, Seacat was in his green Hawaiian shirt with a white t-shirt and a pair of colourful board shorts but Butchy was just in a cleaner version of his red t-shirt and leather vest with jeans combo.

"Hey, dry clothes!" Struts said, standing up and spinning around, watching her skirt fly out around her.

"And our hair's back to normal!" Tanner exclaimed, running his free hand through his now perfectly styled hair.

"See, Sis, not everything's so bad," Butchy said earning a proper smile from Lela, who was just as pleased as the others to be in some dry clothes.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Giggles asked, standing a few feet away from the rest of the group and peering into the distance.

"It looks a bit like a carnival," Seacat replied, following the blonde girl's line of vision.

"Maybe we can find something there that'll help us figure out where we are!" Giggles cried, doing a little jump up triumph.

And with that, the six teens set off down the beach again, a new found confidence driving them on.

*End of Flashback*

"And that's when we found you guys!" Lela finished.

"But we didn't find anything that gave us a clue on how to get back home," Struts sighed.

"Speaking of homes, here's mine," Mack piped up, trying to process everything that the six movie characters had told her as she walked up the steps to her house on the beach. She was going to have to have a discussion with Brady about what had happened to the six teens because very few parts of it seemed logical.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Lela squealed, running up the steps and admiring the decoration.

"Thanks," Mack smiled, pushing the door open. The six movie characters all pushed past her, eagerly running into the house and starting to take in their surroundings, marvelling at objects and scurrying from place to place like excited children.

"Looks like they like it here," Brady said, wrapping his arm around Mack's shoulder before leading her into the house with him.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I was going to add the first part of this chapter onto the end of the first one but I decided against it, it's just a little on the long side.**

**I'm still trying to work on chapters so I can't go back to posting twice a week yet, but I have half term next week, which means that I can get a bit more writing done. I promise you that I'm trying!**

**The song I used in this chapter is called Bad Day by Daniel Powter, I just thought that it fitted really well with the situation. **

**Thank you so much for five reviews again! Every one makes me so happy and I love knowing that you're enjoying the story!**

**Thank you so much DynamicGiraffe, Guest (1), MaddieGerbz, Guest (2) and Guest (3)! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I love hearing them and using ideas that you want to read! :)**

**Since Valentine's Day is coming up soon, in two days actually, I've been trying to decide whether I want to just write another one-shot or hold a contest. Let me know what you'd prefer me to do! If you choose the one-shot, I'll probably write my one-shot and post it on Saturday, but if you choose the contest, I'll still post my one-shot on Saturday with the rules and I'll leave it up for a week, which is how long the contest will be open for. If you don't want a contest then let me know, last time I tried to hold one it failed miserably. :/**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what you would do if you were completely lost) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you never fail to make me smile! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	4. 3: Let's Just Say

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I've actually had a pretty stressful past few days. As some of you may know, I couldn't post my Valentines Day one-shot on time because my little brother wasn't feeling very well and I was looking after him. And then yesterday, my dad was feeling ill too and when he went to the doctor he collapsed. He was then rushed to hospital, where he spent most of the afternoon on a drip, drifting in and out of consciousness. So it's been a pretty eventful week, but I did manage to get a lot of writing done! I'm really pleased with how far ahead I've gotten. :)**

**But something that definitely did make my week a thousand times better is the Teen** **Beach****Movie 2 trailer! It looks amazing and I can't tell you how excited I am for it to come out! :D**

**Anyway, enough about me, let's get on with chapter 3!**

"So you're sure that this is a phone, Brady?" Seacat called from one end of the room, where the bikers and surfers were crowded in a circle.

"Yeah, don't phones have cords attached to the wall?" Giggles agreed, not convinced that the thin black box could actually allow you to speak with people.

"It's a mobile phone, which means that you can take it wherever you like and still be able to make calls," Brady replied, sitting at the kitchen table and trying to get his thoughts straight. He'd decided to give the six teens his phone to distract them so he could have time to think. About forty minutes earlier, he'd had a conversation with Mack about what they were going to do with the 60s teens. Obviously they couldn't just go about their normal business, not everyone sings in the real world, but they couldn't just coop them up in the house until they came up with a way to send them back home. There was also the issue about clothes, unlike in the film, outfits didn't just randomly change in the real world, despite what the six teens claimed had happened to them that morning. So Mack had gone shopping, hoping to find some clothes for the teens to wear since she and Brady didn't exactly have huge wardrobes. They hadn't really come to any conclusions yet but they decided to have a deeper conversation later, hopefully after the teens in question had gone to sleep.

"Ooh, what's this?" Lela asked, before the bikers and surfers all started excitedly chattering at once.

Moments later, Mack walked through the door, weighed down with shopping bags.

"Woah," Brady said, trying not to start laughing as Mack struggled to get all the bags over to the kitchen table. "How much did all of that cost?"

"Fifty dollars," Mack huffed, dropping the bags onto the floor around the kitchen table, instantly relaxing.

"Fifty dollars?!"

"Hey, I get a lot of money from tutoring people," Mack grinned, watching Brady's face try not to twist into a smile.

"Did you bring my car back?" Brady asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," Mack replied, reaching into the pocket of her shorts and tossing Brady's car keys back to him.

"Thanks," Brady said, catching the set of keys and slipping them into his own pocket.

"What are we going to do with them then?" Mack asked after a short pause, glancing over at the six chattering movie characters in her living room.

"I say that we try and keep them here for today," Brady said.

"I agree," Mack replied. "But maybe tomorrow we could let them explore a little bit. I don't want to keep them cooped up."

"Good idea, Brady said. "There is one more thing we need to discuss though."

"What is it?" Mack asked.

"Whether we're going to tell them where they are or not," Brady said, making Mack completely freeze.

"Are you crazy?!" Mack hissed, hoping that the Wet Side Story teens wouldn't hear her.

"What I mean is, they're gonna be curious about where they are. They're going to realise that it's nothing like what they're used to and they're gonna get suspicious," Brady said, trying to explain his reasons. "They're gonna want to know what's going on."

"So what are we gonna do? Just tell them that they're all just made up characters from an ancient movie musical?" Mack asked, an obvious sarcastic edge to her voice.

"No, I'm not saying that we tell them that they're not real, I'm just saying that if they ask we should tell them that they're…" Brady said, trailing off after he realised that he didn't know how he was going to break it to them.

"Tell them what, Brady?" Mack asked, biting her lip a little bit.

"That they're in the future!" Brady cried, quickly being shushed by a panicked Mack.

"The future?!" Mack hissed, trying to keep her voice down as much as possible.

"Well it's true," Brady shot back.

"There's no way that they're gonna believe that," Mack sighed.

"Sure they will," Brady replied. "Mack, they thought that someone was trapped in my phone."

Mack turned around, looked at the six teens all marvelling at Brady's cell phone, then looked back at Brady.

"Tanner, look! Now you're trapped in there!" Lela squealed, making Mack jump.

"But I'm stood right here," Tanner replied.

"Maybe there's two of you," Giggles suggested.

"Two Tanners?" Tanner questioned, confused for a second before his face broke into a grin. "Groovy!"

"See?" Brady said, motioning to the giggling 60s teens.

"Yeah," Mack sighed. "So we'll tell them when they ask?"

"Sounds like a plan," Brady said. "Do you want me to set them up doing something while you put the clothes away?" Brady asked.

"Sure," Mack replied, bundling the shopping bags together and walking down the hallway to her room, still trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

* * *

"Butchy!" Lela squeaked. "That was so unfair! I was winning!"

"Sis, it's just a game," Butchy snapped.

"But I was winning!" Lela cried.

"Which way am I supposed to be going?" Giggles piped up, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"What's going on?" Mack asked, walking back into her kitchen and catching Brady laughing at the Wet Side Story cast's antics.

"I set them up playing Mario Kart," Brady chuckled, taking Mack's hand and leading her so that she could see the teens gathered on the couch, all pushing each other out of the way to try and get the best spot. "You should have seen them at first, they had no clue how it worked. It was hilarious, Lela tried talking to the screen."

"Giggles, just turn it this way," Seacat said, trying to help the blonde girl, who was currently in last place.

"This thing is so hip!" Struts said, amazed at the game. "It really beats checkers."

"Yeah, how come we don't have stuff like this back at our beach?" Seacat asked.

"There's a very logical explanation for that," Mack murmured.

"Someone else can play now," Lela said, a little mad that she'd lost to her older brother, passing the controller to Struts and bouncing off the sofa to go and sit with Tanner, who wasn't playing either.

"Mack, you're back!" Tanner cried, just noticing the presence of his friend again. "Hey, that rhymed!"

"Yeah, are you guys having fun?" Mack asked as Lela and Tanner bounded over to where she was stood with Brady.

"Definitely, everything's so neat!" Lela exclaimed. "Those little boxes that connect with that big screen are far out! It's so groovy here!"

"We need to get them to stop talking like that," Brady whispered to Mack, her only response being a quick nod.

"I have one quick question," Tanner said, returning Mack and Brady's attention to him. "Where exactly is here?"

This was it.

"Let's just say that you're in the future," Brady said, praying that the teens from the 60s didn't freak out.

Tanner and Lela just stood there, their eyes almost popping out of their heads and their mouths slightly hanging open.

"The future?" Lela asked.

"So we, like, time-travelled?" Tanner asked.

"You could say that," Mack said.

"Golly," Lela breathed, a smile spreading across her face. "That explains a lot."

"Really?" Mack asked.

"Yeah, I mean there are a lot of things here that we don't have back home," Lela replied.

"And there are a lot of things that you do back home that we don't do anymore," Brady said, trying to bring his next point into the conversation. "For example: words."

"Words?" Tanner and Lela questioned, both cocking their head to the side at the same time.

"Yeah, some of the things you say like: groovy, far out and neat, aren't really said anymore," Mack explained.

"Oh," Lela sighed, before her smile brightened again. "What do you say instead then?"

"Things like: awesome, cool, insane," Brady said, listing off all of the words he could think of at that moment.

"How strange," Lela murmured, puzzling over the words for a few seconds.

"So if you guys want to fit in around here then try using those words," Mack said, smiling at the 60s teens.

"Cool," Tanner grinned, testing out his new vocabulary and making Mack and Brady chuckle.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Lela chirped.

"Not at the moment," Mack replied.

"Ok!" Lela grinned, skipping back into the main part of the living room with Tanner at her side. "Wait!" she cried, scrambling back over to Mack and Brady. "Can we tell the others that this is the future?" Lela asked, unexpectedly attracting the attention of the four teens on the sofa.

"What's the what?!" Struts questioned, all four friends tipping their heads to the side at the same time, much like Lela and Tanner had.

"You're in the future," Brady explained.

"How far in the future?" Seacat asked.

"Well it's currently 2015," Mack said, watching the six teens' mouths drop open.

"Woah," Butchy said. "That's a lot in the future."

"So you guys went back in time to see us?" Giggles asked.

"Do you guys have a time machine?!" Tanner exclaimed.

"Not exactly, we got transported back to the 1960s by a wave during a storm," Mack explained.

"We're not really sure how it works," Brady carried on. "But we know that every time we surf in a storm we go back in time to your beach."

"So how are we gonna get back then?" Seacat asked.

"I guess we're gonna have to wait for a storm for you guys to ride out of here on," Brady replied.

"So we can stay until there's a storm?" Lela checked.

"I don't know any other way to get you guys back home, so yeah," Mack replied, earning an excited squeal from Lela and a big hug too.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Lela exclaimed, twirling around Mack's living room before running over to the window with Tanner, the other teens quickly going back to their game.

"They took that better than I thought," Mack said, watching was the 60s teens all started chattering at once, all buzzing about the piece of news they'd received.

* * *

"So you can get food delivered to your house?" Butchy asked as Mack and Brady walked back in with a stack of pizza boxes a few hours later.

"Uh huh," Mack replied, setting the boxes down on the table.

"That's so nea- I mean cool," Giggles said, correcting herself mid-sentence.

"So I have two plain cheeses, one Hawaiian, one pepperoni and one vegetable," Mack checked, opening up the pizza boxes and watching as the six teens all dived in, apparently very hungry.

"We should start things like this back at home," Seacat said.

"Yeah, it's really fun!" Struts said. And it was true. Mack and Brady had actually had a lot of fun with the Wet Side Story cast that afternoon and everyone had a great time.

"Speaking of back home and fun," Giggles said. "What do you think the others are doing?" the blonde surfer girl asked, prompting the teens to all say their thoughts. But nothing was actually correct, because things weren't going very well back at the beach.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I know that it's not a terribly interesting chapter but it was sort of necessary and it's sets everything up for the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much for four reviews! Every one makes me smile and I love knowing that you're enjoying the story because it motivates me to write!**

**Thank you so much Guest (1), MaddieGerbz, DynamicGiraffe and Guest (2)! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I love hearing them and using ideas that you want to read! :)**

**I'm posting this early because I've got a completely free day today, which means that I can get even more writing done but I also get quite bored. So feel free to send me a PM! I'll literally talk about anything and I'll always reply! XD**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know how you that the Wet Side Story characters are going to cope in the future) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you honestly make me so happy! I can't thank you enough!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	5. 4: Like A Magican

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I guess I've had a pretty good week. My dad's feeling a lot better and the public-speaking competition I had to compete in went well. The only bad part was that I almost killed myself trying to do a forward roll in gymnastics…you can probably tell that I'm not very sporty. :/**

**One thing I am very proud of though is that I got commended to my head teacher for outstanding work in English. So I guess that posting on here has helped with my English work! :)**

**But enough about me, here's chapter 4!**

The sun was beating down on the sand, the beach was full of life and everyone was having a blast. It was a typical day in Wet Side Story. The surfer girls: Kiki, Shelley, Pearl, Bubbles, Summer and Coral were all sunbathing on the sand in a line when someone interrupted them.

"Hey, you're blocking my sun!" Coral complained, feeling someone's presence in front of her.

"Coral, it's me," Rascal replied.

"Oh!" Coral chirped, each surfer girl sitting up in turn.

They then lifted their sunglasses up onto their head at the same time before all chorusing, "Hi Rascal!"

"Hey, girls," Rascal greeted. "Can I talk to Coral for a second?"

"Sure," Coral replied, getting up from her place on the sand and going to join Rascal a few feet away from the others. "What's up?"

"Do you remember what we were supposed to do this morning?" Rascal asked.

"No, why?" Coral replied, still managing to keep a bright smile on her face.

"You seem in a good mood," Rascal said, getting slightly off topic.

"Thanks. Why wouldn't I be?" Coral grinned.

"The whole Axel thing from last night," Rascal replied, raising one of his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, he was just a little mad, I'm sure it'll all have blown over by today," Coral said, flashing a smile like Tanner's and gently tossing her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, alright," Rascal said, pushing the thought that something didn't seem right about Coral to the back of his mind. "Speaking of the thing last night, weren't we supposed to go to that meeting this morning?"

"You're right!" Coral gasped. "I completely forgot. Tanner told me he was leaving but I think I just fell asleep again. Do you think they're mad at us for missing it?"

"I wouldn't know, I can't find them anywhere," Rascal answered, finally getting onto the point that he'd come to discuss.

"Wait, what?" Coral questioned.

"I can't find them anywhere," Rascal repeated. "It's like they just disappeared. No one's seen any of them at all today."

"They can't have just vanished into thin air," Coral said, before letting out another gasp. "What if something terrible has happened to them?!"

"You're right!" Rascal cried, the pair both now in a state of panic. "We've gotta get help!" And with that, the pair of surfers went racing off down the beach.

Later on in Big Momma's, everyone was hanging out like normal. Everything seemed pretty ordinary, until Coral and Rascal burst through the doors and ran over to a table by the stage.

"Everyone listen!" Coral cried, instantly catching everyone's attention.

"Lela, Tanner, Seacat, Giggles, Butchy and Struts are missing!" Rascal continued, a collective gasp coming from the teens in the beach hangout.

"What do you mean 'missing'?" Lugnut asked, a group of bikers and surfers crowding around the table.

"We can't find them on the beach anywhere," Coral replied.

"What are we gonna do?" CheeChee squeaked.

"Go and find them," Rascal replied, flattening out a piece of paper with a plan on that he and Coral had drawn out. "Operation: Find Our Friends is a go."

"How are we gonna find them?" Lugnut asked. "We don't even know where they are."

"He's got a point, Rascal," Coral said, turning to face the surfer beside her.

"Do you want them to stay lost or not?" Rascal asked, frustrated that his friends weren't completely backing him up.

"Of course we don't, but how can we find them?" Lugnut asked.

"They can't have gotten far," CheeChee said. "I think we should try something."

"They're our friends," Coral started. "We can't just abandon them, they might need our help."

The group of bikers and surfers fell silent, no one knowing what to say or do next, another peculiar thing that had happened that day. The band on the stage continued to play and a low hum of chatter still buzzed around the room.

"Maybe they'll show up later," Lugnut said. "We shouldn't start worrying until we definitely know that they're gone."

"But they wouldn't just wander off like that," Rascal argued.

"Don't start bickering," Coral sighed, stepping in between the two boys.

"Since when have you been so anti-violence?" Lugnut spat, puzzled to say the least.

"What?" Coral questioned, her resemblance to Tanner uncanny.

"She's been acting differently all day," Rascal mumbled to Lugnut as Coral turned to CheeChee, who started to speak.

"Listen, let's just carry on with our shin-dig, if they miss out on it then we'll know that they're missing," CheeChee said.

"Good idea, Chee," Coral smiled, and as if on cue, the band started to play a new song.

"Rascal, what do you mean 'Coral's been acting differently all day'?" Lugnut asked, going up to Rascal as Coral and CheeChee started to dance.

"She's just been…different," Rascal said, struggling to think of a different way to put it. "Like…she's not been herself."

"You don't think it's got anything to do with the others being gone," Lugnut said. "Do you?"

"I thought you didn't think they were gone," Rascal shot back.

"But the same sort of thing's been happening with the bikers, CheeChee doesn't seem as tough as she normally does," Lugnut explained.

"Why would that make everyone act differently, they didn't even know that they were missing," Rascal said.

"Come on, guys," Coral said, walking back over to her two friends, CheeChee following closely behind her.

"Yeah, what'cha waitin' for?" CheeChee drawled, doing one of her signature giggles before dragging Lugnut onto the dance floor by his arm. But the dance party was quickly put to a stop after a loud tinkling noise came from the stage, almost like wind chimes. As everyone's heads whipped in the stage's direction, the band member on lead guitar started to shake and a burst of golden sparkles shot up around him. The whole restaurant was in chaos, the other band members started to run for cover and the surfers and bikers all huddled together in groups. Suddenly, without any warning, the guitar player vanished. The third bizarre thing to happen that day. First people start acting differently, then no one knows what to do and now people are vanishing right in front of everyone.

"Jeepers," Coral gasped.

"He just disappeared!" Rascal exclaimed, clearly very panicked.

"Like a magician," CheeChee squeaked. "Doing a magic trick."

"What if that happened to the others?!" Coral cried, grabbing onto Rascal's arm and shaking him.

"We've gotta help them!" Lugnut announced, this time earning a huge cheer from everyone in Big Momma's, the whole beach now behind them. But just as everyone rushed back over to the table with the rescue plan on, everyone felt a sharp pain on the back of their neck, like a pinprick. As the pain spread out, it felt like fire was pulsing through their veins but it cooled pretty much instantly. The surfers and bikers were left a little bit dazed after the pain, the lights in Big Momma's slightly flickered too.

"Woah, what happened?" CheeChee asked, gently shaking her head. "What are we doin' here?"

"I don't know," Lugnut mumbled, pondering the exact same question.

"What's this?" Rascal asked, pointing at the paper plan spread on the table top.

"I think it's some sort of rescue plan," Coral answered, reading the writing at the top of the page.

"Who do we know that needs rescuing?" Lugnut asked. It appeared that the bikers and surfers had completely forgotten about their previous conversation, too dazed and confused to think straight.

"Apparently some people called: Lela, Tanner, Seacat, Giggles, Butchy and Struts," Rascal replied, reading the names on the paper.

"Who are they?" Coral asked, just earning shrugs from the surfers and bikers around her.

It was like everything had reset. Because the next thing that happened was that the surfers were zapped out of Big Momma's, and were now driving down towards the beach. They were all stuffed in a car and were all complaining about the bikers as if the turf war was still on. But the fact that the turf war was still on didn't surprise the surfers and bikers the most, it was the fact that the turf war had already ended. Because, for them, it was still happening. The movie had reset.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**This chapter isn't very long but it is quite important for things that happen later on in the story. **

**Thank you so much for three reviews! Every time I see one pop up I get so excited, I love hearing what you have to say about the story! **

**Thank you so much MaddieGerbz, Guest and DynamicGiraffe! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want them and I love hearing them and using ideas that you want to read! :)**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what you think of the movie resetting and what you think will happen because of it) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you always make me smile, you're amazing!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	6. 5: Changes

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I've had a pretty good week but nothing particularly interesting happened, although I do have to go into school on Saturday for play rehearsals. :/**

**But let's just get on with the chapter, here's chapter 5!**

"Ok, so I've got everyone's rooms set up," Mack said, walking back into the living room. "I hope you don't mind sleeping bags because sadly, I don't have six beds for you all."

"That's fine," Lela chirped, sitting on the sofa with Giggles and Butchy. Struts was sat in one of the arm chairs, reading a book that Mack had given her after the biker girl claimed to have been bored. But Brady, Tanner and Seacat were no where to be seen. "Tanner, Brady and Seacat are through there," Lela said, as if reading Mack's mind.

"This place is so groovy," Seacat breathed, marvelling at the surfboards that lined the walls of Mack's grandfather's workshop. "I mean awesome," Seacat said, correcting himself.

"Um," Mack piped up, standing by the doorway, her back pressed up against the Wet Side Story poster so the surfer boys didn't see it and freak out.

"Looks like it's time we said good night," Brady said, noticing that Mack had walked in and ushering the two boys from the 60s out of the workshop.

"Your grandpa's workshop's really cool," Tanner said as he passed Mack, shooting her a bright smile before going to join the rest of the Wet Side Story gang.

"Come on then, let's get you guys off to bed," Mack announced.

"But it's only nine o'clock," Butchy protested.

"You don't have to go to sleep yet, but you might as well get settled in your rooms," Mack said, starting to lead people down the hallway. "The girls' room is on the left and the boys' room is on the right," Mack explained, signalling to the two doors across from each other.

"We should have a slumber party!" Lela gasped, her face breaking into a huge grin as Giggles and Struts clapped their hands in approval.

"I think I'll pass," Seacat sighed, walking past the giggling girls and straight into the guys' room.

"Me too," Butchy agreed, quickly following Seacat into the boys' room.

"Goodnight, Lela," Tanner said, the couple stopping for a goodnight kiss before Tanner left Lela with a smile and disappeared through the door to the boys' temporary bedroom. The girls all then burst into a fresh wave of giddy giggles before skipping into their own room.

"I've laid pyjamas out on the beds for you guys," Mack called, her only response being the doors closing in unison. "Alright then," she murmured as Brady wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you sure that you're going to be alright with them here while I'm gone?" Brady asked.

"Sure, what's the worst they can do?" Mack asked, still standing in the middle of the two doors. A crashing sound echoed from one of the rooms, followed by a thud, answering Mack's question pretty quickly. "Are you heading home now?" she continued, trying not to let the cast's actions affect her.

"I guess so," Brady replied as he and Mack started to walk to the door through the workshop. "Since my parents are away on business I'm having to look after everyone."

"Don't you have Abby to help you?" Mack asked, bringing Brady's older sister into the conversation.

"Well yeah, but she's not exactly the biggest help," Brady grumbled.

"I know you two don't get along but," Mack started, but Brady quickly interrupted her.

"Mack, she told Garrett that she cared about her cuticles more than him."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Mack tried.

"Wanna bet?" Brady asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure she cares about her siblings as much as you do," Mack said.

"She has a funny way of showing it," Brady huffed. "I'm gonna need to get someone to baby sit them for the next few days."

"I'm sure Zack will be thrilled about that," Mack smirked, knowing all too well that Brady's ten year old little brother acted like he was twenty and that he thought that babysitters were patronising.

"Yeah," Brady chuckled, before mentioning his six year old twin brother and sister. "Garrett and Saffron will probably love it though."

"Are you sure that you'll be alright getting home?" Mack asked as the pair got to the doorway.

"I'll be fine," Brady reassured.

"I keep thinking that in the morning I'm going to wake up and none of this will have happened," Mack said, softly chuckling to herself as she spoke, finding the whole thing rather unbelievable.

"But on the other hand, you're going to wake up and find the Wet Side Story cast destroying your house," Brady said, earning another laugh from Mack.

"It's all so strange," Mack murmured, but Brady's gaze was fixed on a spot on the wall.

"Speaking of strange, look at this," Brady said, walking past Mack and over to the place on the wall where the Wet Side Story poster hung.

"What's wrong?" Mack asked, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"Look at the poster," Brady said, a panicked edge to his voice.

"I don't see…oh no," Mack said, her eyes widening as she realised what was different. The whole poster had completely changed. Instead of Lela and Tanner standing at the front with their two groups behind them, CheeChee and Rascal were stood in each other's arms with dreamy gazes on their faces while Coral stood behind Rascal and Lugnut stood behind CheeChee, a group of surfers on Coral's side and a group of bikers on Lugnut's. "Where are Lela and Tanner?" Mack hissed, running her hand over the poster to make sure that it was real and that she wasn't just imagining it.

"I don't know," Brady replied. "You don't think that the movie's changed because they're not there, do you?"

"If that's the case then we'd better get them back as soon as possible," Mack said.

"Look, we don't know if the movie's actually changed yet, what if it's just the poster?" Brady suggested, trying to look on the bright side. But Mack just raised one of her eyebrows at him, clearly thinking that that was not the case.

"Brady, do you remember what happened to us when we first went into their world?" Mack asked. "We almost zapped out of existence. What if that starts to happen to them?"

"What, because they don't belong here?" Brady asked.

"Yes, and we don't even know when the next storm is," Mack said. "What if there isn't one for months? What if we can't send them home? They might be wiped from existence."

"Mack, calm down," Brady said, placing two hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "Let's watch the movie and see if anything strange is going on there, maybe then we can figure out what's happening and go from there."

"Alright," Mack sighed, running over to the small TV in the workshop and turning it on. They couldn't watch it in the living room because one of the 60s teens might hear it and wonder what's going on, so it was a lot easier to just stay out of their way.

"We're probably just overreacting, as soon as it starts Giggles is going to fly onto the screen and Tanner's going to jump out of the car and everything's going to be just like it always…" Brady started, but as the screen flickered into life, Kiki was thrown into the air in place of Giggles, making Brady stop talking instantly. As Surf Crazy started to play, Seacat, Giggles and Tanner were no where to be seen. When the car pulled up at the beach and the surfers started pouring out, second to last Rascal jumped out and shot a quick smile at the camera before letting Coral hop out beside him, she tossed her golden brown hair over her shoulder and placed a hand on her hip, sending a dazzling smile down the camera lens before running down to the beach with Rascal. Coral pretty much took the lead in Surf Crazy apparently taking up the role of head of the surfers, but it was almost like a duet because Rascal did sing a lot of it with her. When they all went into Big Momma's and the bikers arrived, it started off with Axel and Jett storming in, and then Jazz and Dimples before finally Lugnut rode in on his bike, obviously the new leader of The Rodents. The confrontation was normal, but with different people and as the bikers started to sing Cruisin' For A Bruisin', CheeChee took Lela's place and Lugnut took Butchy's. Later at the shindig when Lela normally sings Fallin' For Ya, CheeChee took her place again and when she fell off the stage, Rascal caught her. Lugnut and Coral quickly ripped the pair apart and started the dance war, but CheeChee and Rascal slipped away to sing Meant To Be. Like Me was sung by the surfer boys and the biker girls like normal, just with Seacat, Lela, Tanner and Struts missing. CheeChee and Rascal ran off the next day and found out about Les Camembert and Dr Fusion's plan whilst Lugnut and Coral met up with each other to figure out a plan to break up Rascal and CheeChee, performing the funniest rendition of Can't Stop Singing since they were both trying to be deadly serious around each other. CheeChee and Rascal managed to unite the surfers and bikers and together everyone destroyed the weather machine. CheeChee and Rascal got together at the end of the film but the little elements of flirting from Lugnut and Coral didn't go unnoticed. So when the credits started to roll, Mack and Brady sat there in silence, too shocked to say anything.

"Ok, it's definitely changed," Mack sighed, quickly switching the TV off.

"How has it changed so quickly?" Brady asked. "They've barely been here for a day."

"Brady, what if they've been permanently taken out of it? What if they can't get back in?" Mack asked, starting to panic again.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, we've just got to try our best to get them back as soon as possible," Brady replied.

"That's easier said than done," Mack sighed, putting the movie away and out of reach. If any of the Wet Side Story characters discovered this then there would be a lot of explaining to do.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Again, this chapter isn't very long but it's quite necessary. Sorry, the chapter's will start getting longer again soon!**

**Thank you so much for seven reviews since I last updated! Each and every review that I see puts a huge smile on my face, I love hearing what you have to say! **

**Thank you so much MaddieGerbz, DynamicGiraffe, Guest and a special shout-out to RossLynch4ever because her reviews are always lovely and even though she had been missing updates she still reviewed every chapter! Thank you! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want them and I love hearing them and using ideas that you want to read! :)**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what you think about the changes to the movie and the new pairings and if you think that they'll last) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you always make my day. I don't know what I'd do without you!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	7. 6: Anything Goes In The Future

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I've been having a really stressful week because I had the technical run for my school's play all day Monday and then I had to stay behind for another three and a half hours after school on Tuesday and Wednesday to do dress rehearsals. I have a science test on Monday as well so I'm panicking because I haven't had time to revise. Eek! :(**

**But anyway, let's get on with chapter 6! **

Mack woke up in her room, the early sunlight trying to break through her curtains. Still in a sleepy daze, she reached for her phone that she left on her bedside table every night, but her hand just brushed against the wood. She sat up straight, searching for her mobile, and then she heard a loud crashing sound and music starting to play. Mack knew for a fact that her grandpa would never be listening to Taylor Swift, so something was definitely wrong. That's when she remembered. She had six members of the Wet Side Story cast in her house.

"Good morning, Mack!" Lela chirped, stopping her dancing for a moment to run over to her friend and wish her well.

"Morning," Mack sighed, forcing a cheery smile onto her face. "What's all of this?" The six 60s teens were all gathered in the kitchen, Giggles and Lela were dancing around, Struts sat at the kitchen table with her nose buried in the book Mack had given to her, Seacat was trying to figure out how to work Mack's phone without turning the music off and Butchy and Tanner were raiding the fridge.

"We were all up early so we decided to get some breakfast," Tanner explained, sending Mack one of his goofy grins.

"I can see that," Mack said.

"I love this song!" Giggles exclaimed, her and Lela already back to dancing around the kitchen to Shake It Off.

"I can see that," Mack repeated.

"Mack, are there anymore of these books?" Struts asked, not lifting her eyes up from the page.

"You read all of that in one night?" Seacat asked, looking across at Struts and noticing that she'd almost finished it.

"Yeah, I can't get enough of it," Struts replied, turning the page and continuing to read.

"I can see that," Mack said for the third time already that day.

"So what are we doing today?" Butchy asked.

"Well after breakfast Brady and I are going to take you down to the boardwalk again," Mack explained.

"Yay!" Lela exclaimed, doing a little hop of joy.

"You called?" a voice said from the doorway. Mack turned her head and found Brady stood there with a bag of clothes in his hand. "Just in case you need some extras," Brady said, handing the bag of clothes to Mack.

"Thanks," Mack smiled, very relieved that Brady had come to help so soon.

"Right, as Mack just explained, we've got a big day ahead of us, so let's get you guys ready," Brady announced, starting to usher some of the 60s teens down the hallway to their rooms.

"Good idea!" Lela exclaimed, linking arms with Giggles and dragging Struts out of her chair, obviously in a hurry to get dressed and get out for the day.

About an hour or two later, Mack and Brady were trying to keep the excitable Wet Side Story cast members together and prevent them from running off, which was a lot harder than it sounded.

"The future's kinda neat," Struts said, walking along with one hand firmly placed on her hip.

"You're telling me! Oh, look at her over there," Lela gasped, someone catching her eye. "She's practically indecent!"

"She's allowed out of the house looking like that?!" Struts exclaimed, equally as disgusted.

"Who are you talking about?" Seacat asked, but before the two biker girls could answer he'd spotted the girl. "Woah," Seacat said, slightly disturbed by the girl's fashion choice."

"Yikes," Butchy said, noticing the girl they were discussing. "Put some clothes on, jeez." The girl the conversation was centred around was stood at the juice bar about ten feet away, her hair tousled and piled on top of her head and she was wearing a bikini that left little to the imagination with skyscraper heels.

"Ok, correction, everything about the future is neat apart from the fashion," Struts said.

"Let's not get distracted," Mack said, trying to divert the four teens' attention. But apparently her attempts had failed, because they continued to stare and puzzle at the girl and her friends' fashion choices.

"I don't understand how it's so normal to have so much exposed," Lela continued.

"OMG!" one of the girls screamed, before the whole group of her friends burst into fits of screechy laughter.

"What's she talkin' about?" Butchy asked.

"It's an abbreviation," Brady explained. "It's short for oh my god."

"Why would they bother shortening it? It's only three words," Giggles asked, coming into the conversation.

"It's just something that we do in the future," Brady explained, hoping that he wouldn't have to go too far into detail.

"Shortening words, revealing clothing, things certainly are different here," Lela said.

"Apparently anything goes in the future," Struts said.

"How about we move on from here?" Mack suggested, trying to get the Wet Side Story characters moving again. However, in true Wet Side Story fashion, the best way they had to express their feelings was through song, and the 60s teens' musical number was already in full swing by the time she'd turned around.

Lela: "Times have changed

And it seems we've rewound the clock

Since my friends and I got a shock

When we landed here in a flock

If today

Any shock they should try to stem

'Stead of landing here with a shock

A great shock would land on them"

The six movie characters were all huddled in a group on the sand, but as soon as Lela had finished singing her part, they broke up into partners; Lela with Tanner, Giggles with Seacat and Struts with Butchy.

All: "In olden days a glimpse of stocking

Was looked on as something shocking

But now, God knows

Anything goes"

"What are they doing?" Mack whisper-shrieked. "They're gonna blow their cover."

"They don't know that they have a cover to blow, they're just doing what they always do," Brady replied.

"Well, get them to stop," Mack said.

"I can't just tell them to stop, they're in the middle of a musical number," Brady shot back.

"Yes, one that's not supposed to be happening," Mack cried, but the Wet Side Story teens took no notice of Mack and continued with their song and dance.

All: "Good authors too who once knew better words

Now only used four letter words

Writing prose

Anything goes"

"Are you trying to say something about me and my friends?" a voice asked, interrupting the 60s teens' dance number. The voice belonged to the girl with the messy hair, the original topic of Lela and Struts' conversation.

"Well, not you specifically," Lela started, her innocence not working well with the irritated young lady.

"Just keep your mouth shut, Pasty, I don't need you lot telling me how to live my life," the girl spat, towering over the group of friends due to the height of the heels on her shoes and how naturally tall she was.

Lela gasped a little at the dig the girl made at her, but still tried to stay pleasant. "We weren't trying to do any of those things," Lela said, trying to explain that they had just been observing her.

"Good, because I'm not about to let people take advantage of me," the girl snarled, glaring at Lela. "Especially when I'm better than them."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Tanner said, stepping in front of Lela and putting a protective arm in front of her.

"Shut it, Ken," the girl snapped in disgust, making the 60s teens gasp at the horrible nicknames.

"And what makes you think that you're better than us?" Struts asked, deciding to step into the conversation.

"Oh, I don't think," the girl said, sliding her sunglasses down from on top of her head on to the bridge of her nose. "I know."

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine," Seacat huffed as the girl started to walk away.

"I'm not lettin' her get away so easily after what she said to us," Struts snapped, pushing past the others and storming after the girl.

"Struts," Butchy tried, but the biker girl was already gone.

Struts: "Anything you can be, I can be greater

Sooner or later, I'm greater than you"

Bikini Girl: "No you're not"

Struts: "Yes I am"

Bikini Girl: "No you're not"

Struts: "Yes I am"

Bikini Girl: "No you're not"

Struts: "Yes I am, yes I am"

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" the girl in the bikini asked, her entourage of friends in bikinis now going over to join her.

"First of all, she was singing," Butchy said, stepping in before things got too heated. "And second of all, what makes you think that you can talk to us like _that_?"

"You call that singing?" one of Bikini Girl's friends cackled.

"And you call that a haircut?" Seacat asked, shooting an insult at the blonde's choppy hairstyle.

"I hate to break it to you but people don't just sing for the sake of it," the original bikini girl drawled. "We're not in a musical."

"But wouldn't it be fun if we were?" Lela grinned, earning a glare from the girl in the bikini.

"Oh yeah, so much fun," the bikini girl said sarcastically, imitating Lela as she did so. "Save your songs for later, no one needs to hear that."

"I'll have you know, we're all very good singers," Lela piped up, sticking up for her and her friends.

"Yeah, sure," the bikini girl sighed. "And I've won a Grammy."

"Really?" Tanner asked, sort of impressed in a strange way considering that he was supposed to be mad at this girl.

"No, idiot," the girl snapped. "It's called sarcasm. But I still bet that I can sing better than you any day," the girl growled, glaring at Lela once more before, turning and strutting away. Lela wasn't about to let her win though, and she certainly wasn't going to let someone so horrible say that she was a better singer than she was. So to prove it, she was going to sing some more.

Lela: "Any note you can hold, I can hold longer

I can hold any note longer than you"

The bikini girl spun back around, her face like thunder.

Bikini Girl: "No you can't"

Lela: "Yes I can"

Bikini Girl: "No you can't"

Lela: "Yes I can"

Bikini Girl: "No you can't"

Lela: "Yes I can, yes I…"

Lela held onto her note for as long as she possibly could, watching the girl in the bikini's eyes actually widen as she sang. She even continued to hold it as the music finished, everyone's attention fully focused on her.

Lela: "Yes I can"

Lela finished the song with a triumphant smile, the girl in the bikini and her entourage stomping away in defeat. The crowd around them burst into applause as Lela's friends all congratulated her.

"Lela, that was amazing!" Tanner exclaimed, grabbing her hands and grinning at her.

"I didn't know you had that in you, Sis," Butchy said.

"You sure showed her!" Giggles smiled, glad that the mean girl was finally gone.

"Lela," Mack called, pushing through the crowds and over to the group of 60s teens.

"Mack!" Lela exclaimed. "Wasn't that great?!"

"Yes, but it's probably best if you don't go around singing like that all the time," Mack started.

"Oh I know, if you sing too often then it loses it's magic," Lela agreed, not fully understanding the point that Mack was trying to make. "Songs can have power, especially if they have dances with them." And with that, the Wet Side Story teens went skipping off with huge grins on their faces, totally oblivious to the scene they'd just created.

"That's not really what I meant but alright," Mack sighed, dodging past a boy on a skateboard and running over to Brady who was trying to herd their friends into the queue at the frozen yoghurt place.

"How about we all cool off with some ice cream?" Brady suggested, looking relieved when the giddy teens agreed. "Just let me know what you want and then go and stand over there, don't leave that spot."

"I'll have strawberry!" Lela squealed.

"Coconut," Tanner called.

"Vanilla," Butchy said.

"Bubblegum," Struts called, popping a bubble with her own gum.

"Mint choc chip," Seacat said.

"Butterscotch," Giggles smiled before adding, "Please."

"Alright, now just go and stand over there," Mack said, ushering the six teens out of the queue and into a space on the sand beside the shop.

"And don't leave that spot," Brady called, repeating his instructions from earlier. "What are you having?" Brady asked, turning to Mack and taking out his wallet to pay.

"Red velvet, please. But do really think that giving them ice cream is going to stop them from being so…skittish?" Mack asked, taking a few seconds to think of the right word. "Sugar doesn't exactly have a good reputation when it comes to calming people down."

"They'll be fine, they're just excited to be here," Brady said, putting the conversation on hold so that he could order. "Plus," he said, continuing to talk once he'd given his order. "Everyone loves ice cream," he finished, handing her a scoop of ice cream in a cone.

As Mack went over to start handing ice creams out to the 60s teens, the man behind the counter started to talk to Brady. "How's your dad doing, Brady?"

"Good, he's away on business at the moment though," Brady replied, taking two more ice creams cones out of the man's hands. The owner of the ice cream stall used to go to school with his dad and they'd stayed friends all the way through adulthood, so Brady new him pretty well.

"Hey, are you still looking for a part time job?" the man asked.

"No, I got a gig as a lifeguard about a month ago," Brady explained.

"Aw, that's too bad. I've just lost another member of staff so I'm looking to hire someone, you'd have been perfect," the man said.

"Thanks, sorry I can't help you out. I'll let you know if I find anyone looking for a job though," Brady said, handing the last two ice cream cones to Mack before counting out the money for the man.

As Mack started to walk back over to the Wet Side Story teens, she heard a familiar voice in the distance. At first she thought that she'd imagined it. But as another familiar voice sounded, she wasn't so sure.

"Just face it, we're lost," a male voice said, Mack picking out a slight accent she couldn't put her finger on yet.

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly, we'll find something we recognise any second now," another male voice replied, this time sounding a little more normal.

"Woah, guys watch out," a female voice said, causing the other voices to stop for a few seconds.

"Those people are made out of rubber!" another female voice squeaked, using the same accent as the first boy.

"And they squeak when they walk," the other girl said, an excited and impressed edge to her voice.

Mack tried to think of where she'd heard those voices before and she strained to match the voices to faces.

"That can't be normal," the normal male voice said.

"Rascal, you can't just say that!" the normal female voice cried.

"Oh my god," Mack gasped, so shocked that she ended up crushing the ice cream cone she was holding. She heard the name and everything clicked into place. But how was it happening?

"What?" Brady hissed, trying to catch the ice cream before it dropped onto the sand by shoving a wad of napkins around Mack's hands. "What's wrong?"

"Listen," Mack whispered, her panic-levels going sky high. And sure enough, Brady heard the voices Mack had been hearing.

"I wonder how they can dance if they're made out of rubber," the male voice with an accent said.

"Maybe they don't dance," the female voice with an accent exclaimed, making all four gasp.

"Oh, those poor people," the other female voice sighed, sounding genuinely sad for them.

"They should get some help," the male voice agreed.

"Speaking of help, we need some," the male voice with an accent said.

"Is that?" Brady asked, not daring to finish his sentence in case it turned out to be true. And even though they were partially expecting it, you still could have knocked Mack and Brady down with a feather when they turned around and saw CheeChee, Rascal, Lugnut and Coral walking down the beach towards them.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**The song I used in this chapter is called Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do by the Glee cast.**

**Thank you so much for five reviews since I last updated! Each and every review brightens my day and I always love to hear from you! **

**Thank you so much RossLynch4ever, DynamicGiraffe, MaddieGerbz, DisneyChannelLover and Guest! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want them and I love hearing them and using ideas that you want to read about! :)**

**I also just want to give a little shout out to DisneyChannelLover because I've been PMing her all week and she's genuinely lovely. She also has two new Teen** **Beach****Movie stories, one being a crossover with High School Musical 2, and they're both amazing! So please could you go and read them and possibly even leave a review? She isn't asking me to do this, I just thought that she should get some recognition for her wonderful work! :)**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what you thought about the Wet Side Story cast's reactions to what happened in this chapter) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you never fail to put a huge smile on my face! You're the best!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	8. 7: Confused, Very Confused

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**You might be wondering why I'm posting this on a Wednesday instead of a Thursday, but it's just because tomorrow I've got the second performance of my school's play and I won't have any time to upload it. I didn't want to leave you without a chapter though so I thought that I'd just post it today!**

**So here's chapter 7!**

"What are they doing here?!" Mack cried, quickly being shushed by Brady.

"I have no idea," Brady replied, trying to keep as quiet as possible. "We're going to have to go and ask them."

"Are you insane?!" Mack exclaimed. "We can't just go and ask them why they're here!"

"Why not?" Brady asked.

"Because they're not _supposed_ to be here!" Mack cried. "They're supposed to be performing musical numbers back in the 1960s!"

"But they're not, because they're here," Brady said, trying to calm Mack down. "And we'd better go and help them. We helped the others, so we'll go and help them."

"This is not happening," Mack muttered, dumping the crushed and melted ice cream cone into a nearby bin.

"Is everything alright, Mack?" Lela asked, noticing that her friend was panicking.

"No way," Seacat breathed, something catching his eye down the beach.

"Here we go," Brady sighed, knowing that Seacat had spotted his friends.

"Guys!" Giggles exclaimed, abandoning her ice cream and running off down the beach with Seacat. But as soon as the other four 60s teens saw what was going on, they followed, screaming in excitement.

"Oh my gosh!" Struts squealed.

"I can't believe you're here!" Tanner cried, running up to the four friends with a huge smile on his face. Mack and Brady were right behind the six teens, but as soon as they reached the new arrivals, everyone seems to stop dead.

"We've missed you so much!" Lela exclaimed, holding her arms out to go and hug CheeChee, but she was just returned by a united step back from the four teens.

"Um…" Coral trailed off, slightly leaning away from the big group of grinning teens.

"Do we know you?" Rascal asked, putting his arm in front of Coral in defence.

"What?" Giggles squeaked.

"Stop messing around, guys. Of course you know us," Seacat chuckled.

"Oh my," Mack breathed. "Brady, what if they don't recognise them because the movie's changed?" she asked, just loud enough that Brady could hear and the others couldn't.

"Oh no," Brady sighed, realising that Mack might have made a good point.

"I'm not sure we do," Coral replied, giving Seacat as puzzled look.

"It's us," Lela said, smiling at her friends. "You couldn't possibly have forgotten about us already, we only saw you a day or two ago."

"No we didn't," Lugnut snapped, earning a look of disapproval from CheeChee.

"You don't have to be so rude about it, Lugnut," she said.

"Guys, if you're pranking us then this isn't funny anymore," Butchy said, starting to get concerned.

"Why would we be pranking you?" Rascal asked.

"I'm so confused," Coral murmured.

"Maybe they hit their heads when they washed up here," Giggles suggested.

"We didn't hit our heads, we just don't know who you all are," CheeChee explained, cutting straight to the point.

"You all seem like lovely people," Coral started.

"But I think you're mixing us up with someone else," Rascal finished.

"Come on, guys," Lugnut said, starting to lead CheeChee, Rascal and Coral away.

"Wait, maybe they could help us," Coral said.

"We don't know if we can trust 'em," CheeChee replied.

"They seem friendly enough," Rascal said.

"Why don't they recognise us?" Lela asked, watching in despair as the four soaking wet friends all argued about their situation.

"I don't know," Tanner replied. "Maybe we could try to jog their memory a bit."

"Should we take them back to your place, Mack?" Struts asked, hoping that she didn't sound too rude.

"I think that would probably be best," Mack sighed, having calmed down a little bit now.

"Um, guys?" Brady called out, catching the four teens' attention. "We can take you back to Mack's place if you want, so you have a place to stay."

"How kind of you," Coral started, a huge grin spreading across her face before Rascal grabbed her arm and held her back.

"We still don't know if we can trust them," he said.

"Yeah, what if they like kidnap us or something?" CheeChee squeaked.

"Kidnap us?!" Coral gasped, her eyes almost popping out of her head.

"Now you're being ridiculous," Lugnut huffed, taking Coral's arm and keeping holding her back so that she didn't bombard CheeChee with questions. "But I still don't think that we should just walk off with them, we barely know them."

"But you do know us," Seacat cut in, diverting the bickering group's attention to them again. "We're like your best friends."

"And our boyfriends," Struts carried on.

"Or girlfriends," Butchy added.

"Woah," Rascal started.

"You know you can jump to conclusions further with a running start," CheeChee stated, partly sarcastically but she said it in a way that could be taken seriously.

"What do you mean 'jumping to conclusions'?" Giggles asked.

"We've all been dating for a while now," Seacat agreed.

"Um…" Coral trailed off again, slowly inching towards Lugnut, CheeChee doing the same with Rascal.

"I think that you're confused," Rascal said.

"You're telling me," Butchy huffed.

"We couldn't possibly be dating any of you, we've only just met," Lugnut said.

"And unless you're _really_ friendly, then I don't think that we will be any time soon," CheeChee continued as Rascal wrapped his arm around her waist. The pair turned to each other and dreamily gazed into the other's eyes, their faces melting into smiles as CheeChee let out one of her signature giggles.

"…What?" Seacat questioned, completely dumbfounded.

"Oh bother, nothing's making sense," Lela sighed.

"This is wigged out, man," Tanner muttered.

"Let's just get everyone back to my house and then we can start questioning them about what happened," Mack said, explaining her plan to the six Wet Side Story teens and Brady. But when they turned back around to talk to CheeChee, Rascal, Coral and Lugnut again, they'd wandered off.

"Where did they go?" Struts asked, but the sound of guitar strings being strummed gave them a huge clue.

Rascal was perched on a rock with CheeChee standing next to him, and as the guitar played he started to sing, their gaze never being broken.

Rascal: "I believe we all have a soul mate

The chance for a perfect duet"

"This is my song," Tanner said, a little hurt that his song was being sung without him.

"Oh no," Mack murmured. "Please, no. No more songs."

Rascal: "I believe in hopeless devotion

I just haven't found her yet"

"What are they doing?" Giggles asked, clearly very puzzled by her four friends' actions.

Rascal: "But in my mind I see

The chick who is meant for me"

Rascal jumped off the rock, turned to CheeChee and grabbed her arm.

Rascal: "She'll be someone who is lovely

Someone wonderful and true"

CheeChee: "The kind of boy, who makes you smile

Even when you're feeling blue"

Rascal and CheeChee spun into each other's arms, continuing to sing as they performed the Meant To Be routine that Lela and Tanner knew so well.

Rascal &amp; CheeChee: "And I know, I know she's/he's out there

Most definitely"

Rascal: "Oh yeah"

CheeChee: "Not a phoney or a fake"

Rascal &amp; CheeChee: "Sweeter than a chocolate shake

My 'meant to be'

When it's meant to be, you go kinda crazy

Meant to be, you forget your own name

When it's meant to be, it's destiny callin'

And nothing ever will be the same

Oh yeah"

Rascal and CheeChee were twirling around, perfectly in time with the music despite their lack of knowledge of their location. But next, it was someone else's turn to show their affection, and this was a pairing that no one ever thought would happen.

Coral: "You need a girl who's into music

To ride up high on cupid's wings"

Lugnut: "Find that boy with perfect hair

Hello Hollywood ending with strings"

Coral and Lugnut spun over to the are where CheeChee and Rascal were stood, starting their own part of the song. Both dancing their hearts out, finding more confidence in the dancing than the singing.

Coral &amp; Lugnut: "Oh I know he's/she's out there

Can't you see?"

Lugnut: "Oh yeah"

Coral &amp; Lugnut: "Maybe you've already met

The one you'll never forget"

Coral: "Your 'meant to be'"

Coral &amp; Lugnut: "When it's meant to be"

Lugnut: "The stars seem to glisten"

Coral &amp; Lugnut: "Meant to be"

Coral: "All the clouds depart"

Coral &amp; Lugnut: "When it's meant to be, it's destiny callin'

And if you listen you'll find your heart"

Coral and Lugnut finished their part of the routine, shyly smiling at each other before joining in with CheeChee and Rascal again.

Coral &amp; CheeChee: "Four eyes meet

And the meet is sweet

Could it lead to something more?"

Rascal &amp; Lugnut: "What's the deal

When the way you feel?"

Rascal, CheeChee, Coral &amp; Lugnut: "Is something you've never felt before"

The two boys spun the girls out and unintentionally sent them right over to where the others were stood, leaving the two girls rather shocked.

CheeChee: "Oh!"

Coral: "Gee!"

Rascal: "Um"

Lugnut: "Plan B"

As the two boys led CheeChee and Coral away, the other Wet Side Story characters and Mack and Brady hurried after them. But they managed to get caught up with the dancers that had appeared out of nowhere and were now apparently joining in with the song. So as CheeChee, Rascal, Coral and Lugnut happily danced around, Lela, Tanner, Giggles, Butchy, Struts and Seacat were trying to make a pathway to them, but were finding it hard to succeed. Mack and Brady had no clue what they were doing so they just tried not to get trampled by any of the dancers and hoped for the best.

Rascal, CheeChee, Coral &amp; Lugnut: "When it's meant to be, you go kinda crazy

Meant to be, you forget your own name

When it's meant to be, it's destiny callin'

And nothing ever will be the same"

"Wait, so CheeChee and Rascal are together now?!" Lela exclaimed, not sure whether to be excited or sad.

"And what about Coral and Lugnut?!" Tanner agreed. "When did that happen?!"

"Why did it happen?!" Giggles asked.

"This is so weird," Butchy muttered.

"They can't stay like this, we've gotta fix them," Struts said.

"Just start walking them back to Mack's place and try to help them remember things, keep them separated too," Brady instructed after having a quick planning session with Mack about what they were going to do.

"Alright," Lela smiled, running over to where CheeChee was stood with Rascal before she grabbed her fellow biker girl's arm and dragged her away. Tanner and Seacat targeted Coral, Giggles tried to drum some sense into Rascal, Struts went over to help Lela and Butchy started to interrogate Lugnut. But with everyone so confused, it all started to go a bit pear-shaped.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**The song I used in this chapter is Meant To Be from Teen** **Beach****Movie (of course).**

**Thank you so much for four reviews since I last updated! Each and every review makes me smile and I always love to hear from you! **

**Thank you so much Maddie, DynamicGiraffe, DisneyChannelLover and Guest! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want them and I love hearing and using ideas that you want to read about! :)**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what you think about the new pairings and whether you think that they'll last or not) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you all mean so much to me and you always brighten my days. You're amazing!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	9. 8: Remember, That's Disgusting

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I've actually had a really good week! The rest of the performances went really well, I got A*s in my biology, chemistry and physics tests and on Tuesday night I saw my favourite band perform for the first time. They were amazing and we had really good seats, they even walked right past us at one point! Eek!**

**But enough about me, because you probably don't care. So here's chapter 8!**

"CheeChee, you have been our best friend for almost ten years now, we've known each other since grade school," Lela explained, watching CheeChee's reactions in despair.

"Yeah…sure," CheeChee trailed off, looking at Struts and Lela as if they had three heads.

"Coral, Tanner here, is your twin brother," Seacat explained, grabbing Tanner's arm and pushing him in front of Coral as they walked. "You have literally known him your whole life." But Seacat only got a very confused look from Coral and an uneasy laugh.

"Rascal, you've lived next door to me for almost three years now," Giggles started, before Rascal interrupted her.

"I live next door to a girl called Kiki, what are you talking about?!" Rascal cried.

"Kiki's my best friend, she lives like five doors down from us, what are _you_ talking about?!" Giggles shot back, frustrated that her plan wasn't working.

"Lugnut, what do we do every Thursday night?" Butchy asked, hoping that his constant questions would help Lugnut remember something.

"I don't now, man. I don't know who you are," Lugnut replied, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Just try and remember," Butchy snapped.

"I don't know," Lugnut shot back. "Knitting club?"

"Knitting club?!" Butchy cried, horrified at the answer.

"Like I said, I don't know!" Lugnut exclaimed. "I don't know what you want me to say!"

"This is getting us no where," Brady sighed, listening in to the different conversations. "If anything, it's setting us back."

"I know," Mack agreed. "We've got four more 60s movie musical characters to control, who don't have a clue who we are, we have to try to make sure that no one recognises any of them and we have a week to get them back home before school starts." Mack took a deep breath when she'd finished, glad that she'd gotten all of her dilemmas off her chest.

"Mack," Brady said, turning his girlfriend to face him and placing two hands on her shoulders. "We'll be fine."

"You say that a lot," Mack said, stifling a smile.

"Well if you say something more than once, it'll make it true," Brady replied, his face breaking into a smile.

"Is that a Disney quote?" Mack asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"…Maybe," Brady said after a slight pause, Mack letting a slight chuckle pass her lips as he spoke. "I'm sure there's something like that."

But the couple's moment to themselves was broken when a loud shout sounded from behind everyone.

"Heads up!"

A frisbee flew through the air and hit CheeChee square in the back of her neck, in the same spot where the four teens had felt the pinprick sensation the day before. CheeChee stopped dead in her tracks and let out a yelp of surprise before the frisbee dropped down to the sand. Brady picked up the plastic toy and tossed it in the direction it had come from, earning a shout of appreciation. But CheeChee still hadn't moved, it was like she was frozen to the spot, and Rascal, Lugnut and Coral had all done the same thing.

"Guys?" Seacat questioned, looking around at his friends with a puzzled expression.

But all of a sudden the pinprick sensation returned, the heat and then the cold again. The four teens shuddered and lurched forwards a bit, Tanner, Seacat, Giggles, Butchy, Lela and Struts all rushing to help them. CheeChee, Rascal, Coral and Lugnut regained their balance again, blinked a few times and let out a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Lela asked, clearly very concerned.

"Woah," Coral breathed, straightening up again.

"What happened?" Butchy carried on from his little sister's question.

"Giggles?" Rascal questioned, his eyes locking with the blonde girl in front of him for a second. "When did you get here?"

"Wait, you recognise me?" Giggles asked, hardly able to believe what was happening as she glanced around at the teens around her, checking that they heard what Rascal had said too.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Rascal replied. Now it was his turn to be confused at his friends' behaviour.

"Rascal!" Giggles cried, throwing her arms around her friend's neck as a huge grin spread across her face.

"Seacat? Tanner?" Coral questioned, just recognising the two boys for the first time.

"Yeah?" the replied in unison, unsure of what she was about to do. Considering that she'd just completely forgotten their existence and freaked out on them. But her lips curled into a grin as she threw herself at the two boys and wrapped them into a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed.

"Lela? Struts?" CheeChee questioned. "What's going on?" But CheeChee's question wasn't answered, she was just met with two grinning biker girls, who enveloped their best friend into a hug.

"Boss, where are we?" Lugnut asked, looking around at his surroundings before turning back to the Rodent Leader.

"It's a long story," Brady said, stepping into the conversation as Butchy brought Lugnut into a bro-hug.

* * *

"So we're actually in the future?" Coral asked, tucking a stray strand of her slightly damp hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" Tanner replied.

"So…wait, it's not cold," CheeChee said, her eyebrows creasing together.

"Oh no, it's an expression," Lela explained. "It's what people in the future say instead of groovy."

"Really?" Rascal asked.

"Wow," Coral breathed after Lela nodded.

"Ooh! We're back at Mack's house!" Giggles exclaimed, rushing up the steps to Mack's house, dragging Coral behind her.

"Your house is so pretty, Mack!" Coral said, marvelling at the decoration as Giggles pushed her through the door, too excited that she had her friend back to let the surfer girl have a proper look at the decorations.

"Thanks," Mack said, herding the ten 60s teens into the building.

"That's quite a nasty black eye, Rascal," Struts fussed, walking Rascal over to the window so that she could see the bruising clearer in the light.

"Struts, I'm fine," Rascal replied.

"But it wasn't there before, it only showed up when you started acting normally again," Struts replied.

"Actin' normally?" CheeChee questioned. "What'cha mean?"

"You guys don't remember when you were acting weirdly?" Brady asked, watching in confusion as the four new Wet Side Story characters shook their heads. Brady then turned to Mack, who just gave him a puzzled look.

"When we first found you, you were all acting like you had no clue who we were," Seacat explained.

"Really?" Lugnut asked, pulling out one of the chairs at Mack's kitchen table before slumping down on it.

"Yeah, and you were all acting differently around each other too," Giggles added on, perching on the table Lugnut was sat next to and swinging her legs.

"Around each other?" Rascal asked, slightly turning his head in Giggles' direction, only for it to be tilted back by Struts.

"Let's just say that, CheeChee and Rascal, you were pretty much head over heels for each other," Mack explained.

"What?!" CheeChee and Rascal questioned, their eyes darting in the other's direction before darting over to Mack as Coral and Lugnut let out a bizarre snorting noise that was apparently a laugh.

"Yep, you were pretty loved up," Brady agreed.

"Are you sure?" Rascal asked.

"Why would that happen?" CheeChee asked.

"And why can't we remember it?" Rascal added.

"And you guys can't talk," Seacat said, looking over at Coral and then at Lugnut. "You guys were clearly pretty into each other too."

"WHAT?!" Coral and Lugnut cried. Lugnut jumped out of his seat and Coral whipped around to face him, they shared a horrified look before shuddering and making fake vomiting noises.

"It was all very strange," Lela thought out loud.

"That's disgusting. I would never be interested in you," Coral called across to Lugnut.

"Exactly, and I hate Coral," Lugnut said rather bluntly.

"Oh, alright then," Coral mumbled, slightly turning away from Lugnut and finding Butchy walking towards her.

"It doesn't matter now, you're all back to normal," Tanner said, stopping an argument before it even started.

"Yeah, I don't want any more arguing," Coral agreed, earning a few puzzled looks from her friends, especially Seacat.

"But you started-" Seacat started before Rascal led him to the side. He'd managed to escape Struts and was determined to get to the bottom of why Coral was acting so strangely.

"Speaking of arguing," Butchy started, brushing off what Coral had said and going to stand next to her. "How's your head?"

"Alright, I think," she replied, as Butchy tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear so that the cut was more visible.

"Woah, is that from the fight at Big Momma's?" Brady asked, starting to get intrigued. But Mack just sent him a look saying that he shouldn't get involved along with a poke on the arm.

"Yeah, she took a high heel to the head," Giggles explained as Coral smiled and nodded, apparently no longer phased at all.

"Nice," Mack said sarcastically, leading Brady to the side so that they could get out of the conversation.

"Looks like things aren't going so well back in Wet Side Story," Brady stated.

"No kidding," Mack said. "We'd better make sure that no one starts anything here, the last thing we need is for them to start another fight."

"Another fight? I'd hardly call that thing back at the ice cream shop a fight," Brady said.

"You know what I mean," Mack sighed.

"Would you stop worrying?" Brady said, stopping Mack from walking away. "I've told you, everything's going to be fine."

"If you say so," Mack sighed, plastering a smile on her face as she moved over to where Lela was stood gazing dreamily at Tanner.

"Dude, what's up with Coral?" Seacat asked once him and Rascal made sure that no one was listening.

"I don't know, but I do know that she's been acting differently since you guys originally left," Rascal answered. "And apparently CheeChee has too but I haven't seen anything for myself."

"But why?" Seacat asked.

"I have no idea," Rascal answered truthfully. "Why did I act differently when you found us?"

"This whole thing is just really wigged out," Seacat said. "Should we keep an eye on her? Make sure that nothing else strange happens?"

"Well so far she's been really anti-violence and a lot…" Rascal started, struggling to express his thoughts. "Less like herself."

"So we'll keep an eye on her?" Seacat asked again.

"Sure, shall we monitor her today and see if anything else is out of the ordinary?" Rascal suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Seacat said, high-fiving Rascal before they both walked over to Coral. By this point everyone was just having their own conversations, so it wasn't hard for Seacat and Rascal to slip back in unnoticed.

"Do you and Tanner think similarly then too?" This was the first thing that Seacat and Rascal heard as they walked over to where Coral, Butchy and Giggles were stood. It turns out that Giggles was the one who asked the question and she was actually quite interested in the answer, her attention fully focused on Coral.

"Yeah," Coral smiled. "I guess so."

"Tanner," Butchy called out, catching the surfer's attention almost instantly. "Come over here for a second." Tanner obeyed and Lela skipped over to Struts, CheeChee and Lugnut with Mack.

"What?" Tanner asked innocently, flashing a smile identical to Coral's.

"Just stand next to each other," Giggles ordered, gently pushing Tanner in his sister's direction so that the pair were stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Woah," Rascal breathed, his eyes flitting back and forth between the twins.

"You two are so similar," Seacat said, marvelling at how much the siblings looked like each other.

"Well we are twins," Tanner and Coral said in unison, looking at each other straight afterwards and letting out a small chuckle.

"But you two look so much alike," Butchy said. "Yet one of you is a girl and one's a boy."

"And you two still look almost exactly the same," Giggles added. "Anyway, I'm getting side-tracked. Do you two think as similarly as you look?"

"Probably," Tanner and Coral said in unison, looking at each other straight afterwards again and smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes," Giggles said.

"Let's test this," Seacat continued. "Both of you think of a number and then say it out loud when I say 'go'."

"Ok," the twins replied, still in unison.

"One, two, three, go," Seacat announced, the four friends all expectantly waiting for the answer.

"Five," Tanner and Coral said at exactly the same time, yet again exchanging a smile and a small chuckle afterwards.

"Woah," Seacat, Giggles, Butchy and Rascal all breathed, all floored by the siblings' ability to think alike.

"I've gotta tell the others about this," Butchy said, walking across the room to the bikers, leaving Tanner and Coral with the three other surfers.

"We could have a little fun with this," Seacat said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face as a plan started to form in his head.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I'm sorry that nothing really happened in this chapter, but I promise that the next few chapters will be a little more interesting. :)**

**Thank you so much for four reviews since I last updated! Each and every review means so much to me and it's so lovely to read what you have to say. **

**Thank you so much DisneyChannelLover, Guest, Maddie and RossLynch4ever! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want them and I love hearing and using ideas that you want to read about! :)**

**And also, I'm looking for a little bit of help because I'm trying to plan out all of the plot lines I want to use for this story and I'm getting a bit stuck with things for a few characters. So, if anyone's willing to help then feel free to send me a PM, it would mean the world to me and I'll be sure to give you credit! **

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what you think is wrong with the Wet Side Story characters that have just arrived or if you don't think that anything's wrong at all) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you never fail to put a smile on my face, you're all so wonderful!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	10. 9: Interrogations Or Cute Moments?

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I'm just sat here listening to the Sound Of Music soundtrack and I wanted to put a chapter up for you. I've got two weeks off school, starting today, so I decided to give you an extra chapter each week! I'm going to be working on my story a lot so hopefully I can get a little further ahead with my writing. I'm also trying to get all of the plot lines sorted out so if anyone would be willing to help me with that then just send me a PM. I don't bite, I promise! :)**

**But anyway, here's chapter 9!**

Mack had just been stood listening in on the bikers' conversation for a good five minutes. She was partly paying attention but her mind was mostly focused on how the other characters could have gotten here and why at first they didn't recognise anyone. In the end she just decided that the best thing to do would be to ask. "Um, CheeChee?" Mack piped up, catching the biker girl's attention without interrupting the conversation that was going on. "Can I talk to you for a moment? It'll be really quick, I promise."

"Sure," CheeChee said, stepping away from her group of friends to go and stand with Mack, crossing her arms over her chest as a slight intrigued smile curled at the edge of her lips. "What'cha wanna know?"

"Actually I was just wondering if you knew anything about how you got here," Mack said. "Like, do you know why you couldn't remember us? Can you remember anything?"

"To be honest, Mack, not really," CheeChee answered. "If I concentrate maybe, I can remember little pieces but nothing clearly."

Mack could tell from the way that CheeChee was looking at her that the girl was telling the truth and that she was honestly trying really hard to remember because she wanted to know herself. CheeChee had no idea why she didn't recognise her boyfriend or her best friends and she wanted to find out as much as Mack did but she was trying to play it cool in front of the others.

"Well what parts do you remember?" Mack asked, hoping that if CheeChee explained the things that she did remember then more things would come back to her.

"I remember the morning that the others went missing," CheeChee started. "Coral and Rascal were the ones that told us and we were going to find them when one of the band members in Big Momma's disappeared. Like right in front of us."

"What? He just vanished?" Mack asked, finding the fact rather hard to believe.

"Yeah, it was like a magic trick," CheeChee replied, nodding her head with wide eyes. "He just sparkled up and disappeared."

"And do you know where he went?" Mack asked.

"Not a clue, you know as much as I do," CheeChee answered, picking at the corner of her nail. "'Cause right after that we all decided that we should definitely go and find the others when everything just stopped."

"Stopped?" Mack questioned, getting more and more interested in how this story was turning out, but with the interest came confusion.

"Yeah there was a…" CheeChee paused for a moment, her eyebrows creasing together in thought. "A sharp pain in the back of my neck, I don't know if the others felt it but after that it felt like my memory had been totally wiped."

"Go on," Mack said, hoping that the story didn't just stop there. "You're doing really well."

"I…I…" CheeChee started stuttering, tripping over her words as she tried to gather the memories together. "It doesn't really make a lot of sense what I remember."

"It doesn't matter," Mack said, trying her best to encourage the biker girl to keep talking.

"Well I remember going into Big Momma's and having an argument with the surfers, but I don't remember why," CheeChee said. "It's like everything's all fuzzy, I can't make anything out clearly."

Mack could tell that the girl was getting frustrated with herself, so she decided to try and help. "Why don't you remember why?"

"Because it just seemed like we were arguing for no reason, I didn't understand how we'd gone from being friends to going back to how it had been before," CheeChee explained.

"How it had been before?" Mack asked.

"Yeah, like when the turf war was still on," CheeChee explained.

"See, you do remember," Mack smiled, making CheeChee relax a bit more again.

"That's exactly what it felt like," CheeChee exclaimed, a smile suddenly spreading across her face. "It was like everything had gone back in time and the turf war was still happening. Coral and Lugnut hated each other more than ever and the bikers just refused to go anywhere near the surfers. I just didn't see what was so bad about the surfers though."

'It's like CheeChee was thinking like Lela did,' Mack thought to herself. 'Maybe that's why she played the lead in the film.'

"I can't remember a lot of things that happened but I remember singing Fallin' For Ya and slippin' off the stage," CheeChee started, but then she paused, almost apprehensive to say the next part. "And then Rascal caught me."

"You don't have to go into detail about it if you don't want to," Mack said gently, knowing that the subject was probably sensitive for the girl.

"Thanks, so then after all of…_that_ happened, we found Les and Fusion and got everyone to go and destroy the machine," CheeChee carried on. "Just like when Lela and Tanner got us to go and save you and Brady."

"So you destroyed the weather machine again?" Mack asked, starting to catch on to the story.

"Yeah," CheeChee said. "And then when we were walking back, the storm that the machine created when we destroyed it went a little…haywire."

"What do you mean?" Mack asked, suddenly intrigued again, since this part was something new.

"Well I think that the waves were getting stronger and they were travelling further up the shore than normal," CheeChee said. "That's when we got sucked under."

"And by 'we' you mean you Coral, Rascal and Lugnut?" Mack asked, checking that no other Wet Side Story characters were running around in the future.

"Yep," CheeChee finished with a sigh. "That's all really, and then we found you."

"Thanks, CheeChee, you did really well," Mack smiled.

"No problem, why'd ya wanna know?" CheeChee asked. Now that her interrogation was over, her arms went back to their crossed position over her chest.

"Just so Brady and I can know a little more about how you got here, we think that it'll help us get you back," Mack said, plastering a big smile on her face in a hope that CheeChee would buy it and she wouldn't have to go into more detail.

"Ok," CheeChee said nonchalantly, turning on her heels and sauntering back over to the bikers just as Brady walked back in.

"Hey," he smiled, instantly making Mack's face light up. "What did I miss?"

"Just CheeChee explaining to me how she got here," Mack replied.

"Anything we didn't know?" Brady asked.

"Just that everything was as it normally was until she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, then everything reset," Mack explained, recalling the information CheeChee had just passed on to her.

"I wonder what it was," Brady thought aloud.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling that it's something that we're not going to find out about," Mack sighed. "I don't see how we could, it's probably just something that happens in the movie. Nothing that we should worry about."

"Alright, I'm glad you're deciding not to worry about something for once," Brady said, wrapping his arms around Mack's waist.

"Well I've got so much to worry about already that something like that isn't significant," Mack replied, tilting her head upwards as Brady leaned down towards her. Their lips connected for a second and they broke apart, small yet grateful smiles playing at the corner of their lips. "Oh, there is something new actually," Mack said, the thought popping back into her head. "Apparently people in Wet Side Story have started vanishing."

"Vanishing?" Brady asked, his eyebrows slightly creasing together in confusion.

"Apparently, to quote CheeChee, 'the band member just sparkled up and disappeared, like a magic trick.'" Mack said, imitating CheeChee's biker accent as she spoke.

"Wait, so people have just been disappearing right in front of their eyes?" Brady asked, letting out a small chuckle at Mack's impression.

"I think so," Mack said. "Brady, what if this has something to do with Lela and Tanner and everyone not being there? This could be serious."

"Mack," Brady said, cutting her off mid speech and planting another kiss on her lips.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up and calm down," Mack sighed after their lips broke apart, relaxing again in Brady's arms.

"I just don't want you to worry so much," Brady said, gently kissing the top of her head. "Can't you just have fun with all of it? Don't panic about everything, it's all gonna work out fine."

"Alright," Mack sighed, deciding to change the topic. "So what have you been up to?" she asked.

"I just gave Seacat a quick lesson on how to use the internet," Brady explained, earning a small chuckle from Mack.

"Quick lesson?" Mack asked. "So I'm guessing that he totally understood it instantly."

"Not exactly," Brady smirked. "It did blow his mind a little bit." Mack let out spluttering laugh before composing herself again, slightly biting her lip to help calm down as she looked back up at Brady. "But he seemed to get it after a while. He found Youtube pretty useful for whatever he wanted to do."

"You don't know what they were doing?" Mack asked, slightly cocking her head to the side as Brady continued to explain.

"Well all the surfers were outside, Coral and Tanner were setting up two chairs in your backyard and Rascal and Giggles were filling up two huge jugs with water in the bathroom," Brady explained.

"What would they need that for?" Mack asked, even more puzzled by the 60s teens' behaviour than usual.

"I don't know, they're probably bored," Brady said. "They're not used to being kept indoors all day. And anyway, Seacat mentioned something about a twin experiment."

"Oh, I remember Butchy saying something about that," Mack said. "Apparently they'd discovered that Coral and Tanner thought the same things at the same time."

"I'm not surprised," Brady chuckled. "So they're probably doing some high-tech lab experiment that the government can't find out about, am I right?"

Mack let out another laugh, throwing her head back a little as she did so. Brady always knew how to make her laugh, and it was one of the things that made her love him more than anyone.

"Spot on," Mack smiled, letting herself relax into Brady's arms, resting her head on his chest so that she could hear his heart thudding against his rib cage. The heart that only beat for her.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even though it wasn't very long, I think it's because I don't normally write a lot about Mack and Brady because I struggle with it, but I think that it actually turned out quite nicely. :)**

**Thank you so much for three reviews since I last updated! I love every single review that I get and it's so lovely to know that you're enjoying the story. **

**Thank you so much Guest, Maddie and DisneyChannelLover! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want them and I love hearing and using ideas that you want to read about! :)**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know if you like the songs from The Sound Of Music. I know it doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter but I'm listening to it at the moment and I'm thinking about including some of the musical numbers. So let me know what your favourites are!) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you're all so wonderful and I'm so lucky to have you! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	11. 10: Sibling Tests

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I'm feeling great because I've been doing loads of writing for this story and I've gotten pretty far ahead with it. But I have been getting slightly bored, which isn't so great. :/**

**But this chapter is for the people who wanted more stuff with Lela and Butchy. This chapter was really fun to write and it's basically just all about Lela and Butchy. So I hope that you enjoy reading! Here's chapter 10!**

"What are Tanner and the others doing?" Struts asked, turning the page of the new book that Mack had given her. "They've been gone for like half an hour."

"I'm gonna go see," Butchy said, getting up from his place on the sofa.

"I'll come too," Lela chirped, bouncing out of her seat to go and join her older brother.

"I can go by myself, sis," Butchy said.

"I know that, but I want to come as well," Lela smiled.

"Fine," Butchy sighed.

"Stop being so grumpy, I'm not that annoying," Lela teased.

"That's debatable," Butchy muttered.

"They were in the backyard last time I checked," Brady called to the siblings from the kitchen table, where he was sat with Mack.

"Thanks," Lela grinned, skipping off through the house, towing Butchy behind her. But what the scene that the two bikers were met with was not one that they'd expected.

Seacat was stood at a table, focusing on the screen of the laptop Brady had sort of taught him how to use. Giggles and Rascal were both stood next to Seacat, trying to hold in their own laughter at the sight in front of them. Tanner and Coral were sat opposite each other on chairs, both soaking wet and bright red in the face, literally crying from laughing.

"What on earth is going on?" Butchy asked, just causing Tanner and Coral to splutter into more bouts of laughter.

"We're conducting an experiment on Coral and Tanner," Giggles explained brightly. "We found out pretty quickly that their common weakness is their sense of humour, so what they've had to do is try and hold in a mouthful of water as we play a clip that doesn't sound…right."

"The object of the game is to hold the water in your mouth because if you can't then you end up soaking the person opposite you," Rascal continued. "So this is what has happened."

Coral and Tanner were still giggling away about something as the conversation was going on, they had barely even noticed the presence of the two bikers.

"I've never seen them more vulnerable, they literally laugh at everything," Giggles said. "They've just got the giggles." The blonde girl's comment made herself laugh, realising that she'd just incorporated her name into it without noticing.

"Right, guys, are you ready for the next one?" Seacat called, causing Tanner and Coral's laughter to subside slightly. The twins managed to nod between gasps for air, both trying their hardest to calm down. They both took another mouthful of water and Seacat pressed the play button. The phrase played and it didn't take more that a glance to send the twins spraying water at each other.

"See what we mean?" Rascal asked, watching as Lela and Butchy tried to hide their own laughter.

"Listen to this," Coral gasped between laughs, making Tanner look at her again. The twins laughed again, but managed to calm down just enough for Coral to show Tanner what she'd intended to. The surfer girl started to lightly bounce in her seat, which made a squelching noise due to her wet shorts, but this small little thing sent the twins over the edge. They couldn't stop their laughter, Tanner was literally clutching his sides and tears were rolling down Coral's cheeks.

"I think we've broken them, Seacat," Giggles chuckled, as the rest of the bikers and Mack and Brady walked up behind them.

"What's going on out here?" Struts asked, popping a bubble and putting a hand on her hip, her other hand holding her book open.

"We're conducting a sibling test on Tanner and Coral," Seacat said, jumping back from the laptop as he pressed something that made a rather loud buzzing noise.

"And as you can see it's going very well," Rascal said as Coral bounced on her chair again, causing the squelching noise to come back and making the twins laugh even more. Tanner then decided to test it out himself and it made them both laugh so much that Coral actually fell off her chair.

"Ok, I think you've had enough now," Butchy said, deciding to step in as he walked over to where Coral was now half sat - half laid on the ground and started to help her to her feet.

"What was the whole point of this 'sibling test' then?" Mack asked, crossing her arms and giving a challenging look to Seacat, who was sheepishly pushing the laptop to the side.

"Um…well…" he started, struggling to think of an excuse that would pass as acceptable.

"Nothing, we were just bored," Giggles answered truthfully, adding a smile on the end to try and soften Mack up.

"Giggles," Seacat hissed, slightly annoyed that his friend had sold them out.

"What? You didn't have an excuse anyway," Giggles said.

"That was exhausting," Tanner sighed, almost fully recovered from his laughter by now.

"I'm sure," Mack said sarcastically, as the Wet Side Story characters trudged back inside. "Go and get dried off you two," Mack ordered Coral and Tanner, practically shoving them towards the bathroom as everyone else walked back into the living room.

* * *

"We're back," Coral and Tanner chorused, now both in fresh sets of clothes. They bounced down onto the sofa next to Lela and Giggles and instantly slotted into the conversation.

"Have you two recovered now?" Giggles asked, raising one of her eyebrows at the twins.

"I think so, but I don't think I'll ever laugh more than that in my life," Coral said, almost chuckling at the thought.

"So that basically just proved that you two have similar senses of humour?" Lela asked.

"Yeah," Tanner replied, smiling goofily.

"Probably because you're twins," Struts called from the arm chair across the room, quickly turning the page of her book as she spoke.

"Oh yeah, I know," Tanner said, clearly not understanding what Struts had intended.

"No, I meant that your senses of humour are probably similar _because_ you're- never mind," Struts sighed, not able to be bothered to explain her point fully.

"But does it mean that you're similar because you're twins or just because you're siblings?" Giggles asked.

"I'm not sure," Coral said, pondering the thought for a moment. "Do you and Butchy have anything in common, Lela?"

"What are you saying about me?" Butchy asked, walking up behind Coral and making her jump.

"Don't do that," Coral said, pretending to be mad but Butchy's laughter caused her to crumble. "I was just asking if you and Lela had anything in common like Tanner and I," Coral explained, budging up next to Tanner of the sofa so Butchy could squeeze on too.

"I don't know, do you think we have anything in common, Butchy?" Lela asked, leaning across Giggles, Tanner and Coral to talk to her older brother.

"No," Butchy said bluntly.

"I'm not so sure about that, you've got to have something in common," Coral said.

"Let's test it," Giggles exclaimed. "Sibling test part two: biker edition!"

* * *

"Right, so this is how the game works," Giggles said as Lela and Butchy sat down on the sofa next to each other. "I'm going to say a situation and you've got to hold up the card with the name of who you think fits it best."

"Ok, I think I understand," Lela said, adjust the cushion that was behind her.

"I can tell already that this is going to bring on a lot of arguing," Coral whispered to Tanner, who was sat on the floor next to his sister, both kind of excited to witness what was about to go down between the two bikers.

"Are you ready?" Giggles asked.

"No," Butchy sighed, clearly not interested at all.

"Butchy, don't sound so excited," Coral said sarcastically.

"Have you got your cards ready?" Lela asked, holding her own two neatly handwritten cards, with her and her brother's names on, rather proudly.

"Yes," Butchy answered, showing his sister the two pieces of paper.

"Your handwriting is so messy," Lela snapped, shaking her head at the scribbles that her brother called words.

"Are you ready?" Giggles repeated, shutting the siblings up.

"Yes," they both answered.

"Ok, who is most likely to get drunk?" Giggles asked, patiently waiting for the two bikers to decide. Lela held up her Butchy card almost instantly but it took Butchy a little longer to admit that it would be him.

"Alright, by default it would be me," he sighed.

"What do you mean by default? You'd obviously get drunk," Lela retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Butchy shot back. "And I said default just because you'd never get drunk."

"Fine," Lela sighed.

"Are we having a points system with this?" Tanner asked.

"What would the points mean?" Coral asked, answering Tanner's question with another question.

"I suppose you're right, it wouldn't really prove anything," Tanner said.

"Are you all done now?" Giggles asked, wanting to move on to the next question. The four teens all nodded, settling back down again. "Who's the most likely to cry in public?" Giggles asked, waiting for everyone to quieten down before she spoke.

"Lela, without a shadow of a doubt," Butchy declared, holding his Lela card up straight away.

"Why me?" Lela asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Butchy cried. "You almost started crying the other morning when your hairdryer wouldn't turn on."

"But then I would have had frizzy hair," Lela whined. "And you know how awful that is."

"I don't, actually," Butchy said. "And point proven."

"Alright, it's me," Lela said, giving in and holding up the card with her own name on.

"Next question," Giggles announced. "Who is the most impatient?"

"Lela," Butchy said, holding up his Lela card.

"Butchy," Lela said at almost the exact same time, holding up her Butchy card.

"Woah, woah, woah, what?" Butchy said.

"I'm not impatient! What are you talking about?" Lela asked indignantly.

"What are _you _talking about?" Butchy shot back. "When you ask me to fix your bike you come back like five minutes later and expect it to be finished. And then when it's not you stand there and whine until it is."

"I do not whine!" Lela snapped.

"Uh, yes you do," Butchy retorted. "And I am not impatient."

"Yes you are!" Lela exclaimed.

"Alright, you're both as bad as each other, let's move on," Giggles said, cutting into the conversation quickly to avoid a huge argument.

"Fine," the siblings huffed, abandoning the question and moving on to the next one.

"Who's the most likely to forget someone's birthday?" Giggles asked.

"Butchy," Lela said, holding up the card with her brother's name on almost straight away.

"What?" Butchy cried, somewhat offended that his sister was ready to make that assumption so quickly.

"You are the worst when it comes to birthdays, Butchy," Lela said. "And you know it."

"I am not," Butchy retorted.

"Ok, fine, when's Lugnut's birthday?" Lela challenged.

"November the 4th," Butchy answered, accepting the task.

"When's my birthday?" Lela asked.

"March the 17th," Butchy replied, impressing himself with his success so far.

"When's Coral's birthday?" Lela asked, hoping that this one would trip Butchy up.

"July the 12th," Butchy answered.

"What?" Coral exclaimed, unable to believe that her boyfriend had got the date so wrong.

"That's not it?" Butchy asked, shocked and a little bit scared at the same time. He didn't want Coral giving him the cold shoulder for the rest of the day.

"Nope," Lela said with a satisfied smirk. "It's May the 20th, the same as Tanner's. And you should know that because you wanted to gate crash his party this year since it was back when you hated the surfers," Lela explained proudly, watching her brother's face fall as he realised that his sister was right.

"Ok, fine, it's me," Butchy sighed, relieved when he looked up from his card and saw that Coral was still smiling at him. Things like forgetting birthday's didn't really phase her.

"Who's the most likely to fall when they're walking?" Giggles asked, moving straight onto the next question.

"Butchy," Lela announced, happy to see that her brother held his own card up too. "You're really clumsy," she said to him, earning an eye roll from her older brother.

"I can't help it," Butchy muttered.

"That one was easy," Giggles said brightly before moving on again. "Who's most likely to laugh at the wrong moment?"

"I think we all know who that is, and it's neither of us," Butchy said, just before Giggles, Lela and himself all looked accusingly at Coral and Tanner.

"And we witnessed it too," Lela added, smiling as Coral and Tanner broke into sheepish giggles.

"Ok, who's most likely to cry at a movie?" Giggles asked, not expecting the answer she got.

"You know it's you, Butchy," Lela said, holding up her Butchy card. "Just admit it."

"Ok, but you cry all the time at films," Butchy shot back.

"Butchy," Lela said, cutting him off and giving him an accusing look. In the end Butchy just held his own card up with a sigh of defeat.

"Awww, big bad biker Butchy's not so tough really," Coral teased.

"Shut up," Butchy grumbled, putting his head in his hands in embarrassment. But he knew that Coral was only joking, and to be honest, he didn't think that he could ever truly get mad at her.

"Who's the most likely to spend all of their money on something stupid?" Giggles asked, assuming that the previous question had finished being answered.

"Lela," Butchy answered almost immediately.

"What?!" Lela exclaimed.

"Lela, you buy the most pointless things," Butchy said. "I could list ten things in our house that you've bought that we don't need."

"Go on then," Lela challenged.

"That white porcelain cat in our hallway, the random coat hook that looks like a fish, the fake house plant that's spray-painted pink," Butchy started, earning an unimpressed look from Lela.

"Ok, we get the point," Lela sighed. "But none of that stuff is stupid."

"Really?" Butchy said, clearly not buying a thing that his sister was saying.

"Ok, moving on," Giggles cut in. "Who's the smartest?"

Butchy and Lela each held up the card with their own name on it. "It's clearly me," they both said.

"What?" Lela squeaked.

"You're so dumb! It's obviously me," Butchy argued.

"Hey! You're really dumb too," Lela shot back.

"Maybe that was a bad question," Giggles said, jumping in before a huge argument broke out. "How about, who's most likely to get arrested?"

"You," Lela scoffed, holding up her card with Butchy's name on.

"Why?" Butchy asked.

"Because I'd never do anything bad and you would probably do something stupid at the wrong moment," Lela explained.

"Like what?" Butchy asked.

"I don't know, just admit it," Lela sighed. "You know I'd never do anything like that."

"Fine," Butchy said, rolling his eyes. "If you say so."

"I do," Lela grinned, pleased that she'd gotten her way.

"Who's most likely to lock themselves out of the house?" Giggles asked.

"Lela," Butchy said.

"Yeah, me," Lela admitted.

"Woah, you guys actually agreed straight away for once," Tanner said.

"Well it's obvious, I don't even let Lela have her own set of keys anymore because she just leaves them in random places," Butchy explained.

"It's not my fault," Lela said.

"Actually it's all your fault," Butchy said, earning a playful punch on the shoulder from his little sister.

"Who's the funniest?" Giggles asked.

"Me," the siblings both said.

"Alright, we're both funny, but in different ways," Lela said.

"Yeah," Butchy agreed. "That sounds right."

"You say funnier things but I do funnier things," Lela said.

"You just do things that make you look stupid," Butchy said. "Which is funny."

"Hey," Lela snapped, whacking her brother with one of her name cards.

"Who's the most likely to take control of serious situations?" Giggles asked.

"Me," Butchy said, holding up his name card.

"Why? I'm good at that," Lela whined.

"You like to think that you are," Butchy replied. "Let's not forget what you did when I fainted."

"I only ran away because I thought you'd died," Lela defended.

"You didn't just run away though, did you?" Butchy said.

"Going to get Big Momma seemed like the best thing to do at the time," Lela explained. "I was fourteen!"

"And you were sobbing like a baby," Butchy said. "I was fine when you got back anyway." Lela just sighed in defeat and held up the card with her own name on it.

"Who's the most likely to survive the longest on a battle field?" Giggles asked.

Yet again, both of the siblings held up their own name cards.

"Lela? Are you joking?!" Butchy exclaimed.

"No," Lela answered simply. "I'd be fine, you wouldn't."

"What are you talking about?!" Butchy cried in frustration. "I know all about that stuff. I used to play army in the garden until I was like fifteen!"

"Oh really?" Coral asked, raising one of her eyebrows at Butchy, whose face fell and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Don't tell the others," Butchy warned.

"You really think that we're not listening in on this?" Seacat called from the kitchen.

"I'm sure Lugnut will be delighted to hear about 'army man Butchy'," Coral said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry, he was out there with him most of the time," Lela giggled.

"Hey!" Lugnut shouted. "Why am I being brought into this?!"

"You can have it," Lela said, changing her name card to the Butchy one. "You deserve it."

"Thanks," Butchy sighed, not really feeling like it was a victory.

"And to top it off I think we'll end it on this one," Giggles announced. "Who's the best looking?"

"I think we'd better let them handle this one alone," Tanner whispered to Coral, who nodded and jumped to her feet, dragging Giggles behind her.

"It's clearly me!" the siblings exclaimed, their battle to earn the title of 'best-looking' just beginning.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I know not much really happened and it didn't really contribute to the plot much but it was just fun to write and, I hope, fun to read. Plus it was a little longer than my usual chapters so I hope that you don't mind. :) **

**And the challenges that the characters did in this chapter were mainly inspired by Youtube collabs, in case you wanted to know. :)**

**Thank you so much for three reviews since I last updated! I love every single review that I get and it's so lovely to know that you're enjoying the story. **

**Thank you so much DisneyChannelLover, Guest and Maddie! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want them and I love hearing and using ideas that you want to read about! :)**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what your favourite question and answer was that Lela and Butchy answered) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you're all absolutely lovely and you mean the world to me!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	12. 11: Cereal For Breakfast, Jobs For Lunch

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I've had a great week, I went to see Insurgent with my friends on Thursday and I saw the new Cinderella film on Saturday. I've also been working a lot on my story over the past week so I guess that's good too.**

**But anyway, here's chapter 11!**

The rest of the day played out pretty uneventfully for the twelve friends, well…as uneventful as it can be with ten teens from the 60s in the 21st century. It was another takeaway for dinner, this time with Chinese food, and everyone found out the hard way that Lela cannot handle spicy foods. Mack had to make even more beds for the new teens in the bedrooms, her only solution being blankets and cushions, which the Wet Side Story characters luckily didn't mind. And everything was pretty relaxed for the evening, nothing completely outrageous happened and everyone seemed oddly calm. But, like always, it didn't last long because the next morning everything kicked off again.

"Hey, Rascal," Seacat called, ripping Rascal's gaze away from the crashing waves in the early morning sunlight.

"Yeah, Seacat?" Rascal asked, bounding over to his friend, keeping his borrowed surfboard firmly tucked under his arm. And when I say borrowed, I really mean that the five Wet Side Story surfers took them from Mack's grandfather's workshop…without Mack knowing.

"Have you noticed anything else different about Coral?" Seacat asked.

"Not really, I mean she was acting a little more girly last night when Lela mentioned the 'slumber party 2.0' but so was CheeChee," Rascal replied.

"Are you sure that anything was actually different in the first place?" Seacat asked, starting to doubt Rascal's point about the girls acting strangely.

"I'm positive," Rascal answered.

"Well let's just leave it for now, I wanna catch some waves before the beach gets busy," Seacat said, dodging past Rascal and running down to the shore line. Rascal looked over at Coral for a second, watching her run through the knee-deep water, kicking up ocean spray behind her and laughing away as Giggles shrieked from Tanner splashing her. Nothing did seem that different anymore, but maybe he'd just gotten used to it. He wasn't going to put the point to rest, but he wasn't going to bring it up anymore either, he'd just have to observe for himself.

* * *

"Good morning," Lela chirped for the second day in a row, skipping into the kitchen and spotting Mack stood searching through the cupboards for something to feed her house guests. "Did you sleep well?" she continued, beaming at Mack when she turned around.

"Yes, thank you, did you?" Mack asked, trying to be as polite and cheerful as she could be in a morning. "Are the others all still in bed?" But as soon as Mack asked her second question, CheeChee and Butchy stumbled through the hallway, quickly followed by Struts and then Lugnut.

"Nope, they're up," Lela giggled, her eyes flitting from the four sleepy bikers to Mack.

"This whole 'waking up reasonably early' thing is not really working out for me," Butchy grumbled, rubbing his eye and leaning against the wall to keep himself upright.

"Well come and have some breakfast, maybe then you'll feel more awake," Lela said, skipping over to her brother and grabbing his hand.

"I hope so," CheeChee drawled, twirling a piece of her messy hair round her hair. Another perk of living in the real world that the Wet Side Story characters were loving was that their hair was almost never perfect when they woke up…and when I say love I really mean hate, despise in fact. "What's for breakfast?" the biker girl continued, perching on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Lugnut agreed, collapsing into chair.

"Apparently just cereal," Mack sighed, taking out two boxes of cereal and staring in defeat at the empty kitchen cupboards.

"That's alright," Lela grinned, whisking the cereal boxes out of Mack's hands before placing them on the table. She then twirled over to another cupboard and brought out six bowls and laid them all down on the table next to the cereal boxes. Struts had padded over to the fridge and took out the carton of milk, letting out a huge yawn as she did so and then dumped that on the table too.

"Eat up then, I guess," Mack said, rather confused as to what had just happened, why it had so happened quickly and why the bikers were all happily eating away. She'd expected at least some complaints but the 60s teens were turning out to be a lot less high-maintenance than she'd expected.

"What's for breakfast?" Brady called from the front door as he pushed it open.

"Cereal," Lela called back, shooting the blonde boy a big smile before handing the milk carton to her brother.

"Hey, ever heard of ladies first?" CheeChee snapped, snatching the milk carton out of Butchy's hands.

"Alright, Miss Grouchy," Butchy huffed, tapping the edge of the bowl with his spoon until the biker girl was done.

"What's that supposed to mean?" CheeChee asked, pushing the milk carton in Butchy's direction, only for it to be intercepted by Struts.

"Nothing, I just want to actually eat my breakfast before it's lunch time," Butchy muttered, to which CheeChee responded with an eye roll.

"Where are the others?" Brady asked Mack, turning to his girlfriend and planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I don't know, actually," Mack answered, her eyebrows slightly creasing together. "Lela?"

"Yeah?" Lela said, instantly acknowledging Mack's questioning tone.

"Do you know where the surfers are?" Mack asked as Lela picked up her bowl and walked over to her.

"Yes," Lela beamed, before her face fell into a frown. "But I'm not supposed to tell you."

Mack and Brady looked at each other, knowing that the answer wasn't going to be as simple as they'd hoped.

"Lela, you can tell us, we're your friends, right?" Brady said, trying to coax the answer out of the raven-haired girl.

"Of course you're my friends!" Lela cried, before her face fell again. "But I promised Tanner."

"Lela," Mack started, but a shout from outside made her stop.

"Those waves were totally shredder!"

"They're outside, aren't they?" Mack sighed, watching Lela meekly nod. Mack dodged past Brady and trotted down the front steps, closely followed by the blonde, the pair leaving Lela stood eating her cereal on the doorstep.

Sure enough, Tanner, Seacat, Giggles, Coral and Rascal were all huddled in a group at the water's edge, huge grins spreading across their faces as they held their surfboards. But as soon as they spotted Mack storming towards them, they all froze.

"Hey, Mack," Tanner greeted, smiling at the girl while the other four surfers all pushed their borrowed surfboards behind their backs.

"How's it going?" Seacat asked, trying to act nonchalant about the situation.

"Great," Mack started. "I'd just like to know where you got those boards and why you were out here without my permission. I thought we'd all agreed to stay in the house."

"Yeah, about that," Coral started.

"Mack, we just wanted to surf," Giggles said. "We'd didn't mean to do anything wrong."

"The waves here are just too good not to ride!" Coral exclaimed.

"Please just let us stay out a little longer!" Seacat pleaded.

"Guys, I know how much you love to surf-" Mack began.

"Kowabunga!" the five surfers cried, making Mack jump a little.

"But I don't want anything bad happening to you," Mack said, finishing her sentence.

"Oh Mack, don't worry, we've been surfing all our lives," Tanner said, attempting to reassure the girl with a smile.

"Yeah, nothing's gonna happen," Rascal agreed.

"It's not just that though, I don't want people recognising you and realising that you're not from here," Mack continued.

"People could tell that you're from the past," Brady pitched in, hoping to get their point across.

"And we don't want people to know that. If people knew that then things wouldn't end very well," Mack added. Mack and Brady were trying to coax the surfers away from the ocean because the more time they spent on the waves, the more people would realise that they're not usually here, and only the best and most well-known surfers came down to this area of the beach. They'd realise that something was up and might even recognise them from the movie, which would mean a lot of explaining to everyone. The best thing for now was to keep the surfers as far away from the waves as possible, which isn't as easy as it sounds.

"So, what are you saying?" Seacat asked.

"We're saying that we don't want you to surf anymore," Mack said, her heart sinking when she saw the five surfers' faces fall.

"What?" Giggles murmured.

"We can't surf here anymore?" Tanner asked.

"Why not?" Rascal asked.

"Like we said, we don't want anything bad to happen," Mack said.

"We want to keep you all safe until we can get you back to the 60s," Brady added.

"But we could still surf," Seacat said.

"Yeah, we'd be really good, we wouldn't let anyone notice us, we'll be really quiet, we promise," Giggles continued, trying to grasp onto the last strings of hope they had left.

"Yeah," Tanner, Coral, Rascal and Seacat agreed, nodding their heads furiously in hope that Mack and Brady would change their minds.

"Guys, we're sorry," Brady said, but his gesture was just returned with the five surfers all trudging back up to Mack's house, trailing their borrowed surfboards behind them and wearing defeated frowns on their faces.

"I didn't know that they were gonna take it so badly," Mack said, wondering if she'd made a mistake.

"Look, Mack, we discussed it last night, they couldn't spend all day surfing without getting noticed by someone," Brady said. "We did the right thing and they'll get over it. They'll be back home in Wet Side Story, where they can surf 24/7, sooner than you know it."

"I hope so," Mack sighed, resting her head on Brady's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

"We need to find a way to keep everyone busy without giving away their identities," Brady said. Mack and Brady had decided that they didn't want to go upsetting their friends anymore, but they also didn't want them roaming around the beach, so they needed to find a solution. The couple had gone back to the house quickly after and when they found that the surfers had just gone straight to their rooms, they were instantly filled with guilt. That's why they were having another meeting in Mack's grandfather's workshop.

"Exactly," Mack agreed. "But how?"

"I've got it!" Brady cried, almost knocking a toolbox off a shelf next to him in excitement.

"What?" Mack asked. "You've got what?"

"An idea!" Brady exclaimed. "We should get them jobs!"

Mack's mouth dropped open. "Jobs?"

"Yeah," Brady replied.

"Are you insane?" Mack cried.

"No, think about it," Brady said, definitely way more into the idea than Mack was.

"I'm thinking about how that is a horrible idea," Mack snapped.

"It's not though, it'll get them out of the house, someone else will have to worry about them being under control for a change and they'll earn money for us," Brady explained. "We won't have to worry about feeding them cereal and bread crusts because we can use the money they earn to buy real food," he teased, poking fun at Mack's breakfast choices.

"Those are all very good points, but you're not taking into account all of the things that could go wrong," Mack said.

"Like what?" Brady asked.

"Knowing them they'd probably break into song or, now that I think about it, break anything that they touch," Mack answered.

"Mack, just give them a chance," Brady pleaded. "You never know, they might do really well."

"Brady," Mack started, but after noticing the look that Brady was giving her, she began to reconsider. "We don't know anywhere that's offering jobs."

"I do," Brady said.

"Really?" Mack replied, her hope that her comment would stop the idea slowly fading away.

"Yeah, one of my dad's friends is looking for employees down at the ice cream stand," Brady explained.

"Your dad knows the owner of the ice cream stand?" Mack asked, raising one of her eyebrows at Brady.

"Yeah, why do you think we get ice cream so often?" Brady asked, watching Mack try to hold back a laugh.

"Ok, so that's one place, I hardly think that they're going to hire ten kids to work there," Mack sighed.

"We can find more places as we go," Brady said.

Mack sighed again, feeling very defeated in the situation. "Fine," she huffed, giving in to Brady, whose face broke into a grin.

"Thanks, Mack," Brady smiled, wrapping his girlfriend into a quick hug.

"I hate it when you're right," Mack sighed.

"Come on, let's tell the others that we're going out for a bit," Brady said, taking Mack's hand and starting to lead her into the living room area.

"Wait, we can't take them all with us, we're not going to be able to control them all and persuade people to give them jobs," Mack said.

"Alright, how about we just tell them to hang here for a bit, when we've found jobs for them all we can come back and explain it all to them," Brady suggested.

"Fine," Mack sighed again, letting Brady drag her into the living room, not looking forward to the day ahead.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thank you so much for five reviews since I last updated! Every single review makes me smile and I love to read them!**

**Thank you so much DisneyChannelLover, DynamicGiraffe, MaddieGerbz and Guest! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want them and I love hearing and using ideas that you want to read about! :)**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what jobs you think that the Wet Side Story characters would be good at) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you all make my day and I think that you're all wonderful!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	13. 12: Cruisin' Not Snoozin'

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I've had quite a good week. I've started learning Danish (because why not) but I have started back at school again, which means a lot of homework (I got four different pieces today), so that's not as great. But I'm alright with it. :)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 12! **

About an hour or two later, Mack and Brady were wandering around the collection of stalls at the other end of the beach to where the 60s teens were, which was back at Mack's house. Mack was trying to scribble something down on a spare receipt as Brady was scrolling through his phone.

"Hey, it looks like the spa resort place is looking for a golf caddy," Brady piped up, making Mack sigh and throw her hands in the air.

"Yeah, because I can totally imagine Struts being thrilled about having to cart around some sweaty guy's golf clubs for seven hours," Mack cried, getting completely fed up with the drama of finding the Wet Side Story teens summer jobs.

"I'm only trying to help," Brady replied.

"I know, this whole thing's just stressing me out," Mack sighed.

"Well what have we got so far?" Brady asked, pocketing his phone and turning his full attention to Mack.

"Um, two people can go and work at the ice cream shop, three people can go and work at the beach shop and three people can work at the barbeque place," Mack listed, reading off her notes from the slightly crinkled receipt.

"Great," Brady grinned, satisfied with their work, but Mack wasn't so pleased.

"Not great, that's only eight jobs," Mack retorted. "Which means that two people are still going to be left running around with nothing to do."

"Just focus on the positives," Brady said. "And how about we try to assign people to jobs?"

"Alright," Mack said, attempting to look at things in a brighter way. "Who could work at the ice cream shop."

"I think Lela would definitely enjoy it," Brady said. "And possibly…CheeChee?"

"Ok, that works and at least they both like each other," Mack agreed, writing down the two girls' names on the receipt.

"How about the beach shop?" Brady asked.

"Tanner, for definite," Mack started, knowing far too well that somewhere like that would be ideal for the head surfer. "And Giggles too."

"But that's only two, isn't there three spaces?" Brady asked.

"Oh, yeah," Mack sighed, squinting at her writing to check.

"Well, who likes shopping?" Brady asked.

"Struts," Mack answered quickly. "Do you think she'd be alright there?"

"Yeah, she likes Giggles, they'll get along," Brady replied.

"And then there's the barbeque shack," Mack said. "We need three people again for that."

"Seacat and Rascal would be good for that," Brady said.

"Yeah, and…Butchy?" Mack suggested.

"Um…they'll learn to get along," Brady said, nodding along with Mack.

"So who do we have left?" Mack asked.

"Coral and Lugnut," Brady said after a pause. Him and Mack just looked at each other, not able to think of a worse way that this could have gone.

"Great," Mack sighed. "That's just great."

"Don't worry, we'll find something for them," Brady reassured, but before he could continue, something drifted through the air and made the two teens snap to attention.

"Please tell me that you heard that too," Mack hissed.

"If you did," Brady said.

"I did but I don't really want to believe that it's happening," Mack replied.

"Ok, there's the possibility that we could just be imagining all of this, but then again, there's also the possibility that if we go around the corner we're going to see a dance number in full swing," Brady said.

"Please, please, please let it be the first one," Mack prayed as she and Brady carefully made their way down to the end of the stretch of shops and poked their heads around the last stall. Sure enough, there was Butchy, Lela, CheeChee, Struts and Lugnut all grouped with a bunch of other teens already part of the way through their signature number: Cruisin' For A Bruisin'. There was no way they were going to be able to stop it now.

Butchy: "Two wheels and an open road

Wrapped in leather

Ready to go

Don't stop, stop the music

We ride fast like a bullet

We do anything we want, anytime we want

Oh yeah, oh yeah

We just ride, ride, ride all day

We're not gonna live any other way"

"No, no, no, no, no," Mack whispered under her breath, each 'no' becoming louder until she was pretty much shouting. "Why didn't they stay at home?! We specifically told them to stay at home!"

"I'm sure they have a valid reason to be out here," Brady said, attempting to calm Mack down but ending up just getting more panicked himself.

"Brady, these are bikers from a 60s musical we're talking about," Mack shot back, grabbing Brady's shoulders and shaking him.

"You've got a point," Brady said when Mack had finally stopped.

"We can't take them anywhere," Mack huffed, letting her arms fall back to her sides again. "As soon as we take our eyes off them they break into song."

"Well at least no one's recognised them," Brady said, trying to look at the bright side.

"Yet," Mack said, whipping back around to anxiously watch the bikers when Lela started to sing.

Lela: "Bubblegum cherry pop

Go to the hop

Hangin' with my brother

'Cause his friends are so hot

While they're cruisin' for some bruisin'"

Where Brady normally jumps into the song, a dark haired figure in a black t-shirt and dark grey jeans broke apart from the dancers that were accompanying the bikers, apparently deciding to give some input to the song.

Spencer: "I went to the drop and what did I see?

A hundred little betties all starin' at me

I was cruisin' for some lovin'"

Lela playfully blew a quick kiss to the figure before the entire group gathered back together. Brady's eyebrows creased together in thought and as he stepped forward to take a closer look at the new singer he nearly had a heart attack as soon as he recognised who it was. "Holy-"

"What?" Mack asked, gripping onto Brady's arm, both concerned and confused, thinking that she'd missed something.

"Mack it's Spencer," Brady hissed.

"What's Spencer?" Mack asked, getting more and more paranoid by the second.

"Spencer's dancing with them," Brady continued.

"Your friend Spencer?" Mack asked.

"Yes, my friend Spencer," Brady replied, internally freaking out.

"Wait a second, hasn't he seen Wet Side Story a bunch of times with you?" Mack asked, starting to panic again.

"Uh huh," Brady answered.

"Do you think he'll recognise them?" Mack asked.

"Uh huh," Brady repeated.

"And that's why you're freaking out, isn't it?" Mack asked.

"Uh huh," Brady said for the third time. The couple just stared at each other in disbelief. Was this really happening?!

Spencer: "I got these two wheels and an open road

Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go

Don't stop, stop the music

We ride fast like a bullet

We do anything we want, anytime we want

Oh yeah, oh yeah

We just ride, ride, ride all day

We're not gonna live any other way

Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way

Oh

1, 2, a 1, 2, 3

A who, who, who's riding with me?

I got a gang full of bruisers all cruisin' with me

And we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up the streets"

The five Wet Side Story bikers and the modern day dancers were all dancing away to the music, changing their usual routine to fit with their surroundings since they didn't have the chairs or the set up that the bikers were used to in Big Momma's. But none the less, their musical number was still incredible and everyone seemed to be loving it.

Bikers: "Aah, aah, aah, aah, aah"

Spencer: "Don't stop, stop the music

We ride fast like a bullet

We do anything we want, anytime we want

Oh yeah, oh yeah

We just ride, ride, ride all day

We're not gonna live any other way

So don't stop, stop the music

We ride fast like a bullet

We do anything we want, anytime we want

Oh yeah, oh yeah

We just ride, ride, ride all day

We're not gonna live any other way

No, we're not gonna live any other way

Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way

Ooh!"

The extra dancers all ran off, laughing and cheering as they went, leaving behind the five bikers, who were all jumping around with huge grins on their faces. But just as Mack and Brady were about to run over to them, Spencer caught Brady's arm.

"Hey, dude," he greeted, wearing a confident smile and a laidback expression. "Have you seen those guys?"

"No, what guys?" Mack jumped in, trying to play it cool but not succeeding.

"Oh hey, Mack," Spencer greeted, only acknowledging the brunette after she'd spoken. The pair had a strange tension between them that never seemed to go away, no matter how much Brady hung out with them both. "The biker kids, they're exactly like the characters from that movie you always watch, Brady."

"Um…" Brady trailed off, completely lost for a way to reply to that. Luckily, Spencer carried on talking.

"They seem pretty cool, it's weird that I haven't seem them around before," he said. "I wonder if they know how much they look like the Rodents?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll never find out," Brady said, rushing to get the conversation over with before the bikers blew their cover.

"That was so much fun though, man, those guys know how to dance," Spencer enthused.

"Yeah," Brady said, letting out a forced and uneasy laugh that he tried to turn into a cough to cover it up.

"You alright, bro? You're acting a little weird," Spencer said, his eyebrows creasing together in suspicion.

"He's fine, we're fine, everything's…fine," Mack babbled, realising halfway through her sentence that she was rambling.

"Ok, bye," Brady gabbled, hurrying to end the conversation. "See you around, Spencer."

"Um, alright, see you later," Spencer said, a little confused as to why his friend was in such a hurry to leave. As soon as Spencer had walked off, Mack and Brady pretty much sprinted over to the five Wet Side Story bikers.

"That was close," Brady sighed.

"Really? I didn't notice," Mack shot back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Mack! Brady!" Lela gasped, her face lighting up as the two friends ran towards her. "We were looking all over for you."

"Really? Because to me it looked more like dancing," Brady said.

"Well as we were looking for you we found these people that were dancing," CheeChee started.

"So we got talking to them, they said that they knew Cruisin' For A Bruisin' so we said that we'd join in," Lugnut continued.

"I mean, what else would we do? We weren't just gonna stand there and watch," Struts drawled, twirling a strand of hair lazily around her finger.

"Turns out they're actually pretty good," Butchy finished.

"So you started that whole dance thing?" Brady asked.

"Yep," Lela grinned. "And they were really nice, we talked to them about our leather jackets for a bit before we started dancing."

"They thought that we looked cool," CheeChee added, following up her comment with one of her signature giggles.

"Ok, but what are you doing here? I thought we told you to stay back at the house," Mack said frantically.

"You did," Lela replied, still grinning at Mack despite her friend's angry tone. "But we found this game to play-"

"We were getting bored so we were looking for something to do," Butchy cut in, explaining the story a little more.

"And we were going to ask the surfers if they wanted to join in," Lugnut continued.

"But when we went into both of the bedrooms they were gone," Lela said, her eyes widening a little as she retold the events.

"Gone?" Mack and Brady both blurted in unison.

"What exactly do you mean by gone?" Mack said almost immediately afterwards.

"Well we searched the whole house and they just weren't there," Lela explained, her eyebrows ever so slightly creasing together.

"But the window of the boys' room was open, so we think that they got out that way," Struts added.

"So the surfers left without telling anyone where they went?" Brady checked, earning a firm nod from the five bikers.

"We've got five 60s movie characters running around town and we have no idea where they are," Mack whispered to Brady.

"Just stay calm, we can't let the others know that pretty much everything's gone wrong," Brady replied, trying to keep his voice down.

"I'll try," Mack sighed. "Every time I start to relax, something else goes horrifically badly."

"We'll be fine," Brady reassured her, taking Mack's hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze, releasing a swarm of butterflies in Mack's stomach. "Ok, so it looks like we're gonna have to find the surfers, now make sure that everyone sticks together, we can't have anyone else getting lost," Brady announced, pleased that the bikers were all obediently nodding along for once.

"Let's go!" Lela exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot before grabbing Mack's other hand and linking arms with CheeChee.

**I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it was a bit boring but the next chapter is a lot longer if that helps. :)**

**The song that I used in this chapter is Cruisin' For A Bruisin' from Teen** **Beach****Movie (duh!). **

**And I can't thank you enough for helping me hit 50 reviews! It's only the 13****th**** chapter (including the prologue) so to have reached 50 reviews so soon is amazing for me! **

**Thank you so much for five reviews since I last updated! Every single review means the world to me and I always love hearing what you think of the story.**

**Thank you so much MaddieGerbz and RossLynch4ever (who reviewed all of the chapters that she missed, bringing it up to 5)! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want them and I love hearing and using ideas that you want to read about! :)**

**Also, RossLynch4ever currently has a story up called Teen** **Beach****Movie Fanfiction Awards where you vote for your favourite stories in each category. I think that it's a great idea so please go and check it out and leave a review on the latest category! **

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what you think of the jobs that the Wet Side Story characters are going to be taking up) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because I think that you're all incredible! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	14. 13: Like Me & Scraped Knees

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I've had a pretty good week; my school's music concert was last night, I made a lemon meringue pie this afternoon and I haven't had a great deal of homework to do. :)**

**So here's chapter 13! It's a long one! **

"I can't believe that Mack isn't letting us surf anymore," Giggles sighed as Coral scuffed the sidewalk with the toe of her borrowed sneaker.

"We're probably going to get in trouble for leaving the house without permission too," Rascal said.

"I thought it was going to be fun staying here at first, I didn't realise that we were going to be treated like prisoners," Seacat huffed. The five Wet Side Story surfers had changed into some of Mack and Brady's spare clothes and, after escaping through the boys' bedroom, were now walking down a street lined with cafes and greengrocers.

"Maybe we should find something to do that's like surfing but not on the water," Coral suggested.

"Like what?" Seacat asked as the five teens rounded the street corner.

"Like that," Tanner breathed, the remaining four teens' heads all whipping in the direction that he was looking, their eyes landing on a skate park.

"Woah," Rascal said, completely in awe.

"Groovy," Giggles agreed. The five teens exchanged a glance and a mischievous smile before bounding towards the metal gate set in the wire fence around the park.

"Hey," a voice said from behind the surfers as soon as they stepped into the skate park. They all turned around to see a girl with long, lightly curled, blonde hair, but it wasn't just blonde because it slowly faded into an aqua blue colour at the bottom. The majority of her brightly coloured hair was covered with a baggy cobalt blue beanie which matched her skater skirt. She wore a fitted white t-shirt and a pair of scuffed teal high-tops too. The girl shyly smiled at the five teens before speaking again. "Are you guys new around here?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Coral asked, grinning at the girl for her kindness to her and her friends.

"Well I haven't seen you around at all and you don't have boards," the blonde girl pointed out, tucking her own skateboard under her arm. It had bright yellow wheels and a deck that faded from white to turquoise blue and then to bright pink.

"Oh yeah," Coral chuckled, laughing at her own stupidity.

"About those boards, how can we get some?" Seacat asked, stepping into the conversation.

"You could borrow some if you want," the blonde girl said, motioning to a metal cupboard set against the wire fence.

"Really? You can just take them?" Seacat asked, not quite believing the girl.

"Yeah, as long as you put them back. We've got a pretty well-behaved group of skaters here," she replied.

"Oh, ok!" Giggles squeaked, slightly bouncing on the spot as she beamed at the girl.

"You guys are pretty excitable, aren't you?" the blonde girl said, looking at each surfer in turn.

"Yeah," the five teens said in unison.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you guys," the blonde girl said, gently moving a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"It was nice to meet you too…" Giggles started, trailing off when she realised that she didn't know the skater girl's name.

"Casey," she said shyly, looking down at the ground for a second before raising her gaze back to the five surfers.

"It was nice to meet you, Casey," Coral said before the five surfers all bounded over to the metal cupboard to choose their skateboards. Tanner picked a board that was sky blue on top with matching wheels but the base was a geometric pattern of blues, white, oranges and purples. Giggles chose a board with pastel lilac deck and teal wheels. Rascal picked out a neon orange board with matching wheels and a lime green base. Coral chose a peach coloured board with mint green wheels and Seacat picked a board that faded from yellow to red and finally to sky blue with yellow wheels.

"So you just push off and go?" Rascal asked, watching a boy speed past them and jump onto a low railing, still staying on the skateboard.

"I guess so," Tanner said, setting his skateboard down and putting one foot on it. He tried to push off but ended up just stumbling a little and staying in the same spot. "Huh," he said. "It's harder than it looks."

"Maybe we should ask for help then, Casey seemed nice enough, she'll help us," Rascal said.

"We don't need help, we're fine," Seacat said. "You just need a running start."

"Ok," Giggles chirped, placing her skateboard down and taking a few steps back. She ran a couple of paces and half stepped, half jumped onto the skateboard, making it lurch forward, tip up and send her crashing into two skater boys a few feet away, who were in the middle of a conversation.

"Hey there," one of the boys said, catching Giggles' arm as she tried to regain her balance.

"Sorry," she apologised, standing up straight and stepping back a little.

"First time skater?" the other boy asked, handing the borrowed board back to her.

"Yeah, we all are," Giggles admitted, looking over her shoulder at her four friends, who were all trying to help Coral balance on her board.

"You'll get the hang of it," the first boy said, he had grey-blue eyes that resembled the colour of denim and rich brown hair.

"Just practice standing on it first, then push off," the second boy carried on, he had a warm skin tone, black hair and deep brown eyes.

"If you guys need any help just shout, I'm Logan," the brown haired boy said, before pointing to his friend. "And he's Devon."

"Ok, thanks," Giggles grinned gratefully, turning on her heels and bounding back over to her friends.

"Just go and call Casey over," Tanner said to Seacat.

"Why can't you?" Seacat shot back.

"Ugh, guys," Rascal sighed. "Casey?" he called, ending the two surfers' bickering and calling the girl over himself. The blonde girl didn't look the first time, focusing on someone else but when Giggles decided to call as well, she started to pay attention.

"Casey?" Giggles hollered, making the skater girl's head turn in their direction.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Can we have some help getting started, please?" Giggles called, just as Coral toppled off her board and almost knocked Tanner off his feet.

"Sure," Casey replied, shyly looking back in the direction she'd been staring previously before making her way over to the five teens from across the park.

"How is one girl going to help all of us learn how to skate?" Seacat asked.

"Well those two guys over there said they'd help," Giggles replied, pointing out Logan and Devon.

"The two guys you almost ran over?" Seacat questioned, raising an eyebrow at the perky surfer girl.

"Yes," Giggles said, placing her hands on her hips and giving Seacat a disapproving look for not believing her.

"Which guys are you talking about?" Tanner asked, trying to spot the two skater boys since he hadn't been looking the first time Giggles had shown them.

"Those two over there," Giggles sighed. "Logan? Devon? These guys want some help," Giggles called, pushing Rascal, Tanner and Seacat in the direction of the two skater boys just as Casey walked up to her and Coral.

"You wanted some help?" Casey checked, watching as Coral leaned to the side and the skateboard rolled from under her feet, making her squeak in surprise and end up on the floor.

"Yes please," Coral huffed, scrambling to her feet and grabbing her board.

"Where did the boys go?" Casey asked, playing with one of the many wristbands that she had stacked on her wrists.

"I sent them over to Logan and Devon, they said that they'd help too," Giggles explained, pointing to the group of five guys.

"Really?" Casey asked, yet again staring at someone. Someone that Giggles and Coral spotted instantly.

"You like one of the boys?" Coral asked, an excited smile jumping onto her face.

"Huh?" Casey asked, snapping back to reality sooner than she'd intended.

"Who is it?" Coral continued.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked, getting even shyer than usual.

"Which one of them do you like?" Giggles asked, peering over at the skater boys. "Logan?"

"No, I-" Casey started.

"Devon?" Giggles carried on.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Casey said, now furiously blushing though.

"You didn't say no," Giggles squealed. "It's Devon!"

"Keep it down, I don't want him knowing," Casey mumbled, moving a piece of hair away from her eyes bashfully.

"Oh my gosh, you do like him!" Coral exclaimed, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible while still showing her excitement.

"Ok, maybe I do like him a little but it's nothing huge and he barely notices me, I doubt he even knows who I am," Casey sighed, playing with one of her wristbands again.

* * *

"Casey sent you over here?" Devon asked Tanner, Seacat and Rascal, peering past the three boys and watching the blonde skater girl talk to Giggles and Coral.

"Well not really, Giggles sent us over here because she said that you would teach us to skate," Seacat corrected, aiming the comment at Devon but earning a reply from Logan.

"Giggles?" Logan questioned, clearly not knowing who Seacat was talking about.

"The blonde girl in the pink t-shirt," Rascal explained, pointing over his shoulder at his friend.

"The girl who almost ran you over," Tanner added, watching as Logan nodded, suddenly remembering the event from a few minutes before.

"Oh ok," Logan said. "So you've never skated here before?"

"Unless you call falling skating then no, no we haven't," Seacat replied. "So we'd appreciate it if you helped us to…you know…not fall off."

"Sure, we'll help, right, Devon?" Logan said, nudging his friend on the arm. But Devon didn't respond, he just kept staring straight ahead. "Devon? What are you looking at?"

Tanner turned around, following Devon's eye-line and spotting a certain blonde skater girl, whose names began with a C. "He's looking at Casey," Tanner answered simply, sending a goofy smile to Logan.

"Seriously?" Logan asked, not knowing whether to be concerned or excited.

"Seriously," Rascal repeated, giving a small nod.

"You like Casey?" Seacat asked Devon, who was snapped out of his daze by a quick thump on the arm from Logan.

"What? No," Devon said, stumbling over his words and giving an uneasy laugh. All signs that he was lying.

"You're lying," Rascal stated, earning a shocked and slightly embarrassed look from Devon.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, it's fine to like someone," Tanner said, lazily crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not that I'm embarrassed," Devon started.

"You just need some coaching," Seacat cut it.

"I need some what?" Devon asked, his eyebrows creasing together as the three surfer boys formed a line. But his eyebrows only knitted closer together when the three guys burst into song.

Tanner, Seacat &amp; Rascal: "When you meet a girl you like

You should take my advice"

Devon just stared at the three guys with a blank face, his eyes darting from side to side to see if anyone else thought that this was as weird as he did.

Tanner: "Girls like boys like me"

"You're seeing this too, right?" Devon whispered to Logan, not daring to take his eyes off the singing surfer boys in case they disappeared.

"Yep, but I'm just gonna roll with it," Logan replied, a slight smile creasing the corners of his mouth. "Plus, how often do people sing at the skate park?"

"Never," Devon started, but before he could continue, Tanner grabbed his arm and led him over to Seacat and Rascal, who'd dropped their skateboards and were keeping them steady with one foot.

Tanner: "Take the lead, she likes it when you're in control"

Seacat: "Let 'em breath, chill out and go with the flow"

Tanner: "Make all the plans"

Seacat: "Don't be impolite"

Tanner &amp; Seacat: "I know what girls, know what girls

Yeah I know what girls like"

Tanner, Seacat and Rascal had Devon surrounded and each one was trying to give him their own advice the best way they knew how, through song. Devon had no idea what on earth was going on and he didn't know if he was cool with it or not. Logan ended up just standing and watching the singing teens, letting out occasional chuckles because he found the sight so ridiculous.

By this point, Coral and Giggles had noticed the boys singing and knew straight away that they had to join in too, they couldn't help themselves. But Casey was watching open mouthed, she could have sworn that the boys kept motioning to her, but that was impossible. Well, she thought that it was.

"Casey, are you seeing this?" a girl called, jogging over to the group of three girls with a violet skateboard tucked under her arm. Her chestnut locks were tipped with honey brown and tied back in a loose, chunky braid. Her warm brown eyes sparkled as she smiled and her whole look just screamed 'laid-back but still trying to make an effort'. Coral and Giggles stared at her for a little while, wondering if she knew that her jeans had holes in them and her shirt was around her waist instead of on her torso.

"Yeah," Casey replied. "Guys, this is Kendall," she continued, introducing Coral and Giggles to the new girl, before switching the roles. "Kendall, this is Coral and Giggles."

"Hello," Giggles greeted.

"Your jeans are ripped," Coral stated, smiling brightly at the girl.

"Oh yeah, I know," Kendall chuckled, finding the two girls' excitable behaviour quite amusing.

"They're actually quite nice," Casey whispered to her best friend. "They're just a little airhead-y."

"You're telling me," Kendall laughed, as Coral grabbed Casey's hand and led her a few steps away from Kendall.

"If the boys think that they can coach people then we can too," Giggles smiled, grabbing Casey's other hand and coming to a stop, just a few metres away from the boys.

"Wait, what?" Casey asked, not fully understanding what Giggles was talking about until Coral opened her mouth and burst into song.

Coral: "A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away"

Giggles: "Take a chance, why not ask him on a date?

Pick up the cheque"

Coral: "No! Bake him a pie!"

Coral &amp; Giggles: "I know what boys, know what boys

Yeah, I know what boys like"

Coral and Giggles were spinning Casey to face each of them with each line they sang, resulting in Casey getting very dizzy and quite embarrassed. After all, she wasn't used to all of this attention.

Tanner: "I know what girls like, you know what I mean?"

Tanner nudged Devon as Casey sent a panicked look at Kendall, who returned the look with a laugh and an over-the-top grin. And apparently the entire skate park was loving the song as much as the surfers were because as the chorus rolled around, skater boys and girls started dancing and doing tricks with their skateboards on the ramps as the surfers sang.

Coral &amp; Giggles: "I know what boys like, boys like girls like me"

Tanner &amp; Seacat: "I know what girls like, girls like boys like me"

Coral &amp; Giggles: "I know what boys like, boys like girls like me"

After dancing around to the chorus, the surfers all popped up one by one to say their line.

Rascal: "Like me!"

Giggles: "Like me!"

Seacat: "Like me!"

Coral: "Like me!"

Tanner: "Like me!"

Kendall: "Like me!"

Casey sent a shocked look at her best friend, who popped up next to Giggles. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Having fun!" Kendall cried, linking arms with Casey and twirling her around.

But it wasn't just Kendall who was trying to join in with the song, because over at the boys' side Logan had stepped up next to Tanner to have his own input.

Logan: "Hang with the guys, don't let her know how much you care"

Tanner: "Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you're scared"

Rascal: "You got it wrong!"

Tanner: "No! I got it right"

Tanner &amp; Rascal: "I know what girls, know what girls

Yeah, I know what girls like"

Kendall: "Stretched pants, cute sweater and sweet perfume"

Giggles: "Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you

I keep it loose"

Coral: "My outfit it tight"

Coral &amp; Giggles: "I know what boys, know what boys

Yeah, I know what boys like"

Logan: "I know what girls like, you know what I mean?"

So after another chorus of dating tips, Casey and Devon having numerous items of clothing shoved in their faces, two guys arm wrestling out an argument and Kendall swapping fashion advice with Coral and Giggles, it was time for another dance break. And Logan and Kendall were joining in this time.

Coral, Giggles &amp; Kendall: "I know what boys like, boys like girls like me"

Tanner, Seacat &amp; Rascal: "I know what girls like, girls like boys like me"

Coral, Giggles &amp; Kendall: "I know what boys like, boys like girls like me"

Tanner: "Like me!"

Kendall: "Like me!"

Seacat: "Like me!"

Coral: "Like me!"

Rascal: "Like me!"

Giggles: "Like me!"

A crowd of skater boys all rolled past Giggles and Coral, prompting their next part of their song as they whistled at the two 60s girls. But apparently the two girls had rather different opinions.

Coral: "All the boys, they try to woo me"

Giggles: "The more they chase me the more I resist"

As the skater girls dodged out of the way, some sent flirty giggles in the surfer boys' direction. And again, they had different views.

Seacat: "All the girls, they think I'm groovy"

Tanner: "There's only one girl that's on my list"

As the last part of the song started to build, the skate park erupted into dance, everyone having a blast. But little did the surfers know, Mack, Brady and the bikers were all rounding the corner that led to the skate park.

Logan, Seacat &amp; Rascal: "I know what girls like, girls like boys like me"

Coral, Giggles &amp; Kendall: "I know what boys like, boys like girls like me"

Logan, Seacat &amp; Rascal: "I know what girls like, girls like boys like me"

Coral, Giggles &amp; Kendall: "I know what boys like, boys like girls like me"

Logan, Seacat &amp; Rascal: "I know what girls like, girls like boys like me"

Coral, Giggles &amp; Kendall: "I know what boys like, boys like girls like me"

Logan, Seacat &amp; Rascal: "I know what girls like, girls like boys like me"

Seacat: "Like me!"

Coral: "Like me!"

Tanner: "Like me!"

Giggles: "Like me!"

Devon: "Like me!"

Casey: "Like me!"

Devon and Casey had ended up being shoved into the centre of the madness, both coming face to face. At first the pair were slightly embarrassed and Casey very quickly turned a deep shade of crimson. But their nervous butterflies soon cleared and they both smiled at each other, a bond instantly being made.

"Mission accomplished," Seacat announced, holding up his hands and receiving a high-five from Coral and Tanner.

"Mission failed," Mack called from behind the surfers, causing all five of them to swiftly turn their heads in her direction. When they saw how annoyed everyone looked the first thought that popped into their heads was 'RUN!' But when you're in a crowded skate park, that's not really the easiest thing to do. And it ended with Giggles falling over a stray skateboard, which made her fall flat on her face, Rascal then tripped over Giggles and crashed into Tanner, who lost his footing and stumbled into Coral, who's leg slipped from beneath her and sent her skidding to the side, taking out Seacat in the process.

"Keep going!" Coral said, trying to get back on her feet again.

"Ow," Giggles whined, staring at her knee, which was now bright red and starting to sting really badly, as Tanner quickly helped her to stand up.

"They're gonna kill us if they catch us," Seacat said, taking Giggles' arm. But before he could move anywhere, someone grabbed _his_ arm.

"Too late," Mack said, laying a firm hand on Seacat's shoulder as the surfers all sent sheepish smiles to their friends.

**I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was a little longer than usual so I hope that that made up for last chapter not being very interesting. **

**And he song that I used is Like Me from Teen** **Beach****Movie (obviously). **

**Thank you so much for the two reviews since I last updated! Every single review makes me smile and I always love hearing your opinions! ****Thank you RossLynch4ever and DynamicGiraffe! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want them and I love hearing and using ideas that you want to read about! :)**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know which skateboard design mentioned in this chapter is your favourite) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because I think that you're all absolutely lovely and you never fail to make my day! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	15. 14: Babysitters & Balloon Poppers

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I've had a pretty good week, I had to take part in a public speaking competition on Sunday, which was really boring, but the new song from Teen Beach Movie 2 (Gotta Be Me) being released on made my week much better. I can't stop listening to it! I'm so excited for the film to come out!**

**But anyway, here's chapter 14!**

The surfers had been escorted home without getting a chance to say goodbye to their new friends. Brady also had to avoid another conversation about the Wet Side Story teens when Devon, who'd known Brady since they were in pre-school, noticed saw them being marched out of the park. The surfers were in a constant awkward silence on the walk back to Mack's house, but Mack and the bikers had no problem voicing their opinions.

"Ok, we get it, we messed up," Seacat sighed as Mack paced in front of them for the ninth time. At this point the 60s teens, along with Mack and Brady, were scattered around Mack's living room, having to endure a lecture about what they'd done wrong.

"We just wanted to find something to do 'cause you said we couldn't surf anymore," Rascal continued.

"Plus we were bored," Giggles added as Lugnut finished putting a plaster over her grazed knee, which (as Mack had phrased it) was a punishment for disobeying her.

"I understand that, but you could have at least told someone," Mack snapped. "And I thought we had an agreement that we weren't gonna leave the house unless either Brady or I knew about it."

"We won't do it again, we promise," Coral sighed, wrapping the end of a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Good, because Mack and I have some news that requires everyone to take on a big responsibility," Brady announced. "And it links in with a cure for boredom."

"Ooh, what is it?!" Lela squeaked, beaming at Brady and bouncing in her seat on the couch beside Tanner.

"We've got you all jobs," Mack told the teens, watching all of their mouths drop open and their eyes widen.

"Jobs?"

"What exactly do you mean by jobs?"

"Care to explain?"

"Wait, we have to, like, work?!"

"Who's idea was this?"

"Yeah, 'cause it's a horrible one."

"It's not a horrible idea," Brady started, hoping that persuading the 60s teens was going to be easier than he'd expected. "It gets you out of the house for the day, it gives you something to do and it earns you money."

"But what do we need the money for?" Butchy asked.

"Food," Brady answered simply. "It's more expensive than you think to feed twelve people every night."

"Well I think that it's gonna be fun," Lela grinned.

"Thank you, Lela," Brady said, glad that someone was on his and Mack's side.

"Ok, but what are these jobs that you got us?" Struts asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Struts," Mack started, addressing the biker girl as she read her notes from the crumpled receipt. "You're going to be working at the beach boutique with Tanner and Giggles."

"A clothes shop?" Tanner questioned, clearly not as pleased with the news as Giggles and Struts were. "Are you serious?"

"It's not a disaster, just deal with it," Butchy grumbled, finding Tanner's complaining irritating.

"You're going to just have to get on with it, you're not going to be there long, we'll get you guys back home before you know it," Mack said, before turning to her next victims. "Butchy, Seacat and Rascal, you're going to be working at the barbeque place," Mack explained, looking at each boy in turn.

"I can live with that," Seacat said.

"Can't I work with Lugnut instead?" Butchy asked.

"No."

"Mack, you can't just dump me with two surfers," Butchy shot back.

"It's not a disaster, Butchy. Just deal with it," Tanner said, clearly mocking the biker about what he'd said only moments earlier. Butchy glared at Tanner and Lela frowned at the pair, wishing that they'd just get along with each other for once. The tension between the two leaders had never gone away, even with the turf war ending. Tanner had tried to put his differences with Butchy aside for Lela but that didn't mean that the biker wasn't still going to get on his nerves. And Butchy didn't see any point in trying to be nice to the head surfer, apart from dating Coral and Lela getting with him, he pretty much had no purpose for liking Tanner. So some arguing was always on the cards for the pair.

"Exactly," Mack sighed, ignoring the teasing and trying to keep things going. "Now, moving on to CheeChee and Lela. You two are going to be working at the ice cream stand," Mack explained.

"Yay!" Lela grinned, leaning across to high-five CheeChee, who was perched in an arm chair.

"Sounds good to me," CheeChee stated. "I love ice cream."

"Great, at least someone's happy," Mack sighed.

"What about me?" Lugnut called from where he was knelt next to Giggles.

"Yeah, I wasn't given a job either," Coral agreed.

"We haven't gotten you two jobs yet, we were sort of side-tracked when we found you guys out of the house," Brady said, sending accusing looks to the bikers.

"It wasn't our fault, they left first," Struts cried, pointing at the surfers around her.

"I don't care who's fault it was, it doesn't matter now," Mack snapped. "Coral, Lugnut, we'll get you jobs as soon as we can, let's just try and keep everything under control for the rest of the day."

"Are you serious?!" Brady exclaimed, suddenly very angry at his phone, which he'd just pulled out of his pocket.

"I'm pretty sure she is, Brady," Lela answered.

"No, Lela, it's not that," Brady sighed, before deciding to give an explanation. "The babysitter for my little brothers and sister just quit on me."

"Well when do you need a babysitter for?" Lela asked. By this point the others had all separated into their own conversations, guessing that the announcements were over.

"In, like, five minutes," Brady said, quickly checking the time on his phone.

"I'll help out," Lela beamed, jumping to her feet so that she was stood in front of Brady.

"Are you sure?" Brady asked, his eyes darting back and forth between Lela and Mack.

"If it make you happy, Lela, then I don't see why not," Mack smiled, watching as Lela grinned from ear to ear.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" Tanner asked, standing up next to her.

"Why, do you wanna come too?" Lela asked, resting a hand on Tanner's arm and giving him a questioning look.

"Sure, I'll tag along," Tanner answered, wrapping his arm around Lela's waist and bringing her into a hug.

"Great, well you two had better come with me then," Brady said, starting to make his way to the door with Lela and Tanner following closely behind. "I'll be back after my lifeguard shift."

"Ok," Mack called back. A few seconds later a text pinged onto the screen of her phone. 'Thank you for agreeing to tutor Elizabeth again, Mack. We really do appreciate your help.' It was from Mrs Wilson. She was supposed to be tutoring Elizabeth, a 14 year old girl who, despite trying really hard with her schoolwork, was struggling with it, in fifteen minutes. "Oh no," Mack breathed. "Um, guys," she said, speaking up so that everyone could hear her. "I've got to leave, I'm supposed to be tutoring someone. So, just don't leave the house, everyone stay here until Brady gets back," Mack ordered, watching as the surprised 60s teens all just nodded their heads. And with that, Mack ran to the door, grabbing her school bag from it's place beside the back door as she went.

"Well, it looks like we've been left again," Butchy sighed, glancing around at his friends as the front door slammed shut.

"I'm not just sitting around and doing nothing though," Seacat piped up.

"Yeah, I'm findin' somethin' to do," Lugnut agreed, standing up and beginning to wander around the room.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find somethin' pretty quickly," CheeChee drawled, swinging her legs over the side of the arm chair she was sat in.

And they did.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Struts?" Giggles asked, nervously perching on the edge of the sofa.

"Oh come on Giggles, what's the worst that could happen?" Struts asked, bouncing down next to the blonde surfer girl.

"It's just a game," Butchy agreed, slumping down beside Giggles just as Rascal walked in.

"Hey, Rascal!" Struts chirped, grinning at her boyfriend, who turned around at the sound of his name.

"Oh hey, Struts," he replied, picking up a pair of headphones from a small table in the corner.

"You wanna join in with us?" Struts asked, fluttering her eyelashes and giving him a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, sure, I'll just go and give these to the others," Rascal replied, walking back into the hallway to deliver the headphones.

"What do you think they're doing?" Giggles asked as Butchy started to open the box and set up the game.

"I don't know," Struts replied, crossing her legs and leaning back on the sofa.

"Struts, what the heck is this game?" Butchy asked, taking out a plastic frame from the box, about ten plastic rods that resembled chopsticks and a pack of balloons.

"Let me read the rules," Struts sighed, outstretching her hand so that Giggles could pass her the book of instructions as Butchy tried to slot together the parts for the plastic frame. "Apparently you have to roll the dice and, according to which number it lands on, you push one of the sticks in however many times it says."

"Push the sticks into what?" Butchy asked, trying to figure out what the contraption was for.

"A balloon," Struts answered, her eyes skimming over the instructions to check that she hadn't missed anything.

"What?!" Giggles exclaimed.

"Alright," Butchy said, taking one of the balloons out of the packaging and starting to blow it up so that it fitted inside the plastic structure.

"Are you kidding me?" Giggles continued.

"No," Struts replied innocently.

"What are we doing then?" Rascal asked, hopping onto the sofa beside Struts.

"Pushing sticks into a balloon until it pops apparently," Giggles cried.

"And we're doing this for fun?" Rascal asked, raising and eyebrow at his girlfriend, presuming that this was her idea.

"Yes, it'll be fun, believe me," Struts replied. "Have you set it up, Butchy?"

"Yep," he replied, putting the balloon in the plastic contraption on the coffee table in front of the four of them. "So who's goin' first?"

The first game lasted a good five minutes and no one knew how and why it continued for so long. With every move that someone made every single person flinched and it got very tense very quickly.

"I swear to god, if I get three again I'm going to scream," Butchy snapped, rolling the dice on the table.

"It's a two, that's manageable, you can handle a two," Struts said, but she still flinched away when Butchy went to push a stick in another two notches. Nothing happened.

"How is it even staying like that?!" Giggles cried. "It's ridiculous, it should have popped like five turns ago!"

"The pressure's on guys, is there gonna be a forfeit for the person that pops it?" Rascal asked.

"No, that makes it even worse!" Giggles wailed, burying her head in the pillow she was now hugging to her chest.

"Giggles, it's your turn, take the balloon," Butchy grumbled, practically shoving the balloon in the blonde surfer girl's face.

"Ok, ok," Giggles wavered, nervously picking up the balloon and rolling the dice. One. Giggles pushed another stick in a little bit further and handed it to Struts. "Your turn." Struts took her turn and handed the balloon to Rascal, who rolled a one but accidentally pushed a stick in an extra notch. "Rascal!" Giggles practically screamed, snatching the balloon away from her friend in horror.

"What? It was an accident!" Rascal cried.

"I thought you said that this was supposed to be fun, Struts," Butchy snapped, grabbing the balloon out of Giggles' hands to take his turn.

"Yeah, this is like my worst nightmare!" Giggles wailed.

"Three," Struts announced, watching the dice roll onto a three.

"Are you kidding me?!" Butchy half-shouted. And after taking his turn, he handed the balloon to Giggles, who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"This thing should have popped, what on earth is going on?" Giggles cried. She rolled a one but before she could even touch the balloon, it popped without an explanation. All four of the teens screamed. And all four of the teens lost most of their dignity.

"Oh my god!" Rascal sighed, trying to compose himself after the scare as Struts just burst out laughing next to him.

"That was awful!" Giggles cried into the pillow.

"I never thought that I'd be so scared about a balloon," Butchy muttered, holding his head in his hands.

"I wish I'd stayed with the others now," Rascal sighed.

"I wonder what they're doing," Giggles murmured.

"Anyway, who's up for another round?" Struts asked, picking up a fresh, deflated balloon.

"Not me!" Butchy, Giggles and Rascal shouted, knocking the game's box off the table and jumping up from the sofa in unison.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry that it wasn't very long but I wanted to divide up the main action-y parts with a few filler chapters so that it's not all just jumping from thing to thing with loads of stuff happening. I hope that you don't mind! :/ And the game that they were playing was inspired by a challenge on Youtube if you were wondering. **

**Thank you so much for the three reviews since I last updated! I love every single review and I always love hearing what you have to say! **

**Thank you so much AquaDestinysEmbrace, zina1412 and DisneyChannelLover! Thank you for the suggestion last chapter zina1412, I'll be sure to use it at some point in the story! But if anyone else has an idea then don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want them and I love hearing and using ideas that you want to read about! :)**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what you think of Gotta Be Me if you've seen the video) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because I think that you're all absolutely wonderful and you never fail to make me smile!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	16. 15: Bad Lip-Readers & Pirate Fairies

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I've had a pretty uninteresting week to be honest, nothing exciting has happened. But today it's officially a month until my birthday! Yay!**

**But enough about me, here's chapter 15!**

"So what are we doing again?" CheeChee asked, sitting on the bed in the girls' bedroom with Coral and Lugnut.

"Do you remember last night when Lela was listening to songs on Mack's music player thing?" Seacat asked, hoping that this would answer CheeChee's question.

"Yeah and we kept asking her things but she couldn't hear us," CheeChee replied.

"Well we thought that we'd make a little game out of it," Seacat said, before going into a full explanation. "So one person is going to say a random sentence to a person with the headphones on, and that person is then going to pass the sentence they think that the first person said to the next person until it gets to the end."

"So we have to lip read?" Lugnut checked, summarising everything that Seacat had just said in a few words.

"Pretty much, yeah," Seacat answered.

"Oh, I'm going to be terrible at this, I can tell," Coral sighed.

"Great, that's going to make it even funnier," Seacat said, handing Coral the pair of headphones with a smrik.

"Am I starting?" Coral asked.

"Yep," Seacat replied, searching for a song on Mack's iPod that was attached to the headphones.

"You think of the weirdest games," Lugnut said to Seacat.

"It's a gift," Seacat said sarcastically as he selected a song.

"Oh my god! That's really loud!" Coral said, interrupting Seacat and practically shouting because of the music's volume.

"That's the point," Seacat replied.

"What?" Coral shouted.

"Never mind," Seacat sighed before turning to CheeChee and Lugnut. "So I'm gonna say a sentence to Coral, then CheeChee, you're gonna come in and Coral's gonna say the sentence to you and then you're gonna pass the sentence on to Lugnut."

"Got it," CheeChee grinned, pushing Lugnut out of the door with her and closing the door behind them.

"Ok, Coral. Are you ready for the sentence?" Seacat asked, bouncing onto the bed in front of Coral.

"What?"

"Are you ready for the sentence?"

"I can't hear anything you're saying," Coral shouted, just giving Seacat a blank and slightly confused stare.

"Are you ready for the sentence?" Seacat asked, lifting up one side of the headphones so that Coral could hear him.

"Yeah," Coral replied, adjusting the headphones again as Seacat thought of a sentence.

"I'm attracted to your toenails," he said after a short pause.

Coral's eyebrows creased together after he'd said the sentence, which meant that she either had got the sentence perfectly or she hadn't got it at all. Either way the outcome was gonna be hilarious. "Ok," she said after a few seconds.

"Are you ready for CheeChee to come in?" Seacat asked as Coral took the headphones off.

"Yeah," Coral replied, giving a small nod. So Seacat shouted for CheeChee to come in, she put on the headphones and Coral said the sentence that she thought Seacat said. "I'm attracted to conga whales."

"What?" CheeChee squeaked as Seacat burst out laughing from behind them.

"I'm attracted to conga whales," Coral repeated, keeping a deadly straight face, which just made Seacat laugh more.

"Alright," CheeChee said, but she didn't sound so sure. Seacat called Lugnut in and CheeChee handed the headphones to him as Coral moved to stand with Seacat.

"Ok, are you ready?" CheeChee asked, holding up one of her thumbs to try and emphasise her point.

"Have you started?" Lugnut shouted.

"No," CheeChee answered.

"Clap when you're going to start," Lugnut said.

"Ok," CheeChee replied, clapping a few seconds later so that Lugnut would know that she was about to say the sentence. "I'm attracted to cockroaches."

"What?" Lugnut shouted as Coral and Seacat burst out laughing from the doorway.

"What do you think she said?" Seacat asked, taking the headphones from Lugnut.

"I'm the leader of the cockroaches," Lugnut said, making all four of them laugh. "What did it start as?" he continued.

"I'm attracted to your toenails," Seacat chuckled.

"What?!" Coral cried.

"Why would you pick that?" CheeChee asked, turning to Seacat.

"Because it's funny," Seacat chuckled.

"You're so weird," Coral said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Are we going again?" CheeChee asked.

"Alright, who's starting?" Lugnut asked.

"How about you?" Seacat suggested, turning to the biker boy. So everyone got set up again, Lugnut thought of a sentence, CheeChee and Coral left the room and Seacat put on the headphones. "It is actually really loud," Seacat said, but really shouted.

"Ok, are you ready?" Lugnut asked, waiting for some sort of nod.

But after about ten seconds of silence Seacat just said, "are we starting?"

"Yes," Lugnut replied, trying to make sure that Seacat understood him.

"Ok," Seacat said, before he nodded, prompting Lugnut to recite his sentence.

"According to my calculations, Lela changes her outfit every five minutes," he said. CheeChee was then called in, she took the headphones from Seacat and sat down in front of him.

"Ok, go when you're ready," CheeChee shouted, kneeling on the bed and slightly creasing her eyebrows in concentration.

"According to recent studies, Lela changes her outfit every five minutes," Seacat said, surprisingly getting the sentence mostly right. CheeChee paused for a second and then gave a smile.

"Ok, call Coral in," CheeChee sighed, taking the headphones off and handing them to Coral as she walked in. Coral got settled and CheeChee checked to see if it was alright to speak. So when Coral gave her a thumbs up, she said the sentence. "According to recent studies, Lela shaves off her clothes every five minutes."

"What?" Seacat said, spluttering into laughter.

"It was going so well," Lugnut sighed, starting to laugh as well.

"Ok, I think I know this one," Coral grinned, still shouting a little bit.

"What did you think that she said?" Seacat asked, lifting the headphones off Coral's golden brown curls.

"Just like an octopus…" she started, making the others burst out laughing.

"What? Oh my god, you are terrible at this game," Lugnut said, putting his head in his hands as CheeChee and Seacat clutched their sides from laughing.

"Lela changes her outfit every five minutes," Coral finished.

"The original sentence was, 'according to my calculations, Lela changes her outfit every five minutes'," Lugnut said.

"Hey, I got most of that one right," Seacat said, silently congratulating himself.

"So, who's going next?" Coral asked.

"Why don't you, maybe we'll get most of it right if you don't participate," Lugnut said, taking a little dig at the surfer girl.

"Alright, fine," Coral huffed, frowning at Lugnut as she took the headphones back from Seacat and handed them to the biker boy. Coral took a few seconds to think of her sentence before reciting it to Lugnut. "The Barrett twins are the best twins in the entire world," she said, finishing it with a confident smile.

"Alright," Lugnut said after a pause. "I'm not sure that it's right though." Seacat walked in and after giving a signal, Lugnut said the sentence that he thought that heard. "The Barrett twins…kiss all the girls." Lugnut finished and pulled a face, obviously not certain with his answer.

"What?" Seacat shouted. "I literally got none of that."

"Just go with it," Lugnut said.

"I can't just go with it, I literally have no clue," Seacat protested as he lifted the headphones off his head.

"You'll be fine," Lugnut said before calling CheeChee in and going to stand with Coral, who was laughing her head off at the biker boy's sentence.

"Are you ready?" Seacat asked CheeChee, who grinned and nodded. "How much pee can you think of?" Seacat said, making Coral and Lugnut burst out laughing.

"That was nothing like what I said," Lugnut cried.

"I think I've nailed this one," CheeChee smiled, taking the headphones off.

"Really?" Lugnut asked. "What do you think he said?"

"How much brie can you think of?" CheeChee said.

"Nope, not even close," Coral chuckled. "It was, 'the Barrett twins are the best twins in the entire world'."

"Well obviously," Seacat laughed, slightly ruffling Coral's hair.

"Hmm, debatable," Lugnut grumbled, earning a bright, false smile from Coral.

"Come on, CheeChee," Seacat said, turning to his girlfriend. "It's your turn."

"Ok," CheeChee chirped, quickly thinking of a sentence and handing the headphones to Lugnut. "Are you ready?" she asked, and waited for Lugnut to nod before giving him the phrase. "There are more eyeballs in the world than people."

Lugnut nodded and CheeChee called Coral in. "There are more people in the world than poodles," Lugnut said, repeating the sentence that he thought that CheeChee had said, making CheeChee let out a giggle from the side of the room.

"Ok, I've got this one," Coral grinned, seemingly very confident with herself.

"We'll have to see about that," Lugnut said, getting up from the bed and opening the door for Seacat to come in. Seacat got settled and gave a thumbs up to Coral, signalling that she could say the sentence. "The mole people of the world are mooses," Coral said, making Lugnut and CheeChee burst out laughing.

"Oh my god," Lugnut laughed, putting his head in his hands. "That's not even grammatically correct."

"Seacat, what did you get?" CheeChee asked, wiping away the tears from her laughter.

"The bowling pools of the world are sissies," Seacat said, yet again reducing the four teens to laughter.

"I didn't say any of those words!" Coral cried.

"I think the only words that we got were 'the' and 'are', am I right?" Lugnut asked, turning to CheeChee from some approval.

"Yep, the real sentence was 'there are more eyeballs in the world than people'," CheeChee said.

"Oh, and there are, aren't there?" Coral said, realising that CheeChee's statement was true and making the others all laugh again. But a loud scream from the living room made the four teens' laughter subside.

"Do you think that we should go back to the others now?" Seacat asked, earning an agreeable nod from CheeChee, Coral and Lugnut. Little did they know, the scream was caused by a balloon.

* * *

A few hours later, Mack had returned from her tutoring session, the eight Wet Side Story teens at Mack's house had settled down and were all just sat talking in the living room and Brady had finished with his lifeguard shift, meaning that he was on his way to pick up Lela and Tanner from their babysitting session with his little brother and sister. As Brady got closer to the door, he heard shouts from inside, and a sudden feeling of dread built up in his stomach. What if the house was completely trashed? But as Brady inched the door open and walked inside, a roll of toilet paper flew across the hallway and into the living room.

"They're starting an attack!" Saffron shouted, her frizzy blonde curls bouncing at her shoulders as the plastic crown on her head slipped to the side.

"What do you suggest we do, Queen Saffron?" Lela cried from out of Brady's sight, clearly trying to amuse the little girl in the living room.

"Attack back!" Saffron announced, picking up a couch cushion and charging through the hallway before throwing the pillow into the kitchen. Saffron barely noticed her big brother stood in the hallway, running straight past him and skipping back into the living room to Lela.

"Aaah! They've started a counter attack!" Garrett called, his head popping around the kitchen door, quickly followed by Tanner's.

"What's your plan, Captain?" Tanner asked, apparently now sporting a pirate hat and a pair of plastic fairy wings.

"Ambush!" Garrett shouted, grabbing a ladle and charging through the doorway, until Brady stepped in his way and held him back by the shoulders.

"Ok, that's enough excitement for one day, little dude," Brady said, lifting Garrett up so that he could sit un his shoulders.

"Brady! We were just in the middle of the pirate fairy princess war," Garrett complained as Tanner walked out of the kitchen, holding the couch cushion under his arm.

"Come on, Garrett, listen to Brady," Tanner said, earning a look of disapproval from the six year old.

"Tanner, I thought we were cool," Garrett frowned.

"We are, but you've got to listen to Brady," Tanner said, taking the pirate hat off his head and placing it on Garrett's relatively short blonde curls.

"Brady's home!" Saffron cried, running into the hallway and throwing her arms around her big brother's legs. She wasn't very tall considering that she was only six, so most of her affection for her older brother was shown through hugs to his thighs.

"Hey there," Brady said, trying to balance Garrett on his shoulders and give a one-armed hug to Saffron at the same time.

"Hi, Brady!" Lela chirped, walking into the hallway with a big grin on her face. Since Brady had last seen her, she had added a paper tiara, a fluorescent pink tutu and a pair of plastic fairy wings that matched Tanner's to her outfit.

"Hi, nice tutu," he chuckled, watching as Lela giggled and twirled.

"I'm guessing you like it then," she said, curtseying to Brady once she'd finished.

"And those wings are really manly, Tanner," Brady teased, making Tanner roll his eyes.

"He had to have wings, we were playing pirate fairy princesses," Saffron explained, giving Brady a look that insinuated that he should have know that.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have realised," Brady sighed, trying to humour his little sister.

"Can we get back to our game then?" Saffron asked, tugging on the hem of Brady's t-shirt and giving him a pleading look.

"Actually, no," Brady said. "Lela and Tanner have got to get back now."

"No!" Saffron and Garrett wailed.

"Hey, it's alright," Lela said, trying to cheer the two six year olds up again. "We had some fun though, didn't we?"

Before Brady could say anything else, the phone started to ring. "Just be saying goodbye while I get the phone," Brady said whilst walking over to the house phone, hoping that it wasn't going to be any more bad news about babysitters failing to show up. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Brady managed to score Coral and Lugnut a job.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Again, I'm sorry that not very much happened, hopefully next chapter will be a little more exciting. :/**

**And if you were wondering, the game that they were playing at the start was another Youtube challenge, I just think that they're fun little extra things to include in the story so I hope you don't mind me putting them in. **

**Thank you so much for the five reviews I got since I last updated! Every review means the world to me and I love hearing what you have to say!**

**Thank you so much DisneyChannelLover, DynamicGiraffe and RossLynch4ever! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want to hear them and I want to know what you enjoy reading. **

**Also, my good friend DisneyChannelLover has recently started a Teen Beach Movie story, so I would appreciate it if you would read it and leave a review! It's a great story so far so you won't regret it!**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what you think Coral and Lugnut's job is going to be) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because I think that you're all lovely and I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes. :) **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	17. 16: Straight C Students & Biker Burns

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I've had a pretty rubbish week to be honest, I think I've got hay fever because I've been sneezing constantly for over a month now and it's gotten really bad this week. But I'm not going to let it get me down! :)**

**Enough about me though, here's chapter 16!**

"Guess what!" Brady exclaimed, catching Mack's arm in the kitchen before she walked into the living room. Brady had just arrived back at Mack's house with Lela and Tanner, who had both immediately gone rushing in to talk to the others, and he had news. Big news.

"What?" Mack asked, almost spilling the glass of water she'd just picked up.

"Guess who's just got Coral and Lugnut a job?" Brady asked, his huge grin showing how excited he was.

"Garrett?" Mack teased, trying to play it like she didn't know.

"No, me," Brady replied.

"I was joking, Brady," Mack said, laying a hand on Brady's shoulder and trying to stifle a laugh at how confused Brady had gotten.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that," Brady said, although he clearly didn't.

"So what job did you get them?" Mack asked, putting the glass of water down and crossing her arms.

"Zack's head-teacher called and said that his teacher quit at the last minute," Brady explained.

"His teacher for that summer school thing?" Mack asked, vaguely remembering when Brady had told her about it in the first place. Brady's ten year old brother, Zack, attended a workshop at his school for a week before the year started. It was mainly something to do if the kids' parents were busy and couldn't look after them all day and it helped the children to get focused on school again. Normally each class would be given a subject and after a week they'd do a presentation with their teacher to their parents.

"Yeah, so since she knows that I'm quite good with kids, she asked if I wouldn't mind stepping in until the end of the week," Brady continued. "But I explained that I had my lifeguard job, and that's when I brought up Coral and Lugnut. She was so desperate that she agreed."

"So you mean to tell me that you've got Coral and Lugnut a job that requires them to be responsible of around fifteen kids when they can barely stand in a room together without saying some sort of rude insult about the other?" Mack asked, clearly not thinking that this was the best idea. "Are you insane?!"

"Yeah…they'll learn to get along," Brady said, hoping that Mack was going to warm up to the idea.

"You'd better hope so," Mack sighed before calling Coral and Lugnut into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Coral chirped.

"What'cha want?" Lugnut asked bluntly, earning an eye roll from Coral.

"You could at least try to be polite," Coral snapped.

"Yeah because smacking someone with a tray is really polite," Lugnut barked, referring to the fight back at Big Momma's a few nights ago, making Coral frown and him smirk.

"We have some news for you guys," Brady said, speaking up to get their attention and put a stop to their argument.

"We got you two a job," Mack explained.

"Can't I work with someone else?" Lugnut asked, pretty much as soon as Mack had opened her mouth.

"No," Mack replied.

"Why not?" Lugnut asked.

"You two will just have to learn to get along," Mack said. "You're going to be working with a class of ten year olds for a summer school course until the end of the week."

"What?" they said in unison, both looking equally horrified.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Brady encouraged, hoping that he wouldn't have to tell his brother's head-teacher that no one wanted to control a class of bratty fourth-graders.

"I can't teach kids, I'm like a straight C student," Coral cried.

"What a surprise," Lugnut muttered, the sarcasm in his voice making Coral's blood boil.

"Would you give it a rest?" Coral snapped.

"No, and I'd like to see you make me," Lugnut shot back.

"You two need to start getting along, and fast, because you start tomorrow," Mack interrupted, getting sick of hearing the arguing. "You can go now," she mumbled, watching as Lugnut and Coral breezed out of the room. "I really hope that they don't blow this," Mack sighed once her and Brady were alone again.

"Let's place our bets for who's going to get fired first," Brady chuckled, trying to lighten the situation a bit.

* * *

"Butchy, if you want to help then the least you could do is get the pizzas out of the oven," Lela muttered, dodging around her brother, who was stood eating fries out of a bowl.

"Lela, I don't think you've got it through your head yet," Butchy grumbled. "I didn't want to help, you made me."

"Well now that ya are helping, take the pizzas outta the oven," Struts snapped, throwing a pair of oven mitts in Butchy's direction, which made him roll his eyes.

"Do you think letting them make dinner was the best decision?" Mack whispered to Brady from where they were stood watching the three bikers.

"What's the worst they can do?" Brady asked, taking his eyes off the scene for a second. Only to be rewarded with a loud scream and a clatter of metal.

"Lela!" Butchy bellowed, adding a string of rather colourful words to his sentence.

"Butchy, I'm so sorry," Lela breathed, getting very upset very quickly as she knelt down next to her brother.

"What's goin' on in here?" CheeChee asked, appearing in the doorway with Coral a few steps behind. But the girls were just met with some more of Butchy cursing.

"Butchy!" Coral gasped, less shocked by what had gone on and more shocked with his language.

"Lela, don't just stand there!" Butchy cried.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what to do!" Lela exclaimed, getting more and more flustered by the second.

"She's kneeling actually," CheeChee corrected, not helping matters much as she and Coral made their way over to Butchy. Mack and Brady just hovered at the side of the room, not really wanting to deal with the hot-headed biker just yet. It turns out that whilst taking the pizzas out of the oven, like he had been told to, Lela had knocked into her brother, causing the hot metal tray in his hands to slide out of his grip and burn pretty much all of his forearm.

"You've got to put it under cold water," Coral said, delicately holding Butchy's arm and helping him to his feet. Struts moved away from the sink, soapy water dripping off her rubber gloves.

"Coral, are you sur- hey, that actually does feel better," Butchy said, seeming to have calmed down pretty quickly as Coral let the cold water run over Butchy's burnt arm.

"See," Coral smiled, shyly stepping back a little bit so she wasn't so close to the biker anymore. "Um, just keep running it under there for five minutes and then keep it dry," she finished, backing away and walking out of the room, a slight blush appearing on her face as Butchy looked back down at his arm.

"They like each other so much it's unreal," Lela whispered to CheeChee and Struts before all three biker girls burst into fits of giggles. Butchy just gave them a puzzled look before rolling his eyes and going back to focusing on his arm, not caring enough to find out what his sister had found so hilarious.

"Ok, so maybe letting them make dinner wasn't the _best _decision ever," Brady admitted.

"You don't say," Mack said sarcastically, going over to help Lela finish plating up the dinner.

* * *

"You called?" Coral asked, popping her head around the kitchen door. Everyone else had gone in for dinner but Butchy had stayed in the kitchen and Brady had passed on the message to Coral that the biker boy wanted to see her.

"Yeah, I just wanted some help bandaging up my arm," Butchy said, looking up from the tiny first aid box he was raiding.

"Oh ok," Coral smiled, padding over to the biker and picking up the roll of bandage, their hands brushing together for a second, triggering their cheeks to flush crimson. Coral wrapped the cloth around Butchy's arm with little conversation, just a few little jokes and snippets of conversations, but she got the job done pretty quickly, leaving the pair in an awkward silence.

"We should probably get back to the others," Butchy said after a few seconds.

"Yeah," Coral agreed, starting to follow Butchy to the doorway but stopping after a few paces. "Butchy?" she called, making the biker turn his head, their eyes locking on each other. "Could you ask Lugnut to try not to argue with me tomorrow? Like, could you ask him to try and get along with me, please?" she asked, her eyes falling to the floor and her voice a little quieter and less certain than it usually was.

"Why?" Butchy asked, walking back over to her and resting his un-burnt arm on her shoulder.

"I just don't want to blow it tomorrow 'cause I know I'll get blamed if we start bickering," Coral admitted. "Plus it's just not fun, I don't like not getting along with him but every time I try to be nice he just snaps at me."

"Hey, you'll be fine, I'll talk to him," Butchy said, tilting Coral's chin up so that their eyes locked again. To say that her eyes were blue was like saying that the sun was yellow. Sufficient but not enough to capture their true quality. And his eyes had double the warmth that any espresso could ever have, but they certainly shared the same intensity of colour. Butchy leaned in and planted a quick kiss on her lips, a pulse of energy flooding through his veins for a split second. When they pulled apart, Butchy noticed a mischievous smile playing on the lips that he's just kissed, and his mind started to process real thoughts again. Not the ones that Coral made pop in and out of his head with every little thing that she did. "You're not really bothered whether you and Lugnut get along, are you?" he asked, taking a small step back and raising one of his eyebrows at her. She playfully shook her head, her golden brown curls bouncing and her grin making the dimples in her face become even more visible than usual. "You just wanted a kiss, didn't you?" Butchy continued, realising that he's just been played by a surfer girl.

"Uh huh," Coral said, a satisfied edge to her voice before she shot Butchy an extra big grin and dodged past him, running for the door as a chuckle slipped past her lips. But Butchy was right behind her and before she could turn the door handle he had his arms around her waist and she was being swept off the floor, resulting in another laugh escaping her mouth. Butchy took one arm from her waist, making sure not to be too reckless with it considering that Lela had managed to scorch the majority of his skin off, and reached for the door handle, turning it and putting her down again. As soon as Coral's feet touched the ground she went running off again and disappeared into the dining room, leaving Butchy grinning like an idiot over the surfer girl. And it certainly wasn't the first time.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thank you so much for the four reviews I got since I last updated! Every review makes me smile and they always make my day!**

**Thank you so much RossLynch4ever, DynamicGiraffe, DisneyChannelLover and MaddieGerbz! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want to hear them and I want to know what you enjoy reading. **

**Also, I just want to put in a little sort of advertisement for RossLynch4ever's Teen** **Beach****Movie Fanfiction Awards story. It's such a great idea and not many people have been voting and reviewing so I wanted to just add something in here to let you know about it because she was kind enough to nominate me for the current category. So go and vote for your favourites! :)**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what your favourite part of the chapter was) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because I think that you're all absolutely wonderful and I couldn't ask for any better readers! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	18. 17: The Girls Get Their First Kisses

**Hello! **

**You might be wondering why I'm updating today instead of Thursday, like I usually do, but there's no special reason apart from the fact that I'm really busy on Thursday and I didn't want to leave you without an update because I'm going to Belgium with my school at the end of the week. I hope that you don't mind. It's a long chapter to make up for it. :)**

**I went to see Pitch Perfect 2 this week as well and I loved it! I loved the first film so I was glad that the second film was good too, and I thought that Chrissie Fit (who plays CheeChee in Teen** **Beach****Movie) was amazing as well! Plus, the songs were incredible!**** Overall, I thought that it was a great film. :)**

**Anyway, now that I've explained everything, let's get on with the chapter!**

After dinner, everyone had gathered in the living room to relax before they started their jobs tomorrow and they'd managed to get on to the subject of the surfers' matchmaking process that morning.

"I wonder if Casey and Devon actually arranged to hang out after all of our efforts?" Giggles asked, fiddling with the edge of the blanket that she was sat on with Lela.

"Wait, that's what you were doing?" Lela asked, turning to the blonde surfer girl, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Sort of, we stumbled across the skate park after we ran off and we thought that it'd be kind of cool to learn how to skateboard since we can't surf here," Giggles explained. "But then we found out that two people liked each other and we just had to set them up. They looked really cute together."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Lela squealed. "What if they're on a date right now? What if they're about to have their first kiss together?" Lela had gotten so excited by the prospect of something even remotely romantic that she had gripped Giggles by the shoulders and was very close to physically shaking her, which sort of scared the blonde surfer girl.

"Lela, isn't that taking things a bit quickly?" Tanner asked from the arm chair behind her.

"What if that is their first kiss ever?" Lela continued, apparently not hearing her boyfriend and getting more delighted by the second.

"Aww," Giggles sighed dreamily. "First kisses are so adorable!"

"Uh, first kisses are not adorable at all," CheeChee called from the other side of the coffee table, where she was sat on the floor next to Struts, who still had her nose buried in a book.

"What do you mean?" Lela asked, a rather shocked look spreading across her face. "First kisses are really romantic!"

"Are you kiddin'? Yours might have not been terrible, Lela, but I'm pretty sure everyone else's were nothin' special," Butchy said, pulling up a chair from the kitchen table to sit on since the others were all taken.

"How would you know?" Lela challenged, crossing her arms and slightly frowning at her brother.

"'Cause it's a fact," Butchy shot back.

"Well let's find out," Lela replied, a bright smile springing onto her face.

"Wait, what are we finding out?" Seacat asked, only catching the end of the conversation since he'd been talking to Mack, Brady and Coral, who were all sat on the sofa with him.

"If everyone's first kisses were romantic or not," Giggles explained.

"Ugh, why?" Coral huffed, not liking the sound of the discussion at all.

"'Cause Lela doesn't believe that first kisses are stupid," Butchy said.

"Well mine wasn't," Lela replied.

"Why? Who was it with?" Giggles asked.

"Henry," Lela answered.

"The Henry that dumped you and then left the beach two days later?" Seacat asked, raising one of his eyebrows at Lela.

"He didn't dump me," Lela protested. "He had to leave so we just ended it, he wouldn't ditch me and leave."

"Yeah…you keep telling yourself that," Lugnut said, sitting backwards on a chair from the kitchen table, like Butchy, with his arms resting on the back of it.

"So your first kiss was with Henry," Giggles said, trying to get back on subject. "What was it like?"

* * *

_"__I wish I didn't have to be back home for half past nine, I could stay out here for hours," Lela sighed._

_"__Well I don't want to get on the wrong side of your brother," Henry replied, picking up the wicker picnic basket from its place on the sand before they started to make their way down the road. Henry and Lela had been on their second date; their first being a table for two at Big Momma's. This second date had been a complete surprise to Lela, Henry had set up a picnic down on the beach for her and the pair had spent the evening together on the green and blue picnic blanket under the stars. "So we're getting you back ten minutes early," he chuckled, hauling the picnic basket up so that he had a better grip on it before taking Lela's hand with his free one._

_"__How thoughtful," Lela giggled, blushing in the moonlight upon Henry holding her hand. She'd already had a pretty permanent blush on her cheeks since Henry had draped his leather jacket over her shoulders and now she'd just accepted that her face would probably still be tinged pink by tomorrow morning._

_"__Well I'd hate to lose you over a rogue picnic dinner," Henry replied, making Lela giggle again. A small pause followed, the couple's footsteps echoing in the empty street. "You look really pretty tonight," Henry piped up, instantly making Lela's blush return. The biker girl was wearing a navy blue dress with tiny white polka dots on it and a white head band with a bow was keeping her raven hair off her face. _

_"__Thanks," Lela said shyly, stepping aside so that Henry could open the knee-high gate that led up to Lela and Butchy's house._

_"__After you," he said. Now it was his turn to step aside so that Lela could walk up to the door first. _

_"__Thank you for tonight, Henry," Lela said, stopping just in front of the door and holding her hands in front of her._

_"__No problem, Lela," Henry replied, smiling down at her before gently resting the picnic basket on the ground. _

_"__See you tomorrow then?" Lela asked, sending a hopeful look to the biker boy in front of her. _

_"__Hmm, I don't know," Henry started, Lela's face falling almost instantly. "I'm not sure that I can wait that long," he finished, notably relieved when Lela's face lit up with a smile again. And without any hesitation, he leaned down, wrapped one of his arms around Lela's lower back, the other tilting her head towards his, and he planted a kiss on her red-painted lips. Lela hadn't expected the kiss, nor the embrace, but as soon as her lips touched his, all of her nerves melted away. She could have stayed like that forever, and it sort of pained her when they broke apart. "Goodnight, Lela." And with that, Henry shot Lela a grin, picked up the wicker basket and turned to walk down the path back to the street. Lela was too stunned to speak, but she managed to push open the door without having to turn around and as she stumbled backwards into the house, she erupted into a fit of excitable giggles. _

* * *

"Aww," Giggles sighed once Lela had stopped talking.

"See, it wasn't stupid," Lela finished, having explained the memory to her friends.

"It seems that we have different ideas of stupid then," Lugnut answered.

Lela decided to ignore Lugnut's comment and turned to Giggles, who seemed to be the only one as excited about this conversation as she was. "What was your first kiss like, Giggles?"

"I know who yours was with," Tanner said from his seat behind the two romantics.

"Oh really?" Giggles asked.

"Yeah, 'cause your first real boyfriend was Reef," Tanner replied. "I remember because when I first arrived at the beach, you two were the 'new big thing' from what I heard."

"Wait, you dated Reef?" Coral asked, slightly surprised and very entertained by this new piece of news she'd received.

"Yeah, for about four months," Giggles replied.

"And he was your first kiss?" Coral asked, getting more and more amused by the second.

"Uh huh," Giggles nodded before launching into the story of her first kiss.

* * *

_"__You might just be the most talented surfer girl I have ever seen," Reef chuckled, walking back up the beach to a group of trees with Giggles at his side. _

_"__Talented? Me?" Giggles asked, suddenly getting very shy around the boy. Normally her and Reef were pretty friendly around each other, they were never nervous because they'd know each other for so long. But he hadn't ever complimented her like this until recently and it still caught Giggles out a little and released hundreds of tiny butterflies in her stomach. _

_"__Of course," Reef answered. "And let's not forget prettiest too." This definitely threw Giggles off, she could feel her cheeks burning with a blush as she leaned her surfboard against a tree, she was too surprised to form words and make them come out of her mouth. Apparently Reef noticed this because the next thing that happened wanted to make Giggles just dissolve into a puddle. Reef wrapped his arms around her from behind and put his mouth beside her ear. Giggles could feel his breath tickling the side of her face. "What's wrong? Why can't a gorgeous girl like you take a compliment?" he whispered, as Giggles let out a slightly embarrassed laugh. _

_"__I'm just not used to it, I guess," Giggles replied, relaxing a little more._

_"__Well start getting used to it 'cause you deserve all of the flattery you can get," Reef said, stepping around to face her before launching into a string of compliments. "You look really pretty in that bikini, your hair looks great today and you're honestly one of the most genuine girls I've had the pleasure to know."_

_"__Stop it," Giggles laughed, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks._

_"__No," Reef chuckled, taking Giggles' hand and twirling her around. But as Giggles turned back to Reef, she found herself closer than before. Neither one of them knew who made the first move, because before they realised what they were doing they were kissing under the palm trees, totally relaxed in each other's arms. As soon as their lips parted, they just grinned at each other. "Wow, did I mention that you're a great kisser too?" Reef said, letting out a small laugh after he'd spoken as Giggles gave him a playful thump on the arm. Reef ducked out of the way as Giggles went to give him a hug and with a mischievous grin he dashed down the beach, Giggles laughing and running after him. "If you want a hug then you've gotta earn it!" Reef called, jumping over a stray beach ball in his path as Giggles ran along behind him, the pair chuckling away with huge grins on their faces._

* * *

"That's so sweet," Lela sighed.

"Wow, I can't wait to get back to the beach, I'm never gonna let Reef hear the end of this," Coral laughed, Seacat joining in with the laughing as well.

"Don't, Reef's actually a really nice guy," Giggles pleaded, giving her friends a disapproving look.

"Relax, Giggles, we're just having a little fun," Seacat chuckled.

"What about you, CheeChee?" Lela continued, turning to her fellow biker girl. "What was your first kiss like?"

"Gross," CheeChee replied bluntly.

"What? Why?" Lela asked, clearly quite shocked.

"'Cause it was super awkward and just…gross," CheeChee said, wincing at the thought of it.

"Who was it with?" Seacat asked, interested in knowing who his girlfriend had been kissing before him.

"Grayson Anderson," CheeChee answered flatly. "At least his name matches his kisses…stupid."

"Why? What happened?" Lela asked.

* * *

_"__If we're gonna be a proper couple you've gotta prove that you love me," Grayson snapped._

_"__Do not," CheeChee protested, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"__Do to," Grayson shot back._

_"__Fine, what do you want me to do?" CheeChee asked, giving in and scowling at the boy. _

_"__Give me a hug," Grayson answered with a smug smile._

_"__Ew, no! I'm not doing that!" CheeChee squeaked._

_"__Come on, Chee. Don't be such a dork!" Grayson frowned. _

* * *

"Hang on a minute," Brady piped up, speaking for the first time in this conversation and stopping CheeChee in the middle of her story.

"What?" CheeChee asked.

"'Come on, Chee. Don't be suck a dork'? Why were you two acting like little kids?" Brady asked, finding the situation rather confusing.

"Well we were nine," CheeChee replied.

"Nine?!" Seacat and Coral squeaked in surprise from beside Brady on the sofa.

"You had your first kiss when you were nine?!" Brady asked, just as shocked as everyone else.

"Yep, at the back of the cafeteria in elementary school," CheeChee answered rather calmly.

"Well I knew you've had a lot of boyfriends but I didn't know you'd started that early," Lugnut mumbled.

"Hey, don't you start!" CheeChee snapped.

"That's why it was awkward and gross," Giggles thought out loud, obviously understanding CheeChee's reasoning now.

"Just get back to the story, I want to see where this leads," Coral said, urging CheeChee to continue.

* * *

_"__I am not a dork!" CheeChee snapped._

_"__Are too!" Grayson hollered._

_"__Am not!"_

_"__Are too!"_

_"__Am not!" _

_"__Prove it!" Grayson finished. CheeChee sniffed, her eyebrows creased together in frustration. She wasn't going to let Grayson walk all over her, so to prove that she liked him, she launched at him and threw her arms around his neck, wrapping him in a tight embrace._

_"__There," CheeChee said, letting go and stepping back from Grayson with a smug grin of her own this time. "Proved it!"_

_"__Did not," Grayson grumbled, slightly annoyed that CheeChee had won._

_"__Did too!" _

_"__Did not!"_

_"__I did! You didn't! You didn't hug me back!" CheeChee cried._

_"__Fine, I'll prove it to you!" Grayson barked. And before CheeChee could say anything, Grayson had shoved his lips on hers. The two nine year olds, hiding behind the stack of lunch trays, had no idea what they were doing and didn't know what to do about it. In the end CheeChee managed to push Grayson off her and the pair shared an equally horrified look. Both very shocked about what had happened. CheeChee decided to make the first move, in the opposite direction, by fleeing the scene and running over to Struts, who was sat at a table with a couple other girls, wiping her mouth the whole way._

* * *

"Gross…it was gross," CheeChee said again with a frown as her friends all chuckled away at the story.

"That's hilarious," Coral said.

"It really wasn't," CheeChee sighed.

"What about yours, Struts?" Giggles asked, noticing that the biker girl hadn't put much input into the conversation. It was only at the mention of her name that she looked up from the third book that Mack had given her.

"What about my what?" Struts asked, making it obvious that she hadn't been paying attention previously.

"Have you almost finished that book too?" CheeChee squeaked, genuinely surprised at how fast Struts was reading…and the fact that Struts _was _reading.

"Yeah," Struts replied nonchalantly.

"Struts, what was your first kiss like?" Giggles asked, getting back to her original question.

"Nothin' special," Struts sighed.

"Why? What happened?" Lela asked.

"Lela, you've already heard this story," Struts said with a slight frown.

"Oh yeah," Lela giggled, just remembering the story now. "It was with Alexander."

"Don't remind me," Struts mumbled.

"Alexander was a moron," Rascal huffed.

"Yeah, he broke my sunglasses," Giggles scowled, not having fond memories of the rebellious biker boy.

"I was glad when he left," Struts admitted.

"I think everyone was," Butchy sighed.

"Well are you going to tell us the story, Struts, or not?" Coral asked, slightly adjusting the way that she was sitting to get comfier.

"Alright," Struts replied, laying down her book and propping it open to keep her page.

* * *

_"__So are you goin' out with the others tomorrow?" Alexander asked, leaning against one of the pillars at the entrance to Big Momma's._

_"__Sure, why wouldn't I?" Struts asked, slightly defensive as she blew a bubble with her gum, only for the biker boy to pop it for her, resulting in a scowl. _

_"__I don't know, maybe you had plans," Alexander suggested._

_"__What plans?" Struts snapped, getting fed up with the biker boy's presence._

_"__I don't know, but I do know that I was askin' 'cause I want to see ya tomorrow," Alexander said with a smirk._

_"__You want to see me tomorrow?" Struts asked, raising an eyebrow at the tall brunette that stood before her._

_"__Why wouldn't I want to see a hottie like you," Alexander chuckled, the smirk still sticking on his face._

_"__Shut up, Alex, you know that you'd still go out with the others if I wasn't going," Struts snapped, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms._

_"__Hey, what makes you say that?" Alexander asked._

_"__The fact that I know you," Struts muttered, turning to leave. But Alexander had other ideas._

_"__Why ya leavin' so soon?" Alexander asked, grabbing Struts' arm and pulling her close to him._

_"__Why'd ya think?" Struts asked, but Alexander didn't answer her question. He just planted a big kiss on Struts' lips. Alexander was clearly more into the kiss than Struts was, and when they finally broke apart, Struts just stared open-mouthed at the boy. She had certainly not been expecting that._

_"__Catch ya later, sweet cheeks," Alexander smirked, sauntering off with his hands in his pockets. Struts gave a frustrated cry before stomping off in search of her friends. That was not at all what she'd intended to happen._

* * *

"Ouch, that's rough," Coral said, genuinely feeling sympathetic for the biker girl.

"Yeah, that sounds awful," Seacat agreed.

"It was, but it's happened now," Struts sighed, picking up her book again and going back to reading.

"Mack?" Lela tried, quickly grabbing her friend's attention.

"Yeah?" Mack replied as Lela gave her a hopeful look.

"Do you want to share how you got your first kiss?" Lela asked, giving Mack a pleading smile until she sighed and gave in.

"It was with a boy called Jack in my first year of high school," Mack explained.

"Jack and Mack?" Lela giggled, making a few of the others laugh.

"Yes, actually," Mack smiled, knowing that the 60s teens were only amusing themselves, they didn't mean any harm.

"Is there a story to go with this kiss then?" Tanner asked, prompting Mack to launch into the tale.

* * *

_"__We've still got ten minutes 'til class starts," Jack started._

_"__What do you want to do then?" Mack asked, slipping her hand into Jack's as they walked side by side._

_"__Well it looks like we're taking a walk at the moment," Jack chuckled, taking a turn on the gravel path that led down to the expanse of grass in front of the school._

_"__What lesson do you have first?" Mack asked, attempting to make conversation since their previous discussion had lulled. _

_"__Advanced physics, what about you?" Jack replied._

_"__English literature," Mack answered, their conversation yet again coming to an abrupt stop. _

_"__Hey, have you ever been round here?" Jack asked, rounding the side of the school on the gravel path._

_"__I don't think so," Mack replied._

_"__It's really cool," Jack said, an excited glint in his eye as he led Mack past a few trees and over to an area with a trellis-style fence on one side and an ivy covered wall on the other. The fence was crawling with dainty white flowers on vines and the trees created a canopy over the secluded spot, occasionally letting tiny patches of early morning sunlight through. _

_"__Woah," Mack breathed. "This is amazing, how long have you known that this was here?"_

_"__Since the start of the year, I went exploring with Brandon__one free period," Jack explained, mentioning his best friend._

_"__It's great," Mack said, marvelling at her surroundings._

_"__You look really pretty in that lighting, Mack," Jack piped up, making Mack turn around to face him. "Seriously though, you look gorgeous." Mack let out a small smile as Jack spoke, she could tell how nervous he'd been to say that and she found it really cute. So before she had time to think about it too much and back down, she stepped over to Jack, leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. Thankfully, he kissed back. And the only thing that broke them apart was the bell, signalling that their make-out session had to come to an end. "See you after English literature then," Jack said, a little flustered but with a huge grin on his face._

_"__Ok," Mack smiled, suddenly shy again before adjusting her school bag on her shoulder and walking off the class, happier than she ever thought that she'd be before an English literature lesson._

* * *

"That's so sweet!" Lela sighed.

"Yeah, too bad Jack's an idiot now," Brady chuckled as Mack snuggled up to him.

"I don't mind, I found something better," she smiled.

"So that's all the girls' stories, how about the boys?" Lela challenged.

"So I guess that I'm no longer a girl now," Coral whispered to Seacat, making him splutter into laughter.

"I think you've missed someone, Lela," Tanner said as Lela's head turned towards the two laughing surfers next to Mack and Brady.

"Oh, Coral! I'm sorry! Who was you first kiss?" Lela cried, actually upset that she'd forgotten someone, but she didn't feel as bad when Coral just grinned at her.

"It was me," Seacat and Butchy said at the same time, shooting a look at each other straight after they'd spoken.

"What?" Giggles asked as Coral snorted on the sofa, prompting her to set off laughing with a few of the others.

"How does that work?" Lela asked, turning to Coral for an answer.

"If you let every guy you kiss think that their first kiss with you was your first kiss, they feel ten times better about themselves _and_ you get a better kiss," Coral explained with a satisfied smile.

"You are ridiculous," Tanner sighed, letting out a small laugh at his sister's tricks. "You say you're useless at being romantic but you're one of the biggest flirts ever."

"What?! Coral can flirt?!" Giggles squeaked, both excited and surprised. Apparently she was learning a lot about one of her best friends this evening.

"Very well, actually," Tanner replied, making a face at Coral, to which she returned the favour.

"It's a gift," Coral chuckled.

"So, hang on, which one was your first kiss? Seacat or Butchy?" Brady asked, turning to Coral but ending up getting an answer from Rascal.

"Seacat, Coral kissed Seacat before she kissed Butchy," Rascal explained.

"What? You kissed Coral?" CheeChee squeaked, whipping around to face Seacat with wide eyes. "I thought that you were joking!"

"Yeah, twice," Seacat and Coral said in unison, starting to laugh a little at the biker girl's face.

"Twice?" Butchy and CheeChee exclaimed, making Coral and Seacat move slightly further apart than they had been before and look like deer caught in headlights.

"So Seacat was your first kiss?" Lela asked Coral, trying to confirm it.

"No," Coral replied simply.

"Wait, what?" Seacat asked, sending Coral a confused look.

"Oh my god, this is getting us nowhere," Rascal sighed.

"Who was it then?" Lela asked.

"It was with a guy called Link during a game of spin the bottle," Coral said nonchalantly.

"Link? What kind of a name is that?" Struts sniffed, half-listening to the stories as she read her book

"Oh come on, spin the bottles kisses don't count," Butchy sighed.

"Since when did you get so interested in kisses?" Coral retorted.

"Since they involved you, actually," Butchy shot back.

"Oh wow," Coral said sarcastically.

"You're just hiding something, you don't want to tell us," Rascal said to Coral, who surprisingly didn't protest.

"Wait a second, I think you've told me the story before," Giggles piped up, shooting a look at Coral, who's face paled when Giggles said that.

"You know how Coral got her first proper kiss?" Lela asked, getting excited again.

"Giggles," Coral warned.

"Tell us!" Lela squealed.

"Giggles, don't!" Coral pleaded.

"I'd like to hear it," Tanner said, smirking at Coral, who frowned back.

"Well it was with a boy called Tom," Giggles started.

"Oh my gosh! You do remember!" Coral moaned in defeat and buried her head in the pillow on her lap. "I hate you for this, Giggles," she mumbled into the cushion.

"Tom? Are you serious? You kissed Tom? When did this happen?" Tanner cried, practically jumping out of his chair.

"You know him?" Lela asked.

"We were like best friends growing up," Tanner explained, a huge smile across his face.

"Kill me now," Coral mumbled, wanting the ground to swallow her up.

"Can I continue?" Giggles asked, making everyone but Coral nod their heads.

* * *

_"__Have you enjoyed your birthday then?" Coral asked, strolling through the park beside the boy she was talking to. _

_"__Yeah, it was great, thanks for the gift," Tom replied, sweeping a stray strand of his blonde hair into its previously floppy, quaffed position._

_"__You're welcome," Coral smiled shyly._

_"__But the best gift I could have asked for was you being here with me," Tom said, looking across at the golden haired girl with a small smile on his face._

_"__Oh, Tom, you're wonderful," Coral grinned, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a big hug._

_"__I can't be that wonderful," Tom said, breaking out of the hug as a sheepish smile crept onto his face._

_"__Why not? You waited by my locker all free period so that you could give me the book that I left behind in Social Studies," Coral said._

_"__I even asked Leona for your locker combination so that I could get your Drama folder out for you as well," Tom chuckled, recalling what he'd done earlier that day._

_"__See, you are wonderful!" Coral grinned._

_"__Can we do this again tomorrow?" Tom asked, starting to walk across the grass again. The pair were making their way over to the big oak tree at the centre of the park, it was strung up with softly glowing fairy lights and it had logs, that acted as benches, running around the perimeter. _

_"__Tom, you don't know if you're going to have a party to sneak away from tomorrow night," Coral teased._

_"__I could come out by mistake, I could tell my parents that I've got a study group," Tom said hopefully._

_"__You? A study group?" Coral chuckled._

_"__It's not that ridiculous is it?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow as Coral continued to chuckle._

_"__And what if I turn up and you don't?" Coral asked._

_"__Well then I'd worry about you," Tom replied._

_"__Worry about me? Why?" Coral asked, slightly creasing her eyebrows together as the pair perched on one of the logs._

_"__How old are you, Coral?" Tom asked, changing the subject slightly and sending Coral a cocky smile._

_"__Sixteen," Coral answered, making Tom let out a small chuckle. "What's wrong with that? Just because your birthday was today doesn't make you any better than me you know," she continued, her eyebrows slightly creased together again, this time in confusion and annoyance. But all of her worries melted away when Tom began to sing._

_Tom: "You wait, little girl, on an empty stage for fate to turn the light on"_

_The fairy lights around the tree grew a little brighter upon Tom singing his line, making Coral's eyes light up. _

_Tom: "Your life, little girl, is an empty page that men will want to write on"_

_Coral: "To write on"_

_Coral leaned against Tom, her face melting into a smile, but it didn't last for long. Tom jumped to his feet and propped Coral upright again on the log bench, causing the girl to give a small squeak of surprise._

_Tom: You are sixteen going on seventeen, baby, it's time to think_

_Better beware, be canny and careful, baby, you're on the brink_

_You are sixteen going on seventeen, fellows will fall in line_

_Eager young lads and roués and cads will offer you food and wine"_

_Tom pretended to offer Coral a tray of drinks, but swept the imaginary alcohol away just as she stood up._

_Tom: "Totally unprepared are you, to face a world of men"_

_Tom placed his hands on Coral's shoulders as he sang, looking into her eyes. As he moved on to the next line he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, making her blush slightly._

_Tom: "Timid and shy and scared are you, of things beyond your kin"_

_Tom whirled around to face the other way, starting to lazily march away from the tree as he sang the next line, making Coral hurry after him._

_Tom: "You need someone older and wiser, telling you what to do_

_I am seventeen going on eighteen, I'll take care of you"_

_Tom turned back to face Coral, holding out a hand to her, which she gladly took. He twirled her around before she said, "You only just turned seventeen today." Coral let go of Tom's hand and took a step back a slight frown on her face. "It doesn't change anything."_

_"__Oh come on, Coral," Tom chuckled, holding out his hand again. But Coral didn't take it this time, she just gave it a firm shake and spun on her heels, now taking her turn to march away. "Wait, where are you going?" Tom asked frantically, making Coral's lips curl into a smug smile. She grabbed Tom's hand and he gratefully twirled her around once more. As Coral spun around, Tom let go of her hand so that when she returned to his side he grabbed her waist. It was a complete accident but it caused the pair to blush profoundly. Tom removed his hands and stepped off a bit, turning his back for a second in embarrassment, but Coral's lips curled into a mischievous grin and she tapped him on the shoulder. She was going to flirt her butt off._

_Coral: "I am sixteen going on seventeen, I know that I'm naïve_

_Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet, and willingly I believe"_

_Coral stood there singing and delicately batting her eyelashes at Tom, making the boy hang on to every word that she said…or sang in this case._

_Coral: "I am sixteen going on seventeen, innocent as a rose"_

_Coral twirled across to one of the log benches and sat on the edge of one, the layers of the skirt of her pale pink dress billowing out around her. _

_Coral: "Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies, what do I know of those?"_

_Coral held up her hands with each mention of a new person before swiftly standing up again._

_Coral: "Totally unprepared am I, to face a world of men"_

_Coral nodded a few times as she sang before strolling over to Tom, sending him flirty looks._

_Coral: "Timid and shy and scared am I, of things beyond my kin"_

_Coral lowered her gaze, occasionally sending innocent looks up at Tom. Then she sidled up to him and leaned against his shoulder before walking two of her fingers up his arm, sending Tom into a flustered blush. She spun around him and jumped on top of one of the log benches, looking down on him._

_Coral: "I need someone older and wiser, telling me what to do_

_You are seventeen going on eighteen, I'll depend on you" _

_Coral leaned forward slightly, keeping her balance by holding onto Tom with one hand, while flirtatiously running a hand through the boy's hair. She leaned forwards so far that she ended up losing her footing, but Tom easily caught her. He lifted her back onto the log bench and took one of her hands as the pair smiled at each other. They both started to step in time to the music, doing odd little hops and skips here and there as they moved from bench to bench in the loop around the big oak tree. As they kept going, their steps turned into a run, with Coral leaping across the gaps between the benches and Tom running along beside her, still holding onto her hand. In the end Coral jumped off one of the benches and scurried into place in front of Tom, they positioned themselves correctly before starting to dance around the tree. At first their movements were detached, trying to fit with the music, but eventually they relaxed into it and they were sweeping across the grass. But as the music picked up again they were trotting in between the benches, jumping and hopping about in each others arms with huge smiles on their faces and laughter echoing from their spot. Tom picked Coral up and spun her around, the music climaxing further, before placing her back on the ground and grabbing both of her hands. The pair leant back and ran around in a circle, letting go of one of their hands and spinning even faster. But the music suddenly stopped, leaving the couple stood only centimetres apart, both heavily breathing and slightly surprised at what they'd just done. They tried to walk away but found themselves just stepping into each other's path. This happened twice more before Coral decided to just turn around and walk the other way, but Tom grabbed her hand and brought her back around to face him, his hand slowly moving from hers to her back and before he could think any differently, he swooped down and kissed her. It took them a while to break apart, but when they did, huge shocked yet excited smiles spread across their previously connected lips. They just stared at each other for a few moments before dashing in the opposite direction, running off to tell their friends what had taken place._

* * *

"Oh my goodness gracious, that was adorable!" Lela squealed, making Coral moan into the pillow again.

"Kimberley Samantha Barretts, you little flirt," Tanner chuckled, using Coral's full name to annoy her further.

"Shut up, Tanner, you're not helping," Coral complained, talking to the cushion rather than her brother though.

"Wow, I bet you're glad that everyone knows about that, huh?" Brady teased, earning a whack on the arm from the surfer girl.

"I don't even want to live anymore," Coral croaked into the pillow.

"Aw, come on, Coral, it wasn't even that bad," Giggles said, but Coral just mumbled something inaudible into the cushion again. Seacat ruffled her hair but she still didn't move.

"Well now that all the girls have told their stories, I think it's time for the boys to have their turn," Lela said, sending a hopeful grin to all of the boys.

"Not tonight, you all have a big day tomorrow," Mack said.

"Tomorrow night then?" Giggles suggested.

"Yeah, you're not getting out of it," CheeChee smirked, glancing at each of the boys in turn.

"Fine, tomorrow it's our turn," Seacat sighed.

"Alright, goodnight!" Lela chirped, jumping up from her space on the carpet, triggering everyone else to follow suit and go to bed.

**I hope you enjoyed it! It was a little bit longer than my usual chapters but I didn't want to break any of it up so I just decided to leave it.**

**The song that I used in the chapter is called Sixteen Going On Seventeen and it's from The Sound Of Music.**

**Thank you so much for the three reviews I got since I last updated! Every review means the world to me and I love to know what you thought about the chapter!**

**Thank you RossLynch4ever, DynamicGiraffe and MaddieGerbz! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want to hear them and I want to know what you enjoy reading. **

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what your favourite first kiss story was) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because I think that you're all absolutely wonderful and incredibly lovely!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	19. 18: Beach Shops, Barbeques & Biker Girls

**Hello! **

**I'm back from Belgium! I had an amazing time and it was so lovely to see all the sights and memorials, it was one of the best trips that I've ever been on! But now that I'm back I have lots of revision to do because I have exams next week, so I'm sorry if today's chapter is a little bit on the short side. Once I've gotten my exams and my birthday out of the way then everything will pretty much go back to normal. :)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 18!**

"Ok, just go in there and tell them your names, they know that you're coming," Mack explained to Tanner, Struts and Giggles as Brady tried to control the remaining Wet Side Story teens, minus Coral and Lugnut, who'd already been sent off to elementary school, much to their disappointment.

"They do?" Tanner asked. "How'd they know that?"

"Because we told them yesterday," Mack explained, the end of her sentence being interrupted by a rather agitated CheeChee.

"Butchy, if ya flick my ear once more you're gonna wish ya were dead," CheeChee snapped, whacking Butchy on the arm as Lela started to lecture her brother on common courtesy.

"Good luck," Mack said, plastering a smile onto her face and rushing to break up the bickering 60s teens.

Tanner pushed the doors to the beach shop open, the two girls following closely behind. As soon as they entered the store the low hum of beach music drifted to their ears, fitting in with the décor and atmosphere perfectly. The racks and stands in the room were stocked high with piles of beach-style clothing in a whole rainbow of colours and a faint tinkle of a bell sounded as the door was pushed open.

"Can I help you?" the girl behind the counter asked, putting on a false smile and pretending to sound peppy.

"I'm Tanner."

"I'm Giggles."

"And I'm Struts."

Well at least the Wet Side Story teens stuck to what Mack had said.

"Veronica, the new guys are here," the girl behind the counter huffed, her smile instantly falling into the bored expression she had previously been sporting.

"Ah, right on time," Veronica chirped sarcastically, breezing through the doorway to the back room with a false smile that matched the girl behind the counter. She looked to be in her mid thirties and her hair was in a sleek auburn bob, slightly longer at the front than the back. To be honest, she looked like she was trying to be a lot cooler than she should be at thirty. "I thought your friends yesterday said that you'd be here by 8:45am, it's now 9:00am," she continued, not sounding too impressed with the teens' punctuality.

"I'm Tanner."

"I'm Giggles."

"I'm Struts."

Mack had told them to say their names…so they did.

"Yes, I know," Veronica said, inhaling sharply and trying not to lose her temper with the teens. "But what I would like to know is why you are late."

"Um, we had to drop our friends off before this, we'll be on time tomorrow," Tanner said, Giggles and Struts furiously nodding behind him.

"Good," Veronica sighed, still keeping the fake smile on her face. "Well then maybe tomorrow you can have a go at doing proper jobs."

"Huh?" Giggles asked, not having a clue what the lady was talking about.

"Since you weren't on time for work, you won't get proper work," Veronica explained. "Actions have consequences, so instead of learning how to use the cash register and keep track of the stock room, you will be folding clothes...all day."

"Folding clothes?" Struts asked, her eyes widening in horror.

"All day?" Giggles added, matching Struts' surprise.

"Yes, maybe that'll teach you to be on time," Veronica spat, not very pleased with her new employees. "Go and get in uniform, pick a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the stock room and then get to folding." And with that, Veronica spun on her heels and marched back into her office.

"Are you kidding me?" Tanner asked, staring blankly after the woman.

"Nope, just do it though, it'd be worse if you didn't," the girl behind the counter piped up. "I think that Jay's back there, he'll help you find what you need. I'm Becky, by the way."

"Thanks, Becky," Giggles said with a half-smile as she followed Tanner and Struts through the door that read 'Staff Only'.

"What a bummer," Tanner grumbled.

"I sure hope the others have a better time than we're going to," Struts sighed, picking a dark pink t-shirt off a shelf and frowning at it.

* * *

"So you guys are going to be working across from each other," Mack explained to the remaining five 60s teens: Lela, CheeChee, Seacat, Rascal and Butchy. "The boys will be working at the barbeque place on the left and the girls will be working at the ice cream stand on the right."

"Cool," Seacat said, testing out his new lingo again.

"Lela, CheeChee, you two follow me," Brady said, starting to walk towards the ice cream stand as Lela and CheeChee scuttled along behind him.

"Ok, guys, I'm gonna introduce you to the boss and then you guys can take it from there," Mack said to the three boys, leading the way to the back of the barbeque place. She knocked on the door a few times and moments later a large, muscular man, who's arms were covered with tattoos, stepped into the doorway.

"You're the girl from yesterday, aren't you?" he asked Mack.

"Yes, and I've brought your new employees along with me," Mack replied. "This is Seacat, Rascal and Butchy," she explained, pointing to each one in turn.

"Well grab an apron boys and we'll start training you up, you'll be running the place in no time," the manager grinned, stepping aside so that the three 60s teens could file inside.

"Thank you," Mack called, backing away from the barbeque place and running over to Brady, who was chattering away to the owner of the ice cream parlour.

"I don't know about you guys but this doesn't seem as bad as I thought it was gonna be," Seacat said, tying the black apron around his waist.

"Yeah, I actually think that this is gonna be fun," Rascal agreed.

"We'll have to see about that," Butchy huffed.

"Aw, come on, Butchy, lighten up," Seacat chuckled. "It can't be that bad, can it? What's it gonna take to change your mind?"

"I don't know," Butchy huffed, just as the boss came in.

"Alright, boys, you ready for a crash course in barbequing?" he asked, clapping his hands together.

"Yes, sir," Rascal said.

"Sir? Call me John," the managed chortled, grabbing a pair of tongs off a hook on the wall. "First we'll see if you can cope with what this place is all about, let's see if you can handle the grill," he continued, pushing open the doors behind him and leading the three guys out to the front of the barbeque stand. The serving counter was made of pristine grey marble and red-topped stools lined the other side, plates and bowls were neatly stacked underneath the counter, a soda dispenser was fixed to the left wall, a thatched awning covered the top of the stand but the thing that caught the three boys' eye was the flaming grill that stretched across the entire back of the stall.

"Ok, I've changed my mind, this place is awesome," Butchy grinned, all three boys' eyes lighting up at the sight in front of them.

* * *

"Brady!"

"Mr. Murphy," Brady called back, the owner of the ice cream stand instantly recognising him.

"Are these two the girls that you were telling me about?" Mr. Murphy continued, looking at CheeChee and Lela as they approached the stand with Brady.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll love it here," Brady said.

"Well come on then, girls, grab an apron and a headband and then I'll teach you the ropes," Mr. Murphy continued, opening the door at the side of the stand and letting the two girls skip inside. "Thanks for the help, Brady."

"No problem," Brady replied, shooting the man a quick smile before turning and practically running into Mack.

"Is everyone in?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Brady chuckled. "How did we manage that so easily?"

"I don't know, we must be getting better at this or something," Mack smiled, relieved that everything had gone off without any hitches.

* * *

"These are so cute," Lela said, placing the pale pink headband with a plastic ice cream cone sticking off the top onto her raven locks.

"I don't know if this colour suits me," CheeChee sniffed, trying to get the pale pink apron over her beehive.

"Oh relax, CheeChee, you look great," Lela chirped, tying the back of her friend's apron for her.

"And how am I supposed to get this thing on?" CheeChee asked, staring at the pink headband and wondering how she was going to fit that in her hair.

"Like this," Lela smiled, slotting the pink headband onto CheeChee's head, making sure not to disrupt her hairstyle.

"Thanks, Lela," CheeChee sighed, smoothing out the creases in her apron.

"You're welcome," Lela said, shooting her fellow biker girl a quick smile. "Us biker girls have gotta stick up for each other, right?"

"So do you girls know how to scoop ice cream or do I need to show you?" Mr. Murphy asked, shutting the door and walking over to the two girls.

"Um…" Lela started, shooting a look at CheeChee, who just shrugged.

"Don't worry, it's not difficult," Mr. Murphy said, sending the girls a reassuring smile and leading them both out to the front of the stand. The place was built similarly to the barbeque stand across from them. The serving counter was polished and white, the walls were painted a baby blue, the awning was yellow and white striped cloth, the counter at the back had a huge freezer unit built into it which held the different tubs of ice cream on offer, next to the freezer unit was the frozen yoghurt machine and occupying the other half of the back counter was a cake mixer, a shelf of decorations and an oven built into the cabinets below. "So you two will be manning the counter and performing orders, whether that's ice cream, frozen yoghurt or cupcakes. It doesn't get terribly busy here so you won't be rushed off your feet. I'll just show you how to work everything and then you can try it yourselves," he explained.

"Ok," Lela chirped, sharing a smile with CheeChee, both girls very excited to get started.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry that it wasn't very long or very exciting but it was a pretty necessary chapter for things that happen later on in the story. **

**Thank you so much for the two reviews I got since I last updated! Every review means the world to me and I love to know what you thought about the chapter!**

**Thank you DynamicGiraffe and RossLynch4ever! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want to hear them and I want to know what you enjoy reading. **

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know who you think is going to do the best in their job) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you all make my day and you're incredibly lovely! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	20. 19: Working It Out In Elementary School

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I've had exams all week which means that I haven't had any time to write, so it's a good thing that I write my chapters in advance! But I've only got one more tomorrow and then it's my birthday on Sunday! The On My Own video premiered this week too and I'm already obsessed with it! I can't wait for Teen** **Beach****2 to come out!**

**Enough about me though, here's chapter 19!**

"I can't believe they just dumped us here," Coral huffed, kicking a stone on the path with the toe of her sneaker.

"I know, we have no clue what we're doing," Lugnut grumbled.

"Brady said to walk in and take the first left to go to the principle's office," Coral explained. "You were obviously listening, weren't you?" she added, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh brother," Lugnut muttered, pushing open the glass doors to the school. It wasn't a huge building and it certainly wasn't tall, the squat structure had only one floor but it did have quite a large playground and from what Coral and Lugnut saw on their walk in, the classrooms looked to be bright and happy; no screaming kids that they had been dreading having to control. The pair made their way down the corridor and eventually found the door to the principle's office, thanks to the help of the sign on the door. Lugnut knocked twice before a voice called out.

"Come in!"

Lugnut pushed open the door and the two teens stepped inside, instantly faced with a woman in her late forties, who was sat behind a desk with stacks of paperwork littering the top.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an authorative voice.

"I'm Coral and this is Lugnut, our friend Brady said that we were supposed to be helping out for the week," Coral explained, trying to sound as polite as possible to the woman.

"Ah, yes, well welcome to our school's summer workshop," the woman smiled, seemingly relieved when she knew who the two teens were. "As you may know, the teacher for class 4B has had to drop out at a moment's notice, leaving the children without a member of staff. That is where you two will step in, you are to supervise them whilst they are working on their project, if there is any trouble be sure to alert me and I'm sure that they will all work quietly. I don't expect you to teach them anything, don't worry, they've been given their task so if they do need any help with something that you don't know about, just come to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Coral and Lugnut said in unison, plastering on fake smiles in a hope to impress the lady.

"Good, let's go and introduce you to them," the woman smiled, standing up from her desk and sweeping out of the room. Coral and Lugnut shared a look, which turned out to be more of a glare and then pushed past each other to follow the head teacher. After a short walk, the lady breezed into a classroom with a bright red door. "Children, since Mrs. Mitchell is unwell this week, I'd like to introduce you to your new teachers. These two will be looking after you for the remainder of the week but I doubt that either of them have taught a class before, so I hope that you will be on your best behaviour for them," the head mistress explained, all of the children's eyes trained on Coral and Lugnut, who were stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Well then, I'll leave you to it," the lady smiled, turning to Coral and Lugnut before walking back out of the door.

"Um…" Lugnut started, staring blankly at the class of about fifteen nine to ten year olds.

"Hi," Coral said, addressing the whole room. "I'm Coral and this is Lugnut."

"Yeah, hi," Lugnut added, noticeably less interested than Coral.

"Those are funny names," a girl with one brown plait running down her back snapped, her eyebrows slightly creased as she stared at the two teens in the doorway.

"Why thank you," Lugnut said sarcastically.

"What do you guys know about teaching?" the girl continued.

"Yeah, what makes you guys good enough to teach us?" a boy with wild dark brown hair asked.

"The fact that we have a good friend," Coral replied, paying no attention to the children's comments. "Now, is there anything that we should be doing or are you just going to get back to work?"

"Well no one's taken the register yet," the girl with the brown plait said.

"Oh alright," Coral replied, quickly glancing around the room and spotting a black clipboard on the desk. "Is this it?" she asked. The girl nodded and Coral picked it up and handed it to Lugnut. "There you go, why don't you do it," she said, giving Lugnut a fake smile, which he returned.

"I'd be happy to," Lugnut said sarcastically, snatching the clipboard out of Coral's hands and going to sit in the chair behind the desk, leaving the surfer girl to grab a chair from an empty desk.

"You two don't really like each other, do you?" the brown girl with the plait said, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"No, and you like to talk, don't you?" Lugnut shot back, sort of playing along with the kids and earning a few laughs. This was either going to go less horribly than they thought, or it was all going to fall apart very quickly.

* * *

"I'm just off to a meeting, I don't know if I'll be back in time to shut the shop up though so you'll be in charge of closing up, Becky," Veronica called, pulling her car keys out of her huge handbag as she breezed out of her office. "Oh, and don't forget to clean up my office. See you all tomorrow," she chirped, clearly putting on her cheeriness, before slamming the door behind her.

"And when she says that she's going to a meeting, she really means that she's going for a facial and to get her nails done," Jay huffed, another employee at the beach-themed clothing store. He was quite muscular and he had dark brown hair that never moved out of its quiffed position.

"Seriously?" Giggles asked, staring after the woman as she placed a folded blue t-shirt back onto a stand.

"Seriously," he huffed, picking up a cardboard box of new stock before carrying it into the back.

"Is she like this all the time?" Tanner asked, hanging a cardigan back up on its rack.

"Yeah," Jay replied, wandering back into the main part of the store.

"Well then why are ya still here?" Struts asked, putting a hand on her hip and tipping her head to the side.

"'Cause we need the summer jobs," Becky answered from behind the counter, half of her face covered with her long, honey-blonde hair.

"Yeah, as soon as school starts again I'm out of here," Jay agreed.

"Was she serious about us cleaning her office?" Giggles asked, peering through the doorway and noticing a half-eaten muffin on a plate surrounded by crumbs.

"Yep," Becky huffed, flicking the page of the magazine she was reading on the counter.

"Why did you guys get jobs here in the first place?" Tanner asked.

"'Cause we needed money," Jay answered.

"But this place is such a dump," Struts sniffed, turning her nose up at her surroundings and grabbing a new stack of t-shirts from the stock room to start folding.

"Why did _you_ get jobs here then?" Becky asked.

"'Cause we're staying with our friends and they need the money," Giggles explained.

"It's just a shame we ended up here," Tanner added, the beginnings of a song starting to work their way into the conversation.

"Mack and Brady could've looked into the place a bit more before getting us a job here," Struts huffed.

Giggles: "How did we get from the top of the world to the bottom of the heap?"

Struts: "I don't recall Mack mentioning the boss is such a creep"

Giggles and Struts had dumped their stacks of clothes on the shelves and were ranting through the song, clearly not very happy with the situation they'd been landed in. So Tanner decided to cheer them up.

Tanner: "We still have the ingredients to make this summer sweet"

Struts: "Well, I got rags instead of riches"

Struts tugged at the dark pink t-shirt she had been made to wear as she sang.

Giggles: "And all these dirty dishes"

Giggles carried the plate holding Veronica's half-eaten muffin out of the manager's office and dumped the contents in the nearest bin before going back over to join Struts.

Struts &amp; Giggles: "Just wish I had three wishes"

"Are you guys seriously singing?" Becky asked, staring at the three teens in disbelief.

"Yeah," Struts said.

"Why?" Jay asked, slightly more amused by the outburst than Becky.

"Why not?" Giggles asked.

"What's it to ya?" Struts drawled, popping a bubble with her gum and twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"It's just that people don't normally sing," Becky explained, feeling slightly uncomfortable about the musical number.

"But singing helps everything," Giggles said. "And it's really fun!"

"That's actually quite a cool way to look at things," Jay started.

"I thought that we were all just gonna work out our problems like anyone else would but-" Becky started, but before she could finish her sentence, Tanner ran around he back of the counter, grabbed her hand and dragged her out into the centre of the empty store, starting to sing.

Tanner: "We've got to work, work, work this out

We'll make things right, the sun will shine

If we work, work, there'll be no doubt

We can still save the summer, if we work this out"

"What if someone comes in and sees all this?" Becky asked, looking rather flustered as she brushed her hair away from her face with her fingers.

"What's the problem?" Tanner asked, tipping his head to the side and not seeing anything wrong with the musical number.

"We can't just start dancing in the middle of the store when it's open. I know that no one's in here at the moment but we could still get fired," Becky explained nervously.

"Still not seein' a problem here," Struts drawled, obviously not that bothered about losing her job.

"Becky's got a point though, I know it's unlikely but what if Veronica comes back?" Jay started, crossing his arms. "She's not exactly the friendliest of people when it comes to goofing off in her shop."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Giggles asked.

"She can't be that bad," Struts agreed.

"You guys don't get it," Becky huffed, sitting back on the high stool behind the cash register as Jay stepped over to the two 60s girls. And to everyone's surprise, including his own, he started to sing.

Jay: "I'd rather face a seven footer straight up in the post"

Becky: "That sure beats hangin' here and burnin' someone's toast"

As soon as Becky had sung her line she clamped her hands over her mouth, very shocked at her outburst. Normally she found it hard to just talk to strangers, so singing out loud in front of a bunch of people that she barely knew was definitely out of her comfort zone. But she couldn't really control it, and neither could Jay. The pair shot each other panicked looks, but Jay just decided to go along with it.

Jay: "I needed Benjamins, but this ain't worth the stress"

Becky: "Maybe there's a better way to fix this greasy mess"

Tanner: "We're a champion team"

Tanner walked over to Becky and Jay, who was now stood over the counter from the shy girl, and sent them both reassuring smiles.

Struts: "A well oiled machine"

Struts went over to stand with Tanner, trying to get the two teens to relax a bit and have some fun.

Giggles: "And we've faced tougher problems than this"

Tanner and Struts were joined by Giggles, who was also trying to help Jay and Becky to loosen up.

Tanner: "I know it's a grind"

Struts: "But I'm sure we can find"

Giggles: "A way to have fun"

Tanner, Struts &amp; Giggles: "While we get this job done

We've got to work, work, work this out

We'll make things right, the sun will shine

If we work, work, there'll be no doubt

We can still save the summer, if we work this out"

Tanner grabbed Becky's hand again and Struts and Giggles both cornered Jay after they'd finished the chorus, getting the two workers to follow the dance routine to the break in the music. It wasn't long before Becky and Jay started to actually have some fun with it, and with a little bit of persuasion, the pair were dancing just as enthusiastically as the Wet Side Story teens.

Tanner: "Tell me what you want"

Giggles: "Tell me what you need"

Becky: "A little bit of sugar"

Jay: "A little bit of butter"

Struts: "It's the perfect recipe"

Tanner, Giggles, Struts, Jay &amp; Becky: "Pay day!"

Jay: "It'll taste so sweet"

Tanner, Giggles, Struts, Jay &amp; Becky: "Pay day!"

Becky: "Good enough to eat"

Jay: "Gonna see some motion pictures"

Struts: "Hit the mall with my biker sisters"

Jay: "Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers"

Becky: "Kick it with the music mixers"

Tanner: "Catch a ride that suits my style"

Giggles: "Lounge around the pool a while"

Tanner: "Make a date with my favourite girl"

After everyone had sung about what they wanted to do with their money, they all gathered in the middle of the shop again, everyone fully enjoying it now. All the worries completely gone.

Tanner, Giggles, Struts, Jay &amp; Becky: "We've got it made!

We've got to work, work, work this out

We'll make things right, the sun will shine

If we work, work, there'll be no doubt

We can still save the summer, if we work this out

Work this

Gotta work this

We can work this out"

As the five teens all struck their ending pose, a mother and daughter opened the door to the shop, making the workers freeze for a few seconds before rushing back to what they'd been doing. Hopefully their antics hadn't been too noticeable by the customers.

"Ok, I've gotta admit, that was actually really fun," Becky whispered to Giggles as she sat back on her stool behind the counter.

"I told you," Giggles grinned, refolding a navy blue t-shirt before skipping over to help Tanner re-organise a rack of shorts.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**The song that I used in this chapter is called Work This Out and it's from High School Musical 2. Thank you for DisneyChannelLover for suggesting it to me!**

**Thank you so much for the three reviews I got since I last updated! I absolutely love to read them and it makes me so happy to hear that you're still enjoying the story. **

**Thank you MaddieGerbz, RossLynch4ever and DynamicGiraffe! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want to hear them and I want to know what you enjoy reading. **

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know if you've heard On My Own yet and if you have then what did you think of it?) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you all mean the world to me!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	21. 20: Class 4B Sounds Like Music

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I'm great because I had lovely day on Sunday, which was my birthday, and I got all of my results for my exams back and I got really good marks, especially in the sciences because I got three A*s! I also got a book of piano music for the Teen** **Beach****Movie songs for my birthday and I absolutely adore it, I just play them all the time! XD**

**But who cares about me, right? You came here for the story so here's chapter 20!**

"Coral, I swear to god, if you throw another ball of paper at me I'm gonna personally flush your hand down the nearest toilet," Lugnut snapped, making the surfer girl roll her eyes and lean back in the little classroom chair she'd been forced to sit on as a few of the ten year olds laughed.

Back in the elementary school, the kids had been working solidly for an hour, with just a low buzz of chatter filling the room. Lugnut had been sat in the teacher's chair with his feet up on the desk in front of him, whilst Coral had been perching on the small plastic chair from a spare desk. And as the children worked, Lugnut had managed to nap in the chair…well, Coral thought he'd been napping, which is why she had thrown around twenty tiny balls of crumpled up paper in the biker's direction. But he'd been awake the entire time, he just couldn't be bothered to say anything.

"It's not my fault I'm bored," Coral huffed, getting up from her seat and making her way over to Lugnut.

"What'cha want me to do about it?" Lugnut asked, frowning slightly at the surfer girl.

"I don't know, aren't we supposed to be teaching them something?" Coral asked, looking over her shoulder at the children.

"No, Coral, we're not the teachers, we're just supervisin' 'em," Lugnut replied, scoffing a little at the surfer's stupidity.

"I know that, but they can't expect us to just sit here and watch them write a few sentences on a piece of sugar paper," Coral said.

"Again, what'cha want me to do about it?" Lugnut asked. "We don't even know what they're doing this project thing on."

"Well why don't we just ask them?" Coral asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are we going to do about it anyway, if it's somethin' like trigonometry then I won't-" but Lugnut didn't get to finish his sentence because Coral had already turned around to face the room of children.

"Guys, you know this project thing? What's the topic of it?" Coral asked, addressing the entire room as she spoke.

"Music," the girl with the brown plait answered, who, after taking the register that morning, Lugnut and Coral found out was called Sarah.

"Wait, really?" Coral asked, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Seriously?" Lugnut continued, equally as excited as Coral. Music played a rather large part in both of their lives so this just sounded a hundred times better.

"Yeah," Luke answered, he had mousy brown hair and warm green eyes.

"What are you doing for it then?" Coral asked eagerly. "Are you performing something."

"No, we're doing a presentation on the history of all of the different instruments that you find in an orchestra," Sarah answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Coral cried.

"Coral," Lugnut hissed, obviously not wanting to dishearten the kids.

"But that's so boring!" Coral continued.

"It's what Mrs. Mitchell left us to do," a boy with ginger hair and blue eyes replied, whose name was Connor.

"That doesn't stop it from being boring," Coral replied.

"Look, everyone, you were all workin' really well before," Lugnut started, hoping to get the children back to doing the work that they were supposed to be. "How about you go back to doin' that?" Thankfully, the children all obeyed and the room was back to the low buzz of chatter and work. "What on earth was that all about?" Lugnut snapped at Coral once the room had gone back to the way it had been.

"What are you talking about?" Coral asked.

"I'm talking about you making them feel bad about their work," Lugnut shot back.

"I didn't say anything bad about their work," Coral started.

"You said that it was boring," Lugnut interrupted.

"I didn't, I said that the topic they're doing is boring," Coral explained. "Music's one of the greatest parts of life so why are they wasting their time writing about the history of the oboe when they could be performing something?"

"It's not our place to do anything though," Lugnut said.

"Well it could be, what's the worst that could happen? We're not going to have permanent jobs here, are we? We'll be going back home soon," Coral replied.

"Even if we did do something, what are we gonna teach them? They're ten, I doubt that they're musical prodigies," Lugnut said.

Coral could tell that she was wearing Lugnut down and that he secretly did want to do something good with the kids, so she decided to take her opportunity. "We could teach them a song," Coral suggested.

"What song? Coral, they're not gonna want to do it," Lugnut said.

"I don't know, any song," Coral said.

"Coral, we'll talk about it later, just let them get on with what they're doing," Lugnut snapped.

"You don't have to snap at me all the time, you know," Coral said.

"Believe me, I do," Lugnut huffed. Coral rolled her eyes at the biker boy, making him glare at her. The pair shared a dirty look before Lugnut sat back down and Coral started to wander around the classroom.

The surfer girl started to look at the displays that lined the walls and as she got to the back, a certain set of work caught her eye. "What are these?" Coral asked the girl sat closest to her, who was called Zoë. She had blonde hair, brown eyes and was writing a page of information about the double bass.

"They're poems that we had to write last year about a place that we like to go to," Zoë explained.

"What place did you write your's about?" Coral asked, not intentionally being so intrusive, she was just genuinely curious.

"I went to Austria with my family last year and we stayed in a hillside lodge," Zoë said. "So I wrote it about that."

"Groovy…" Coral smiled, but instantly realised that she wasn't supposed to use her 60s lingo. "I mean…cool!"

"I guess so," Zoë mumbled, going back to her work pretty quickly. Although Coral had only been talking to the girl for less than a minute, she could already tell that Zoë wasn't the most outgoing member of the class. And despite her job being to basically watch these kids for four days, she wanted to make a difference, even if it was only with one kid. And Zoë definitely looked like she needed a confidence boost.

"Which one's yours?" Coral asked.

"It doesn't matter," Zoë mumbled. "It's not that good."

"I'm sure it is," Coral said, starting to search the pieces of paper for the girl's name. "Is this it?" she asked, plucking a sheet from the wall and showing it to the girl.

"Yeah," Zoë said, her cheeks reddening slightly as she looked back down at her work.

"Can I read it?" Coral asked, turning the little girl's attention to her again.

"It's not that good…" Zoë trailed off, but by this point Coral's eyes had already started to skim the relatively neat lines of text.

"Zoë, this _is_ good, what are you talking about?" Coral asked, looking up from the page again and bending down to properly talk to the girl.

"It's not, Isabella said that it's not and Hannah said that it was a stupid idea," Zoë mumbled, not making eye contact with the 60s girl.

"That's horrible. Why would they something like that?" Coral asked, her eyebrows creasing together in confusion and concern.

"They think I'm weird, they don't like me," Zoë sighed.

"Well do you want me to speak to them? It's fine not to get on with someone but criticising their work isn't right," Coral said.

"No, it's fine, it's just a poem, I don't even think it's that good," Zoë mumbled.

"But, Zoë, it is good. In fact, I think that it's amazing. You could even turn it into a song if you wanted," Coral enthused, ending up speaking louder than she'd intended.

"What could you turn into a song?" Noah asked, he was a boy with wild dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, who was apparently not that interested in school judging by the fact that he'd written three words in the past hour but had made around fourteen paper aeroplanes, which had all ended up in various places around the room.

"Coral sit down and shut up," Lugnut snapped from the front of the classroom, fed up with the surfer girl's attempts to make the class more interesting.

"Zoë's poem," Coral explained to the little boy, completely ignoring Lugnut's comment. However, after Coral had spoken, she noticed two girls sat to the right-hand side of the classroom were sniggering. It didn't take an idiot to work out that they were Isabella and Hannah. "Um, excuse me, you two," Coral called, making the two girls turn around in surprise. "I don't see why you're laughing so maybe you'd care to explain," she continued in a clear voice, crossing her arms over her chest with an expectant look on her face. The two girls just looked blankly at Coral in shock, their mouths opening and closing but no words coming out. "That's what I thought, so maybe next time you'll think twice before making fun of someone's work," Coral finished, making the two girls mumble quick apologies to Zoë and turn back around with sheepish looks on their faces. Zoë sent a grateful smile to Coral, who returned it with a grin. At least she'd made one difference, even if it was only tiny.

"Coral, just come and sit down now," Lugnut sighed, clearly quite irritated by now.

"She hasn't turned Zoë's poem into a song yet," Noah piped up, obviously wanting to delay having to work for as long as possible.

"And she never will," Lugnut shot back, glaring at Coral from across the classroom.

"How do you know?" Coral challenged.

"Sit down," Lugnut ordered.

"Who wants me to turn Zoë's poem into a song?" Coral asked. The entire class raised their hands. "Ok, who doesn't want me to turn Zoë's poem into a song?" Coral continued. No one raised their hands. "Looks like you've been outnumbered," Coral called across to Lugnut with a smug smile, but all she got from the biker was an eye roll.

"How are you going to start it?" Noah asked, fully turning around in his seat so that he could see Coral more easily. Most of the class followed suit, all scraping their chairs along the floor until they were gathered as close to the surfer girl as possible.

"How about…" Coral started, thinking for a few seconds, glancing at the paper and then opening her mouth to sing.

Coral: "My day in the hills has come to an end, I know"

Normally the characters from Wet Side Story had naturally good voices that fitted well with the songs that they sang in the film. But Coral's voice, since she hadn't originally been a part of the cast, had a slightly different quality to it. It was clearer, richer and more powerful and it made you want to listen even if you hadn't intended to. So even after the first line, all of the kids were hooked and even Lugnut was starting to pay attention a little bit.

Coral: "A star has come out to tell me it's time to go

But deep in the dark green shadows are voices that urge me to stay

So I pause and I wait and I listen for one more sound, for one more lovely thing that the hills might say

The hills are alive with the sound of music

With songs they have sung for a thousand years

The hills fill my heart with the sound of music

My heart wants to sing every song it hears

My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds that rise from the lake to the trees

My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies from a church on a breeze

To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over stones in its way

To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to bray

I go to the hills when my heart is lonely

I know I will hear what I've heard before

My heart will be blessed with the sound of music

And I'll sing once more"

Despite having a nice voice, Coral didn't really sing that much back in Wet Side Story. She probably sang more songs in the two weeks when she first arrived than all of the time afterwards. So it felt nice for her to be back doing something that she loves. But instead of being thanked with a round of applause, she was greeted with the sound of the school bell that signalled recess. The kids all scrambled up from their desks and made a break for the door, the level of chatter suddenly rising quite rapidly and within seconds Coral and Lugnut were the only ones left in the room.

"Nice job keepin' your mouth shut, moron," Lugnut grumbled, sharing an equally annoyed look with Coral before getting up from the desk himself and following the kids out the door.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry that it wasn't very long or very exciting, I'm trying to improve my chapters but because I've been so busy recently, I've been getting behind on writing. But I am trying, I promise!**

**The song that I used in this chapter is called The Sound Of Music and it's from The Sound Of Music (what a surprise!).**

**Thank you so much for the five reviews I got since I last updated! Every review makes me smile and it makes me so happy to know that you're enjoying the story!**

**Thank you DynamicGiraffe, MaddieGerbz, zina1412, DisneyChannelLover and RossLynch4ever! Also, thank you zina1424 for your suggestion, I really appreciate it and you'll see in the story soon! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one though, I still want to hear them and I want to know what you enjoy reading. **

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what you think of Coral and Lugnut's relationship. Do you like them arguing all the time or would you prefer for them to get along?) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you all mean the world to me and I want you to know that I'm always here for you, feel free to send me a PM, I'll always reply! But you're all absolutely wonderful and I'm so lucky to have such lovely readers! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	22. 21: Mack & Brady Have Never Been Happier

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I've just gotten back from my school's sports day and despite not placing in any of my events, I had a really fun time! I also got taught CPR by a stand up comedian this week and I found out that Teen Beach 2 isn't premiering at the same time in the UK as it is in America, so I probably have to wait another month until I can see it. I'm so upset! :'(**

**But enough about me because you probably don't care. You came here to read the story so here's chapter 21! It's just a Mack &amp; Brady chapter so I hope that you like it!**

"It's so weird not having the others here," Brady said, slipping his hands into the pockets of his board shorts as he strolled down the shoreline with Mack back to her house.

"Well don't let it bother you too much, they'll be back in a few hours," Mack replied.

"It's just so quiet without them," Brady said, chuckling slightly.

"I know, it's kinda nice," Mack agreed, letting out a small laugh too.

"It makes you wonder what we used to do when we didn't have ten 60s teens from a movie to control," Brady laughed.

"How boring our lives must have been," Mack said sarcastically.

"Just think about it though, if you hadn't stayed out on that wave the day that you were supposed to be leaving then we'd never have met those guys and you wouldn't even be here right now," Brady said. "You'd be off preparing to go to a stuck up private school on the other side of the country. So really, you've got them to thank for you still being able to hang out with me."

"Yeah, aren't I the luckiest girl in the world," Mack chuckled, a slightly sarcastic yet teasing edge to her voice. "I'm surprised that you don't have girls swarming around you just so that they can spend even a second in your company."

"Hey, I do, I just have to tell them that I'm off limits," Brady said, playing along with Mack's joke. "You mean too much to me to allow them to tear me away."

"But what happens if they insist?" Mack asked, playfully raising one of her eyebrows at the blonde.

"Then I have to fight them off with my good looks and charisma," Brady said, shooting a comical look at Mack, making her burst out laughing.

"You have no idea how lucky I am to have you, Brady," Mack sighed, resting head agasint Brady's arm as they walked along, now fully recovered from the jokes.

"I think I do, do you not remember the conversation we had like five seconds ago about how attractive I am?" Brady asked jokingly.

"Seriously though, I don't think I've ever enjoyed spending time with anyone more than I've enjoyed spending time with you," Mack replied.

"Well I enjoy spending time with you too," Brady said. "I've had more fun this summer than my entire life. I got to go into my favourite movie! Like actually _in _the movie. What can beat that? Plus I had my favourite person there with me."

"Zack went with you into Wet Side Story?" Mack asked sarcastically, shooting a questioning look to Brady as she mentioned his little brother.

"No, you, silly," Brady chuckled, ruffling Mack's hair slightly and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd have done if you weren't there with me," Mack replied, a smile spreading across her face.

"Neither do I, you'd probably still be there now, freaking out over bursting into song and sudden costume changes," Brady chuckled.

"Hey, you've gotta admit that breaking into a musical number isn't exactly enjoyable if it's so unexpected," Mack said, looking up at Brady as she spoke.

"I thought it was awesome," Brady said, making Mack roll her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Mack said.

"How long do you think that the others are gonna last before they start to sing?" Brady asked, quizzically raising on of his eyebrows as he looked across to Mack.

"About five minutes, I wouldn't be surprised if they were half way through a musical number right now," Mack replied, a tiny chuckle passing her lips at the thought. The idea had panicked her at first, but now that they weren't around them it sort of made the problem non-existent. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Had the constant reminders of 'just go with it' from Brady finally made an impact on her? Was she finally relaxing and enjoying the time that she was spending with her friends…even though they were movie characters from 1962?

"What song do you think it'll be this time? Another rendition of Meant To Be or do you think that Tanner's rallied the entire beach into performing Surf Crazy?" Brady asked, the couple both letting out laughs at the suggestions.

"I don't know, probably both!" Mack giggled, a huge smile suddenly spreading across her face upon coming to the realisation that she truly wasn't bothered about her friends' actions anymore.

"What's up with you then?" Brady asked, his lips instantly forming a grin at the sight of his girlfriend's smile.

"What do you mean?" Mack asked, the smile not fading one bit.

"Why have you suddenly become so happy?" Brady asked.

"I've just realised that I don't care what the others are doing anymore," Mack explained, skipping ahead slightly.

"Wait seriously, it's just happened like that?" Brady asked.

"Yep!" Mack giggled.

"Mack, are you sure you're ok?" Brady asked, pressing the back of his hand against Mack's head jokingly to check if she was alright.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mack challenged, grinning even further.

"Because you're a stick in the mud normally," Brady teased.

"I am not!" Mack cried in indignation, playing along with Brady's game and turning her back on him.

"I'm kidding, I'm just happy that you're happy for once," Brady said, running up behind her and sweeping her off her feet, making her let out a laugh.

"Happy enough to burst into a musical number?" Mack asked, yet again coaxing a laugh out of her boyfriend.

"You name it and I'll sing it," Brady chuckled, setting Mack back down on the sand again. He then grabbed her hand and spun her towards him, but just as the couple were about to lock lips, Mack blurted out a song lyric.

Mack: "It might seem crazy what I'm about to say"

"What?" Brady questioned, very confused as to what had just happened.

"What just happened?" Mack asked, just as confused as Brady was.

Brady: "Sunshine she's here, you can take a break"

Brady clamped a hand over his mouth after the song line escaped his lips.

"I was joking when I said that I was happy enough to sing a duet," Mack said, shooting Brady a panicked look.

"Apparently the universe thinks otherwise," Brady said, his face breaking into a smile as he saw the funny side of things. Meanwhile, Mack let another song lyrics pass her lips.  
Mack: "I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space"

"Come on, this'll be fun," Brady grinned, grabbing Mack's hand and dragging a small laugh out of her.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be," Mack said, her lips springing into a smile as she let Brady lead her off to the side.  
Brady: "With the air, like I don't care baby by the way"  
Mack &amp; Brady: "(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"

"Are you feeling happy enough yet?" Brady asked, breaking the pair's dance routine to pose the question to his girlfriend.

"Oh, I think we need at least another verse," Mack said, a micheivous glint appearing in her eyes.  
Mack: "Here come bad news talking this and that (Brady: "Here come bad news talking this and that")  
Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back" (Brady: "Don't hold it back")  
Yeah, well (with Brady: "I should probably warn you I'll be just fine")  
Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time" (Brady: "I won't waste my time")  
Here's why"  
Mack &amp; Brady: "(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do"

"Still not done?" Brady challenged, shooting Mack a quesitoning look along with a smile as they finished dancing to the chorus again.

"Not yet," Mack teased. "Why, are you getting tired?"

"Nope, I'm just checking," Brady chuckled, before the pair moved into the next part of the song.  
Mack: (Brady: "Happy") "Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Brady: "Happy") Bring me down, your love is too high  
(Brady: "Happy") Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Brady: "Happy") Bring me down, I said I tell you now"  
Brady: (Mack: "Happy, happy, happy, happy") "Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Mack: "Happy, happy, happy, happy") Bring me down, your love is too high  
(Mack: "Happy, happy, happy, happy") Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Mack: "Happy, happy") Bring me down"  
Mack &amp; Brady: "(I said 'cause I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Brady: "Hey, hey, hey")  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like (Brady: "Woo, yeah")

Brady: (Mack: "Happy, happy, happy, happy") "Bring me down, can't nothing" (Mack: "Bring me down")  
Brady: (Mack: "Happy, happy, happy, happy") "Bring me down" (Mack: "Oooh") "Your love is too high"  
Brady: (Mack: "Happy, happy, happy, happy") (with Mack: "Bring me down") "Can't nothing"  
Brady: (Mack: "Happy, happy, happy, happy") (Mack: "Bring me down") "Bring me down, I said"  
Mack &amp; Brady: "(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Mack: "Without a roof")  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Mack: "Clap along, clap along, clap along")  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Mack: "Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah")  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Mack: "Without a roof")  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Mack: "If you feel")  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Brady: "Hey, hey, hey yeah")  
(Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do  
Because I'm happy"

"Happy now?" Brady asked, raising his eyebrow at Mack, who would be on her back on the sand if it wasn't for the blonde's arm around her waist.

"Definitely," Mack giggled, planting a kiss on Brady's lips before he set her back on her feet.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Again, I'm sorry about chapter lengths and not much happening in recent chapters, I really am working on it but until school finishes in a few weeks, I might not be getting as much writing done as I usually do. I promise that over summer I'll try to post chapters more frequently but for now I just don't have the time and I don't have enough pre-written chapters, I'm sorry!**

**The song that I used in this chapter is called Happy and it was originally by Pharrell Williams but I used the version by the Glee cast. **

**Thank you so much for the three reviews I got since I last updated! I love reading all of your reviews because they always make me smile, you guys mean so much to me!**

**Thank you DynamicGiraffe, DisneyChannelLover and RossLynch4ever! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want to hear them and I want to know what you enjoy reading. **

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know, on a scale of 1 to 10, how much you love Mack &amp; Brady) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you all mean the world to me and I want you to know that I'm always here for you, feel free to send me a PM, I'll always reply! But I think that you're all incredibly lovely and you always brighten my days! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	23. 22: Do-Re-Mi-Fa-So-La-Ti-Do

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**I'm so sorry that I didn't post this yesterday like I usually do, I had a dentist appointment on Wednesday and I had to stay behind at school yesterday because it was an open evening, so I just didn't get the chance to access the computer that I store this story on. I felt so bad about it though, I'm really sorry!**

**I know that not many people will be reading this as I'm posting it because, if you're American, then you'll be watching Teen** **Beach****2 since it premieres today. Even though I can't watch it, I hope that you all enjoy it! **

**But anyway, now that my rambling's over, here's chapter 22!**

Back at the elementary school, as soon as Coral and Lugnut had stepped out of the door and onto the playground, a group of kids from their class crowded around them.

"Can you come and play soccer with us?"

"Yeah, please?"

"We need another person!"

"Please?"

"Come on!"

And within seconds, about five boys from the class they'd been watching had dragged a rather startled Lugnut over to the soccer pitch that had been marked out with chalk lines on the concrete.

"Have fun," Coral called, shooting a false smile as the biker looked back over his shoulder at her, a scowl instantly springing onto his face.

"Coral?" a voice sounded from behind the surfer girl, making her jump. But when she turned around she saw that it was Zoë, the girl that she'd been talking to earlier about the poem.

"Oh, hi, Zoë, what's up?" Coral asked, smiling at the little girl.

"Um…we wanted to ask you something," Zoë started, seeming to be nervous around the older girl.

"Sure, you can ask me anything," Coral grinned, trying to make the little girl feel a little more comfortable around her.

"Well it's not _just_ me…" Zoë trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Coral asked, getting confused by simple things as usual.

"Over here," Zoë said, leading Coral over to a small grassy area with a tree at the centre, which created a patch of shade. Six children were sitting beneath the tree, each one from the class that Coral and Lugnut had just been teaching.

"What did you want me for?" Coral asked as she approached the little area.

"_We _wanted to ask you something," Zoë explained, joining the six children, who Coral presumed were the girl's friends.

"Ask away then," Coral chuckled, sitting down on the grass beside the seven kids.

"Could you teach us how to sing?" a girl with dirty blonde hair pulled back into a ragged ponytail blurted, earning a sharp glare from the girl sat next to her.

"Leslie! You can't just say it like that!" the girl hissed, very shocked at how forward her friend had been. She had strawberry blonde hair that had been twisted into two messy plaits and bright blue eyes.

"Why not, Lucy?" Leslie asked.

"Because it's rude!" Lucy squeaked, shaking her head slightly and making her plaits swing to and fro.

"Can you though?" a girl with hair that wasn't quite blonde but wasn't quite brown either asked. Her undecided hair had two small, neat braids at the front that joined at the back of her head, whilst the rest of her hair hung down her back.

"Really?" Coral asked, looking at each child in turn. "You don't know how to sing?"

"We haven't been taught how to," a boy with neat brown hair and a face covered in freckles explained.

"What? You haven't sung before? Not even once?!" Coral cried, extremely surprised at this discovery.

"Not properly," Zoë said, deciding to contribute to the conversation again.

"You can teach us though, right?" the girl with not quite blonde and not quite brown hair asked, a sort of desperate look in her eye.

"Please?" Lucy added, her strawberry blonde plaits swinging again.

"Wait a second, slow down, I barely even know your names yet," Coral said, trying to regain order among the children.

"I'm Leslie," the girl with dirty blonde hair from earlier exclaimed.

"I'm Lucy," the girl with strawberry blonde plaits continued.

"I'm Leah," the girl with not quite blonde and not quite brown hair stated.

"I'm Harvey," the boy with neat brown hair and freckled skin said.

"I'm Nick," a boy, who hadn't spoken yet, piped up. He had startling blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes, the kind that had a constant sparkle.

"I'm Victoria," the other child, who hadn't said anything yet either, said. Her dark hair just scraped her shoulders and her deep brown eyes complimented her appearance.

"And I'm Zoë, but you already knew that," Zoë finished, a lock of her hair, that resembled the colour of expensive champagne, falling in front of her face as she spoke, only for it to be brushed to the side moments later.

"And I'm Coral, but _you_ probably already knew that," Coral added, earning a few small laughs from the group of ten year olds as she copied Zoë's statement. "Great, so now that we all know each other, let's get back down to business. You want me to teach you how to sing?"

"Yes."

"Leslie!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. It just slips out."

"Stop blurting things out," Lucy scolded, frowning at her friend.

"It's fine, honestly," Coral reassured the girls, making them feel slightly better.

"Um, Miss Coral?" Leah questioned, raising her hand slightly as she crossed her legs. Her black, patent shoes sticking out from under her summer dress and the frill on her white socks just skimming the grass.

"Just Coral's fine," Coral said, thinking that the title made her sound too important.

"Ok, Coral," Leah said, correcting herself. "How do you start?"

"How do you start what?" Coral asked, her ditzy side showing through like always.

"How do you start singing?" Leah said, expanding on her original point.

"Don't you mean 'where'?" Victoria asked. "Like, where do you start?"

"Well we start here, don't we?" Harvey asked, not understanding what Victoria meant. "Here, sat on the grass."

"I don't think that's what Vicky was trying to say, Harvey," Leslie said.

"How would you know?" Harvey shot back.

"Guys, be quiet. We're never gonna get to sing at this rate," Leah scolded, taking control of the situation.

"Coral, just start teaching us," Lucy pleaded, tugging on Coral's arm as the bickering between the ten year olds continued. "I'll listen even if the others don't."

"I'm still listening," Zoë said, looking across to Coral and Lucy.

"Me too," Nick agreed, shuffling over to the surfer girl.

"Guys, are you listening or not?" Leslie called, making Leah, Harvey and Victoria snap to attention.

"Yeah," the three children chorused, making Coral laugh, because they clearly hadn't been.

"Why, are we starting?" Harvey asked excitedly.

"Yes, now shut up and listen," Leslie ordered, before turning back to Coral.

"Well, I think that the best way to learn how to sing, is through a song," Coral started.

"How does that work?" Nick asked, his eyebrows creasing together.

"Listen," Coral grinned as the seven children all eagerly gathered around.

Coral: "Let's start at the very beginning, a very good place to start

When you read you begin with-"

Before Coral could sing another word, Lucy's hand had shot in the air, indicating that she knew what was coming next.

Lucy: "A, B, C"

Coral let out a small chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm before continuing.

Coral: "When you sing you begin with do re mi"

Coral indicated for the children to copy her, which, to her relief, they did.

Zoë, Leslie, Leah, Lucy, Victoria, Harvey &amp; Nick: "Do re mi"

Coral: "Do re mi, the first three notes just happen to be, do re mi"

Again, Coral motioned for the children to copy her, and they obeyed.

Zoë, Leslie, Leah, Lucy, Victoria, Harvey &amp; Nick: "Do re mi"

Coral: "Do re mi fa so la ti"

As Coral looked across at the children, she was just met with a collection of blank faces. Apparently, no one had a clue what she was talking about. "Oh come on, I'll make it a little easier for you, listen," Coral said after a short pause. Hopefully this way would make the children understand her a little bit better.

Coral: "Doe, a deer, a female deer

Ray, a drop of golden sun

Me, a name I call myself

Far, a long long way to run

Sew, a needle pulling thread

La, a note to follow so

Tea, a drink with jam and bread

That will bring us back to do, oh, oh, oh"

As Coral sung each line, she accompanied a little action along with the note she was referring to in an effort to help the children understand the different parts. But yet again, before Coral could sing the next line, Lucy piped up, showing that she was paying attention.

Lucy: "Do!"

Coral nodded and smiled at the little girl, before continuing the song, hoping that the others would join in too, which, thankfully, they did.

Coral: "A deer, a female deer"

Leah: "Re!"

Coral: "A drop of golden sun"

Victoria: "Mi!"

Coral: "A name I call myself"

Harvey: "Fa!"

Coral: "A long long way to run"

Leslie: "So!"

Coral: "A needle pulling thread"

Nick: "La!"

Coral: "A note to follow so"

Zoë: "Ti!"

Coral: "A drink with jam and bread

That will bring us back to"

Coral, Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "Do, a deer, a female deer

Re, a drop of golden sun

Mi, a name I call myself

Fa, a long long way to run

So, a needle pulling thread

La, a note to follow so

Ti, a drink with jam and bread"

Coral: "That will bring us back to do

Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do…so do"

The children had started to get the hang of the song now and gradually joined in with Coral, much to the surfer girl's relief.

"Is that what you call a song?" Victoria asked, speaking up just as Coral had finished singing her line. The little girl with ebony hair wasn't quite so convinced that Coral was teaching them how to sing correctly, she'd heard songs on the radio and they sounded nothing like what Coral was saying. And the crease between her eyebrows was all the proof the 60s girl needed to realise that. "Do, re, mi, fa, so and so on?"

"Well, no. Do, re, mi, fa, so and so on are only the tools we use to make a song," Coral explained, hoping to get the girl's attention back. "So once we have these notes in our heads, we can sing a million different tunes."

"How?" Nick asked, slightly confused once more.

"By mixing them up!" Coral exclaimed. "Listen."

Coral: "So, do, la, fa, mi, do, re"

"Can you try that?" Coral asked the children. Her little tune didn't seem too complicated so it wouldn't be very hard for the children to copy her.

Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "So, do, la, fa, mi, do, re"

"Yeah, you're getting it!" Coral grinned, pleased that her teaching was working. "How about this?"

Coral: "So, do, la, ti, do, re, do"

Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "So, do, la, ti, do, re, do"

"Now let's put them together," Coral instructed, a beaming smile spreading across her face as the children sung with her.

Coral, Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "So, do, la, fa, mi, do, re

So, do, la, ti, do, re, do"

"But it doesn't mean anything" Victoria said, her eyebrows creasing together again.

"That's why we put in words," Coral explained. "One word for every note. Like this."

Coral: "When you know the notes to sing

You can sing most anything"

"Hang on, you said that you used one word for every note," Victoria said, interrupting Coral for the third time.

"Yeah, I did," Coral agreed, trying not to lose her temper with the girl.

"But when you sang 'anything' you were using up three notes for one word," Victoria said.

"Oh, I guess I did. But that's ok, sometimes you do that when you sing," Coral grinned, watching Victoria's face go blank for a second before it broke into a smile. "There's no rules."

"Cool," Harvey breathed.

"Yes, Harvey, very cool," Coral chuckled, watching the other ten year olds giggle away. "Now let's put it all together," Coral continued, grabbing the children's attention once more as they all started to sing again.

Coral, Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "When you know the notes to sing

You can sing most anything"

Coral, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "Do, a deer, a female deer" (Lucy: "Do")

As the others all went back to singing the main part of the song, Lucy jumped to her feet and held the note she'd originally shouted out, making Coral laugh at how eager she was.

Coral, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "Re, a drop of golden sun" (Lucy &amp; Leah: "Re")

Leah jumped up beside Lucy as the next line came up and the pair held the note together. This trend seemed to carry on for the rest of the chorus part, with each child jumping up to join in with the original note that they'd shouted out.

Coral, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "Mi, a name I call myself" (Lucy, Leah &amp; Victoria: "Mi")

Coral, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "Fa, a long long way to run" (Lucy, Leah, Victoria &amp; Harvey: "Fa")

Coral, Nick &amp; Zoë: "So, a needle pulling thread" (Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey &amp; Leslie: "So")

Coral &amp; Zoë: "La, a note to follow so" (Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie &amp; Nick: "La")

Coral: "Ti, a drink with jam and bread (Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "Ti")

That will bring us back to do"

Coral jumped to her feet last, and quickly figured out that all of the children were now stood in a line. So she started at Lucy and walked along to Zoë, tapping each child on their head in turn and making them sing 'their' note.

Lucy: "Do"

Leah: "Re"

Victoria: "Mi"

Harvey: "Fa"

Leslie: "So"

Nick: "La"

Zoë: "Ti"

Coral: "Do, do"

Once she'd reached Zoë, she realised that no one was the 'do' on the other end, resulting in her just tapping her own head twice and singing the note before going back down the line in reverse.

Zoë: "Ti"

Nick: "La"

Leslie: "So"

Harvey: "Fa"

Victoria: "Mi"

Leah: "Re"

Coral liked this little game that she'd created, and the children did too judging by the way that they were giggling. So Coral decided to change it up a bit and tap the children's heads at random and see what tune she could create.

Lucy: "Do"

Victoria: "Mi, mi, mi"

Leslie: "So, so"

Leah: "Re"

Harvey: "Fa, fa"

Nick: "La"

Zoë: "Ti, ti"

Lucy: "Do"

Victoria: "Mi, mi, mi"

Leslie: "So, so"

Leah: "Re"

Harvey: "Fa, fa"

Nick: "La"

Zoë: "Ti, ti"

Coral motioned for the children to continue the singing pattern as she sung a different part of the song, a method of showing them that it didn't always have to be the same tune sung at one time.

Coral: "When" (Lucy: "Do"

Victoria: "Mi, mi")

Coral: "You" (Victoria: "Mi"

Leslie: "So, so")

Coral: "Know" (Leah: "Re"

Harvey: "Fa, fa")

Coral: "The" (Nick: "La"

Zoë: "Ti, ti")

Coral: "Notes" (Lucy: "Do"

Victoria: "Mi, mi")

Coral: "To" (Victoria: "Mi"

Leslie: "So, so")

Coral: "Sing" (Leah: "Re"

Harvey: "Fa, fa"

Nick: "La"

Zoë: "Ti, ti")

Coral: "You" (Lucy: "Do"

Victoria: "Mi, mi")

Coral: "Can" (Victoria: "Mi"

Leslie: "So, so")

Coral: "Sing" (Leah: "Re"

Harvey: "Fa, fa")

Coral: "Most" (Nick: "La"

Zoë: "Ti, ti")

Coral, Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "Anything!"

Coral and the seven children all started to march around the playground area, continuing to sing at the tops of their voices with huge smiles on their faces. This was the most fun that most of those children had had in a long time and they were thoroughly enjoying every second of their 'singing lesson'.

Coral, Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "Do, a deer, a female deer

Re, a drop of golden sun

Mi, a name I call myself

Fa, a long long way to run"

When they sang the line about running, most of the children broke into a sprint across the concrete, giggling away as Coral brought up the rear.

Coral: "So, a needle pulling thread" (Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "A needle pulling thread")

Coral was stood at the back of the group so when she sang, the seven children all turned around and copied the end of her phrase before whipping back around again.

Coral: "La, a note to follow so (Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "A note to follow so")

Ti, a drink with jam and bread" (Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "Jam and bread")

Coral, Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "That will bring us back to…"

The children all clustered around Coral again as they changed their pattern.

Coral: "Do (Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "So, do")

Re (Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "La, fa")

Mi (Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "Mi, do")

Fa (Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "Re")

So (Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "So, do")

La (Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "La, fa")

Ti (Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "La, so, so, fa, mi, re")

Ti do-oh-oh (Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do")

Coral, Lucy, Leah, Victoria, Harvey, Leslie, Nick &amp; Zoë: "So do!"

The song ended with a triumphant smile from Coral and a cheer from the seven children. All seven of them started to babble away to each other with excited grins on their faces as Coral locked eyes with Lugnut from across the playground. The biker just narrowed his eyes at Coral, but the surfer girl returned it with a smile and a shrug. However, the distraction for Lugnut caused a soccer ball to go flying into his side, making him wince and causing a little boy to shout something at him. Coral smirked at the sight and let out a tiny laugh, but something caused her to be brought back to reality; someone was calling her name. As she turned around she noticed that that person was Brady, who was stood at the gate that was set into the fence, which surrounded the playground. "Hi, Brady!" she grinned, skipping over to the gate to greet the blonde.

"Hi, Coral," Brady sighed, shooting the 60s girl a smile.

"What's that?" Coral asked, pointing at the blue plastic box with a handle on top in Brady's hands.

"It's Zack's lunch, he left it at home, could you give it to him, please?" Brady asked, handing the box over to Coral.

"Sure," Coral smiled.

"How's it going then?" Brady asked.

"How's what going?" Coral asked, totally oblivious to what Brady was trying to ask her.

"Looking after the class," Brady explained. "Is it going alright?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Coral smiled, glancing over her shoulder at the group of school children from the class that she'd been controlling with Lugnut.

"Really? Great," Brady said, slightly in shock since he'd been expecting Coral to say that it had gone terribly. He hadn't had the biggest faith in the pair of bickering Wet Side Story cast members. "Is there anything you need before I go?" Brady continued.

"Actually yes," Coral said, an idea suddenly popping into her head. "Do you have any instruments that I could borrow?"

"Why? Do you want to teach the kids how to play songs as well as sing?" Brady chuckled.

"How'd you know?" Coral asked, topping her head to the side in confusion.

"I did just see the majority of your song with them," Brady said, motioning to the clump of seven excitable school children stood a few feet behind Coral.

"Oh, did you like it?" Coral grinned, quickly glancing back at the children before looking back at Brady.

"Yeah, I guess so," Brady chuckled, before checking the time on his phone. "I'd better be going, I'll see if Mack has any instruments but I think that all she'd got is a violin from when she played it the 4th grade," he continued.

"A violin? Seriously?" Coral asked, more pleased than Brady had expected her to be.

"Yeah, but I'll have a look for other stuff, I'll drop it off here at lunch time," Brady explained, just finishing his sentence before the school bell started to ring.

"Ok, thanks! See you later!" Coral called as she turned to leave.

"Have fun," Brady chuckled, watching Coral skip over to Lugnut, who just rolled his eyes at the surfer girl. Were those two really going to bicker the whole time that they were working together? Or would some sort of miracle take place?

**I hope you enjoyed it! I know that the chapters recently have been very sectioned, like it's only a few select characters per chapter, but I promise that that's going to be evened out soon, just wait it out, please. I'm trying to improve! **

**The song that I used in this chapter is called Do-Re-Mi and it's from the Sound Of Music. There are lots of different arrangements for this song and I just chose the one that my school used when we put on the production, I just wanted to let you know in case you tried to find the exact version and got confused. But they're all pretty similar. :)**

**Thank you so much for the seven reviews I got since I last updated! That's insane! I can't thank you enough! I love reading all of your reviews because they always make me smile and I love hearing that you're enjoying the story!**

**Thank you AquaDestinysEmbrace, DynamicGiraffe, DisneyChannelLover, Maddie, RossLynch4ever and Myra****James (who left two reviews)! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want to hear them and I want to know what you enjoy reading. Thank you Myra****James for your suggestion, I'll make sure to listen to the song when I get the chance and see if I can fit it in anywhere. :)**

**Also, I just wanted to say that even though I already had this chapter's idea planned out, zina1412 suggested that Coral and Lugnut should teach the children to sing and that I should use this song. So thank you zina1412! Your idea was great! And even if you've left a suggestion that hasn't appeared in the story yet, I've got it planned out for a later chapter, I promise! And this story is going to be pretty long so don't worry, it'll be in there at some point!**

**And another thing! Two of my friends on here, DynamicGiraffe and RossLynch4ever have recently updated their stories so it would mean the world to me, and them I'm sure, if you read them and left a review. They're both such lovely people and their stories are both incredible so please go and check them out! :)**

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know what you think of Teen Beach 2 if you've seen it, but please don't leave any spoilers! And if you haven't seen it yet then just let me know how excited you are to see it) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you all mean the world to me and I want you to know that I'm always here for you, feel free to send me a PM, I'll always reply! But I think that you're all absolutely wonderful and you all put a huge smile on my face!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	24. 23: Cones Or Cups?

**Hello! **

**How are you? **

**Long time no see, huh? I'm pleased to let you know that I finally got the documents for this story back! Yay! I'm so sorry that it's taken so long but since I've been away on holiday, nothing could be done about it until recently and even then it took a while to access them. I have them now though and that's what matters. :) **

**Although I have the next few chapters back and saved up, I can't start posting them any time soon because I still have a few more prompts to write up on my one-shot story (Surf, Sun, Sand). I promise to try my best and get on with writing them though because I've hated leaving this story for so long. I hope that you understand! **

**Also, if you've come here from Surf, Sun, Sand or you're coming into the fandom after seeing the second film and you're a new reader to my stories then welcome! I really appreciate you reading my work and I hope that you enjoy it! **

**Even though I won't be writing for this story again for a few more weeks, I wanted to post a chapter to let you know that I haven't abandoned it and that I've got the documents back. So until I can post on this story again, here's chapter 23!**

After a rather exhausting lunch rush, which the 60s teens had managed to get through with minimal help from their managers, the two food stalls were rather empty of customers. The barbeque shack and the ice cream stand were positioned opposite each other and had a collection of tables in the space between them. CheeChee was wiping down one of the tables when she felt someone's presence next to her. "Whaddya want, Butchy?" CheeChee huffed, turning to face the biker boy with her hands on her hips and a face like thunder. It was plain to see that she wasn't in the mood for light conversation.

"Huh? I don't want anythin'. Whaddya _you_ want?" Butchy shot back, tucking the tea towel he was using to clean with under arm.

"Whatcha doin' over here then?" CheeChee asked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"I'm cleanin' tables, what's it look like I'm doin'?" Butchy asked, puzzled as to why CheeChee had suddenly started asking so many questions. "You's ok, Cheech?"

"What's it to ya?" CheeChee retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was only askin'," Butchy replied, holding his hands up in defense and backing off a little bit. "You had a rough day or somethin'?"

"Why'd ya ask?" CheeChee questioned, her expression softening a little.

"'Cause ya keep snappin' at me," Butchy explained rather bluntly.

"Sorry," CheeChee mumbled, dropping her arms down to the side. "I guess it's just been harder than I thought."

"It's the opposite for me," Butchy huffed.

"Why?" CheeChee asked as the pair both sank down into chairs at one of the small metal tables that they were supposed to be cleaning.

"I's not allowed to touch the grill 'cause I burnt my arm last night," Butchy explained. "So I've been mannin' the cash register and I's on cleaning duty while Seacat and Rascal have been grillin' stuff all day."

CheeChee turned her head and looked past Butchy, watching the two surfer boys at work behind the counter. Seacat looked like he was doing pretty well with it but then Rascal tried to flip a burger, which almost landed on Seacat's arm before finding it's place on the floor. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Butchy sighed. "What about you then?"

"Well it's not like I can't do nothin', I just think it's hard. Lela and I have been workin' together pretty well but I don't think I'm cut out for this whole 'job' thing," CheeChee huffed.

"Tell me about it," Butchy muttered. "I wish I was back with my crew at home."

"Yeah, I'm actually startin' to miss the rest of the Rodents," CheeChee agreed.

"Hey, Butchy, stop slacking, get back to cleaning tables," Seacat called, clearly joking around, but Butchy didn't seem to catch the sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Butchy grumbled. "You know, just 'cause we gots to work together doesn't mean that you can boss me around, I'm not takin' orders from you, surfer scum."

"I know that, I'm not an idiot, greasy," Seacat shot back.

"Call me that again, water boy," Butchy challenged, fully facing Seacat now, who was stood behind the barbeque shack's counter a few meters away.

"Hey, stop your bickerin', I know it's not the most fun in the world but arguin's just gonna make it worse," CheeChee cut in, breaking apart the two boys before they got any further. Butchy glared at Seacat and went back to wiping down one of the tables, muttering something about how the surfers were still imbusiles. CheeChee took this as her cue to leave, adjusting the ice cream headband in front of her beehive and quickly shooting a smile in Seacat's direction before trudging back over to where Lela was stood behind the counter, picking up empty cups and plates on her way.

"How are the guys doing?" Lela asked once CheeChee was stood beside her.

"Alright, they's not particularly happy but they's not havin' a disaster," CheeChee replied, smoothing down the creases in her apron while she spoke.

"Do you want me to wash those?" Lela asked after a short pause, pointing at the pile of empty cups and dirty plates that CheeChee had collected from abandoned tables.

"No it's fine, I'll do it," CheeChee sighed, scooping up the items and carrying them over to the sink before donning a pair of bright pink rubber gloves and grabbing a sponge.

"Lela," Mr. Murphy, the owner of the ice cream stand, called, making Lela spin on her heels and come face to face with the man himself, who was poking his head out of the door to his office through a door at the back. "Do you want to take this order?"

Lela turned her head and spotted a young woman and her daughter, who both had blonde hair and freckled faces, stood on the other side of the counter, expectantly waiting to be served. "Sure," Lela grinned, practically skipping over to where they were stood. "How can I help you?" Lela chirped, seeming to be a lot more pleased about her job than most of the others.

"Strawberry!" the little girl exclaimed as her mother picked her up so that she could see over the counter.

"Is that how you ask for things nicely, Beatrice?" the woman asked, quite clearly prompting the little girl, who only seemed to be around four years old, to be more polite.

"Can I please have a strawberry ice cream?" Beatrice asked Lela shyly , correcting herself, much to the delight of her mother.

"Of course! You know, strawberry's my favourite flavour too," Lela grinned, making the little girl giggle. "Now is it one scoop?" she continued, aiming the question at the girl's mother now since Beatrice seemed to be losing interest rather quickly.

"Yes, just one, please," the woman smiled, hurrying the conversation along and trying to prevent her daughter from getting too restless.

"Is that in a cone or a cup?" Lela asked over her shoulder, already starting to scoop the ice cream.

"Cone!" Beatrice squealed.

"A cone, please," Beatrice's mother clarified.

"There you go," Lela smiled, wrapping a napkin around the base of the cone before handing it to Beatrice.

"What do you say, Beatrice?" the little girl's mother asked, yet again prompting her daughter to be polite as she handed over the money to Lela.

"Thank you!" Beatrice cried, already managing to get the ice cream all over her face.

"You're very welcome," Lela smiled, giving the little girl a wave as the mother and daughter walked off.

"Lela," CheeChee called a few seconds later. "Can you help me dry some of these off, please?"

"Sure," Lela chirped, grabbing a tea towel and starting to help her fellow biker girl. It wasn't long before they'd washed everything up and were left, once again, just stood behind the counter. Lela finished drying a plastic cup and placed it on the counter so that the base was facing upwards, CheeChee was emptying the washing up bowl so Lela had nothing to do. She started to tap the counter with the ends of her fingers, but that gradually evolved into a pattern and pretty quickly she was tapping, clapping and moving the cup in a sequence that accompanied the song that was playing on the radio at the ice cream stall. And of course, being Lela, she couldn't just keep it to beating out a rhythm; she had to sing along as well.

Lela: "I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

Two bottle whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leavin' tomorrow, whaddya say?

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

As Lela tapped out the tune, CheeChee finished her work and watched her sing softly to herself as she flipped the cup and a smile started to grow on her face. "That's pretty neat, Lela," she said.

"Thanks," Lela smiled, continuing the rhythm as she spoke.

"How'd ya do that?" CheeChee asked, staring at Lela's hands in awe as she turned the cup and clapped her hands some more.

"It's pretty simple actually," Lela replied.

"Can I try?" CheeChee asked, trying to work out what Lela's pattern was so that she could replicate it.

"Sure," Lela answered, sliding her cup down the counter to CheeChee and grabbing another one for herself from a cupboard. Lela tapped out the rhythm a little slower so that CheeChee could pick it up and pretty soon both of the girls were performing the little routine with the cups. Once CheeChee got the hang of it, she started to sing the next verse.

CheeChee: "I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

The one with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains, it's got rivers

It's got sights to give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

The two biker girls had grown to be a little more confident with the pattern now, so when the next break came up, they started to try out different ways of producing the same rhythm. Sometimes they swapped cups or clicked instead of clapped and other times they hit their cups together or threw them around; just to make the performance a little more interesting. What the girls didn't realise is that their clapping routine had gathered quite a crowd, and had attracted the attention of some of the customers at the barbeque shack, not to mention the workers too. So when the girls started to sing again, they had a bigger audience than they'd intended.

Lela &amp; CheeChee: "When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

The two girls put their cups down and a round of applause shot up from the crowd, surprising the girls at first but resulting in them developing a deep blush on their cheeks. But the sound of a timer rang out above the noise of the people watching, signaling that it was three o'clock. And three o'clock meant that the barbeque boys and the ice cream girls' shifts were over.

"It's quittin' time!" CheeChee exclaimed, lifting her pink apron over her beehive and tossing it to the side then pulling of her pink head band and throwing that in the same direction before running out the door.

"Great work today, girls," Mr. Murphy called, poking his head out of his office door.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Murphy!" Lela chirped, untying her apron, taking off her headband and then following CheeChee out of the door before meeting up in the table area between the food stalls with the boys.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**The song that I used in this chapter is called Cups by Anna Kendrick. **

**Thank you so much for the four reviews I got from the last chapter! Plus, all of the ones that I got during the time that I couldn't update this story were so supportive too, I can't thank you enough for being so lovely! I really don't deserve you! **

**Thank you AquaDestinysEmbrace, DynamicGiraffe, DisneyChannelLover and RossLynch4ever from the last chapter! Don't hesitate to leave a suggestion if you think of one, I still want to hear them and I want to know what you enjoy reading. :)**

**I'm about halfway done with my next one-shot so if you're interested in reading that then it should be up within the next few days, I promise! **

**I know I say this all the time (if you're reading this then let me know if you've been reading my one-shot stories or not, I'm interested to know) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you all mean the world to me and I want you to know that I'm always here for you, feel free to send me a PM, I'll always reply! But I think that you're all absolutely incredible and you always manage to make my day! **

**Thank you for reading! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	25. Yay! I'm Finally Back! (Author's Note)

**Hello!**

**Wow, long time no see, huh? It's been 4 months and 11 days since I last updated this story, how crazy is that? Sorry it's been so long but I've been finishing up my one-shot story and my holiday-themed short stories so that once I do eventually get back to this, I can have my full attention on it. But don't worry, I'm back now and I've been using the time off (as well as my little one-week or so break from writing and posting, I hope that you don't mind too much about that, it sort of happened by accident XD) to develop the ideas that I have for this story even further, so hopefully it's going to turn out well. I'm keeping my fingers crossed! **

**Anyway, it's a new year so there's going to be a new Cherry too. I've really developed my writing style by writing my one-shots so if there's a really harsh difference in the way that this story is written (even in the next few chapters because some have been pre-written and I don't want to re-write them) then I do apologise, it couldn't really be helped that I had to abandon this story for so long. Not only has my writing style evolved, but I've also realised that this story was going to end up being way too long if I kept on writing it like I did. So, I've put up a poll on my profile for you to vote on who you'd like to read more about in this story. I've got plot lines set out for everyone so it just depends on which characters' story lines you want to read about. I'd really, really appreciate it if you took the time to take a look at it because then I know what direction to take this story in. You can vote for more than one person at once, so select as many people as you like or, if you can't access the poll, then just leave the characters' names in a review. It will really help me out so please don't hesitate to let me know what you think!**

**Ok, so I don't know if you're here because you were reading the story way back when I was properly updating it or if you've come here from Surf, Sun, Sand or another of my recent stories, but either way I'd be very surprised if you knew what has been happening in these chapters up to this point. So, like I promised, I'm going to do a quick recap of what happened in all the chapters up to the last one that I posted just so that if you're a new reader you don't have to go back to read all 24 chapters up to this point or if you're a returning reader you can remind yourself of the story a little bit. And if you have any further questions about characters or things that you don't fully understand then please let me know in a review or a PM, I'd rather make sure that you understand everything than get confused whilst you're reading the story. **

**Prologue – Coral and Axel start a fight between the Rats and a few of the surfers. It has to be broken up and it's decided that things have to change at the beach, the arguing and teasing can't continue.**

**Chapter 1 – Mack's grandpa leaves for a one week vacation before school starts and after spending the day together, Mack and Brady stumble across Lela and Tanner on their beach. **

**Chapter 2 – Mack and Brady find the remaining four Wet Side Story characters that came into the modern day: Butchy, Giggles, Seacat and Struts. They explain that they were sucked into the sea by a wave and they wandered around the beach until they found Mack and Brady. Brady tells them that they can stay at Mack's house since her grandpa's on holiday.**

**Chapter 3 – Mack and Brady introduce the Wet Side Story characters to some modern technology and break the news that they're in the future to them.**

**Chapter 4 – Back in Wet Side Story, the remaining characters soon realise that their friends are missing and come up with a plan to rescue them. But before they can put it into action, the movie resets with the parts being recast to the people that are there and the background characters start disappearing. **

**Chapter 5 – Mack and Brady send the Wet Side Story characters off to best and discover that the movie's changed and the characters are all cast differently. **

**Chapter 6 - Mack and Brady take the Lela, Tanner and the others out to the boardwalk to show them around a bit. Lela and Struts accidentally get into a fight with a girl after saying that her outfit was too revealing and they end up singing to fix the problem. Meanwhile, Mack and Brady spot CheeChee, Rascal, Lugnut and Coral looking very lost.**

**Chapter 7 - The four characters who originally stayed behind in Wet Side Story don't recognise their friends who had spent the night in the future. They break out into singing Meant To Be and show that in the new version of the film, CheeChee falls for Rascal and Coral and Lugnut end up kind of crushing on each other. **

**Chapter 8 - CheeChee gets hit in the back of the head with a Frisbee on the way back to Mack's place and that reverses the changes that have been made to the four newcomers' memories, so now they remember their friends but can't remember anything that happened since the movie reset. So they are told what they di and they get the whole 'you're in the future' speech.**

**Chapter 9 - Mack interrogates CheeChee to find out what happened back at the beach but she can't really remember anything and Mack and Brady have a cute little fluffy moment thing.**

**Chapter 10 - The surfers get bored and set Coral and Tanner up playing innuendo bingo and they end up crying with laughing. Then Lela and Butchy are forced into having some sibling bonding time and play 'Who's Most Likely To?' (It was a bit of a boring filler chapter, I promise there won't be any of those anymore XD)**

**Chapter 11 - The surfers get caught sneaking out to go and surf and Mack and Brady ban them from going out on the waves in case something happens to them. Brady then suggests that they get the Wet Side Story characters jobs to keep them out of trouble.**

**Chapter 12 - Mack and Brady sort out everyone's jobs but catch the bikers singing Cruisin' For A Bruisin' out of the house. They say that their excuse is that they're looking for the surfers, who snuck out to find something to do since they couldn't go surfing.**

**Chapter 13 - The surfers find a skate park (which is like surfing but with wheels according to them) and end up setting two people up on a date by singing Like Me. But the singing led Mack, Brady and the bikers straight to them. They're obviously caught and are taken straight back home again.**

**Chapter 14 - Mack and Brady break the news to everyone that they've now got work to go to, which they don't take very well. Lela and Tanner then offer to go and babysit Brady's little brother and sister. Also, Struts, Rascal, Butchy and Giggles decide to play a board game. (Another pointless part XD)**

**Chapter 15 - CheeChee, Seacat, Lugnut and Coral play the whisper challenge and Brady's little brother and sister adore playing with Lela and Tanner (since they practically act like children themselves).**

**Chapter 16 - Basically, Butchy burns his arm...it was kind of a boring chapter...again. (Why did anyone read this story?!)**

**Chapter 17 - The girls tell the stories of their first kisses. Lela's was with a biker called Henry, Giggles' was with a surfer called Reef, CheeChee's was with a boy called Grayson when she was nine, Struts' was with a biker called Alexander, Mack's was with a boy called Jack (hehe, their names rhyme) and Coral's was with a boy called Tom.**

**Chapter 18 - The Wet Side Story characters get dropped off at work. Struts, Tanner and Giggles go to work at a beach-themed clothing store and get dumped folding clothes because they showed up a few minutes late. Seacat, Butchy and Rascal are sent to work at a barbeque shack opposite CheeChee and Lela, who are working at an ice cream stall.**

**Chapter 19 - Coral and Lugnut get dumped off at the primary school they're working at and Struts, Tanner and Giggles bond with their two fellow employees over their awful boss.**

**Chapter 20 - Coral and Lugnut get so bored supervising their class of 4th graders that the biker boy falls asleep and Coral starts trying to get to know the kids in the class a little bit better. **

**Chapter 21 - Mack and Brady get some time to themselves and Mack finally stops panicking about what the Wet Side Story characters are getting up to.**

**Chapter 22 - Coral and Lugnut go out to spend recess with the kids in their class and while Lugnut's playing football, Coral teaches a few of the kids how to sing. **

**And finally, Chapter 23 - Butchy and CheeChee admit to each other that they're not dealing very well with having to work. But Lela's totally loving it and she and CheeChee accidentally end up giving a musical performance to their customers.**

**So there you go! That's more or less everything that's happened in the story so far. Looking back on it, most of it's pretty boring, isn't it? Well, this story's content shall be no longer be boring, I've got so many plans for this story and I'm going to make sure that it's great for you! **

**Sorry that there's not actually a chapter here today, I just thought that the recap and a chapter would be a little bit much. But don't worry, I'll try to get one up as quickly as possible! **

**Please don't forget to answer the poll question so that I can start writing the chapters again! **

**Thank you so much for all of your support last year, it really does mean the world to me and sometimes feels a little surreal, I just hope that it can continue into this new year. Speaking of that, Happy New Year! I hope that this year brings nothing but good things for you because you definitely deserve it! **

**Anyway, I think that's all from me for today. If you're reading this then I want you to know that the fact that you've stuck with my work means the world to me and I can't wait to see where this year takes my writing. **

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	26. 24: Classically Speaking

**Hello!**

**Well, even though I just posted the recap thing on Friday, I have a few chapters stored up so I thought why not start posting them now? So over the next few days I'll be posting the few pre-written chapters that I have. Sorry if they're not terribly well written or focusing on characters that are more requested, I have to go back and tweak them but hopefully they're still alright. Speaking of characters that more requested, I haven't really had much feedback on who you want to read about. I don't want to be writing about characters and working on plot lines for characters that you don't want to read about, no matter how much I might want to, so some kind of direction would be nice. I really want to make these stories good for you. **

**Anyway, I was looking back at how I used to do the Author's Notes for this story and I realised that I always used to put in a little bit about what's been happening in my life lately. And even though I doubt that anyone actually cared about those little bits of information, I'm going to bring them back anyway. So skip past this paragraph if you don't care. If you're still reading then first of all, thank you, it's nice to know that someone wants to listen to me, and secondly, the little bit of information about me this week is that I'm kind of obsessed with the Heathers The Musical soundtrack. It's not exactly a hugely appropriate musical for younger people but I think that the songs are amazing (listen at your own risk though, some are kind of explicit) and even though I would love to include some of the songs in my stories, I somehow feel like it would be wrong. And I feel like making my stories match the tone of those songs wouldn't be received very well either. Oh well, I guess I'll have to stick to keeping you happy. XD**

**Ok, finished now! And I've rambled for far too long already, sorry! You probably hate me at this point. I'll just get on with the chapter now.**

"So you had a good day then?" Mack asked Lela, looking up from her bowl of popcorn at the girl that she was stood opposite. The five teens from the food stalls had bounded through the doors of Mack's house first and were sat watching TV when Tanner, Struts and Giggles came back from work at the beach shop. After a quick catch up they went back to watching…well, more like trying to figure out how to work the TV, but it seemed like Lugnut and Coral were still cooped up at the primary school.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty fun! Who knew work could be so fun?!" Lela chirped, grinning like always. Sometimes Mack wondered if Lela ever stopped smiling. "I don't think that Tanner had a very good time though, from what he's told me, it doesn't sound very fun," Lela continued, that 'ever-lasting' smile seeming to fade a little bit. But don't worry, as soon as it started to slip it bounced back into the grin that could only come from a person who lived in a perfect world.

"Really, why?" Mack asked, concerned that her plan to keep the movie characters out of trouble was backfiring after the first day.

"He just said that his boss wasn't very nice," Lela explained, brushing off the problem with ease. "I don't think it's that big of a deal though."

"Are you sure?" Mack asked, her eyebrows knitting together as she gnawed on her lips. She hadn't intended to make the 60s teens miserable and never would, so if that's what had happened then maybe she shouldn't have trusted Brady. But then again, she could never say no to her blonde goofball of a boyfriend, it's the very reason why ten movie characters were trashing- I mean staying at her house.

"I'm positive, don't worry, Mack," Lela said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. "When's Brady getting back?" she carried on, switching to a new conversation topic with great ease. It was like as soon as something made the situation a little bit tense or uncomfortable she breezed in to make everything happy and sunny again. Another perk of living in a perfect universe I guess.

"It should be any second now," Mack replied, glancing at the clock on the wall, which kindly told her that it was quarter past three. "He's just gone to pick up Lugnut and Coral."

"Do you think that they've been alright?" Lela asked, still taking on her chirpy tone even though she knew the rather awful answer that would follow her question. Both girls just grimaced at the thought of the two teens spending the day together. No one had much faith in Coral and Lugnut getting along due to their past.

"I don't know what they've been doing, Brady came back this morning and said that Coral wanted some musical instruments," Mack said, her eyebrows once again finding themselves furrowed in thought.

"Musical instruments?" Lela asked, her eyebrows following suit of Mack's. "What on earth for?"

"I don't know, but I can't exactly send Brady all the way back to the school with a piano, so I just sent him with my old violin, I doubt they'll be able to do anything with it though," Mack sighed, dropping the piece of popcorn that she'd been playing with in sudden disinterest.

"Wait, you have a piano?" Lela asked, this new information sparking her intrigue.

"Yeah but it's super old and hasn't been used in years, it's in the back room," Mack explained casually, not noting Lela's glittering eyes. "I doubt that it even works properly."

"Oh, it would have been nice if someone could play it though," Lela smiled, picturing everyone happily singing around the piano, no matter how dusty and rickety it sounded from Mack's description. That's the thing about Lela, she always managed to think the best of people and situations.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mack sighed, glancing back at the clock on the wall again, willing it to move faster. Apparently her prayers were answered though because for the second that she stared at its hands, the front door burst open and Brady, along with two more movie characters, stumbled inside.

"Ok, where's the music player thingy?" Lugnut cried, thundering into the house with Coral hot on his heels and Mack's violin in her hand.

"What?" Mack asked, startled by how lively the pair were.

"Where's the music player thingy?" Lugnut repeated, frantically searching around the kitchen for it. And by it he meant the little Bluetooth speaker that their friends had smuggled into the living room. They didn't know how to use it but they were determined to make it work.

"Guys, stop freaking out, you can use my phone," Brady said, sliding his phone out of his pocket as he walked through the door.

"Great!" Coral exclaimed, gratefully taking (well, it was more like grabbing) the mobile phone from Brady and tossing it in Lugnut's direction.

"What's gotten into you guys?" Lela asked, just as curious as Mack and Brady as to why Coral and Lugnut were practically bouncing off the walls all of a sudden. Judging from the two teens' past opinions of each other, this new cooperation and giddy smiling was very different from their usual glares and snarky comments.

"Yeah, I've never seen you two smile so much when you're together," Mack agreed, not knowing whether to be unsettled or pleased that the two teens weren't bickering away.

"I don't know what's happened since I left them at lunch time but whatever it is, it's good because I didn't think that they were going to be able to stay in the room with each other, let alone get along. And now they're acting like they been making friendship bracelets at summer camp all afternoon," Brady said, watching Coral bounce on the spot and grin over Lugnut's shoulder as he scrolled through the songs on Brady's phone.

"What happened at school that's made you two bond so much?" Lela chuckled, finding the new friendship between Coral and Lugnut quite amusing.

"Oh, Mack, I've gotta tell you something," Brady started, a thought suddenly re-entering his head.

"What?" Mack asked warily, hoping that the news wasn't anything too dramatic considering that she'd only just started to get used to everything that already happened over the past few days.

"Right, here we go," Lugnut said, apparently finding what he had been looking for on Brady's phone before turning to Coral, completely oblivious to Mack and Brady's conversation. "You ready?" he asked the surfer girl.

"Do I have to?" Coral whined, not as excitable as Lugnut now that it had actually come down to the moment.

"Yes, are you kidding me?" Lugnut shot back, rather shocked at the surfer girl's sudden change of heart.

"Fine," Coral sighed, placing the violin under her chin and waiting for Lugnut's signal for her to start.

"Guys, listen to this," he said, aiming his statement at Mack, Brady and Lela, who were all still staring in confusion at the pair. Lugnut pressed something on Brady's phone and then set it down on the counter, gazing up in expectant awe at the ditzy background dancer.

"Is she gonna play it?" Mack asked, whispering to Lela so that she didn't disturb whatever Coral and Lugnut were trying to set up.

"I don't think Coral can play the violin," Lela whispered back. "So I have no idea."

A song started to drift from Brady's phone and Coral positioned the bow above the strings, sent a mischievous smile to the three waiting teens all stood side by side before beginning to play along with it. Despite Coral's unknown skill of playing the violin, she proceeded to let the others know just how talented she was by adding in little tricks to go with the tune and allowing Lugnut to continue to change the song twice more before she finally took the bow away from the strings with a huge grin on her face.

"Woah," was all that Brady could say after the impromptu performance.

"Yeah, woah," Coral chuckled, twirling the bow between her fingers before holding it down at her side.

"Why didn't you tell us that you could play the violin like that?" Lela asked, her mouth slightly agape as she stared at the surfer girl. Like everyone else, Lela had presumed that Coral was just as ditzy as she came across and only really served her purpose as a backup dancer, it was rather startling to find out that the characters with virtually no storyline actually had lives and talents.

"It never came up," Coral replied, as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

"But it should have done, you're incredible!" Lela exclaimed, not understanding how the surfer girl hadn't bragged about it before.

"How long have you been learning?" Mack asked Coral, trying to figure out if it was actually talent or a weird movie universe malfunction that had spat out a useless skill at her.

"Since I was six, so I've had a bit of experience," Coral answered, adding a small, awkward laugh on the end. She wasn't used to getting this much attention and despite loving being in the spotlight for a change, she didn't really know what to do.

"What was that?" Struts asked, referring to the violin music as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, wheres did that come from?" Butchy asked as the two bikers sauntered into the kitchen area.

"From your girlfriend," Lugnut snickered, glancing across at Coral as he spoke. The surfer girl, turned to face the pair of bikers that had just walked up, grinned at them before quickly playing a scale on the instrument.

"And how long have yous been able to do that and hide it from us?" Butchy asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl with a mass of curly hair.

"What, you're not gonna deny that she's your girlfriend first?" Struts teased, blowing a bubble with her gum as Butchy rolled his eyes and gave her a small shove.

"Oh shut up," he muttered as a very satisfied Struts let out a small giggle. She never let an opportunity to wind up Butchy pass.

"You guys do realise that now you've given Coral that violin she's never going to put it down," Tanner piped up as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of crisps, causing everyone to turn and stare at him. It was the first thing that he'd said all trip that might have made some sense. "It's like her favourite thing along with surfing."

"Probably not, but they're just going to have to deal with it," Coral chuckled, yet again twirling the bow between her fingers. It was either a nervous habit or a sign that she was trying to show off further, no one was really sure which, including Coral herself.

"Well are there any other instruments that anyone can play, so there are no more surprises?" Brady asked, not wanting to have to go through this whole process again.

"Yeah, can you play the piano?" Lela asked, bringing back the subject of Mack's old piano. Apparently she didn't want to let go of her happy piano singing dream just yet.

"Why? You've got a piano?" Lugnut asked Mack, turning to face the girl with an odd urgency.

"Yeah, it's in the back room but it's pretty old-" Mack started, but was cut off when Lugnut grabbed Coral's arm and started dragging her out of the room.

"This is perfect," Lugnut said, but the rest of the conversation went unheard as Coral and Lugnut got further away from the kitchen and closer to the piano.

"What the heck's gotten into those two?" Struts asked, creasing her eyebrows together and staring after the surfer girl and biker boy, better known as the previous enemies in the group.

"Something happened today and now they're like best friends, but we don't know what," Lela explained with a giggle and a smile, i.e. the two things that she punctuated virtually every sentence with.

"Huh, alright," Struts nodded, taking in everything that Lela had said with surprising ease. The three bikers and Tanner left not long later, leaving Mack and Brady, who still hadn't told Mack his news, alone in the kitchen.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me again?" Mack asked, turning her full attention to Brady now that they didn't have to worry about any more interruptions.

"You know my car?" Brady started, already grimacing at the thought of it.

"Don't tell me it's broken," Mack said, her face falling almost instantly. It seems that they can read each other's minds now too.

"Ok, but how else do you want me to phrase it?" Brady asked, crossing his arms and trying to mask his disappointment with annoyance.

"What happened?" Mack sighed; her expression softening slightly as she could that Brady was obviously upset about it.

"I don't know, I was just driving Coral and Lugnut back and it started stuttering and then as we pulled up I flipped the bonnet and load of smoke came out," Brady replied, his stature deflating with each word that he managed.

"That doesn't sound too good," Mack said as she gnawed on her lip. She knew nothing about cars but smoke was never a good thing.

"What are we going to do? We use that car all the time and we can't get everyone to work without it. We drive to pick up food in it too so if we don't have that car then we don't eat," Brady snapped, starting to get stressed instead of Mack, for a change.

"Brady, relax. We'll just order pizza again tonight and maybe you can send it to be fixed," Mack said, being the reassuring one for once. Oh how their roles have changed.

"Do you have any idea how expensive it is to get a car fixed?" Brady asked, not seeming to have calmed down at all. "It's gonna cost at least fifty dollars and we don't have that kind of money to be losing, we've got ten mouths to feed, twelve including us."

"Maybe you could ask some of the bikers to help, they're always fixing up their bikes, I'm sure that a car engine isn't going to be that different," Mack suggested, seeing Brady's tense demeanour begin to disappear. At least she was trying to help, that's all that Brady could have asked for really. She took a step closer to him and gently kissed him on the cheek, "Someone special once told me something," she said quietly, watching Brady stare off into space.

"What was it?" Brady asked with a bored tone, still grumpy about his dying car.

"Everything's going to be fine," Mack replied, echoing the words that Brady had constantly been saying to her for the past few days. Brady's face broke out into a small, reluctant smile before he wrapped his arm around Mack's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess I'd better go and round up Butchy and Lugnut then," Brady said, breaking away from Mack and walking towards the door.

"Hey, don't come complaining to me if they have no idea what to do," Mack called, beginning to chuckle at the thought of the two biker boys blankly staring at Brady's broken car.

"I won't!" Brady called back with a laugh, even though he was already half down the hallway.

* * *

About five minutes later, Mack was going to fetch another book from her room for Struts, who had apparently finished another book already, when she heard music drifting from the back room, the room that Coral and Lugnut were currently occupying. But the music didn't sound like anything familiar to the teens or the movie that they came from, it sounded classical. So if Coral and Lugnut were still in there, then why the heck were they listening to classical music? Curiosity got the better of her and after selecting a new book for Struts to read, Mack pressed her ear to the door. What she heard didn't sound like it was a recording though, it sounded like Coral and Lugnut were actually playing it themselves. But that couldn't be right, could it? They were two background characters with barely two lines between them, why on earth would they know how to play musical instruments like that. To see for herself, Mack eased the door open and to her surprise, her suspicions had been correct. Coral was stood playing Mack's old violin beside Lugnut, who was sat at the piano. Both were playing perfectly together despite the fact that they didn't have any music in front of them and Mack had never heard the pair perform anything close to this before. Mack was listening so intently to the music that the only thing that broke her out her trance was the majority of the remaining 60s teens bounding down the hallway towards her.

"Mack, Seacat can play the piano!" Lela exclaimed, thrusting Seacat's arm, which she was currently holding by his wrist, into the air while the rest of the Wet Side Story gang chattered excitedly.

"Sshhh!" Mack hissed, worried that if Coral and Lugnut heard the others coming then they would stop playing.

"Why?" Lela asked, halting in her tracks and giving Mack a questioning look, her eyes wide and her head slightly tilted to the side. But stopping mid-skip wasn't the best idea considering that Lela was at the front of the group of friends, so a pile-up of giggling movie characters ensued.

"Wait, what's that noise?" Seacat asked as the 60s teens heard the classical music drifted through the small gap between the wall and the door. The surfers and bikers poked their heads into the room, all staring open mouthed at the pair casually playing music, who luckily had their backs to them. No one spoke as the song played out, all completely speechless. Honestly they were kind of shocked that Coral and Lugnut were actually good at something besides surfing or fixing motorbikes. But still, how had they not realised that their friends could play like this before? Especially two that were known for hating each other. The piece ended and the room fell silent.

"Wow," Lela breathed, making Coral and Lugnut whip around to face the doorway, which was crowded with their friends.

"Um…" Coral trailed off, looking rather embarrassed now that she and Lugnut had been caught.

"Way to go at keepin' that from us, guys," Struts drawled, placing her hand on her hip and rolling her eyes, still repeatedly chewing on her gum. "Ya sure aren't tryin' that hard."

"Yeah, ya could'a told us ya could play like that," CheeChee agreed, copying Struts' stance.

"It's not that big of a deal," Lugnut shot back, standing up from the piano and straightening his leather jacket, putting on his tough biker demeanour again like he hadn't just been absolutely nailing an incredibly complicated piece of classical piece music. To him, playing music like that wasn't cool, and being cool was much more important than anything else to him right now. He had a reputation to keep up after all.

"Yeah, right," Seacat said sarcastically.

"You guys were amazing!" Giggles exclaimed, practically radiating sunlight as she beamed at her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Thanks," Coral chuckled, smiling back at her fellow surfer girl whilst still holding onto the violin that she'd become so attached to.

"Well you'd better get your fancy music heads off and put your fixin' heads on 'cause we've gotta help Brady fix his car, Lugnut," Butchy cut it, speaking mostly to his crew member rather than Coral.

"And why do I have to take my 'fancy music' head off?" Coral asked, imitating her boyfriend's accent and raising her eyebrow as she spoke.

"'Cause I'm not kissin you if yous is holdin' that violin," Butchy said, jabbing his finger at the wooden instrument before ducking out of the doorway and taking a step down the corridor. He would have gotten even further if Struts hadn't stopped him.

"Oh, you never kiss her in the first place," Struts snapped, frowning at the Rodent leader.

"Oh, shut up, Struts," Butchy sighed for the second time that day, rolling his eyes at the biker girl before making his way back down the hallway to go and help Brady, expecting Lugnut to follow him but instead getting everyone else.

"So, now do think that we can teach the school kids to play instruments?" Coral asked once she was alone in the room with Lugnut again.

"Yeah, I guess we can work somethin' out. I hope you're good at the tambourine though, 'cause I don't think we'll be gettin' much further than that with 'em," Lugnut said, apparently having warmed up to the idea after their duet. And then they shared a smile. A smile. Coral and Lugnut smiled at each other. It wasn't sarcastic. It wasn't fake. It was a genuine smile.

That afternoon at elementary school had worked some wonders.

**I hope that you liked it! **

**I know that it's focusing on Coral and Lugnut a lot but don't worry, I'm going to be working that out of the story as soon as possible for you. I'm just using up the pre-written chapters, I promise that they'll start getting better soon! I know that they're not widely popular characters (especially Coral, by the way, I'm sorry about how much I wrote about her in these past chapters, I hadn't realised at that point that everyone hated her XD) but I'll try to just put their plot lines in the backgrounds of chapters now. Nonetheless, what do you think of Coral and Lugnut's new 'friendship'? Do you like it or do you prefer it when they're fighting?**

**Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback that I got from the last chapter, even if it was just an Author's Note. It really does mean the absolute world to me! I love getting your feedback! And since there were a few questions in the reviews that I got, I thought that I'd answer them here.**

**Lindsey – If you're reading this then I'm sorry that there was such a long gap between updates, I lost the documents for this story a while back and I've been finishing up other stories ever since. Don't worry though, I'm back now!**

**PawsomePuppy12 – Yes, of course I remember you! Thank you so much for continuing to support my stories, I really appreciate it. But sadly no, I haven't heard of the show. **

**Owllover34 – Hello! I'm so glad that you're sticking with my stories because I love the ideas that you have for them! Well I'm not promising anything just yet because, as you can see, at the moment Butchy is still with Coral. But things can always change. I've got a lot of things planned out for this story so don't worry. And as for Struts and Lugnut, due to the direction that I'm taking this story in, I don't see me putting them as a couple. However, for your benefit, I will try to include some moments where they're like really close friends (almost like brother and sister) so that they still have some interactions. I hope that's alright. I am kind of starting to ship them, but I think that's because I've had so much practice writing them as a couple. Personally, I ship Struts with Rascal a little bit more but for future stories, I don't mind putting Struts with Lugnut if it's more popular. As for your other idea, I plan on Reality Check spanning out quite a lot longer after this since I've still got a lot of the story left to write, so I don't know if you'd still want me to wait to write that story. I have more ideas of my own for stories I'd like to write after Reality Check too so if you'd rather it be written sooner then maybe you could have a go at it yourself. I'm sure that you'd do a great job at it but if writing's not for you then I'll do it when I get around to it. I'm really sorry, it's a lovely idea, but I've just got so much going on at the moment that I'd just like to focus on this story. If you have any plot ideas for characters that I could work into this story though, I'd be happy to include them as best as I can. **

**I know that I say this all the time (yes, I'm bringing back this little hidden question thing. I thought that it would be fun, ok? So if you're reading this then let me know if you're looking forward to me starting up this story again. After all, I don't want to keep writing it if no one's interested) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories because you all mean the world to me and I want you to know that I'm always here for you, feel free to send me a PM any time. I'll always reply! But I think that you're all absolutely lovely and I couldn't ask for any better readers!**

**Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to let me know what characters you want to read more about! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	27. 25: Very Mature Boys, Very Mature

**Hello!**

**How have you been? I'm sorry that I haven't posted this sooner; I've just been caught up with revising for a few mock exams that I had to take. As well as that, I've been planning out the chapters and plot lines for this story so that I know what to include in each chapter. So don't worry guys, I won't go waffling on about nonsense in the chapters anymore, I've tried to keep it as concise as I can so that it won't drag out for ages. I'll try to finish it off as quickly as possible so that I can move onto something a bit more popular. XD But in case you were wondering, there are around thirty chapters left of this story, including this one, which will take the total up to 55. So at least it's shorter than Paper Flowers...XD**

**Well, that's kind of all that I've been doing lately. I know, it's super interesting *says sarcastically*. But it actually took me a really long time to plan out all of the chapters. Hopefully I've included some good things because I'm definitely excited to write them, I just hope that you're as excited to read them!**

**Speaking of reading, why don't I just let you read this chapter...**

After almost an hour of Butchy and Lugnut pretending like they know how to help Brady fix his car, the three boys all trudged inside in need of a break. Their useless tinkering had come to no avail and Brady's car was still very much broken.

"You actually fixed the car?" Mack asked as she saw the three boys walk past her, she couldn't really move her head much though because Lela had insisted on braiding her hair.

"No, we can't figure out what's wrong with it," Brady sighed, collapsing on the sofa with Butchy and Lugnut. They'd only been in the house for a minute and they were already taking over the living room. But two certain surfer boys didn't stay to hear the rest of the conversation because they decided to slip outside instead. Their boredom had gotten the better of them and anything sounded better than just being stuck inside with the girls discussing whether curling or straightening their hair was the best way to get a guy's attention. Plus they wanted to check out Brady's car for themselves.

"Let's see if we can find out what's wrong with this thing then," Seacat said, gently closing the door behind him and walking around to where Brady's car was park. Or rather where it had given up functioning like a normal vehicle and had belched out more smoke than a raging bonfire.

"Yeah, let's see if we can find out what's wrong with it," Rascal agreed, parroting his peers like he always did. Sometimes everyone wondered whether he actually had any thoughts of his own.

"I don't know why Brady thought that the bikers would know what to do, they fix bikes, not cars," Seacat said, popping the bonnet but holding it in place.

"I doubt any of them have even looked at a car's engine," Rascal agreed. "Let alone try to fix one."

"Yeah, we fix our cars if they break down all the time. Why does everyone think that we're such idiots?" Seacat scoffed, finally lifting the bonnet all the way up. A puff of steam poured out, which Seacat and Rascal tried to fan away but still managed to break down coughing from. After a few seconds of inspection, the surfer boys shot each other an unimpressed look. "How stupid are they?" Seacat sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's not exactly hard to put a radiator cap back on," Rascal agreed, picking up the small part lodged between two pipes and screwing it back in the right place.

"Nice work, buddy," Seacat smiled as the two boys shared a high five.

"Well we are pros," Rascal chuckled. "We used to pretend to be mechanics all the time when we were like six."

"We used to pretend to be everything when we were six," Seacat laughed. "But we did think that cars were pretty far out."

Seacat and Rascal had been friends pretty much since they could walk, their families had both moved to the beach just before the two boys had been born so they had been brought up living right next to the ocean. After endless weekends spending time on the sand, their parents got to know each other pretty well, therefore bringing the two little boys closer as well. And like typical toddlers, Seacat and Rascal became best friends instantly and wanted to spend every moment possible together. With this constant hanging out, a firm friendship was formed and endless games and fantasies were carried out, creating some pretty special memories for the two surfer boys. Particularly significant ones including: the time that they thought that a gecko was a dinosaur when they were five and followed it around for an entire afternoon, the time when they buried Rascal's blue toy car in the sand and then forgot where it was until they recovered it by accident a week later, the time that they were pretending to be mechanics and tried to take apart Seacat's family's car but ended up just smashing one of the windows and the time that they first became friends with Giggles when they were in elementary school, which was after they thought that her pet dog was an alien in disguise. Let's just say that she wasn't too pleased when she saw them yanking its tail, but after they dragged her into one of their ridiculous games she became a definite member of their friendship group, which also meant that they were introduced to Kiki. And these four remained friends all the way up to middle school, which is when they finally took up the hobby they'd wanted to do since they were seven; surfing. The boys had been spending their weekend at the beach, playing some ridiculous game that made perfect sense to them like any other six year olds would, when they spotted some older boys balancing on boards in the ocean and performing tricks on them. The two little boys were so in awe of them that they made a pact to learn how to do what the older boys were doing, which they later found was called surfing. Seacat, Rascal, Giggles and Kiki all blossomed into very skilled surfers and kept up their friendship at high school, despite picking up new friends along the way. And although Seacat and Rascal had hit some bumps along the way, they were still proud to call each other their best friend.

"I sort of miss hanging out like we used to, you know what I mean?" Rascal piped up, catching Seacat's attention.

"Yeah, we should take some advice from our eight year old selves and hang out more, just us two," he agreed, sharing a smile with his friend. Although Rascal got on his nerves sometimes, Seacat had genuinely missed hanging out with him. Yes, technically they hung out together every day, but not just the two of them. And these two needed some serious guy time: best friend edition, they'd been deprived of it for too long. So, in true Wet Side Story fashion, a song started to play. What better to cement their new lease of friendship than with a song?

Rascal: "Take it back to the place where you know it all began"

Seacat: "We could be anything we wanna be"

Rascal: "You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again"

Rascal lowered the bonnet of Brady's car before turning to stand back to back with Seacat, their arms both folded over their chests and smug smiles playing at their lips.

Seacat: "Together making history"

The two boys had a handshake, different from the surfers' handshake though, which they quickly performed before stepping away from the car. Apparently when they were seven they thought that a handshake made them cool, but it didn't stop them still using it now as teens.

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "It's time to show how"

Rascal: "To be a superhero"

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "Just like a showdown"

Seacat: "Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro"

When the surfer boys had returned from their day at the barbeque shack, they found an action film to watch and, even if they didn't want to admit it, the movie had brought out their inner children and they had found it extremely cool. But their girlfriends didn't need to know that they'd been fantasising about being superheroes and spies for the past hour, right? Let's just not mention it to them anyway.

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "We're the best, no doubt"

Rascal: "Doin' it like we used to do"

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "This is our time"

Seacat: "And I'm tellin' you"

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "Ohhhh!"

The two surfer boys, being incredibly mature like always, proceeded to use Brady's rash guard, which was hung over the railing of Mack's house, as a cape before running over to the flag pole a little way down the beach and hoisting it up to show their pride for their hobby. Like I have stressed several times now, they're very mature…or at least they like to think that they are.

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "The boys are back, hey the boys are back

The boys are back, gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighbourhood

The boys are back, yeah the boys are back

Climbin' up the walls, anytime we want

The word is out the boys are back

The boys are back, back to save the day

The boys are back, oh yeah"

As the boys carried on with with their super sophisticated dance number (not so subtly being sarcastic), Seacat decided to dash back to Brady's car, pop open the trunk and grab an umbrella. How convenient that there was one right there. He tossed it to Rascal before grabbing the other one himself and then the boys proceeded to wield the umbrellas like swords. I mean, what else would they do, they're really mature, aren't they? It's just lucky that Brady had two umbrellas in his car because if they weren't there then the two surfer boys would be out of a weapon, and we couldn't have that, could we?

Rascal: "Keep coming with the right, win the fight every single time"

Seacat: "Undefeated here in our house, yeah"

Rascal: "We can rock, we can shock anytime we like"

Seacat: "And tonight we're goin' all out"

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "It's time to show how"

Rascal: "To be a super hero"

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "Just like a showdown"

Seacat: "Keep the pedal to the metal, go"

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "We're the best, no doubt"

Rascal: "Doin' it like we used to do"

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "This is our time"

Seacat: "And I'm tellin' you"

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "Ohhhh!"

It's not like Rascal and Seacat had just fake-battled Brady's car as if it was some sort of super villain, because that would be childish, wouldn't it? But after the surfer boys had jumped on top of the vehicle and had tossed their umbrellas to the side, they decided that now the games were over, it was time for some dancing. So they jumped down from the roof of the car and danced their childish hearts out.

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "The boys are back, hey the boys are back

The boys are back, gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighbourhood

The boys are back, yeah the boys are back

Climbin' up the walls, anytime we want

The word is out the boys are back"

Seacat and Rascal had made their way back to Mack's house and were currently scaling the outside of it like spies, because since they were 'channelling their inner eight year old selves', everything was a spy movie.

Rascal: "Here to change the world"

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "To solve the mystery, fight the battle, save the girl"

The surfer boys fake-punched thin air before peeking through the window and seeing Struts and CheeChee parading around in some of Mack's pyjamas. Their girlfriends proceeded to fake swoon for their friends indoors, completely oblivious to their boyfriends' antics outside, but the biker girls' actions just caused huge grins to spread across Seacat and Rascal's faces because it looked like they were playing along with their game. They obviously weren't (and probably never would) and the surfer boys new it but the very thought of it made them laugh.

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "No one can stop us now, we're the ones that make the rules

Ohhhh!"

Rascal and Seacat ran over to the steps down from Mack's house and slid down them before breaking into a dance routine again, focusing mostly around Brady's car. But even if they were dancing, it didn't stop them from goofing off inside the car and still living the fantasy that they were part of an action movie.

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "The boys are back"

The surfer boys jumped out of the car and caught sight of their reflection in one of the windows. And if you'd have asked them what they saw, they could have sworn that they'd seen their eight year old selves staring back at them. Channelling their inner child apparently wasn't as difficult as it sounded, Rascal and Seacat were still as good a friend to each other as always and hopefully they'd make their younger selves proud if they could see what they'd gone on to do. If you could call surfing and gorging on chilli fries something to do.

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "Ohhhh yeah

The boys are back, hey the boys are back

The boys are back, gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighbourhood

The boys are back, yeah the boys are back

Climbin' up the walls, anytime we want"

Rascal: "No need to worry 'cause"

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "The boys are back, hey the boys are back

The boys are back, gonna do it again"

Seacat: "And we make it look good"

Rascal &amp; Seacat: "The boys are back, yeah the boys are back

Tearin' down the walls, anytime we want

I'm sure that you know by now…

The boys are back"

After another chorus of dancing, checking themselves out in the wing-mirrors, performing back-flips and repeated handshakes, Seacat and Rascal finished the song back to back again but this time stood on the bonnet of Brady's car.

"Dude, we're back," Seacat grinned, sharing a breathless laugh with Rascal. Running around like that had tired them out a lot more than they'd expected. No matter how much they felt like it, they weren't as young as they thought they were.

"I'm glad to hear it, now we've just gotta spend more time with each other," Rascal said. "Starting off at work, as long as we keep Butchy happy then he'll leave us alone and that means we've pretty much got the whole day together."

"I like the way you think, Rascal," Seacat smirked, already coming up with plans to keep Butchy from constantly grumbling to them. But before he could share any of them, voices from Mack's front door started drifting through the air.

"Speaking of Butchy," Rascal muttered, trying to keep his voice down so that the surfer boys weren't found out. Seacat and Rascal quietly jumped down from the car bonnet and ran around to the back door, just avoiding being spotted by Brady, Lugnut and Butchy, who were all going out to have a second attempt at fixing the car. Little did they know that the surfer boys had solved the problem that had been bothering them for over an hour in less than five seconds. Rascal and Seacat didn't really want everyone knowing that they could fix cars; they were pretty content with just being known as the goofy, brainless surfers. And to be honest, they wanted to leave fixing things to the bikers because that's something that they knew they prided themselves on. And despite not always getting along with them, they didn't want to dent their pride. They weren't total jerks. So the surfer boys slipped back inside and pretended like nothing had happened.

"Right, let's see what we can do this time," Brady huffed, not having much faith in his team of make-shift mechanics.

"Why don't ya just try turnin' the engine on again?" Lugnut suggested.

"Why? It didn't work before," Brady said, but opened the driver's seat's door and turned the key in the ignition anyway. To all three boys' surprise, the engine purred and sprung into life like nothing had been wrong. "Oh, I stand corrected," Brady said, letting out a small chuckle. Three very relieved boys walked back through the front door a few seconds later. When Seacat and Rascal saw Brady happily bearing the news that his car was miraculously fine again, they shared a tiny high five and a satisfied smile. Their childish antics at pretending to be super heroes had not only solidified their friendship together but it had also helped out Brady, which was a bonus. But no matter how much they secretly hoped that they could be part of an action movie, they were completely unaware that they were and always would be part of a 1960s musical. Not exactly a high-energy thriller but it would do, after all, Wet Side Story was pretty cool.

**I hope that you liked it!**

**Once again, I'm sorry that this is focusing on the background characters, it's one of the pre-written chapters (so that's why it's not written that well either). I promise that they'll be getting better soon, just stick with me! And in case that you were wondering, the song that I used is called The Boys Are Back from High School Musical 3. I just thought that it fitted nicely with Seacat and Rascal's friendship-y, bond-y moment. Don't judge me. XD**

**Thank you so much again for all of your lovely feedback, you're the best! Thank you for being so supportive!**

**But a special thing that I'd like to mention is in Owllover34's review, she (I'm presuming that you're a she, sorry if I'm wrong!) asked which ship was more popular: Struts &amp; Rascal or Struts &amp; Lugnut. Obviously, at this moment in the story my ships regarding those characters are Struts with Rascal and Lugnut with Giggles but, if they don't turn out to be popular choices then I can create some drama for the characters and work something out. ;) Hey, I've already got tons of drama planned, what's the harm of throwing a little bit more in? So since Owllover34 took the time to write a review to ask the question, I thought why no open it out to a wider audience? Who do you want to see together? Struts &amp; Lugnut? Or Struts &amp; Rascal? And depending on your answer, what do you want to happen to the other characters that your choice affects? For example, if you want Struts and Lugnut to get together, what do you think should happen to Giggles and Rascal because of that? Make sure that you let me know though because your input could be the difference in the decision that I end up making. I guess that we'll know by the next chapter though! :)**

**I know that I say this all the time (I'm back with my little question thing-y again! So, if you're reading this then let me know what you would do if you met me (and you knew that it was me, no stranger danger stuff XD). It's a bit of a random question but I'm interested to know) but I want to say thank you to everyone who sends me PMs, leaves reviews and is just generally supportive of my stories, I think that you're all absolutely wonderful and each of you are so lovely! **

**Anyway, I think that's all that I've got to say for this chapter! ****Thank you so much for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	28. 26: The Boys Finally Get First Kisses

**Hello!**

**I'm finally back with another chapter! I super sorry that it took so long for me to finish this chapter but I was preoccupied with finishing my Valentine's Day story (which I hope that you enjoyed if you decided to read it!) and the fact that this chapter is so long meant that it took me ages to get it finished. I'll try my best to be quicker next time though. **

**Since this chapter is so long though, I'll try to keep my author's notes as quick as possible. So here it is I guess!**

"Ok, guys, we told our first kiss stories last, now it's your turn," Lela grinned, skipping into Mack's living room before perching on the arm of the chair that Lugnut was slouched in. She then continued to snatch the TV remote and switch the film that her friends were watching off, which wasn't a very popular choice as I'm sure that you can imagine.

"Yay," Lugnut said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it's not gonna be that bad," Lela replied, much more excited about the upcoming conversation than the majority of the others.

It had only been twenty minutes since the boys had finished trying to fix Brady's car and most of the teens were sat in various places around Mack's living room. Lugnut was occupying one of the arm chairs; Coral was being the barrier between Butchy and Tanner, who were taking up the sofa (with a space saved for Lela), and Mack, Brady, Seacat, Rascal and Giggles were all sat on the floor.

"Awww, look at you two snuggled up to each other," CheeChee drawled to Coral and Butchy as she walked into the room, following her comment up with one of her signature giggles. Coral and Butchy shared an embarrassed, almost disgusted, look before Butchy awkwardly started to move his arm away from its place around Coral's shoulders and she moved her head out of the gap between Butchy's neck and shoulder.

"You don't have to move, CheeChee was just saying that you looked cute together," Lela smiled, loving that she'd seen a glimpse of her brother's affectionate side for once.

"Yeah well…" but Butchy's grumbles trailed off into something inaudible as the sheepish couple adjusted their position on the sofa so that Lela could sit down.

"You two are so weird," Giggles chuckled.

"Gee thanks," Coral said sarcastically, her cheeks going redder by the second.

"Why do you get so embarrassed if you're caught together? It's like you're embarrassed to be in each other's company," Seacat said.

"Ok, I didn't realise that this conversation was now about how many problems we have," Coral said, referring to her and Butchy as she shot the surfer boy a look that told him to shut up. Although she didn't notice that Butchy had muttered something under his breath and had made a face that looked like he was practically repulsed.

"Guys, relax," Brady chuckled, finding Coral and Butchy's frustration rather amusing. "They're only joking."

"That's what you think," Struts drawled, sauntering into the room with a book propped open in her hand. CheeChee let out another of her infamous giggles before squashing into the spare armchair with Struts as Butchy rolled his eyes at them. He was really good friends with CheeChee and Struts and could almost consider them sisters, but on more occasions than he could count they had seriously irritated him. Then again he did have a pretty bad temper, so it didn't take much to put him in a foul mood.

"Who's going to go first then?" Giggles asked, expectantly looking at each of the boys in turn.

"Can't we watch the end of the movie first?" Seacat asked, trying to delay the conversation for as long as possible.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" Rascal added, making a move to grab the TV remote from the sofa beside Lela.

"It's getting late," Lela retorted, swiping the TV remote out of reach of the surfer boy. "Wouldn't you rather just get it over with?" she challenged, quirking one of her eyebrows too.

"Actually I'd rather just not discuss it at all," Lugnut piped up, earning nods and murmurs of approval from the other boys.

"Oh come on, guys, we had to tell our first kiss stories yesterday," Mack tried, warming up to the idea a lot more now that she was taking a more laid back approach to the 1960s teens being in the real world. But it was also to do with the fact that she'd already told her first kiss story, so now she just got to listen to the boys'.

"Yeah, you're not gettin' out of it," CheeChee added, crossing her arms and eyeing each of the boys in turn.

"Why not?" Seacat asked, giving a frustrated sigh as the other boys all voiced their opinions at once.

"Are we gonna start this or not?" Lela asked, raising her voice in an attempt to stop the bickering. All of the boys fell silent and shared unsure glances.

"Fine," Brady sighed, giving in to the girls and earning a groan from the male Wet Side Story cast members.

"Then I'll ask again, who's going first?" Giggles asked, scanning the room for signs of anyone volunteering.

"Look, the longer you try to delay it, the worse it's going to be," Mack said, trying to prompt one of the guys to say something.

After a few seconds of silence Coral spoke up, "Thanks for volunteering, Tanner," she said, nudging Tanner before raising his hand for him.

"Wait, what?" Tanner squeaked in surprise, very puzzled about what was going on and why everyone was now looking at him. His hand was high above his head too, thanks to his sister, who was sat next to him with a smug smile sprawled across her face. "I didn't volunteer."

"I know, I did for you," Coral replied, her face breaking into a smile at the sight of Tanner's confused expression.

"Why would you do that?!" Tanner exclaimed, having no idea what had possessed his sister to do such a thing. Was she actually insane?

"Well no one else was going to do it, plus I really like your first kiss story," Coral said, chuckling at the last part as Tanner rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Lela asked, her eyes lighting up as she leaned across her boyfriend to look at Coral. She definitely wanted more details about this.

"Because it's hilarious," Coral answered simply, trying to stifle a laugh.

"How do you know what happened?" Brady asked.

"Because I was there," Coral replied, making Seacat and Rascal start snickering. Obviously something about this new information was amusing.

"You were there when Tanner had his first kiss?" Mack checked, raising her eyebrows at the surfer girl sat on her sofa.

"Yeah, we were in a room with like forty people," Coral answered, causing Seacat and Rascal to burst out laughing properly and Giggles to start chuckling away too.

"I don't see what's so funny," Tanner mumbled to the other surfers, who were all laughing now, even his sister. But he clearly did because why else would he be acting so sheepish?

"Oh come on, honey, just tell us," Lela said, placing her hand on top of Tanner's. "I bet it's adorable."

"Yeah, tell us about your little smooch with Amber," Coral scoffed.

"Ok," Tanner sighed before launching into the story.

* * *

_A newly fifteen year old Tanner and Coral were walking down the pavement side by side, their eyes trained on a large building at the end of the street. _

_"__I told you we should have set off earlier, now we're going to be late," Coral sighed, quickening her pace slightly, which made the hem of her dress swing around her knees._

_"__We're not going to be late, would you relax?" Tanner replied, tweaking his hair as he walked._

_"__You're the one who's been making a big deal about this for the past week," Coral shot back, the low heels on her shoes tapping against the pavement with each step. _

_"__I'm just trying to take my mind off things, ok? So stop bringing it up," Tanner snapped, making Coral start to giggle. She'd been trying to wind her brother up for the past hour, knowing how anxious he was about tonight, but in the end Tanner had had enough. So the bickering resulted in Coral receiving a shove into a low garden wall, which she not so gracefully recovered from._

_"__Hey, watch it," Coral said, regaining her balance pretty quickly. Quickly, not elegantly._

_"__Sorry," Tanner mumbled quietly, straightening his tie as they approached the door to the building. _

_"__Ok, so once we get in there we pretend like the other doesn't exist?" Coral checked, making sure that she'd understood Tanner's plan from earlier that day._

_"__You got it," Tanner smiled, performing a flustered handshake with his sister before she pushed the door open. They parted ways almost instantly. _

_"__There you are," a blonde girl cooed, her pink painted lips forming a sort of smirk as she sauntered up behind Tanner. The surfer boy spun on his heels and came face to face with the girl that he'd been talking to at school for the past two weeks. Her glossy, platinum blonde hair was perfectly styled into a beehive, her makeup was done flawlessly and her pristine dress was a pale pink colour that just passed her knees with a huge petticoat making the skirt stick out around her. Tanner tried to hide it but his jaw pretty much dropped to the floor. She looked stunning._

_"__A-Amber," Tanner stuttered, trying to keep his cool (but not very successfully)._

_"__I was hoping you'd show up," Amber trilled, her smirk staying firmly on her face and her air of confidence not cracking at all. Unlike Tanner, who was now a complete mess and felt like if she came any closer to her then he would just end up as a puddle of jelly on the floor. This was not at all like how he'd been practicing to act. _

_"__Well I wouldn't miss a party like this for anything," Tanner said, trying to muster up a smile. _

_"__Good, now how about we hit the dance floor?" Amber suggested with a playful smile. _

_"__How about we what?" Tanner asked, his voice cracking as his anxiety reached whole new levels. Before Tanner arrived in Wet Side Story, he'd never really danced before, so that rendered him rather hopeless in this situation. He knew very well that Amber was a good dancer and that her mother had made her learn from a young age, due to her job at a television company. So the very thought of embarrassing himself in front of the girl he liked (and I mean __**really **__liked) by dancing struck him down with fear._

_"__Dance," Amber repeated. "Come on, you'll be great." And with that, Amber linked arms with Tanner and made him lead her out onto the dance floor._

_After a few hours of hanging out with Amber, socialising with his other friends and a few awkward moments passing his sister, Tanner and Amber were situated in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by other couples, who were all waltzing to the song that was playing. "You're a natural, Tanner," Amber sighed dreamily. "I'm impressed."_

_"__You are?" Tanner asked, his face breaking into an innocent smile at this comment._

_"__Definitely," Amber replied. After a slight pause she continued to speak, having taken the time to find a way to carry on the conversation. "You know, my mom's been looking for some kids our age to go on the show she's managing."_

_"__Yeah," Tanner said, showing that he was listening._

_"__You could fit in perfectly," Amber continued, flirtatiously brushing the tip of Tanner's nose with her index finger._

_"__Are you serious?" Tanner asked, not knowing whether to be pleased or nervous._

_"__Of course, she could build up a huge story around us," Amber said._

_"__Us?" Tanner questioned, his voice breaking yet again before he nervously swallowed and tried to hide it. Hey, being a fifteen year old guy wasn't easy when it came to speaking in situations that made you nervous._

_"__Gosh, you like asking questions don't you?" Amber said, a trace of a laugh slipping out as she spoke. "And yes, us. She's got it all sorted out, Tanner. This is our chance, we could have a future together, and she's got it all planned out for the cameras to capture. Then everyone can live our dream with us," Amber continued, wrapping her hands around the back of Tanner's neck as she spoke, drawing Tanner in with every word. Tanner himself had no idea what to think of everything that Amber was saying, he'd only really gotten to know her for two weeks and she was already speaking about them having a future together. But then again he couldn't deny how gorgeous she looked tonight all dolled up. So when she started leaning in and bringing them closer together, Tanner didn't find himself backing off. "Sounds perfect, doesn't it?" Amber cooed, her breath tickling Tanner's cheek as she spoke._

_"__Yeah, ok, whatever," Tanner replied, barely even listening anymore, too occupied with trying to process that a girl was standing this close to him. And then his lips were pressed against Amber's and his hands fell down to the base of her back. The pair stayed like that for a few more seconds until the song playing ended, causing them to break apart. For the second time that night, Tanner's mouth dropped open, causing Amber to let out a flirty giggle. Their evening together didn't end there though, they spent the rest of the party snuggled up together and the only time that they even left each other's side was when Tanner dropped Amber off at her house, which he found out was huge. _

_"__So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Amber asked, leaning against the front door frame and batting her eyelashes. The pair had already arranged a lunch date for the next day so Amber was just checking that Tanner had been paying attention, which (knowing Tanner) you couldn't really blame her for._

_"__Yeah, I'll pick you up at 10 o'clock," Tanner replied, still a little in awe of everything that had happened that night. _

_"__Good," Amber smiled, satisfied to know that Tanner had kept his word. "Sweet dreams," Amber giggled, planting a kiss on Tanner's cheek before breezing inside. Tanner was left speechless on the girl's (huge) front door step until Coral walked along the pavement that led to the driveway with a collection of her friends. _

_"__Come on, Mr Dreamboat," Coral called out, snapping Tanner back to reality pretty quickly. "I want details when we get home," she chuckled as her friends joined in with the laughs too. _

* * *

"Beautiful, just beautiful," Coral said jokingly, bursting into a round of applause once the story had finished. "And from that day onwards Tanner has devoted every second of his existence to learning how to ballroom dance."

"Oh shut up, Coral," Tanner muttered. "You know that I lost interest five minutes into the first lesson."

"That didn't stop you going to the classes," Coral replied. "I should know, you made me come too."

"Well Amber made me go," Tanner shot back.

"You just couldn't say no to her," Coral corrected with a smirk. "Which is also why you left without saying goodbye to the poor girl, you didn't have the guts to break up with her."

"Ooh, that's rough," Seacat said, mocking a wince. "Abandoning your first girlfriend? You're practically Satan, Tanner."

"I didn't abandon her," Tanner argued.

"Tanner, I'm only joking. I know just as well as you do how tetchy Amber can be," Coral said, giving up her act of tormenting her brother.

"Thanks," Tanner mumbled. "Alright, who's going next?" he continued after a small pause, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible so that they didn't have to talk about his awkward past again.

"Wait a second, we're not moving on yet," Giggles announced. "You two can ballroom dance?" she asked, making Tanner cringe and Coral's face break into a look of amusement.

"Look, we just went over this. I was made to learn!" Tanner exclaimed, his frustration coming through in his voice.

"I didn't know you could ballroom dance," Butchy said quietly to Coral, trying not to involve any of the others in their conversation. He didn't need any more critiques on his relationship with the surfer girl…if you could even call it that.

"Yeah you do," Coral replied. "I showed you, remember?" It took a few seconds but Butchy did eventually remember the evening when he first asked Coral to dance, which was very out of character for him and was probably the reason why it was so hard for him to remember. Coral had taught him to waltz on her second night at the beach and it ended up in them getting rained on…so it was naturally a success as I'm sure that you can gather.

"Well I think that it's really romantic," Lela smiled, softly kissing Tanner's cheek and making him break into a genuine smile as he looked at his girlfriend. Even though Tanner had had a major crush on Amber when he was fifteen, he knew now that Lela was the only girl for him now. No more catty blondes for him, thank you very much.

"So now that we've heard that beautiful tale, who's going next?" Coral asked, jokingly referring to Tanner's first kiss story to annoy him, but he was too preoccupied with gazing at Lela to take any notice.

"Well Lela told her story first yesterday and Tanner went first today, so maybe we should go in that order," Giggles suggested. "Like the guys tell their first kiss stories in the same order that their girlfriends did," she explained, a little bit biased when making her decision due to the fact that she wanted to hear her boyfriend's as soon as possible.

"Ok, that's fine by me," CheeChee said. "Plus it stops all your arguin'."

"If we're going with that then it looks like you're going next, sweetie," Giggles said, shooting a bright smile to Lugnut, whose eyes widened almost instantly.

"What?!" he practically shrieked. "How is that fair?!"

"Oh this is fantastic!" Coral beamed, clapping her hands again. Although she had a moment of getting along with Lugnut earlier that day, she still couldn't resist irritating him a little bit. It's the only way that they knew how to communicate. And anyway, he'd already 'accidentally' run into her three times since dinner. So technically, this was payback.

"Shut up, Coral," Lugnut spat, having no motivation to argue with the surfer girl.

"Ok, but this had better be a good story, I want lots of romance and a sloppy make out session," Coral said jokingly, just making Lugnut send her an unimpressed look. But the others were finding the pair's bickering rather amusing, so no one decided to intervene. After all, neither was doing any real harm to the other…yet. There was always a 'yet' when it came to those two.

"Since it was with Olivia then I'm sure that there was," Struts chuckled, looking up from her book for a second to shoot Lugnut a mischievous smile.

"Shut up, Struts! Why are you joinin' in?!" Lugnut exclaimed, praying that no one had listened to the biker girl's comment. Struts was one of the few people that knew who Lugnut's first kiss was, it'd accidentally slipped out one day and she'd been holding it against him for a while now. He didn't really like spreading it around though due to the conflict that it would no doubt bring, which is why he had been dreading this moment.

"Your first kiss was with Olivia?" Butchy asked, his eyebrows creasing together as he stared at Lugnut.

"What?" Lugnut questioned, trying to play it off like he didn't know what Butchy was talking about.

"You kissed Olivia?" Butchy repeated, his brain trying to process what his ears had told it they had just heard, no matter how ridiculous it sounded to him.

"I…I don't…" Lugnut trailed off, not knowing how to respond.

"Who's Olivia?" Giggles asked, noticing how Butchy's expression had changed at the mention of the mystery girl's name.

"You should know," Butchy snapped, almost glaring at Lugnut.

"I should?" Giggles questioned, a look of confusion springing onto her face.

"You all should," Butchy continued, glancing across at the surfers sat on the floor.

"We should?" Seacat asked, raising one of his eyebrows at Butchy. Despite Butchy's accusations, they obviously didn't know who Olivia was.

"Yeah, she was a surfer after all," Butchy spat, scowling at Lugnut, who was currently looking very embarrassed.

"Are you serious?!" Lela exclaimed. "I didn't know you dated a surfer! Why was it such a big deal when I did then?!"

"How come ya never told us 'bout it?" CheeChee asked, shooting a confused look at Lugnut.

"Why'd ya think?" Struts scoffed.

"Look, boss, it was a kiss, it's not like I dated her after that, it was a one-time thing," Lugnut babbled, trying to explain himself but completely ignoring CheeChee's comment. "Well, I didn't date her for long after that…"

"Aww, you stood her up? That's too bad," Coral sighed, pouting at Lugnut and forcing him into an even worse mood.

"Shut up, Coral! I couldn't care less what you have to say right now," Lugnut shouted, glaring at the surfer girl sat next to the Rodent leader. "Or any time if I'm bein' perfectly honest," adding an extra sting to the insult.

"I think everyone just needs to calm down a bit," Mack said, deciding to try to break things up before they got too nasty. Being more relaxed didn't mean that the movie characters were allowed to have a bust up in her living room; she was still going to make sure that they stayed in line.

"Basically, Lugnut had been crushin' on this girl for a while now, like hard core crushin', and left for the beach early one day to ask her out so that none of us saw," Struts explained, trying not to get distracted by Lugnut's shocked face that was becoming more and more like a tomato. "And then they dated for six weeks without any of us knowin'."

"SIX WEEKS?!" Butchy cried, unable to believe that his right-hand man had been sneaking around behind his back for that long.

"Uh huh," Lugnut said quietly, no longer having the will-power to fight for his pride. "And then I got really upset because she had to move away and I really liked her and blah blah blah, doesn't my life just suck?" he grumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, look. I'll stick up for ya, she was a really nice girl. I wouldn't blame ya for wantin' to date her," Struts said, feeling bad now that everyone had ganged up on the biker boy. She remembered how much he had liked this girl and she didn't think that it was fair for everyone to be making him feel bad for being with her.

"Yeah, I remember Olivia now," Giggles piped up, making it seem like her memory was starting to function properly again.

"You do?" Seacat asked, still having no idea who this girl was, even though he'd apparently known her for years.

"Yeah, she used to be captain of the dance team," Giggles explained, watching Seacat's face melt into a smile as he finally put the name to the face and made the connection.

"So what did ya do? Kiss her over the ballet bar?" CheeChee giggled, smirking as Lugnut rolled his eyes.

"No, but it was when I wasn't around you," Lugnut bit back, shutting the biker girl up a bit.

* * *

_"__Are you sure that we're hidden out here?" Olivia asked as she was led down the steps of Big Momma's._

_"__Pretty sure, I made sure that we got out when everyone was too busy dancin' to pay attention," Lugnut snorted, swinging his and Olivia's joined hands as he strolled over to where the motorbikes were parked._

_"__Are we gonna have to sneak around like this all the time?" Olivia asked, lightly gnawing on her lip as she waited for her boyfriend's response._

_Lugnut turned to look at her, only noticing then how nervous (although still beautiful) she looked. They'd been going out for over three weeks and had spent most of that time worrying that they were going to get spotted together. So really, you could hardly call it a relationship. It was more like Mission Impossible. "I don't know," he swallowed, realising that he couldn't give a definite answer without having the guts to stand up to his crew and admit that the surfers weren't as bad as they made them out to be. But he didn't have those guts, no matter how many fist fights he got into to try to prove otherwise. "Where's your mom pickin' ya up?" he asked, deciding to change the topic to something a bit less depressing. _

_"__Just here, in the parking lot," she replied, playing with the hem of her sundress as she looked down at the sand. _

_"__She's not here yet," Lugnut awkwardly observed, shooting the surfer girl a look, only to find out that she was still staring at the sand._

_"__Well duh, she'd only have set off a few minutes ago," Olivia chuckled, looking up to discover Lugnut gazing at her. Within milliseconds their cheeks had flooded red, but unlike when this usually happened, they didn't look away. "It takes like ten minutes to get to the beach from my house," she continued to explain, hoping to break the bashful tension between them. _

_"__That gives us a little bit of time then," Lugnut prompted. He'd been planning to do a little more with Olivia than hide from everyone just to hold her hand, and now that they were alone and they had a couple of minutes to themselves…he just decided to go for it._

_"__Time for what?" she innocently asked, matching the smile that Lugnut had flashed her. _

_But Lugnut took no time to reply. Instead he decided that if he spoke any more then he'd lose his confidence. So he took a step towards the girl (thankfully she didn't take a step back) and he lent down, cupping her face in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers. The young couple stayed there for a few seconds, both kind of surprised that they were actually doing what they were. They were so caught up in the moment that the only thing that made them jump apart was the sound of tires crunching on stray sand grains. _

_"__Looks like my mom's here," Olivia said shyly after a quick glance over her shoulder._

_"__Yeah, I guess we'll have to pick up from there tomorrow," Lugnut said, encasing Olivia's hands in his leather-clad ones._

_"__Oh, ok," she smiled brightly, taking a few seconds to process what Lugnut was suggesting. But nonetheless, she certainly wasn't complaining when she realised. "Well, goodbye then."_

_"__Bye," Lugnut called, shooting the girl a cheeky smile and a wink as she retreated. Their hands slid out of each other's grasp and one last glance was exchanged before Olivia turned to get into her mother's car. From the safety of the little cluster of trees he watched the vehicle roll away until the lights were specs in the ink black horizon. Then, and only then, did the giddy smile jump onto his face as his hand punch the air._

* * *

"Aww, that was actually really sweet," Giggles cooed once Lugnut had finished the story.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Lugnut mumbled, very self-conscious as he felt everyone's gaze still fixed on him.

"Aww, look how embarrassed he is," CheeChee snickered with a mischievous smile.

"And it had to end all too soon," Lela sighed, feeling genuinely sorry for the biker boy.

"Yeah, she left before she even heard the song ya wrote her," Struts agreed, shooting Lugnut a sympathetic look.

"Ya wrote her a song too?" Butchy cried.

"Yeah," Lugnut muttered, avoiding eye contact with everyone possible.

"You can write songs?" Coral asked, no longer interested in teasing the boy, more intrigued than anything.

"I wrote one," Lugnut shot back in a flat tone, wary that this would be another thing that Coral would find a way to hold against him.

"Hmm." But unlike the biker boy had thought, Coral wasn't thinking of ways to embarrass him in front of, well...everyone. Instead, she was just starting to realise that she might be a lot more like the biker boy than she was willing to admit. The boy that she wanted nothing to do with was turning out to be the one that she could relate to the most. Well, apart from Tanner, of course. All that she knew was that she was hearing that song whether Lugnut liked it or not.

"Wow, so that's two softies down, four more to go," Lela smirked, surprisingly sarcastically for her.

"Yeah, and you're next," CheeChee announced, punctuating her statement with one of her giggles as she looked over at her significant other.

"Oh whoopee."

"Oh come on, Seacat. I bet yours is adorable," Giggles, well...giggled.

"You'd hope so, wouldn't you?" Seacat asked, forcing a false smile onto his face as he looked across at the surfer girl.

"I know I would," CheeChee piped up, sharing a mischievous grin with the blonde surfer girl.

"Well it was with Courtney," Seacat said, oddly calmly. Apparently he was unfazed by his friends knowing this new information about him. Anyway, it was a lot easier if no one knew who the girl was.

"Who?" Tanner asked.

"Courtney."

"I've never heard of a 'Courtney'," Giggles said, a confused look clouding her face.

"Yeah, neither have I," Rascal agreed.

"She's just a girl that used to live down my street," Seacat replied nonchalantly.

"When?" Giggles demanded. "I've lived down your street since the seventh grade and I've never heard of Courtney."

"Well she moved away when she was eleven," Seacat explained, before adding another comment with a cheeky grin. "And I kissed her the week before."

"You had your first kiss when you were eleven?!" Tanner exclaimed, starting to worry that he was going to end up the one that had waited the longest to kiss a girl.

"Yeah, in the neighbours' hedge," Seacat said, struggling to stop himself from chuckling at the very thought of it.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on a second," Lela cut in, finding great difficulty in keeping up with where this story was going. "You kissed a girl in a bush?"

"A hedge," Seacat corrected.

"Why?" Lela asked.

"Why not?" Seacat shot back. "We were eleven? What did you want me to do? Take her out for a steak?"

* * *

_As Seacat was playing 'lookout' from the safety of his neighbours' front hedge, a pair eyes fluttered in front of his binocular's lenses, making him jump back in shock. The thing that had caught him so off guard was the fact that the pair of eyes had been framed by eyelashes so long that they could only belong to a female. And that could only mean one thing: his headquarters had been compromised by another species...a girl._

_"What are you doing in Mrs Hawthorne's hedge?" the girl asked, the girl that Seacat had come to know (thanks to his mother's conversations with neighbours that he probably shouldn't have been listening in on) as Courtney. _

_"Keeping watch," he replied bluntly._

_"For what?" Courtney asked, curiously peeking through the tightly woven branches of the hedge at the boy._

_"Danger," Seacat said all too quickly, instantly regretting his answer as he watched Courtney stifle a giggle._

_"Well I don't think there's any danger around here," she chuckled. "Unless you count Mr Walker's excitable bulldog, that is."_

_"Yeah, well I'm just making sure," Seacat replied sheepishly._

_"This is a cute little hideout," Courtney continued even though Seacat had hoped that that would be the extent of their conversation. _

_"It's not cute," Seacat lashed out, offended to say the very least._

_"Can I come in?" Courntey asked, not showing any sign of leaving as she gazed expectantly at the little boy._

_"No," Seacat mumbled, but Courtney obviously didn't hear him (or decided to ignore him) because she crawled inside anyway. The branches snagged at her hair and the dry dirt coated her knees and scuffed her shoes, but she didn't seem to care judging by the beaming smile that was covering her face. "Or sure, why not?" he said, having to change his answer since the girl had invited herself inside anyway. "Look, can I help you? Is there something that you want?" he continued, figuring that there must be a reason why Courtney was here in the first place._

_"Not really. I don't want anything. My sister does though," she answered, sneaking a sideways glance at the boy._

_"Why couldn't she come then?" _

_"She's too embarrassed, it's about your brother," Courtney explained._

_"What about my brother?" Seacat asked, picking up a stray twig on the door and starting to fiddle with it._

_"She wants to know if he actually likes her," Courtney replied as she watched a ladybird scuttle across the 'hideout' floor. _

_"I think he does," Seacat said after a short pause, taking the time to try to analyse his fifteen year old brother's actions over the past few days. "Why? Does your sister like him?"_

_"Yeah," Courtney said, waiting a few seconds before confessing something. "I saw them kissing the other day."_

_"Really?" Seacat asked, admittedly impressed with the information that this girl had brought to him. _

_Courtney nodded, once again taking a few seconds to come up with her next response. "I heard her saying that it's nice too."_

_"What's nice?"_

_"Kissing," she clarified, starting to blush under Seacat's gaze. _

_"Is it?" _

_"How am I supposed to know?" _

_"...Shall we find out?" Seacat asked, watching as Courtney's eyes widened in surprise._

_"Um...ok," Courtney agreed, feeling an odd mix of excitement and fear. _

_And they did, right there inside the foliage walls of their neighbours' hedge. It took them a few failed attempts but eventually both plucked up enough courage to actually lock lips with the other. Of course, as I'm sure that you can imagine, they had no clue what on earth they were doing, but they gave it their best try._

_When they broke apart it was Courtney who decided to speak up first. "Yeah, it's pretty good."_

_"Uh huh," Seacat awkwardly agreed, both of their cheeks matching the same bashful, red hue. It wasn't much longer after that when Courtney wished a quick farewell and scrambled out of the den, leaving a dumbstruck Seacat alone for the rest of the afternoon._

* * *

"'Pretty good'? I can sympathise with her," CheeChee smirked, earning an eye roll from Seacat.

"And that's it?" Lela asked, confused by how oddly the story had turned out.

"Yeah, that's it," Seacat responded.

"Well at least you and CheeChee can agree on something: you both had your first kisses when you were little," Giggles chuckled.

"That was a lot less embarrassin' than what I was hopin' for," Lugnut complained, having wanted Seacat's story to replace his in the line of fire for teasing remarks.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Seacat said smugly, before turning to his fellow surfer boy. "But don't worry, Rascal's is hilarious."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, you're next Rascal," Struts said, something finally being able to draw her attention away from the pages of her latest piece of reading material.

"Please tell me it's embarrassin'," Lugnut practically begged.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Seacat smirked. "And I'm sure that Bree will be delighted to know that even more people have heard the story now."

"That was your first kiss?! Even I remember that," Tanner cried, his worries instantly disappearing. If Tanner was there when it happened then it had definitely been after his own, so he wasn't going to be left as the oldest.

"Who wouldn't? Almost all of the surfers were there," Giggles chuckled, sharing a knowing smile with Seacat and Tanner.

"Why'd ya have your first kiss in front of everyone?" CheeChee asked, one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows dipping down in puzzlement.

"Yeah, we had to be completely alone for ya to even think about kissin' me for the first time," Struts agreed bitterly.

"Well I didn't really have a choice," Rascal said defensively.

"What d'ya mean?" CheeChee asked.

"I think that Seacat should be the one to answer that," Rascal replied, shooting the surfer boy an accusing look.

"I think that you should just get on with the story," Seacat chuckled, as Giggles giggled away beside him.

_There were roughly twenty surfers packed into Blue's car, no one quite knew how they had all gotten in there but they had and, like always, they were driving to the beach. Rascal was sat in the car with Seacat to his right and Bree (his girlfriend of almost four weeks) to his left, not to mention Giggles on the row of seats behind him babbling on about complete nonsense in his ear. But the surfer girl stopped short when she glanced across and saw Seacat smooching with _his_ girlfriend at the time, Pearl. _

* * *

_"__Oh my gosh! You two are so cute! I can't handle it!" Giggles squealed, dangerously close to shattering Rascal's ear drum. _

_"__Oh get a room," Shelley hollered, taking quite the opposite route to Giggles when it came to the couple's display of affection, deciding that teasing was the best way to go. _

_"__Oh, why don't you get a boyfriend?" Seacat challenged, jokingly raising one of his eyebrows at the surfer girl, who was sat beside Giggles. _

_"__Well played, water boy," she chuckled, taking the playful banter surprisingly well._

_"__How long have you two been going steady now?" Giggles asked the couple eagerly, butting into the conversation yet again. _

_"__Same time as Rascal and Bree," Seacat replied with a smirk. "Maybe even less."_

_"__Really? I would have thought that you'd been going out longer 'cause I don't think I've ever seen those two kissing," Giggles said, staring at Rascal and Bree in disbelief, even though she was talking about them as if they weren't there. _

_"__Yet it's all we see you two doing," Shelley snorted, trying to get back at Seacat with another teasing dig._

_"__Actually, I don't think that I've seen them kissing either," Pearl piped up._

_"__Hey, Rascal," Seacat called, catching the surfer boy's attention. "Have you kissed Bree yet or are we making it up that you haven't?"_

_Rascal started to feel quite uncomfortable with the four surfers' eyes trained on him, but his mind wasn't put to rest when he turned to look at Bree, who was looking expectantly at him too. "Uh…"_

_"__He hasn't," Bree cut in, sensing her boyfriend's discomfort and taking the lead instead. "But it's no big deal, he will when he's ready," she continued, taking his hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. _

_"__Thanks," he whispered to her before turning back to the other four._

_"__Aww, you're too good for him, Bree," Shelley chuckled, her voice stuck with its sarcastic tone. "Ditch him and go and find a guy that'll actually show you he loves you."_

_"__I don't need him to show me, I know it's true," Bree replied with a calm smile, taking Rascal's hand in hers and starting to run her thumb over the skin. _

_"__So you're both going to go your whole lives without kissing each other?" Pearl asked._

_"__No, but-"_

_"__Look, we all know that you both want to kiss each other," Seacat started. "So why don't you just do it now and get the awkward tension out of the way?"_

_"__In front of everyone?" Rascal questioned, his eyes widening in horror._

_"__Sure, why not? Look," Seacat replied, before demonstrating a kiss with Pearl. "It's easy."_

_"__I don't-"_

_"__Hey, what did you tell me last week?" Seacat asked, knowing that this answer would leave Rascal without any other option than kissing his girlfriend. _

_"__That we would go through things together," Rascal replied simply, only realising afterwards what this meant. _

_"__And I don't know about you but I think that includes kissing our girlfriends," Seacat said with a smirk, causing the three surfer girls sat around him to let out mischievous giggles. _

_"__That's not fair," Rascal tried._

_"__You're the one that came up with it," Seacat chuckled, seeing the funny side of the situation, unlike his friend. _

_"__Come on, Rascal," Shelley prompted, lazily leaning over the back of his seat. "Just get it over with."_

_"__No-"_

_"__Come on, I dare you."_

_Rascal stopped dead in his tracks as soon as Seacat's challenge passed his lips. He had never turned down a dare and he wasn't going to now, the last thing that he needed was even more teasing. _

_"__Fine," Rascal agreed with a falsely confident smile. _

_"__Seriously?" Giggles squeaked, jumping up in her seat so abruptly that she banged her head on the roof of the car. _

_"__Yeah, come on, babe," Rascal continued, turning to Bree, who could instantly see through his act. _

_"__You don't have to," she said quietly._

_"__Yes I do," Rascal mouthed back._

_"__Guys, Rascal's finally kissing Bree," Seacat hollered, drawing the attention of practically everyone in the car. _

_"__Finn, you owe me five dollars," Blue shouted from the driver's seat. _

_"__You guys were betting on this?" Rascal asked in disbelief. _

_"__Yeah, I didn't think you were going to do it 'til next week," Finn sighed miserably before passing a five dollar bill forwards, which was then carried to the surfer boy it was intended for._

_"__Come on then, Rascal," Seacat chuckled, giving his friend and encouraging thump on the back. "We're all waiting on you."_

_"__Well I just wasn't prepared for an audience," Rascal shot back, trying to let Seacat know how annoyed he was without actually having to say it. _

_Before anyone else could contribute to the discussion, the car was taken over by the noise of chanting, shouts of encouragement, clapping and thumping on the roof, which were all apparently for Rascal. He turned to the surfer girl sat beside him, who was now looking just as (if not more) uncomfortable than he was, which was a pretty big feat. _

_"__I'm so sorry about all of this," Rascal said, praying that Bree would be able to hear him over all of the shouting. _

_"__It's ok," she softly laughed as Rascal shuffled closer to her. _

_"__Here goes nothing," he murmured. And with that, he leaned in and gently kissed Bree on the lips, which prompted the volume of everyone's shouting to raise about three levels to the point where Blue feared that someone was going to punch through the roof of his car. The couple's kiss lingered for a few seconds before they eventually broke apart, each one shyly smiling at the other. _

_"__Nice one, dude!" Seacat shouted almost immediately afterwards, giving his friend a congratulatory clap on the back in the process. _

_"__Aahhhhh! That was adorable!" Giggles cried, frantically bouncing in her seat behind the pair. _

_"__You can say that again," Bree said quietly with a smile, taking Rascal's hand in hers again, which he followed up with a light kiss on her cheek. It wasn't so hard after all._

* * *

"Nice job with the peer-pressure, guys," Coral said sarcastically as she played with a stray piece of thread on the cushion she was holding.

"Hey, it needed to be done," Seacat chuckled, having only recovered from his uncontrollable laughter a few seconds prior to this. "If we hadn't done that then I still think that Rascal wouldn't have kissed anyone to this day."

"Not with Struts around he wouldn't," Butchy scoffed, making Struts look up from her book just long enough to glare at him.

"You can't talk, you've had more kisses than I've had manicures," Struts fired back, much to the amusement of a few of the teens.

"Woah, slow down, it's not Butchy's turn yet," Lela cut in, obviously not desperately interested in hearing about the more intimate side of her older brother's relationship. Once it got past him actually getting a girlfriend she didn't really want to know any more details. "Mack went next last night, so that means that it's Brady's turn."

"Me?" Brady questioned, the mention of his name breaking him out of the whisper-conversation that he had been having with Mack.

"Yep, get tellin' us about your first smooch," Struts replied lazily before turning her attention back to her novel.

"Yeah, stop talkin' to Mack and start tellin' us the details," CheeChee added. "Who was it with?"

"A girl called Mara," Brady replied.

"What? Yous gots a thing for girls with names that start with 'M'?" Butchy smirked.

"I actually didn't realise that until now," Brady chuckled, suddenly making the connection between the two girls.

"When was it?" Lela asked.

"It was after I'd taken her out for a date when I was about…14," Brady answered, taking a moment to try and remember the exact details.

"Aww," Lela cooed like the hopeless romantic she was. "Where was your date?"

"An ice cream shop…I think," Brady chuckled as he thought back to the day.

"Aww, did ya treat her to extra sprinkles?" CheeChee said sarcastically, earning a few snickers from the teens around her.

"Yes, actually," Brady said, trying his best to hide his smile.

* * *

_"__We can wait inside you know," Brady chuckled as he was led out of the door of the ice cream parlour into the pouring rain. _

_"__Well we could, but what fun is that?" the girl whose hand was firmly interlocked with Brady's giggled. _

_"__Mara, we're going to get soaked," Brady called over the sound of the raindrops pounding the pavement. But the fact that he was laughing didn't really help him sound serious._

_"__I know! Come on!" Mara squealed, running ahead into the practically deserted car park. _

_"__You're insane," Brady laughed, watching with amusement as the girl did a little twirl. _

_"__Why thank you, you're not too bad yourself," Mara replied with a chuckle, turning to the blonde with such force that her now rather damp hair swung around her face, sending even more droplets than the ones that were already falling from the sky flying in Brady's direction. _

_"__Come on, you're going to catch a cold," Brady fussed, trying to take Mara's hand so that he could lead her back to shelter. But it didn't work out quite like that._

_"__Oh, relax," Mara said, brushing his comment off with ease. "It's summer rain." And with that she wriggled out of Brady's grip and ran a few paces ahead of him, taking the time to jump into a huge puddle in the process, which completely drenched both of them. _

_"__You are so dead," Brady exclaimed through breathy laughs, his soggy shoes squelching with each step he took whilst chasing Mara. It didn't take much effort for him to catch back up to her again though and within seconds his arms had wrapped around her, bringing her close to his chest and effectively trapping her there. _

_"__Ok, ok, you've got me," Mara giggled, holding her hands up in surrender. _

_"__I would suggest splashing you back but you're already wet through," Brady chuckled, pushing a strand of Mara's damp hair away from her face. _

_"__Why'd you do that?" she asked with a slightly curious, yet intrigued smile. _

_"__So that I could see more of that pretty face of yours," Brady replied, only realising afterwards what he's said, which then made him blush profusely and let out an embarrassed laugh. _

_"__Aww, you think I have a pretty face?" Mara asked, an almost teasing smile tugging at her lips as she gleefully watched Brady stumble over his words. _

_"__Well duh," he chuckled, feeling a little bit better now that he'd noticed Mara starting to blush too. _

_"__Thanks, yours is pretty too," she shyly replied. _

_"__Pretty?" Brady questioned, quizzically raising one of his eyebrows at her. _

_"__Pretty handsome," Mara corrected herself, returning the compliment a little more appropriately this time. _

_"__Nice save," Brady chuckled. "And thanks."_

_"__You're welcome," Mara smiled as Brady's hug brought them closer together. Then, before Brady even knew what was happening, Mara rose onto her tip toes and gently pressed her lips to his. After the initial shock of what was happening had passed, Brady kissed her back, relaxing into the action as if it was totally natural to him. The rain was still pouring down around them, the little droplets clinging to their skin and making intricate patterns, but neither of them cared. No matter how exciting they had considered the rain to be prior to this, kissing was much more exhilarating. And the surprised, yet ecstatic, smiles that graced their faces when they separated were enough to give that away. _

* * *

"Aww, Brady," Lela giggled, quite clearly having found the story adorable.

"You are such a softy," Mack chuckled to the blonde. "No wonder you took her to an ice cream parlour, you're practically soft serve vanilla yourself."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Brady laughed, to which Mack responded in a similar way.

"Come on then, your turn, Butchy," CheeChee cut in, turning her attention to the Rodents leader.

"What?"

"Everyone else has gone, you're the only one that's left," CheeChee smirked. "So get talkin'."

"Yeah, start spilling," Coral agreed with a cheeky smile from her space next to the biker boy.

"Oh brother," Butchy groaned, his feelings towards the situation having been made very clear.

"Just get it over with," Struts drawled with a roll of her eyes. "Most of us know some of the details anyway."

"You do?" Giggles asked, her eyes widening a little as her eyes scanned the group. "Who knows?"

"Pretty much all the bikers," Lugnut explained with a smirk. "Boss couldn't wait to brag about it."

"Brag about it? Jeez, who was it with?" Coral asked, her eyebrows creasing in confusion despite the fact that her interest peaked.

"I did not brag about it," Butchy tried to protest.

"Yes you did," Lela shot back.

"Just tell us who it was," Coral said, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It was Alyssa…"

"Alyssa? Alyssa who?" Giggles asked, her eyebrows knitting together as she tried to wrack her brain for possible people that had that name.

"Whoever she is I'm pretty sure it's not the Alyssa that we know," Mack whispered to Brady, prompting the blonde to let out a soft chuckle at the mention of Mack's closest friend at school.

"Uh…Alyssa Jackson…" Butchy trailed off again, avoiding eye contact with literally everyone in the room apart from the carpet.

"Alyssa Jackson?!" Tanner cried, his eyes practically popping out of his head.

"No, he's pranking us, he's got to be," Seacat scoffed.

"Actually he's telling the truth…for once," Lela said, watching the five surfers' mouths drop open.

"Your first kiss was with Alyssa Jackson?!" Coral exclaimed.

"_The _Alyssa Jackson?!" Seacat added, struggling to wrap his mind around this new information.

"Who's Alyssa Jackson?" Brady asked, making everyone's heads snap in his direction.

"Are you kidding? Everyone knows who she is," Giggles replied, her eyes even wider now, if that was even possible.

But after Mack and Brady just gave the Wet Side Story teens blank expressions, Lela decided to explain further. "She's a singer that's really popular in our time," she clarified. "She's pretty famous."

"And you kissed her?" Brady asked, shooting the biker boy a sceptical look.

"Yeah," Butchy replied, growing more confident now that people were starting to believe him. Once he got past the initial shock and embarrassment of telling the story, he basked in the awe that seemed to be everyone's reaction.

"How?"

"When?"

"What?!"

But rather than actually answering the constant stream of questions from the dumbfounded surfers, Butchy just decided to tell the story in its entirety. Hopefully this would shut them all up.

* * *

_After the news spread around that local teen radio star Alyssa Jackson was coming to do a warm-up performance at Big Momma's before going on to larger gigs, the whole beach was buzzing with excitement. So when the actual night came around, everyone was practically bouncing off the walls. But when it got to the point where Alyssa was fifteen minutes late for her set, Butchy went to go and get some information from Big Momma herself. His crew was getting agitated and he wasn't putting up with that. Alas, when a fourteen year old Butchy went to go and talk to the kindly restaurant manager, she said that she didn't have any information; she was just as puzzled as he was. So he decided to take matters into his own hands and a few minutes of searching later, Butchy stumbled upon the backstage room of the restaurants performance area, which was currently inhabited by the missing singer herself. _

_"__What are you doing back here?" the girl asked, slowly getting to her feet after sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the wall. _

_"__Uh…" was all that Butchy could manage to say. He was so surprised to have actually found the girl that every single word that he knew had completely disappeared from his head. _

_"__How did you get here?" Alyssa pressed, her eyebrows starting to crease in the middle as she cautiously approached the boy, who looked similar in age to her. _

_"__I don't know, I walked through a few doors," Butchy answered flatly, causing the girl to frown. _

_"__What were you looking for?"_

_"__You."_

_"__Me?"_

_"__Yeah, your set was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago," Butchy said, the fact that Alyssa was so clueless yet defensive was puzzling to him. "Everyone's wonderin' where ya are." But instead of responding properly to this, the girl just let out a heavy sigh and anxiously ran a hand through her hair. "So…are ya gonna perform somethin' or not?" Butchy awkwardly asked, sensing that something wasn't right with the girl. But being a fourteen year old boy, the only way he knew how to react was by bluntly asking her because apparently he didn't have an ounce of sympathy in his body. _

_"__I don't think that I can," Alyssa admitted as she played with the lid of her water bottle to stop her hands from shaking. _

_"__Whatcha talkin' about?" Butchy asked her, suddenly growing suspicious._

_"__I think that I've got stage fright."_

_"__Stage fright? What are ya talkin' about? Yous sings on the radio all the time," Butchy said, completely astounded at this new information. "I should know, it's like the only station I listen to." Why he had admitted that to this girl he would never know._

_"__You listen to my songs?" Alyssa asked, getting distracted by the prospect of a new fan. _

_"__Yeah but that ain't the point," Butchy argued, wanting answers for why she was acting so strangely. "Why on earth d'ya think that ya have stage fright?"_

_"__I know that I sing all the time on the radio but that's just when it's me and the microphone, that's all that's in the room. But even thinking about going out there and singing with all of those people in the room makes me feel like I want to vomit," Alyssa gushed, relieved to be letting all of her pent up feelings out, even if it was to a random boy in a leather vest. _

_"__Well duh," Butchy scoffed when Alyssa had finished ranting._

_"__What?!" Alyssa exclaimed, astonished that this boy was so compassionless. _

_"__Well everyone's bound to get a little nervous," Butchy replied, a smirk threatening to curl at his lips. _

_"__This isn't just nerves," Alyssa snapped. _

_"__Sure it is," Butchy brushed her off, way more relaxed than he should have been in the company of this girl. "You'll be great."_

_"__What's your name, kid?" Alyssa asked after a short pause, having to take a second to process the fact that this conversation was actually happening._

_"__Kid? I's the same age as you," the biker boy cried in indignation, his expression souring slightly as Alyssa let out a laugh. _

_"__You could have fooled me," she chuckled. "But seriously, what's your name?"_

_"__Butchy," he answered curtly. _

_"__Ok, what's your real name?" Alyssa tried again. _

_"__That's all yous is gettin', doll face," Butchy said tersely. _

_"__Alright, that's fine," Alyssa laughed, once again resorting to fiddling with the cap of her water bottle. "And I'm guessing that you already know my name," she trailed off, leaving the pair to fall into an awkward silence._

_"__Look, I didn't come back here to chat with ya," Butchy started, deciding that he should probably get out of here before he was caught. "So is yous gonna give us a performance or what?"_

_"__I don't know," Alyssa said again, the confidence that she had built up talking to the biker boy vanishing in a split second. _

_"__Yous gotta be kiddin'," Butchy sighed before trying a different tactic. "Look, what's it gonna take to get yous to sing us a song?"_

_"__I don't know," Alyssa repeated. _

_"__Well I's is gettin' bored so yous had better think of somethin' fast."_

_"__Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bore you," Alyssa said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to get out there and sing anything so, if you really are that bored, then you might as well just leave."_

_"__Not before this," Butchy shot back with a smug look. And with that Butchy pulled the girl towards him, let a small chuckle out under his breath and then pinned his lips onto Alyssa's. Despite Alyssa's initial distress, she didn't pull away. Instead she eased herself into the kiss until eventually the pair had to break apart to get some air. _

_"__Well…" Alyssa breathed, still in utter shock. _

_"__If yous gets out there and sings a few songs, like I know that yous wants too deep down, then maybe I'll come back here afterwards to pick up where wes left off," Butchy proposed, the smirk that he had been trying to hide now completely taking over his face. _

_"__I'd like that," Alyssa chuckled shyly before disappearing through a doorway to go and talk to her manager. _

* * *

"So did you go backstage after the performance?" Seacat asked, more shocked than anything after hearing about what happened.

"Course I did, yous thinks I'd let that slip away from me?" Butchy scoffed, earning a few chuckles of approval from the male members of the group and disapproving looks from the female ones.

"You persuaded her to sing by bribing her with kisses?" Coral asked with a quizzical look.

"Uh, yeah," Butchy replied as if it was the most obvious solution in the world.

"Wow, what a charmer," the surfer girl said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the biker's antics.

"Hey, if it ain't broke, don't fix it," Butchy smirked.

"It never worked in the first place," Coral shot back, much to the biker boy's outrage.

"Ok then, I think that's everyone!" Lela chirped, interrupting the conversation to stop it from breaking out into another one of the couples' petty arguments that she had witnessed way too many of lately. So the pair were left with just giving each other sour looks.

"Boy am I glad that's over," Seacat sighed, a relieved smile crossing his face.

"Yeah, no more crazy ideas of gettin' us to give yous gossip material," Lugnut agreed.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Lela said, starting to rise out of her seat.

"Where are you going?" Tanner asked, shooting his girlfriend a puzzled look as she happily bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Off to bed, us girls have a lot of new things to discuss," she giggled before motioning for the four other Wet Side Story girls to follow her. And just like that, the five girls flounced off to their shared bedroom, tittering amongst themselves as they went.

"Oh, great," Butchy sighed, knowing that nothing good would come from the girls' conversation. This was going to be a long night…

**I hope that you liked it!**

**I know this chapter was really long (and not very good) but because I decided to do a chapter like this for the girls, I kind of had to do one for the boys too (no matter how long it turned out to be). **

**Also, this is the first chapter that had been (partly) written recently. Everything up to Lugnut's first kiss had been pre-written but everything afterwards has been done over the past few weeks. So now the chapters should be a little more like my current writing style. **

**Another random thing that I'd like to bring up is something regarding my OC: Coral. Now, I know that very few people actually like her but personally I'd still like to keep her in some of my stories, even if she is just someone that's further in the background. Anyway, what I wanted to ask you was a question about her hair. I've never really said this before but the person that I've kind of been modelling Coral on (looks wise…or hair wise anyway) is a girl called Carrie Hope Fletcher, who is an actress, a youtuber and the sister of a member of my favourite band. Her hair is the kind of hair that I imagined Coral to have (long, curly and a light, almost golden, brown colour) however, yesterday she cut 17 inches of it off to donate to charity (if you want pictures of how she looked before and after the haircut then go to her Instagram. I think that it's just: carriehopefletcher) and now I can't stop thinking about Coral having shorter hair. So, my question is, do you think that Coral should cut her hair in my stories too? I don't think that it would be in this one because I've already got so much happening but it could possibly be material for a one-shot of some sort. Plus, I feel like all of the girls in Teen Beach Movie have long hair, so something a little bit different would be quite cool. I don't know what would be the reason behind it (maybe I'll leave that up to you guys) but I personally feel like it would be because a game of truth or dare was taken too far or perhaps it was just a stupid spur of the moment decision (because let's face it, Coral is ditzy enough to do something like that XD). So do you guys like that idea or not? I thought that I'd bring it up now so that I didn't start planning things out for the future with her having short hair and then no one liking that idea. Please let me know what you think! And to all of you who don't like Coral, I'm really sorry about this, I won't make a huge deal about it anymore. I promise. **

**Ok, so after my super long chapter and super long (and probably pointless because I doubt any of you care) rant, I'll just end it here.**

**Ooh, before I go, one more thing. Which of the boys' first kisses was your favourite? I'd like to know!**

**Thank you so much for reading and supporting my stories, your review mean the absolute world to me!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	29. 27: Mop Buckets Aren't Shoes

**Hello!**

**I'm back again! Sorry it's been over a week since my last update, I'm pretty busy at the moment so I haven't gotten the chance to do a lot of writing but I did manage to throw this together. So I hope it's not too bad. It's a little bit more manageable than my last chapter though because it's about a fifth of the length. Also, quick question, do you prefer the longer chapters or shorter ones like this? I'm interested to know. **

**Anyway, no more rambling, here's the chapter!**

"Mack…" Brady said slowly, sauntering through the front door to find Mack sat at her kitchen table.

"Brady?" the brunette replied, shooting him a questioning look as she lifted her gaze from her tutoring schedule.

"Would you care to explain to me why my rash guard was flying from the flag pole?" Brady asked, holding the bundled up piece of yellow fabric in his hand. Apparently Brady had discovered the result of the dance number that accompanied the two surfer boys secretly fixing his car.

Mack just blinked at the object in a state of shock. "I have no idea," she eventually managed to utter.

"Well it didn't get there by itself," Brady said as he made his way over to Mack.

"I think I might know who helped it get there though," Mack replied, sending the blonde a knowing glance.

"You think one of the surfers or bikers did it?" he asked.

"Well no one else lives here," Mack shot back with a hint of a chuckle.

"Right, then I'll have to be having words with them about keeping their hands off my property," Brady said with a sigh as he tossed the rash guard onto the table.

"Hey, watch it," Mack retaliated with a smile, picking the heap of yellow up off her notebook before throwing it onto the kitchen counter. "I'm trying to work here."

"Re-writing your tutoring schedule does not count as 'work'," Brady smirked as he sat down at the chair opposite Mack. "It's called a distraction or more likely: procrastination."

"You know me too well," Mack chuckled, spinning her pen between her fingers as she gazed at the blonde.

"Look, I know that you're super busy with your 'work'," Brady started, his tone screaming sarcasm. But rather than being mad, Mack just laughed at his comment. "But can you put a little bit of time aside for us?"

"When?" Mack asked quizzically.

"Now."

"Aren't you supposed to be working too?" Mack asked, furthering her inquisitive look by raising one of her eyebrows.

"Why do you think I'm here, you goof," Brady chuckled.

"That's not answering my question," Mack fired back.

"I just finished my shift," Brady replied. "And the first thing that I did was come here to see you."

"Gee, aren't I lucky?" Mack said, matching Brady's sarcastic tone from earlier.

"I'd say so," Brady chuckled jokingly.

"What's this about 'us time' then?" Mack asked after a lull in the conversation.

"Well I should start with the fact that we have none," Brady said with a laugh.

"Yeah, apparently having ten movie characters from the 1960s running around your house doesn't give you a lot of free time," Mack said. "Who would have thought?"

"We have some free time now," Brady said with a smirk. "And there's not a surfer or biker in sight."

"Thank god," Mack chuckled. "Getting them those jobs was the best idea you've ever had. Not only does it give them something to do but it means that they're someone else's responsibility for once."

"And since they don't come back for another couple of hours…" Brady said, the smug, yet almost encouraging, look still twisting his lips into a grin.

"What are you implying?" Mack asked, raising one of her eyebrows. But Brady's smirk had spread to her face too.

"That we enjoy some time together, just the two of-"

But Brady never got to finish his sentence because, as if on cue, the front door flew open with a bang and Struts, Giggles and Tanner all stumbled inside, looking very dishevelled, slightly shocked and extremely sheepish.

"Oh, hey Mack, hey Brady, fancy seeing you here," Giggles nervously chuckled, giving the pair an awkward wave as she shuffled from foot to foot and played with a strand of her slightly damp, blonde hair. But this just puzzled Mack and Brady further because her hair wasn't supposed to be wet. It was like it was trying to be but not quite fully getting there. Almost as if she was halfway across the boundary of movie character and real person. And that thought was too scary to think about right now.

"What are you guys doing here? Your shift doesn't end for another two hours," Mack said, jumping out of her seat and hurrying over to the shamefaced trio.

"Yeah, about that…" Struts said, chewing on the corner of her lip and toying with the ribbon of paper that was draped over her shoulders. Presumably it was from the cash register at the store they were working at, or were _supposed_ to be working at. "We don't really have any more shifts."

"What?" Brady asked, moving to Mack's side.

"Uh, yeah, we kind of got…fired," Tanner admitted with another sheepish smile and a chuckle to try to counter the weight of the comment.

"You what?!" Mack cried, not daring to believe what the three teens were telling her.

"We got fired, the boss lady threw us out of the store," Tanner clarified, obviously not picking up on the fact that Mack was shocked rather than confused.

"She what?!" Mack cried again, not knowing whether to be outraged or dumbfounded…or both.

"What did you guys do?" Brady asked.

"Oh, funny story," Tanner nervously laughed.

"Uh…is it?" Giggles questioned, shooting the tanned surfer an unsure look.

_Now, when Veronica (the woman who owned the shop that Tanner, Struts and Giggles were working at) told them that she was leaving them for an hour to attend a meeting, she left the two teens that had been working there long before the three movie characters had in charge, so all seemed well. And things continued to run surprisingly seamlessly until it got to 3:20pm, which was when Jay and Becky both finished their shift. And Veronica didn't get back until 3:30pm. _

_This may not sound bad at first but when you realise that three teens from the 1960s are being left in charge of a modern-day store for ten minutes, totally unsupervised…then you can start to come up with various, disastrous scenarios that could take place. And believe me, every single one of them happened. Well, apart from setting the building on fire. That's a plus, I guess. _

_I've got to give the guys some credit though because it did take them a solid minute and a half of being alone in the shop for something to go wrong and at least it was only a small thing at first. _

_The gasp from Struts was the earliest sign of anything going slightly pear-shaped. And it flew from her mouth because whilst she was taking inventory of the store's stock (since she had the 'prettiest' handwriting of the three) she had been lazily spinning the pen between her fingers, which resulted in her drawing a big black line across the fabric of a nearby t-shirt. _

_"__What's wrong?" Giggles asked, scurrying over to the brunette. She hadn't thought to put down the mop that she had been using though, so it snaked a line of water across the plastic-y floor behind her. _

_"__That Veronica chick's gonna kill me!" Struts exclaimed, her eyes widening in horror as they fixed on her accidental graffiti._

_"__Yeah, I don't think that she's going to be too happy about that," Giggles agreed, much to the biker girl's dismay._

_"__What? Aren't ya supposed to tell me it'll be fine or somethin'?!" Struts demanded._

_"__Well I was just being honest," Giggles said with a crooked, slightly scared smile._

_"__Look, maybe it'll wash off," Tanner said, having walked up to inspect the damage that Struts had inflicted on the item of clothing himself._

_"__With what?" Struts asked._

_"__I don't know. Water?" Tanner suggested. _

_"__Just water?"_

_"__Well we can at least try it."_

_"__Ok, fine. You go get some," Struts ordered, pulling the top off its hanger and taking it over to the cash register so that she could see it in a better light. _

_But as Giggles was following her, she was too busy focusing on the defiled t-shirt that she didn't see the mop bucket she had previously been using, which ended in her tripping and falling flat on her face with an, "Oof.". With the mop bucket upturned, not only did it leave the surfer girl sprawled across the floor but it meant that the slightly dirty water it had contained was seeping its way across the store too. _

_"__Giggles!" Struts hissed, staring in horror at the surfer girl. "What d'ya think you're doin'?!"_

_"__Well at the moment I'm just lying on the floor," Giggles replied flatly._

_"__I know that!" Struts bickered. "But how did ya get there?!"_

_"__I fell over the bucket."_

_"__Why?!"_

_"__Well it's not like I meant to!" _

_"__What's going on now?" Tanner asked, running out of Veronica's office with a glass of water in his hand. But then his gaze fell on the blonde surfer girl and that answered his question. "Giggles, what are you doing on the floor?"_

_"__I fell over, ok?" Giggles cried before attempting to push herself up off the floorboards. _

_"__Tanner, where's that water?" Struts barked. _

_"__Oh, here you go," Tanner replied, hurrying over to the biker girl and setting the glass onto the counter beside her. _

_"__Thanks," Struts said, letting out a sigh of marginal relief. However, because she was so flustered, as she reached out to pick up the glass, she ended up knocking it over. Luckily, the glass didn't smash but the contents of it came rushing out and seemed to snake towards the cash register, which was definitely not a good thing considering that it was electric. "Oh my god!" a distraught Struts cried._

_"__Struts!" Giggles exclaimed, running up behind the pair at the checkout area. But during this process, she managed to get her foot wedged in the bucket that she had previously tripped over, and she couldn't get it out again. _

_"__Quick! Do somethin'!" Struts shouted before scuttling around to try to salvage the cash register. _

_So on impulse, Tanner grabbed a handful of clothes from the rack beside the checkout and threw them onto the puddle of water on the counter. But because of the frenzied movement, the tanned surfer boy ended up making the entire frame collapse on top of him. _

_"__Tanner!" Giggles squeaked in alarm. She tried her best to run over to the boy to help him up but then again, the bucket stuck on her foot proved to be a bit of an issue when it came to that._

_Whilst all this was happening, Struts was wildly hitting the cash register, which had started to beep loudly and flash at random intervals. And on one final whack, it started churning out all of the receipt tape, which was the last thing that Struts needed at this point. "Guys! Can I get some help here?!" she cried as she tried to move the paper ribbon out of the way._

_"__What have you done now?" Tanner asked as he fought against the clothing rack to get back to his feet._

_"__I'd like to know the same thing," Veronica barked from the front of the store, which was now in ruins. All three teens' gazes were drawn to the seething woman who owned the shop that they had just wrecked and almost instantly their expressions turned to just blank embarrassment. _

_"__Oh…no…" Struts trailed off. But just as she finished speaking, the upturned glass rolled off the counter and shattered on the floor beside her._

_"__Would you care to explain what's going on here?" Veronica asked, her perfectly plucked eyebrows knitting together above her eyes, which were symbols of pure fury. _

_And just to top it off (as if everything that had already happened wasn't enough), water had started snaking into the main part of the store from Veronica's office, thanks to Tanner unintentionally leaving the tap running and flooding the sink in there. _

_"__Uh…not really," Tanner said awkwardly._

_And that is when Veronica launched into her whole "you're fired!" spiel, as Struts put it._

"So she just fired you on the spot?" Mack asked, still in utter disbelief that so many things could go wrong in such a short space of time.

"Yeah, and she kicked us out of the store…" Giggles awkwardly admitted, shuffling her feet again.

"We're not allowed back either," Struts added, not quite as awkwardly as Giggles had though. Apparently she didn't care about getting in trouble as much as the surfer girl next to her did.

"Great," Mack said sarcastically, punctuating her comment with a bright, yet incredibly false, smile and a sigh.

"Sorry, Mack…" Tanner trailed off, trying to lighten the mood with one of his winning smiles, despite feeling like a complete loser.

"It's fine," Mack sighed as she stood up from the sofa. "I just need to talk to Brady for a second though so…talk amongst yourselves."

"Uh, ok," Giggles said as Mack grabbed Brady by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Ok, so maybe getting them jobs wasn't the best idea you've ever had," Mack grumbled as she slammed the door to her grandfather's workshop behind her. The only reason that they were in there was because it was the one place that they knew they would get a little bit of privacy in. And they were going to need it now that three of the ten teens from the 60s would be stuck at home all day.

"Well I didn't exactly plan on them getting fired," Brady shot back. "And anyway, you agreed to it."

"What are we going to do? We can't leave them at home all day, I've got people coming over tomorrow that I have to tutor," Mack cried, completely ignoring Brady's comment even though technically she had prompted it.

"I don't know, I'll try to fix my lifeguard schedule so that I can keep them out of the way for you," Brady replied, coming up with the most logical solution at this moment in time.

"Really?"

"Of course, I know that you need to keep this tutor job. It'll fine, my boss won't mind," Brady answered with a smile.

"You're so sweet," Mack sighed with a smile as a light blush formed on her cheeks.

"Yeah, well, I try," Brady laughed. "And I kind of landed you in this mess so the least that I can do is help out."

"You've got that right," Mack chuckled before quickly kissing him on the cheek and reaching for the door handle. "Come on, we can't leave them alone for too long. Who knows what they'll do? And after what they've just told us, I don't think I can trust them ever again."

"Yeah, let's just hope that the others are a little less destructive," Brady laughed as they returned to the kitchen, where the three Wet Side Story characters were marvelling at a rather modern blender.

Oh Brady, how wrong you were.

**I hope that you liked it! **

**I started off having a rough idea for this chapter but no clue what would actually happen in it, so it took me a while to get into writing it but hopefully the end result is ok. I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter, which, if you know me, never happens. So this is quite a big deal. **

**Also, thank you so much for all of the feedback on my last chapter; I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! And thank you to those who gave me feedback on my 'Coral with short hair' idea, I'll definitely be using your ideas. It just might take me a while to actually get around to writing it. **

**I just wanted to give you a heads up that I've got a few pretty busy weeks coming up with things like school trips and exams, which means that I might not get a huge amount of writing done. So if I don't get another chapter posted any time soon then don't worry, I haven't gone anywhere, I'm just busy.**

**Ok, I think that's all that I have to say for now!**

**Thank you so much for reading and supporting my stories, you never fail to put a smile on my face!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	30. 28: Playing Detectives

**Hello! **

**I'm finally back with another chapter! I'm sorry that it took so long, I did explain in my last author's note that I was going to be really busy and to be honest, if I didn't spend eight hours on a coach yesterday then I don't think that you'd have gotten this chapter for another week because I've got such a hectic schedule. So at least there was one positive reason for me having to be up at quarter to five. XD Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it!**

Brady had been watching (well, spying on) the Wet Side Story characters for the past forty minutes or so and it wasn't calming his nerves at all. But then again, it was his fault for properly paying attention to them in the first place. After he had spotted Giggles' damp hair earlier that day, he had had a funny feeling that something was going wrong with the teens from the 60s. Brady had watched Wet Side Story enough times to know that when the characters went in the water, their hair remained perfectly dry…because their whole lives were perfect. So now that they were in the real world, it seemed like they were picking up characteristics of real people, like getting their hair wet. Who knows what would be next? The last thing that they needed was a trip to the emergency room if one of the surfers tried to surf and wiped out within the first five seconds, which is why Mack and Brady had pretty much banned them from the water. But as Brady was examining the movie characters' movements, trying to see if he could find anything else that was starting to change about them, he picked up on something rather different: something he really didn't want to see.

* * *

It was around eight o'clock when the bikers and surfers (excluding Lela and Tanner) decided that trying to figure out how to change the channel on Mack's TV was too much effort and that playing a game would be a lot simpler. Plus, after work they didn't really feel like doing a great deal. So once Butchy and Lugnut had managed to locate the board game Cluedo, the eight teens paired off with their significant other and began to set up the game.

Everything seemed to be going well up to this point, but the further into the game that they got; the less they actually played it. Other things were drawing their attentions…and Brady's too. Considering that the characters were playing the game as couples, the atmosphere should have been a little more cheery than it was. Not a single one of them seemed to be getting along. Bearing in mind that these couples were more or less scripted (i.e. supposed to work together seamlessly), they didn't appear to be too happy about being around each other.

The first thing that Brady picked up on was the fact that Struts was giving 0% of her attention to her 'boyfriend', no matter how much he tried to strike up a conversation with her. Either she found the book that Mack had given her insanely interesting or she found Rascal so dull that she couldn't even bear to look at him. And to be honest, Brady hadn't really thought that either of them would apply to the biker girl. After all, it had kind of shocked everyone when Struts became so attached to reading, considering the fact that she had made it pretty apparent that she hated everything to do with school, so that was quite odd. But the fact that she had suddenly started acting as if Rascal was a house plant was the really bizarre thing, especially after everything that she went through to make it clear that she had developed feelings for him. How had all of those feelings that had been building up for weeks now completely disappeared in the space of an afternoon?

"Is your book any good?" Rascal tried, plucking up enough courage to fire another question at the biker girl, hoping that this time they would actually be able to hold a conversation.

"Why d'ya think I'm readin' it?" Struts drawled lazily as she turned the page. She didn't even lift her gaze from the book this time; things had clearly taken a turn for the worst.

"Well is it interesting?" Rascal tried again, trying not to let the fact that Struts sounded bored out of her mind bother him too much.

"D'ya think I'd be readin' it if it wasn't?" Struts replied in the same monotone voice. She was making it sound like counting the grains of sand on the beach outside would be less tedious than this conversation.

"Well what makes it interesting?"

"It's a lot to explain," Struts shot back with a sigh.

"Ok then…how was work?" Rascal asked, taking a new approach to the situation.

"Ya already asked me that," Struts answered flatly.

"Well you didn't answer me the first time," Rascal defended.

"'Cause I got fired."

"I know, I do listen to you," Rascal replied, before muttering under his breath, "Which you have yet to prove that you do to me."

"Well ya know how my day went then, don't ya?" Struts said sharply.

"Yeah, thanks to Giggles," Rascal retaliated. "At least she talks to me."

"Good for her. Now why don't ya go 'n talk to her instead?" Struts drawled.

"I'd love to, at least she'd enjoy it," Rascal huffed.

"Well what's stoppin' ya then?" Struts asked.

"We're on a team together, we can't play the game from other sides of the room," Rascal explained, his voice accidentally picking up Struts' bored, yet slightly aggressive, tone.

"Well I'm not really playin' so be my guest," Struts said, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Rascal gave up on trying to talk to her after that, but he didn't take up Struts' offer to move. Although he did shuffle a little bit away from her, but whether that was because he couldn't stand to sit that close to her any longer or because he felt like she needed some space, we'll never know. What Brady did know though was that Rascal had clearly rolled his eyes after his tiresome conversation with Struts and then seemed very distant for the rest of the evening. Things weren't exactly looking too great for him and Struts right now.

But what harm could that do? Their roles in the movie weren't terribly essential, it wouldn't affect it too much if they had a little falling out…right?

However, things didn't seem to be improving over with Giggles and Lugnut. To be honest, it probably would have benefited everyone if Rascal had taken Struts' advice and gone to talk to Giggles because at least it would have put a stop to one of the most awkward situations that Brady had ever encountered.

Something wasn't right about Giggles and Lugnut's relationship and it was pretty obvious to see now that he was taking the time to look; how he hadn't noticed it before was astonishing really. It was like everything that they did was forced: the conversation, the gestures, even the smiles. It was all too…fake. Giggles had her head nestled in the space between Lugnut's shoulder and head but neither of them looked like they were very comfortable. Brady was pretty much certain that Lugnut's arm had fallen asleep ten minutes ago and Giggles looked like she wouldn't even be able to move her head if she tried. And whenever it was their turn and Giggles had to move her arm, it would make her head move too, which would then bang into Lugnut's jaw. That is when the cringe worthy apologies would spill out. They'd either both mumble sorry at the same time, or Giggles would unsuccessfully try to laugh it off, or sometimes Lugnut would just mutter something rather unpleasant that would make Giggles' cheeks burn bright red. Other scenarios that would result in these same awkward interactions were when one of them had to check their cards and neither could find them, or the classic: both of them reaching for the dice at the same time. By the time that the characters were roughly halfway through the game, Brady had counted 27 of these uncomfortable encounters and each one was becoming more painful to watch. Not only that but every single thing that they said to each other seemed so forced that nothing sounded genuine, even what they were saying about themselves. It was like being nice to each other required all of the effort that they had. And they certainly were putting all of their effort into it. But, to Brady, it still looked like if they stopped trying then all of the chemistry between them would disappear within seconds. Their relationship was _that_ fragile, which definitely wasn't a good sign considering what was happening to Struts and Rascal.

If these relationships were fracturing this easily then who's to say that Lela and Tanner weren't going to come to the same fate? And who knows what would happen then?

To look for some sort of comfort, Brady took to picking apart Seacat and CheeChee's relationship. What a great idea, Brady. And although it wasn't quite as bad as Struts and Rascal's or Lugnut and Giggles' situation, it wasn't exactly enough to reassure him. Seacat and CheeChee were known for their playful bickering; it's what made them _them_. And anyway, it always resulted in a kiss, or at least a hug. But this bout of banter didn't really seem to be coming to an end, and it had been going on since dinner time. That's an exceptionally long time, even by CheeChee and Seacat's standards. Well, they were giggling about it but even so, it was starting to move into the personal insults. And Brady didn't know how long that would last before one of them stormed out of the room. He just hoped that they kissed and made up before a war broke out.

Coral and Butchy weren't much better either to be honest, but that wasn't really anything new. At least they were getting along though, which made a change. But it was just the fact that their body language was basically the opposite of what you'd expect a couple's to be that bothered Brady. Instead of being cuddled up, like Giggles and Lugnut were awkwardly trying to be, they were just sat opposite each other, whispering and chuckling about god knows what as they tossed pieces of popcorn at each other's face. What that was achieving, Brady had no idea. But he did know that Butchy and Coral's relationship was one of the strangest out of the bunch, well if it could be even considered a relationship. It was more like they were just best friends that occasionally kissed. It was a bit bizarre really. How they had stayed together this long he would never know. But they seemed happy enough, so he just left them to it.

After another five minutes of scanning the movie characters' behaviour, Brady was still in the same situation: a situation that he really didn't want to be in. The relationships that the movie universe had created were falling apart...so what did that mean for the characters themselves? This wasn't something that he wanted to be thinking about.

* * *

Mack was just about to bustle into the kitchen, to make sure that she had cleared everything away from dinner, when she stopped in her tracks. Lela and Tanner were stood opposite each other with big grins on their faces and Mack was curious to find out why.

"What are they-?" Mack murmured to herself, a smile curling at her lips without even realizing it. She couldn't help it, Lela and Tanner were just too adorable. But the reason that she cut herself off was because Lela began to speak and Mack didn't want to get caught.

"Please teach me," she pleaded, batting her eyelids playfully and placing her hands on Tanner's chest.

"I've already said yes four times today, Lela," Tanner laughed. "How many times do I have to say it before you'll believe me?"

"I don't know, I'm just excited, ok?" Lela giggled, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she gazed up him.

"Really? I didn't notice," Tanner chuckled sarcastically. "I don't know why you're so excited though, it's not that interesting."

"I think it is!" Lela protested with a smile. "And it'll be really romantic."

"I wouldn't really class the Charleston as 'romantic'," Tanner scoffed with a cheeky grin.

"Well I wasn't really planning on learning the Charleston," Lela shot back, returning the smile. "I was thinking of the prettier ones, like the Viennese Waltz, or the Foxtrot."

"The Viennese Waltz might be a little bit much to start with and considering the fact that you get exceptionally dizzy, I don't think that that would be the best idea," Tanner explained with a chuckle, making Lela let out an embarrassed giggle and her face fall. But it didn't stay like that for long. "I think that just the regular waltz would be fine though."

"Really?" Lela asked, her eyes lighting up in an instant.

"I don't see why not," Tanner chuckled.

"Ooh, yay!" Lela squealed, excitedly clapping her hands.

"You're so cute sometimes," Tanner laughed, grinning fondly at the biker girl as he took her hands in it.

"Well the same goes for you, you big dork," Lela giggled, a delicate blush flooding over her cheeks, which Tanner promptly adopted too. "Ok, so where do we start?" she asked, obviously eager to begin.

"Probably learning the proper hold for the dance," Tanner replied. "All you have to do is put one of your hands on my shoulder and let me hold the other one."

"Like this?" Lela checked, gripping onto Tanner's shoulder like her life depended on it.

"Lela, the world isn't going to end, relax your grip," Tanner said, letting out a breathy chuckle as he spoke.

"Oops, sorry," the biker girl apologised with a giggle and another round of blushing. But she did obey and she soon picked up the right technique.

Mack had a great view from where she was standing, she was hidden from view of the movie leads but she could still see everything that they were doing. And the more that she watched them muddle through the dance the more that she realised that nothing could ever threaten the bond that they had with each other. The way that Lela clumsily trod on Tanner's foot and he so easily reassured her before she crumpled into a puddle of distress or the way that Tanner would reward her with a kiss every time that she muddled her way through the steps just aided that fact even more. They were so sweet that Mack feared that any more time spent in the harsh reality of her world would start to ruin them. She just wanted to ship them off back home before anything bad happened to them. The only trouble was that she had no idea how to do that.

After Mack had finally decided that she'd been watching the giggling couple long enough and that they deserved some privacy, she found herself colliding with Brady in the hallway. "What are you doing?" they both hissed after ungracefully regaining their balance. "I asked you first," they both retorted before taking a breath and stepping back, waiting for the other to speak.

"What have you been doing all this time? I've been waiting for you in the living room," Brady eventually asked.

"I kind of got sidetracked," Mack admitted.

"With what?" Brady questioned.

"Watching Tanner teach Lela how to waltz," Mack explained, just smiling at the thought. "They are so in love with each other it's ridiculous," she chuckled.

"Well I'm glad that some people are around here," Brady grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Mack asked, her brows suddenly furrowing.

"I don't think that things are all sunshine and rainbows for the others," Brady said.

"What do you mean?" Mack her asked, her concern spiking.

"None of them seem to be happy, their relationships all seem really unhealthy," Brady explained.

"They were fine a second ago though, weren't they?"

"I don't know, I haven't really been taking notice until now."

"Neither have I," Mack agreed, nervously picking at her lip. "Oh god, you don't think that they're acting like that because they've spent too much time away from the movie, do you?"

"I'd like to think that it wasn't but I honestly don't know," Brady admitted. "Anyway, there's nothing that we can do until there's a storm. How else are we supposed to create a forty foot wave to send them back home?"

"Have you been checking the weather?"

"Yeah, no storms again," Brady sighed in defeat. "Look, we'll just have to keep going. If things start to go drastically wrong then we'll start to panic but it's next to nothing at the moment."

"I wouldn't consider three people getting fired for destroying a shop 'next to nothing'," Mack retorted.

"Well they're not exactly wreaking havoc now, all they're doing is playing Cluedo," Brady chuckled, finding a little bit of a lighter conversation topic.

"Maybe we should join them, we've been snooping around collecting clues so much tonight that it sounds like we're quite the detectives ourselves," Mack smiled, entwining her fingers with Brady's and resting her forehead on his shoulder.

But little did they know that these disruptions were merely tiny blips compared to what was about to come. They certainly were in for a bumpy ride.

**I hope that you enjoyed it! **

**Not everything's going too well for some of the characters, is it? What do you think is going to happen to them? Or what do you hope happens to them? I'd love to hear what you think, hearing your ideas for my stories is probably my favourite thing ever so never feel shy to put an idea or prediction forwards. **

**But speaking of favourite things, over the past few weeks I have kind of become mildly (ok, mildly is a huge understatement) obsessed with Star Wars. I know that I'm super late to jump on the band wagon but because there hasn't been a lot on the TV lately, my family decided to spend our Sunday evenings watching all seven of the films. I really didn't think that I'd be that interested in it because I'm not normally into films like that but oh my goodness, I was so wrong. Are any of you Star Wars fans? I'd like to know because I need help coping with this new obsession. XD**

**Ok, I have something I need to ask you again. I feel like this has become a theme now. When will be the day that I have an author's note where I don't ask you a question? XD My question today is do any of you have Tumblr accounts? And if so, would you be interested in me making one specifically for my fanfictions. I just thought that it might be a fun idea. I could notify you when I'm about to post a chapter, update you on my progress, ask you for advice or ideas, maybe even host a few writing competitions and it would allow me to communicate with those of you who don't have accounts on here. If any of you would be interested in me doing that then please let me know. It's no big deal if it's not a popular idea though, it's just something that I came up yesterday. And I was so tired that I wasn't really thinking straight. XD**

**Anyway, I think that's all for now. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible but considering that I have four tests coming up this next week, I don't know how much time I'll have. Really I should be revising now but oh well, I thought that you deserved a chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it means the world to me!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	31. 29: A Catastrophic Chorus

**Hello! **

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in so long! I had to take my four exams, I was forced into a spelling bee and I've felt really ill all week, so I haven't really felt like logging on. I'm really sorry guys, I just haven't been up to doing anything for almost a week. But I've done my best and I've finally got this chapter finished, so I really hope that you like it!**

It had taken way longer than expected to get Tanner, Giggles and Struts set up with something to do whilst their friends were at work, but eventually Brady had gotten them all to sit still so that Mack could deal with her tutees. Brady was supervising Tanner and Giggles muddle through a video game and Struts was just slouched in an arm chair, reading her book again (what a surprise) as Mack's last appointment was packing up their things. If the bored middle school boy had finished his maths problem a minute earlier then the awkward situation that ensued when five of the Wet Side Story characters stumbled through the door looking like a bomb had been set off at their food stalls wouldn't have taken place. Just to add to the initial shock of seeing Butchy, Lela, Seacat, CheeChee and Rascal in the state that they were in, they were also home _two and a half hours earlier _than they were supposed to be. This did not look good from any angle.

Mack's mouth dropped open upon instinct and she was surprised that her eyes hadn't popped out of her head as soon as the five teens had moved into her line of vision. She was completely and utterly speechless. The 1960s teens realised how uncomfortable they'd made the situation as soon as they stepped through the door and instantly froze, each of their mouths slightly hanging open from the sheer embarrassment of being caught. Not only had they drawn Mack's attention to them, but also the attention of the middle school boy, who was looking at the group of dishevelled teens in the doorway like they were aliens.

"Uh, I'll go wait for my mom outside," he announced, slowly shoving his things into his backpack. But the whole time he kept his gaze fixated on the five teens as if they might disappear if he didn't keep an eye on them.

"Yeah, that'd probably be best," Mack agreed tersely, sending the teens such a stern glare that they all started to turn bright red. They were all still paralysed with shock too; none of them dared to move under Mack's icy stare.

The young boy slung his bag onto his back and got up from the table, warily eyeing the five messy teens as he wove between them to reach the door that they were currently blocking. Once it was safely closed behind him, Mack rose from her seat and steadily walked over to the five teens. She looked far too calm for any of the five teens to believe her act.

She was only a few inches away from them when Butchy dared to let out a greeting. "Hey Mack? How's yous goin'?"

"Get in there," Mack growled, pointing towards the living room, where Brady was keeping the three other 1960s teens under control.

All five teens shamefully traipsed into the living room, where they were met with four more expressions of pure shock.

"What are you doing back here so soon?"

"What's going on?"

"Watch were you're standing!"

"What happened to you all?"

Brady's last question seemed to be the most relevant of the bunch considering that all five of the teens looked disgraceful. Lela was covered head to toe in what looked like pastel slop that was dripping onto the floor around her feet and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. CheeChee's clothes and skin were splattered and smeared with cupcake batter and her hair, which Struts had teased into a pretty side-ponytail this morning, looked like a family of birds had nested there…a family of birds make from cupcake batter judging by the amount of icing that was lodged in there too. Whilst Butchy, Seacat and Rascal's appearances weren't quite as destroyed as the girls' were, they still looked like a war had broken out at the barbeque shack they were working at. Their hair and clothes were singed black, they had ash smudged across their faces and they all smelled vaguely like smoke.

"Uh…" Seacat trailed off, not really knowing how to express everything that had happened in the past hour simply.

"What do you think that you're doing?!" Mack barked, marching into the living room behind the five teens with an expression like the roaring blaze that Seacat, Butchy and Rascal looked like they had been caught in.

"Well wes is just standin' here at the moment," Butchy replied.

"Don't test me, Butchy," Mack warned. Thankfully, the biker boy got the message and shut up before Mack went through the roof. "I want an explanation," she demanded, her hands on her hips in her classic 'I'm really not pleased with you' pose. "And please don't tell me that it ends with you getting fired."

"Shall we not tell you then?" Rascal asked, earning an eye roll from an apparently rather grumpy CheeChee and a heavy sigh from Mack.

* * *

_By the time that the early lunch time rush was starting to work its way into progress, the Wet Side Story teens were actually ready to do some real work. Cleaning grill plates and pre-scooping ice cream could only keep them occupied for so long. So when two girls, who looked around fourteen, shuffled up to the ice cream stall CheeChee and Lela practically pounced on them; their bright, customer service smiles at the ready. _

_"Hi, how can we help you?" Lela chirped, as she and CheeChee leant so far over the counter that they might as well have been on the other side of it. You could say that they were a little bit excited to have a customer. _

_The two girls just looked at each other and let out a burst of giggles, which they quickly tried to stifle. Eventually, the blonde one managed to control her laughter enough to step forward and speak. "Uh, are you two the girls that were singing here the other day?" she asked shyly whilst her friend was still tittering away beside her. _

_"Yeah, we are," Lela replied, straightening up a little bit as she shot the two girls a proud smile. _

_"You were really good," the blonde girl continued, almost embarrassed to be speaking to the two older girls._

_"Aww, thank you," Lela smiled, clearly enjoying the praise from the girls._

_"Are ya gonna order anythin' then?" CheeChee cut in, her gaze questioning yet her tone slightly aggressive. _

_"Uh, ok, sure," the blonde girl said, shooting her friend an unsure look before stepping closer to the counter to tell the girls what ice cream flavour she wanted. _

_Opposite the ice cream stall, in the barbecue shack, Seacat and Rascal were enviously watching the two biker girls serve their new customers. They were bored out of their mind; they'd barely had a single customer all day, well, apart from the two girls that Butchy was chatting up down the counter from them. _

_The two rivalling food stalls had set up a competition to see who could serve the most customers in a shift and so far the girls were winning by three, bearing in mind that Lela and CheeChee had only served four people so far. So when CheeChee chalked another stroke onto the tally chart at the bottom of the menu, Seacat shot his girlfriend a glare, which she happily responded to with a smug smile. _

_"How come they're getting all of the customers?" Seacat asked aloud, his eyes trained on his girlfriend despite trying to capture the attention of the surfer boy beside him._

_"Maybe people just want ice cream more than ribs," Rascal innocently replied, not quite fully understanding how frustrated Seacat actually was. "And anyway, they haven't had _that_ many customers."_

_"They've still had more than us," Seacat huffed in reply. He's so competitive it's ridiculous. _

_"Well they've had four and we've had two-"_

_"We've had one," Seacat cut in bluntly._

_"What about those two girls down there?" Rascal asked, pointing to two dark haired brunettes perched on bar stools at the end of the counter._

_"They haven't bought anything," Seacat said glumly._

_"What are they still doing here then? It's been forty minutes."_

_"Butchy's chatting them up," Seacat replied. And upon him saying that, both surfer boys turned to look at the two girls, who began to flirtatiously giggle at something Butchy had said. Seacat just rolled his eyes at the trio before going back to staring intensely at the ice cream stall. Besides the fact that his friend's boyfriend was flirting with other girls behind her back, Seacat was just annoyed that Butchy hadn't done anything productive for at least the past hour. _

_"Shouldn't he…not be doing that?" Rascal awkwardly asked. "What does Coral think?"_

_"I doubt she knows…or cares to be honest," Seacat huffed in reply. "And I doubt Butchy cares either."_

_"You're really not in a good mood, are you?" Rascal said, to which Seacat just replied with a stare that basically said 'well duh'._

_"We've got to beat them at their own game," Seacat continued, fixing his stare on the two biker girls again._

_"What's their game?" Rascal asked._

_"Let's watch and find out," Seacat replied. _

_By the time that Lela and CheeChee had covered the two young girls' orders, it was getting close to lunch time and the crowds of people were starting to filter into the area of food stalls. The only problem for the two biker girls was that none of them seemed interested in having ice cream for lunch. And the last thing that they wanted now was for the boys' barbeque shack to overtake them in the customer competition, so they needed a plan. _

_"How are wes gonna get them to come over here?" CheeChee asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she watched the people mill around the cluster of tables in the middle of the collection of food stalls._

_"Ooh, I have an idea!" Lela exclaimed after a moment's pause to think. _

_"What?"_

_"Do you remember how many people were crowded around here the other day when we were singing with the cups?" Lela asked, to which CheeChee responded with a nod. "Well what about we do that again?"_

_"What? Sing with cups?" CheeChee asked._

_"Well maybe not, how about we just start singing along to the radio?" Lela suggested. "I mean we've done it enough already today just to ourselves, but this time we could actually like perform something. Plus it's what we're good at, why not utilise it?"_

_"I like the way ya think, Lela," CheeChee smirked. "The boys'll never see this comin'."_

_So Lela snuck over to the radio system that was hooked up to the speakers with a giggle and after a few seconds of figuring out how to work it, she turned the volume up. It looked like the girls were in luck; a song was just starting. _

_Radio Station: "Tarzan and Jane were swinging on a vine"_

_Lela &amp; CheeChee: "Candyman, Candyman"_

_Radio Station: "Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine"_

_Lela &amp; CheeChee: "Sweet sugar candyman"_

_Within the first few lines Lela and CheeChee had already grabbed the attention of some of the potential customers, much to their delight, including that of the two surfer boys in the establishment opposite them. So they decided to step it up even further. They hopped up onto the counter and swung their legs around to the other side before plopping down onto the sandy boardwalk. They then shot a group of guys around their age a flirty giggle and a wave, CheeChee even pushed it to a wink. And just like that, the guys were theirs. By the time they got to the second line of the verse each and every stool at the counter was occupied, but they weren't going to stop their performance so soon._

_Lela: "Hey"_

_Lela &amp; CheeChee: "I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_He really had me working up an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop_

_He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated, candy man_

_A sweet talkin', sugar coated, candy man"_

_Lela and CheeChee both had boyfriends and were perfectly happy with them, but that didn't stop them from flirting to the moon and back with these boys. And a little bit of harmless flirting to win a competition wouldn't be a problem, especially since the girls had no intention of giving the boys a second glance after their performance. So after dancing around their new customers and occasionally accompanying a line with a little twist (like when Lela walked her fingers up a guy's arm when the word 'arm' was mentioned), they decided to move on. Now that they had their customers, it was time to start actually serving them before they left. But they didn't stop singing, they decided to kill two birds with one stone and keep attracting the customers so that when on set left, another one came in. _

_Lela: "Oh yeah"_

_Lela &amp; CheeChee: "He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine_

_We drank champagne and we danced all night_

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise_

_The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated, candy man_

_A sweet talkin', sugar coated, candy man"_

_Lela and CheeChee were sending out orders like a machine; well, a dancing machine. They'd go spinning along down the length of the counter sliding milkshakes and sundaes to the customers, all whilst singing along to the radio. Everything was working seamlessly and there were literally crowds of people around their humble ice cream stall. And just to top it all off, there was no one around at the boys' stall._

_Lela &amp; CheeChee: "He's a one stop shot, makes my cherry pop _

_He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated, candy man_

_A sweet talkin', sugar coated, candy man"_

_"What do they think that they're doing?" Seacat growled, glaring at the two singing biker girls as they wowed their customers into purchasing from them. _

_"They're singing to get attention," Rascal stated._

_"That's not fair," Seacat retaliated, sounding a lot more childish than he had intended to._

_"Well we didn't really make any rules so technically it is," Rascal replied. _

_"Fine, if they're going to sing then so are we," Seacat announced. _

_"We are?"_

_"Yeah, we need customers too 'cause in case you hadn't noticed, this place is kind of deserted," Seacat answered, already starting to march down to where Butchy was stood. "And anyway, I've gotta find some excuse to sing." And that's when he literally grabbed Butchy by the shoulders and steered him back down to the other end of the bar. _

_"Hey what do yous think yous is doin?'" Butchy barked as he was torn away from the two brunettes he had been 'getting to know'._

_"We're going to sing," Seacat curtly explained._

_"Wes is gonna what?" Butchy shot back. He was shocked to say the least._

_"Lela and CheeChee are doing it and look how many customers they have," Seacat hissed, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the two dancing biker girls. _

_"Why do wes care about gettin' more customers?" Butchy asked. "I've got two perfectly good ones down there."_

_"They haven't bought a single thing," Seacat snapped, before taking a different approach in an attempt to get the biker boy to go along with his plan. "But think how impressed they would be if you sang to them?" _

_"No," Butchy said firmly, but Seacat could tell that he was starting to warm up to the idea. _

_"Fine, I'll do it myself," Seacat grumbled as he hopped over the counter. "We've got to get customers somehow; I am not letting CheeChee have something else to hold over my head. Rascal, make sure that the radio's on when I get back," he added. _

_Seacat stood there for a second, scanning the ever growing crowds for some possible people that he could entice over to the barbecue shack. It didn't take long for him to spot three teen girls with identical hairstyles, sunglasses and smoothies. They were all clearly eyeing up the various eateries in the area so if Seacat played his cards right then they'd be sat on barstools in no time. _

_"Hey, ladies. You looking for a place to eat?" he called, already making his way over to them. _

_All three girls' heads whipped in his direction as bright, white smiles grew on their faces. "Uh, yeah," one of them replied._

_"Can I interest you in some barbecue food? It's all freshly cooked to order," Seacat said, rattling off the mandatory spiel that he had already committed to memory despite this only being his third day. _

_"We were just going to check out some of the other places first actually," the girl that had spoken earlier answered, shooting Seacat a sympathetic smile after she glanced over his shoulder to see his work place completely deserted. _

_"Ok, that's fine. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all up in your grill," the surfer boy replied with a smirk._

_"Was that supposed to be a joke?" another of the girls asked, trying way too hard to hide her smile._

_"Yeah, sorry. It was a little cheesy, wasn't it?" Seacat continued, holding his hands up in surrender as the girls bombarded him with more stifled grins._

_"You're pretty funny," the first girl admitted after a trace of a laugh escaped her mouth. "Got any more puns while you're at it? One about steak maybe?"_

_"Well I would but they're pretty rare to come by."_

_The second girl that had spoken let out a snort of a giggle at that one and followed it up with, "That was sear-iously good."_

_"Nice," Seacat chuckled, rewarding the girl with a high five. _

_"Yeah, it was pretty well done," the third girl said. _

_"I'm starting to think that talking to you was a mis-steak," Seacat chuckled, sending the girls into more giggle fits again. _

_"If you're such a charmer," the first girl started once her laughter had calmed down a little bit. "Then why is there no barbe-queue at your restaurant?"_

_"Why don't you come and change that?" Seacat suggested to the girls. _

_"Maybe we will," the first girl replied, matching Seacat's smirk as she and her two friends let out yet more breathy laughter. _

_And just like that, Seacat had bagged the three girls as customers. Now all he had to do once he got back to the barbecue shack was start up a musical number and the rest of the beach would be customers too. It was all so simple, wasn't it? _

_Rascal and Butchy owed him big time for this. _

_"Right then," Seacat announced to the three girls once they reached the counter. "What can I get you?"_

_"Your number," the second girl cut in with a flirty smile and a wink. _

_"How about no?" Seacat shot back with a chuckle, thinking that the girl was joking. She wasn't, and she didn't look too pleased with Seacat's answer. "Will you take a song instead though?" _

_"Huh?"_

_"Well I'm not going to give you my number, but I will sing for you instead," Seacat explained, silently praying that the girl agreed. _

_"You think you can get off with wasting our time by giving us a dodgy radio karaoke session after all of that flirting?" the first girl asked._

_"Yeah, this had better be good," the third girl agreed. _

_"Ladies, don't worry, I promise it will be," Seacat grinned, the confidence that he was radiating was definitely not reflecting what he was actually feeling. "Come on, Rascal," he then called, grabbing his fellow surfer boy's attention. Rascal then cranked up the volume of the radio that he had set playing and Seacat just launched into the performance. But as soon as he started to casually click his fingers, the girl who had spoken first sent him a glare. But he managed to stay cool and just shot her back a grin. That's when he opened his mouth to sing and she definitely was not expecting the voice that Seacat had to come out. With Seacat's voice carrying the melody and Rascal's additional backup vocals, the three girls were shocked into being impressed. And to be honest they were more attracted to him than ever._

_Seacat: "You put the boom-boom into my heart"_

_Rascal: "Do-do"_

_Seacat: "You send my soul sky high when your loving starts_

_A jitterbug into my brain"_

_Rascal: "Yeah-yeah"_

_Seacat: "It goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same_

_But something's bugging me, something ain't right_

_My best friend told me what you did last night_

_You left me sleeping in my bed_

_I was dreaming but"_

_Seacat &amp; Rascal: "I should have been with you instead"_

_Seacat and Rascal's song was not the typical type of thing that a guy would sing to a girl to get them to love them. But strangely, it was still working really well. So well in fact that the two girls that Butchy had gone back to talking to were taking more notice of Seacat's 'cute dance moves' than him. And Butchy was not going to allow a surfer boy to out flirt him. So, Butchy went marching down the counter and climbed over it, eventually landing on the sand beside Seacat. _

_"What are you doing?" Seacat hissed, confused to say the least._

_"Helpin' yous get attention," Butchy replied._

_"Oh please, your girls have stopped swooning over you, haven't they?" Seacat said, reading Butchy's actions like a book. _

_"No, I just know that yous'll get more customers if I's is here," Butchy shot back with a warning glare._

_"Sure," Seacat said sarcastically._

_"Peoples can't resist me," Butchy said rather confidently._

_"I know that I sure can," Seacat bickered. _

_"Look, surfer boy, yous knows that it'll look better if all three of us is singin'. So quit arguin' 'n just go with it."_

_"Fine," Seacat finally gave in. "We need someone like you anyway."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Butchy asked, a wary yet warning look coming over his face. _

_"Someone that's not afraid to flirt behind his girlfriend's back," Seacat said coolly, know that he'd struck a nerve with Butchy; a nerve that was likely to make the biker boy want to punch Seacat's head in. But then again, the biker had already agreed to join in. So without hesitation, Seacat spun Butchy around to face the growing crowd and all three boys continued with the song. _

_Seacat, Rascal &amp; Butchy: "Wake me up before you go-go_

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_'Cause I'm not planning on going solo_

_Wake me up before you go-go whoa_

_Take me dancing tonight_

_I wanna hit that high yeah, yeah"_

_Just as Seacat was getting ready to sing the next verse to the crowds of people that were now flocking in their direction, Butchy jumped in to take the line before he could so that he could win back the affection of the two girls he had become so defensive over. _

_Butchy: "Yous takes the grey skies out of my way"_

_Rascal: "Do do"_

_But Seacat wasn't going to let Butchy take over the song so easily..._

_Seacat: "You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day"_

_Butchy: "Yous turned a bright spark into a flame"_

_Rascal: "Yeah, yeah"_

_Seacat: "My beats per minute never been the same"_

_While Seacat and Butchy's musical bickering was becoming rather amusing to the crowd, the two 1960s teens weren't in on the joke. Butchy was still mad at Seacat for what he said and Seacat was mad at Butchy because he was too focused on chatting up girls instead of working the crowd to get business. But nonetheless, they continued the song...they were just aiming the performance at different people._

_Seacat &amp; Butchy: "'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool_

_It makes me crazy when you act so cruel_

_Come on baby, let's not fight_

_We'll go dancing, everything will be alright"_

_Seacat, Butchy &amp; Rascal: "Wake me up before you go-go_

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_

_Wake me up before you go-go _

_'Cause I'm not planning on going solo_

_Wake me up before you go-go whoa_

_Take me dancing tonight_

_I wanna hit that high"_

_Seacat: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah baby"_

_By now the boys had plenty of customers, so, like the girls had done, they started to take in the orders. And everything was working really well for both sets of teens...until things started to go wrong at the ice cream shop. _

_Lela and CheeChee were swamped with orders by the time that the boys started singing, which was not a good sign for them. They couldn't afford to lose all of their customers now, especially since they were working too hard to keep performing. Not only had the boys started to distract the girls' customers, but it had started to distract Lela and CheeChee too, which was not a good thing considering that they were two teens from the 1960s trying to work big, modern confectionary machines. _

_The first thing that went wrong was with Lela. She was too busy watching her brother do a backflip mid-song to realise that she had completely over-swirled the soft-serve cone she was supposed to be serving to a grouchy little boy. She only noticed it when the ice cream spilled over the side and started to settle onto her hand. Alarmed, she reached up to stop the machine, but to her horror found that the lever was stuck. She frantically tried hitting it because by now the ice cream was completely swamping the wafer cone, which she ended up squashing from sheer panic. Because Lela didn't really understand how Mack's blender worked, it was kind of a stretch to expect her to know how to work this monstrous soft-serve machine. It towered a good foot above her and had around thirty different buttons and settings, which a very distressed Lela tested in an attempt to shut off the machine. By now all four of the ice cream nozzles were churning out pastel snakes that were melting down the side of the machine and creating a puddle at her feet, which just got Lela into more of a state. _

_"CheeChee! Can I get some help over here?!" Lela cried after hearing the grumbles of waiting customers. _

_CheeChee looked up from the electric mixer that she was whipping up some more vanilla icing in to see Lela on the verge of tears, frantically cupping her hands under the ice cream nozzles in a weak attempt to prevent the ice cream waterfall that had already been created. _

_"Lela!" CheeChee hissed, in complete and utter shock. _

_"Help me!" Lela pleaded. _

_And CheeChee did genuinely try. But because she too had been so distracted by the boys' performance, her hair had gotten caught up in the mechanism of the electric whisk she was stood by. Thankfully it had only happened a split second before CheeChee had switched off the mixer, so CheeChee had managed to keep her scalp. But that didn't mean that she wasn't still attached to the mixer. As she moved to rush over to Lela, she was tugged back by her hair, which she quickly discovered was now speckled with vanilla icing and was well and truly stuck. _

_"Lela, I think I need some help of my own!" CheeChee squealed, frantically tugging at her hair._

_"What do you-?" Lela started, but as soon as she turned around to see CheeChee's head practically glued to the side of the machine her eyes filled with horror. "CheeChee!" And then as she moved, her foot slipped on the melted ice cream and she skidded and eventually crumpled into a heap on the floor. _

_The girls couldn't panic in peace though, because across at the barbeque shack the boys had picked up on their rather peculiar behaviour. Well, it wasn't really hard to considering that Lela had literally started screaming at this point._

_"What the-" Butchy started, gawping at his sister instead of focusing on squirting the mustard onto the hotdog he was supposed to be serving, which now was practically swimming in it._

_"Oh my god," Seacat murmured, watching at the biker girls' ice cream shop descended into chaos. _

_"Looks like they's gots some serious problems," Butchy snickered._

_But as Seacat turned to grab another burger from the grill, he noticed that Rascal was paying next to no attention to the items of food that he was supposed to be cooking (like Seacat and Butchy, he was too busy gawking at the panicking biker girls). But because of the surfer boy's lack of awareness, the tea-towel that he had draped over his forearm was sitting on the grill and catching at the flames. _

_"I think we've got some pretty big problems of our own," Seacat piped up, his eyes widening in horror as the flames crept up the fabric. He raced over to the grill and whacked the tea-towel off Rascal's arm. The surfer boy looked shocked at first but as soon as he followed Seacat's line of sight and saw the smouldering cloth encased in flames he shot his friend an extremely grateful look. _

_"Thanks man, that was close," Rascal breathed. _

_"What are you talking about? It's still on fire!" Seacat cried, motioning to the bundle of charred fabric, whose flames were growing higher by the second. _

_"What?!" Butchy shouted, flying into a state of panic as soon as he heard the word 'fire'. "Put it out!"_

_"Already on it!" Rascal hollered back, starting to blow out the flames by flapping another tea towel over the blaze. _

_"Are you insane?!" Seacat practically screamed at the surfer boy, making him jump out of his skin. _

_"What?"_

_"Oxygen feeds a fire, you idiot!"_

_But by now it was too late, the flames had already started to creep up the wooden back wall and were working their way into the straw thatching that made up the roof. It really wasn't a good design for the building considering that there was an open flame there at all times. _

_"We are so dead," Rascal murmured as the customers started fleeing the shack in terror. _

_"I never would have guessed," Seacat shouted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. _

_"Why are yous twos just standin' there?" Butchy asked, grabbing the removable nozzle from the sink and firing it at the blaze. "At least I'm tryin' to help."_

_"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Seacat bellowed, snatching the nozzle out of Butchy's hands. "Squirting water on electrics is not exactly going to help us!"_

_And with that, a piece of burning straw from the roof fell to the floor beside the three boys. How could the situation possibly get any worse? Oh wait, their boss came back from stocking up on food. And seeing his restaurant literally burning to the ground was not exactly the best thing in the world...so I'm sure that you can picture how he reacted towards the boys. _

_And with the two biker girls' ice cream shop still in disarray, their boss wasn't too pleased to see his restaurant completely trashed. Well, hear his restaurant be trashed. Lela's screaming hadn't exactly been a great sign. So the two sets of teens suffered the same fate and that's why they were sat in Mack's living room right now, looking very guilty indeed. _

"So really, it ain't as bad as yous thought, right?" Butchy piped up once everyone had finished explaining what had happened.

"Butchy," Lela quietly scolded. This really was not the right time to be sarcastic.

"Nice try," Mack sighed, shooting the biker boy a false smile.

"Well, we only had one day left anyway," CheeChee said calmly, trying to look on the positive side. She had hated having to work anyway, so this wasn't really a terrible thing in her eyes.

"Oh, so that makes it all fine then, doesn't it?!" Mack said sarcastically, internally freaking out because the Wet Side Story teens had destroyed another _two_ stores.

"Mack, we're really sorry," Lela said, turning on her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, it's fine," Mack sighed, giving in to Lela's apology as she got up to leave. She definitely needed some time alone, but when Brady got up to follow her she didn't object. Anyway, there was nothing that she could do about the 1960s teens now, they'd already been fired. It just really sucked that all of the movie characters had lost the jobs that she and Brady had worked so hard to get them. Oh wait...not all of them.

**There you go! I really hope that you liked it! **

**So, even more of the Wet Side Story characters have been fired. It's not working out so well for them, is it? But which ones are still left with jobs?**

**It's a pretty long chapter to make up for how long I've been gone, so I hope that that's made it up to you a bit! **

**The two songs I included sections from in this chapter are Candyman by Christina Aguilera and Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham (but both versions of the songs that I used are by the Glee cast). I thought that it would be fun to get the Wet Side Story characters singing at work since that's pretty much all that they do back home, so I hope that you didn't mind me including a few songs! **

**I didn't get any feedback about possibly making a Tumblr account but don't worry, that's ok. I wasn't really expecting any and I didn't think that it would be a popular idea, so I think that I'll just leave it for now. **

**I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I start feeling better, which will hopefully be soon because being ill really sucks. It's been awful. But I'm starting to make a recovery so hopefully it shouldn't be too long until the next chapter. I can't promise anything though. **

**Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews from last chapter. I really appreciate them and I hope that you had a lovely Easter if you celebrated! Thank you so much for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	32. Hi Guys! (Another Update, Sorry)

**Hi guys! Long time no see, huh?**

**First of all I can't apologise enough for not putting anything up for the past month, life's just been super crazy. So let me explain...(skip the next paragraph if you're not interested in my life...which, let's face it is probably everyone)**

**So last chapter when I said that I felt ill...I really felt ill. I continued to feel sick for two weeks (so basically my entire school holiday) and ended up going to A&amp;E (the hospital) twice, which as I'm sure that you can imagine wasn't a very fun way to spend my break from school. And since then I've been back at school doing a bunch of work, including biology coursework which is super stressful. So school has been hectic, not to mention the fact that I won a national writing competition for my school, which I didn't find out about until when it was announced in front of everyone (according to my friend my expression was hilarious) and then that kind of took over my life for a few days too. So yeah, everything just got a bit much for me! XD**

**Anyway, with being so ill and busy though, my momentum with this story has kind of fallen flat... Don't worry, I'm not abandoning it (who am I kidding, you'd probably be glad to hear that I was doing that XD) I just need to re-read a few of the more recent chapters, look over my story plan and hopefully re-immerse myself into the storyline. I just thought that I should explain all of this to you because I've felt so bad leaving you without anything to read. Please don't be too mad at me, I'm trying my best!**

**I'm going to try to make a start on the next chapter this week but I don't know when it's going to be up, it depends on how long it turns out to be really. I'll try to write fast for you though! **

**If you want to help out with getting a bit of my inspiration for writing this story again though, I'd really appreciate some feedback on the story so far and any hopes that you have for it or the characters in the remaining chapters. You can be as long-winded and rambly as you like, don't be afraid to just rant because I absolutely love reading long reviews! Tell me anything, tell me what chapters you've liked (if you have liked any, let's face it my writing sucks most of the time XD), tell me about any storylines that you've liked, tell me about any storylines that you'd like to see me include, tell me about any characters that you've liked reading about, tell me what characters you'd like to read more about, tell me about what characters you'd like me to focus on more, tell me which characters you'd like me to leave in the background (probably Coral, I'm guessing XD), tell me if there is anything that you'd like me to try to work into the story, tell me about any character preferences that you have, tell me about anything that you've hated so far, tell me about anything that you want me to stop including, tell me about any character head-canons or ideas personality aspects that you'd like to see me include, tell me about any future relationships you'd like me to bring in and how I would do that, tell me about whether you'd like me to include more drama, tell me if you want to keep it quite light-hearted, tell me if there's anything that you'd like me to change, tell me any completely crazy ideas that you think would never happen but would like to see, tell me your wackiest ideas and please, please, please tell me your complete honest opinion on the story and the way I write characters. Don't be afraid to be awful, I'd actually appreciate it to be honest. And if you don't want to be horrible in a review then just send it as a PM, I honestly don't mind. XD**

**So to sum all of that up, please leave me a nice long review, it really makes my day when I see those and let's face it, I need the motivation and boost to get writing again. Be as crazy and abstract as you like, don't feel embarrassed, I'll literally read through anything that you put...probably twice. XD**

**If you stopped by to read this then I'm very sorry that it's not a chapter, I just really haven't been feeling up to writing lately. If you've stayed this long though then thank you so much for being so supportive, it really does mean the world to me. I can't thank you enough for being so lovely and I promise that I'll try my best to get some inspiration back! **

**Thank you so much for reading, guys! I hope that you've been well and I'll see you soon!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	33. 30: Class 4B Rocks

**Hello! Long-time no see…again.**

**I'm so sorry that my chapters have been so infrequent lately, after being ill it took me ages to get back into writing, then I just had no inspiration for this chapter and along with all of the school work that I constantly seem to be getting (as well as my exams, which are coming up in a week) I have really struggled to get this chapter finished. Sadly I don't know when my updates will start getting more frequent again because of the exams I'll be having in just over a week, the fact that my birthday is coming up super soon (but I doubt any of my friends are going to make a big deal about it because it's in the middle of the week of exams :/ ) and that I'm actually going on holiday kind of soon (in July, so not that soon but knowing me it'll take that long for me to get a chapter done :/ ). I promise I'll try my best though; I'll work something out to keep you happy. **

**I hope that you enjoy what I've been working on for pretty much a month though… (Yikes).**

Brady's mouth had been hanging open for the last fifteen minutes…how on earth was all of this happening? How had some of the Wet Side Story characters actually managed to keep their jobs? How was his little brother playing a rock concert with his classmates? And how the heck were Coral and Lugnut able to pull all of this off and not start screaming at each other? He looked across to Mack and saw that she was wearing the same expression. Her eyebrows were creased, her mouth had dropped slightly open and her eyes kept flicking from the group of kids on stage and the two Wet Side Story teens at the side of it. Apparently she was just as confused as he was…Coral and Lugnut were definitely not the teens that they had been expecting to keep their jobs until the end, but then again this week has been full of surprises…so why did this shock him so much?

Everyone at Mack's house was sat in the living room, most of them were just sat watching a movie they'd found but there were occasional quiet conversations happening between handfuls of the teens. So when Coral and Lugnut burst through the front door and made a dash straight for the hallway, everyone slumped on the sofa almost jumped out of their skins.

"Jeez, you's is in a rush," CheeChee said, gathering herself together after being scared half to death.

"What did you say?" Lugnut asked, skidding to a halt halfway down the corridor before scrambling back to the living room area to continue his conversation with the biker girl.

"I just said ya were in a rush. Whatcha doin' anyway?"

"We's just gots to finish some things off for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You still have your job?" Seacat piped up, his eyes practically popping out of his head from shock.

"Yeah…why?"

"You're telling me the two people who hate each other more than anyone else here are the only two that managed to actually work togother?"

"You all lost your jobs?! What the heck did you do?!"

"Do you want the whole story?" Seacat sighed.

"Lugnut!" Coral screamed from a room down the hallway.

"Apparently not," Lugnut replied, before the surfer girl who he was needed by came scuttling up behind him and dragged him off out of sight.

"Stop chatting, we've got work to do," she giggled before shoving him into the room that the Wet Side Story boys were currently using to sleep in.

"Oh my god, what's happened to them?" Seacat said, noting the two teens' odd behaviour almost immediately.

"What are they even doing in there?" Rascal asked.

"Theys is probably sittin' 'round makin' friendship bracelets and talkin' 'bout their feelings," CheeChee said sarcastically, letting out one of her infamous giggles as a smirk floated onto her face.

No one really did ever find out what it was that Coral and Lugnut had snuck off to do, but they didn't see them again for the rest of the night. They said that they would skip dinner but Mack brought them some through anyway (the last thing that she needed them to do was starve). It didn't really seem to bother anyone that two of their friends were missing, but then again they were the ones usually furthest at the back, so it wasn't like they were that relevant to what was going on and they others just watched TV all night anyway. But once people started to drift off to their respective bedrooms, everyone noticed that Coral and Lugnut had evacuated the guys' bedroom...and were now nowhere to be seen.

Once Tanner and Seacat informed Mack that the two teens she'd said were occupying the boys' room were not there, she decided to investigate. Although she knew deep down that they wouldn't have actually left the house, a little knot was forming in the pit of Mack's stomach as she made her way through the house. There was no need for her to worry though, because she soon found them in the back room with the old piano in it. Both of them had drifted off to sleep though, apparently mid-way through whatever they were doing. Coral was slumped in a chair, her head rolled to the side, a notebook flopped onto her chest and a pen was still loosely gripped in her hand. Lugnut on the other hand was still sat in his chair but with his head resting on the table in front of him. He had a pair of headphones on but because he'd fallen asleep they'd gone askew, his hand was still resting on the trackpad of Mack's laptop that he's asked to borrow earlier and his mouth was ever so slightly hanging open. Mack was actually quite impressed that the teens from the 1960s had managed to actually figure out how to use her laptop without having to be told again, and they seemed to know what they were doing because they were working on something with the music-layering software that Brady had downloaded. Instead of trying to wake them up to move them, Mack just decided to grab the blankets from their make-shift beds and let them sleep there tonight. She draped Lugnut's blanket over his back and Coral's over her front and snuck out of the room again, quietly clicking the door back into place. They didn't stir once.

* * *

The next morning when everyone was starting to wake up and Mack was starting her rounds of checking on everyone, she padded down the hallway and noticed that the 'music room' door had been pushed open. To her surprise, a groggy Lugnut and Coral were already back to working on the laptop.

"Guys, don't you want to take a break? Lela and I are making some pancakes for breakfast," Mack said, quietly knocking on the door to get their attention.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome," Coral grinned, eagerly getting to her feet.

"Coral, we've got stuff to finish," Lugnut grumbled, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back down into her seat.

"We'll have time when we get there, stop worrying. And Mack's right, we need a break."

To Mack's surprise, Lugnut actually agreed with Coral and all she received for persuading him take off the headphones and make his way down to the kitchen was an eye roll and a half-hearted smile. These two really were getting along better...

* * *

"You're back early," Mack noted as Brady strolled through the front door twenty minutes earlier than he normally did after dropping everyone off at work. But then again, he only had two people to take today.

"Well normally I drive everyone there first and then go and pick up Zack but today he said he needed to get there sooner than normal to help set up."

"Set up for what?"

"The presentation thing his class has been working on."

"What kind of presentation are they doing? Haven't they just been colouring all week?" Mack snorted as her lips curled into a small grin of amusement.

"Don't ask me, Zack hasn't told me anything," Brady replied, Mack's contagious smile reaching his face too. "I'll find out this afternoon though, I've got to go and look at them all."

"Go and look at what?" Lela asked. She'd d been on her way to get something from the kitchen when she caught the tail-end of Mack and Brady's conversation. Even though this would probably have been totally normal to anyone else, to Lela, who was fascinated by literally anything and everything, the prospect of doing something out of the ordinary was extremely exciting. And if the tone of her voice hadn't been enough to tell you that, the huge grin that had sprung on to her face definitely should have been.

"My little brother's class presentation," Brady answered almost sheepishly.

"Ooh, can we come?" Lela squeaked.

"You really want to?" Mack asked, rather shocked that Lela wanted to be dragged along to something so hopelessly boring.

"Sure!"

"Lela, it's really not that exciting. You'd have a much better time just staying here actually," Brady said, trying his best to persuade her.

"Well it'd still be nice to get out of the house for a while, we've been stuck here since yesterday afternoon," Lela said with a small smile. "Let us know if we're going with you when you leave," she finished before heading off through the door again.

Mack and Brady watched Lela go before turning to each other. "She's right. We can't just keep them shut away until we find a way to get them home."

"So we're all going to this elementary school thing then?" Mack asked.

"Apparently, yes."

"Ugh, when did they start actually using their brains?" Mack huffed, not too pleased that she was being dragged along to hear a bunch of children stumble through pre-written speeches about homemade posters covered in stickers.

"Don't ask me," Brady chuckled, slipping his hand into Mack's before leading her towards the living room. "Come on, we'd better keep them occupied before we go. We don't want them getting grouchy."

"You're acting like they're three year olds."

"I think some of them are mentally."

* * *

After almost falling asleep stood up multiple times, Mack had moved onto wishing her life away whilst a group of eight year olds tried to explain multiplication for fifteen minutes. Not only was she getting bored but she was pretty sure that most of the Wet Side Story characters were feeling the same way that she was. Their endless fidgeting and heavy sighs were tell-tale signs that their attention spans were wearing very thin. It was probably mere minutes before one of them started up some sort of stupid game that would make Mack want to punch someone even more than she already did. When the parents that surrounded them started to clap she was ripped back to reality, letting out a grateful sigh as the cluster of people began to walk over to the next exhibition.

"You look like you're having fun," Brady teased.

"I'm losing the will to live," Mack sighed.

"Hey, we've only got to watch one more and then we can go."

"I thought that there were like three more classes."

"Well Zack's in the next one so we can leave after that if you want."

"Great," Mack sighed, relieved but still fed up from her afternoon so far.

But when the crowd of people made their way over to Class 4B's presentation area, the mood of the crowd seemed to change quite significantly. The class of ten year olds was all huddled in a circle in the centre of a makeshift stage, but they looked far from the smart respectable school children that their parents had been expecting to see them as. With ties loosely hung around their necks, their hair spiked up in crazy styles and 'felt tip pen graffiti' all over their white shirts, these children looked like they'd just been dragged through an art supplies store with a punk rocker manager. And amidst the rabble of elementary school kids stood, well crouched, Coral and Lugnut. And they looked just as ridiculous as the rest of the children did.

"What on earth have they done to them?" Mack hissed to Brady as soon as her gaze fell on the pair of 1960s teens.

"I have no idea. But I've got a feeling that this isn't going to be another presentation about the alphabet."

* * *

"Ok, guys, you've all worked super hard on this for the past three days and we're really proud of you. So just go out there and have fun!" Coral whispered to the kids she'd been looking after for the past week.

"Yous'll all do awesome, let everyone enjoy themselves as much as you've enjoyed puttin' it together," Lugnut followed up.

"What if we haven't enjoyed it?" Noah piped up, the little boy's cheeky smile giving away that he was joking.

"Then I'll just have to go out there and drum instead," Lugnut teased, ruffling the boy's already intentionally messy hair and trying to swipe the drumsticks out of his hand.

"Hey! No way!" the boy retaliated with a laugh, prompting the rest of the children to let out little giggles.

"Ok, settle down," Coral began, playfully rolling her eyes at the two boys. "Everyone's coming to us now so are we ready?" The children all nodded, their excited grins confirming her hopes. "Ok, hands in." Everyone obeyed; each member of the class (including Lugnut and Coral) placed their right hands into the centre of the circle they'd created. Each hand was home to a different piece of felt tip pen artwork courtesy of Hannah, the resident costume designer. "On three…one, two, three."

"CLASS 4B ROCKS!"

Coral and Lugnut were just about deafened by the children's shouts, but the huge grins that had pretty much taken over their faces were more than enough to take their minds off it. The pair shuffled to the side of the presentation area and watched as each member of the class got themselves ready. This is what they'd been helping them to work towards all week and Lugnut and Coral had grown so close to these kids that as they started to tell the audience about their workshop, they shared a quick glance, a nod of good luck and then clasped each other's hand. This was it.

"Hello and welcome to Class 4B's presentation on music," Sarah, a brown haired, green eyed, rather bossy little girl began.

"Oh boy," Mack muttered, her stomach instantly plummeting to her feet. Coral and Lugnut lived in a world where they practically breathed music…so what on earth had they done to these poor kids?

"At the start of the week we went back to our old routine of grabbing a textbook and copying the information from it onto a poster about anything we could find on the topic we were given," Sarah continued. If what she was saying wasn't enough to grab people's attention then her wild hair certainly was. "But when our substitute teachers Coral and Lugnut arrived-"

Mack gasped at the mention of the movie characters' names. There were definitely people here old enough to have heard about Wet Side Story…what if they were recognised? "Why didn't they use fake names?" Mack hissed.

"Because we forgot to tell them to," Brady replied with a sigh of defeat before turning his attention back to the girl on the stage.

"They taught us that there was a lot more to music than just a tambourine. And with their help we learned that music is about expression, it has no boundaries and is a way for you to let yourself go and have fun. So that's what we did. We came to them with the suggestion to put on a performance for you all. And after learning about all of the different components that have to go into putting on a show, they assigned jobs and we got to work. We had people working on the wardrobe, the sound quality, the lighting, the equipment, the security, the band's manager and of course the actual band, not to mention our very own song writer."

As each position that Coral and Lugnut had assigned was announced, the children part of that group stepped forwards. And as Mack saw how much effort the Wet Side Story characters had put into this, her jaw dropped open a little further.

But Brady's jaw dropped the furthest when his little brother shyly stepped forwards as the song writer. "Zack wrote a song?" he questioned aloud, his mind not fully processing the thought.

"And with a lot of hard work and dedication, Coral and Lugnut managed to keep us all under control and focused so that we could perform this for you today and show off our new skills. We've all really enjoyed working together this past week, it's been our best round of summer school yet thanks to those two, so we hope that you enjoy our show as much as we enjoyed putting it together."

The audience started to politely clap as Sarah finished speaking, all a little unsure of what they were going to witness next. But what they did see literally floored everyone.

The lights shut off and Zack stepped forwards as the rest of the band got into position behind them. Zack began to play the first notes of his song on his electric guitar before the other members joined in with their instruments too. Zoe, the little girl that Coral had helped with her confidence, was stood there playing the bass guitar; Nick, one of the kids that Coral had taught to sing, was also on electric guitar, Connor, the boy with ginger hair that Lugnut had defended from teasing on their second day, was playing the keyboard, Noah, the boy whose middle name was 'Mischief', was letting some of his energy out on the drums and Leslie, Leah and Lucy, all girls that Coral had also taught how to sing, were using their new talent by being the backing singers. And despite these all being ten year olds…the song wasn't actually that bad.

Finally the words kick in and Zack steps up to the microphone to sing the song he wrote…and surprisingly, the words weren't that bad either. Brady was just in utter shock as he watched his brother sing a rock song about school, but after the first chorus, when his little brother's guitar solo kicked in, was when he actually almost collapsed on the floor.

"Damn, that kid's awesome," Butchy commented.

"He doesn't know how to play the guitar," Brady stuttered, completely awestruck as he watched his little brother literally shred his guitar solo.

"Uh…are you sure about that?" Mack asked him, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Well he didn't at the start of this week," Brady said.

But upon hearing one of the background singers step up to the front to solo, they were blown away again. Leslie, the rather outspoken girl who was often pushed to the back of the group of teens, strutted up to the microphone that Zack had now abandoned and absolutely killed it with her vocals. Apparently Coral had taught her well. But soon enough Zack was back to singing with her, as well as Zoe (the bass player) and Nick (the other electric guitarist), who stepped over the microphone specifically to shout, "Kick some ass!"

Mack's mouth dropped all the way to the floor because she was pretty certain that Lugnut and Coral were the ones to approve (or maybe even add) that line since they high-fived directly after it was shouted...before going back to dancing with the kids at the side of the stage. Mack completely expected the parents around her to gasp at the children speaking in such a way, but most of them seemed unfazed (probably too shocked by the whole thing to even notice) and a few even laughed. Everyone appeared to be taking this extremely well considering that it looked like something from another planet compared to the other presentations.

And after some more singing, a guitar solo from Nick and a final chorus, the lights finally came down and the children erupted into fits of pure joy. All fifteen of them rushed to Coral and Lugnut, practically bowling them over as they all started to excitedly chatter to each other. Once they'd managed to calm the kids down a little bit and had pried them away from them, Coral and Lugnut just stood looking at each other in complete shock.

"Did they just pull that off?" Coral asked in disbelief.

"Did _we_ just pull that off?" Lugnut shot back with a chuckle.

And because they had no idea what else to do, both so happy and proud of the kids that they just grabbed each other into a hug. They actually hugged each other.

"Are they actually hugging?!" CheeChee squeaked, her eyes almost popping out of her head when she saw the pair.

"Geez, those kids are miracle workers," Struts commented, following her comment up by blowing, and popping, a bubble with her gum.

As soon as the Wet Side Story teens spotted that Coral and Lugnut were free they made their way over to them, instantly bombarding them with questions. But Brady was much more interested in talking to the star of the show.

"Zack!"

"Oh, hey, Brady," Zack said as he inched away from his group of friends, knowing it would save him from future embarrassment.

"That was incredible," Brady breathed, his smile radiating pride as he bent down to his brother's level.

"Thanks," Zack mumbled shyly.

"Why did you tell me you could play guitar like that?"

"Because when Coral and Lugnut was teaching everyone they told us not to say anything so that they didn't get busted for letting us goof around," Zack replied simply.

Brady had to laugh at that. Yep, he didn't doubt that for a second. But when he was done the smile remained on his face. "You learnt how to play that well in a few days?"

Zack nodded.

"And you wrote that song by yourself?"

He nodded again.

"And how did I manage not to realise?" Brady asked, his face crinkling into an affectionate smile as he watched his brother stifle a grin and shrug. Brady paused to think for a second after that and took a sigh before continuing. "I haven't spent enough time with you recently, have I?"

"Well…I guess Saffie and Garrett need a lot of attention so…"

"That doesn't mean that you need to be ignored though," Brady said, laying a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Hey, how about when Mom and Dad get back, I take you out for ice cream sometime?"

"Or what about that bowling place with the awesome nachos?"

"Sure, anything you want," Brady chuckled. "Bring some of your friends along too if you want."

"No, I'd rather it be just us," Zack bashfully admitted.

"Just us? I haven't heard you say that in about three years," Brady teased as Zack playfully punched him on the arm.

"Hey Zack!"

"Ok, you can go back to your friends now," Brady sighed.

"Thanks, Brady," Zack said, fist-bumping his older brother before running over to the two kids from his class that had called for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mack was having a tough time interrogating Coral and Lugnut, who seemed to be smashing every curve ball she shot at them out of the park. She didn't know whether to be happy about this or worried.

"Ok, ok, start from the beginning again," Mack instructed, trying to wrap her mind around everything that the two movie teens were telling her. Everyone else, including Coral and Lugnut looked beyond bored at this point, but Mack was adamant to know what had happened. She couldn't risk them revealing themselves after all.

"Listen carefully this time, I's not sayin' this again," Lugnut sighed. "On the first day we found out that their class project was about music, at recess Coral taught some of 'em to sing 'cause she thought that makin' posters about clarinets was boring. Then, when Brady brought over your old violin, she went to the music shop down the road to get it tuned properly."

"How did you know about the music shop?" Mack asked.

"'Cause we saw it on the drive up here," Lugnut shot back.

"Ok, so what happened at the music shop?" Mack continued.

Coral took the lead in the conversation this time. "I was looking around the store over the lunch break when a guy came in wanting to buy a guitar. I think he thought that I worked there because he started asking me about stuff and which guitar he should buy. I said that this blue one in a glass case looked pretty cool so by the time that the old man who owned it came out to the front I'd practically already sold it to him."

"How modest of you to say," Butchy quipped, but Coral just ignored him.

"Anyway, apparently it was super expensive and he'd been trying to sell it for years. So whilst he was tuning your violin for me he said that if I ever needed a favour, he'd be happy to help me out since I helped him so much."

"And that's who supplied the instruments for the kids. He said that we could borrow 'em for the rest of the week as long as we kept 'em in good condition," Lugnut said.

This was the part of the story that Mack struggled to wrap her head around. How could the guy at the music shop be so prepared to buy a super expensive guitar? The only explanation that Mack could think of that was in some way logical was for it to have something to do with the magic of movies following the 1960s teens around like a shadow. Everything had to work out perfectly for them, right? Wasn't that the whole point of their existence?

"So on the second day we moved all the instruments we needed to the classroom, explained what music was really about and started to teach the kids to play them after they suggested it. Coral taught Zack and Nick to play the guitar and Zoe to play the bass. And I taught Connor to play piano and Noah to play the drums."

"We had an argument about who was teaching drums…" Coral said.

"I won," Lugnut said with a cocky smile.

"And they learnt everything that quickly? It's been like three days!" Mack cried.

"Well no, we didn't teach them that much, only enough to play the song," Lugnut replied. "So really, just the basics, if that."

"How did you teach Zack to play the song if he wrote it?" Mack challenged.

"We didn't start teaching them that until Wednesday. Originally we were teachin' 'em Cruisin' For A Bruisin'," Lugnut explained.

"It was gonna be so cute," Coral said with a grin.

"But by on Tuesday night Zack was so eager that he borrowed Brady's guitar and wrote a song," Lugnut said. "Which surprised all of us."

"He wrote it all by himself?" Mack asked.

"Well he wrote the tune by himself, all we had to do was refine it and create the music to fit with it for the other instruments to play," Coral explained. "The kids did the rest. They planned out the lighting, the staging, the outfits (which they made us get involved with as well)…"

"I can see that," Mack cut in, casting her eyes over Coral's messy, high pigtails and Lugnut's white t-shirt that had a drawing of a guitar pinned over the pocket.

"And for the rest of the week we practised and practised and then here we are…end of story," Lugnut finished ever so slightly sarcastically, before adding. "And end of questions, I ain't answerin' any more now."

"Ugh, fine."

"Look, I know we ain't normally the ones yous would expect to do somethin' well, but we're not complete idiots. We can pull somethin' off if wes try," Lugnut said to Mack once the others had started to break off into their own conversations.

All Mack could do was stare at Lugnut for a few seconds; she was stunned into silence. But her statue-like manner was soon broken when Lugnut pulled a chunky white envelope out of his back pocket and gently tossed it into her lap with a smug smile. "A present," he said.

As soon as he'd turned away from Mack to join a conversation between Lela and Struts, Mack tore through the paper, revealing a bundle of cash which, according to the sticky note stuck to the top bill, amounted to $500. Mack's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Are we all set then?" Brady asked, walking up behind her with Zack in tow, obviously referring to her being ready to leave.

"We're set for months," Mack replied, marvelling at the amount of money that the two 60s teens had somehow earned. At least she wouldn't have to be feeding the Wet Side Story teens toast all the time now. Thank god at least some of the movie teens pulled through. Maybe they weren't as hopeless as she thought they were.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**If you couldn't tell, the whole premise of Lugnut and Coral teaching the school kids to play a rock song came from the film: School Of Rock, which you should definitely watch if you haven't. It's just an all around great movie. And the song that the kids sung is from that movie too, in case you were wondering. **

**I'm sorry again that this chapter took me so long to post, but I had a break from revision so I thought I'd check through the chapter and get it posted for you. I know you probably hate me for being so infrequent with my updates but hopefully I'll have more time to write once my exams are over. **

**Like I said at the start of the chapter, my birthday's coming up in just over a week and since I know for a fact that no one is going to really bother about it, I thought that I might as well give you something. So I've got something planned to post but I need advice. Should I include Coral or not? I know most people really don't like her so I don't want to ruin it by putting her in. My only reason for including her would be so that Rascal would have someone to hang out with since I'll be pairing everyone else off in my usual couples. Let me know if it would be alright for me to put Coral in for a little part of it! Thanks! **

**And also, I just want to say thank you to everyone that's stuck with this story so far. I know the plot's been crappy so far and I take ages to post chapters, but I promise that after this chapter, things start to get a lot more interesting. I could do a short summary but I don't know if that would spoil it for you. I just want you to know though that these chapters that are coming up are a lot better plot wise than the ones that have already gone, at least I think that they are. I just really don't want you to lose faith in this story, I'm trying my best to make it good for you! **

**Anyway, thank you so much for your lovely reviews and reads, especially Kellyh, who left a lovely review with lots for me to read. Thank you, girl! I promise I'll include some more drama, I've got a ton of it coming up for you! And also Silent Echo, I don't know if I've got room for any Grease songs in this story (because I've already planned out the chapters) but I'll be sure to include more of them in future stories. I think I used one of them back in Paper Flowers if you're that interested. XD **

**Once again, thank you for your amazing support! I love you so much, you mean the world to me!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	34. 31: Endless Disasters

**Hello! **

**I'm actually quite pleased with how I managed to get this chapter finished reasonably quickly. Especially considering that I only really started writing it properly on Saturday and I get around half an hour on a night (if I'm lucky) to work on it. **

**Anyway, something new that's happened in my life: I went to a party last weekend. But I don't think that it's really my type of scene (*sarcastically* what a shocker, I know). I much prefer just curling up in a blanket at home. XD**

**Boring, pointless story aside, I should probably just get straight into the chapter.**

Mack would have to thank Struts and CheeChee for starting the war that had broken out in her living room another time because right now she had much bigger things to worry about, like their cover being blown.

* * *

"You know we haven't sung anything in a while."

This was not the sentence that Mack thought wanted to be hearing coming from Lela's mouth that evening. And it definitely wasn't relevant because Mack was pretty sure that she heard her singing something earlier that morning. But then again, these characters came from a world where they participated in high energy dance numbers all day every day…so a rock concert performed by small children last night and a morning radio sing-a-long obviously wasn't enough to satisfy them.

"You're right," Tanner agreed. "Why don't you sing something, Sweetie?" he said, grinning lovingly at his girlfriend.

"Ooh, great idea, Tanner!" Lela squealed, already hopping out of her chair and scurrying over to the space in front of the TV.

"What do yous think yous is doin'?" Butchy asked, not too impressed that his sister was interrupting the cooking show that the Wet Side Story teens had somehow become completely enthralled by.

"Yeah, we were watching that," Seacat said.

"I'm going to sing something," Lela announced happily.

Mack inwardly groaned. Not again, please. It was bad enough the million other times they'd started singing out of nowhere during this trip, but the fact that Brady was looking after his younger siblings instead of being here with her made it even worse.

"Ugh," was Struts and CheeChee's shared response.

"What?" Lela asked, her face suddenly falling.

"Why do you gotta be the one to do it?" CheeChee asked.

"Yeah, you always sing, Lela," Struts agreed. "All wes ever do is sing in the back."

"Why don't you take the lead for a change then, Struts?" Giggles suggested.

Everyone looked at Giggles like she'd just announced the meaning of life.

"What a great idea!" Lela gushed, hurrying over to Struts, taking her by the hands and hauling her off the sofa into a standing position. "You always sing back up for me, so why don't you try taking the lead this time?"

"Ok, sure!" came a very overwhelmed Struts' reply. But as soon as a mop was thrown to her to act as the microphone stand a smug smile crept onto her face.

"Hey, what about me?!" CheeChee squeaked. "I ain't ever got the chance to-"

"Ssh, CheeChee. Struts is going to sing!" Lela whispered, taking Struts' place on the sofa and squashing up next to CheeChee.

'Please tell me it's not-' But Mack's thought couldn't even be finished before her nightmare became true. Oh yes, what else would a hopelessly romantic girl from Wet Side Story sing other than Fallin' For Ya?

Struts: "Fallin' for ya, fallin' for ya

Can't hold on any longer, and now I'm fallin' for you"

"Is this even slower than usual?" Seacat whispered to CheeChee, seemingly not impressed with performance so far.

"Yeah and I ain't listenin' to this same, borin' song no more," CheeChee hissed under her breath. "I never get the chance to sing with 'em."

"Well…no one's stopping you now," Seacat said slowly, cautiously watching CheeChee as she fidgeted beside him.

But instead of giving Seacat a reply, she let out one of her infamous giggles, jumped to her feet and shouted.

CheeChee: "Five, six, seven, eight!"

As if on cue, the music sped up quite significantly. And all Struts could do was stare in shock at CheeChee as she sauntered over to her.

"Uh, what do ya think you're doin'?" Struts asked CheeChee under her breath. But Struts got no reply, all she got was CheeChee yanking the mop out of her grasp and stealing her solo.

CheeChee: "The day started ordinary, boys walking by" (Giggles &amp; Coral: "Walking by")

An amused Coral and Giggles decided to chime in as the (very giggly) backing singers now because apparently 'we never get the chance to sing this at all'. But it didn't seem like they minded too much because of the endless splutters of laughter that was drifting from the girls' mouths during the performance whilst they both tried to squash in one arm chair.

CheeChee: "It was the same old story, too fresh or too shy (Giggles &amp; Coral: "Or too shy")

I'm not the kind to fall for a guy who flashes a smile (Giggles &amp; Coral: "It goes on for miles")

Don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon" (Giggles &amp; Coral: "'Cause he was just too cool for school")

By this point Struts had eventually gotten over the shock of what had just happened and was just stood glaring at CheeChee…but she was still very much confused. So if CheeChee was going to play dirty to get the solo then so was she.

CheeChee: "And now I'm f-f-falling" (Giggles &amp; Coral: "For ya")

Before CheeChee could even finish the line, Struts elbowed CheeChee's arm and grabbed the mop from her hands as she let out a little shriek of annoyance.

Struts: "F-f-falling (Giggles &amp; Coral: "For ya")

I know I shouldn't but I, I just can't stop myself from

F-f-falling" (Giggles &amp; Coral: "For ya")

CheeChee resorted to just shoving Struts this time in the hope that she'd lose her balance in those hot pink heels of hers. Luckily for CheeChee, she did. She didn't quite fall over but she tripped enough to let CheeChee grab the mop back.

CheeChee: "F-f-falling" (Giggles &amp; Coral: "For ya")

But Struts wasn't going to let that deter her again, because obviously this solo was very important (or at least that's what almost everyone but Mack thought at this point). However, CheeChee wasn't handing over the mop-I mean microphone, so they ended up both singing the final line of the chorus.

Struts &amp; CheeChee: "Can't hold on any longer, and now I'm falling for you"

"I can't believe you'd steal my spotlight like that, Chee!" Struts cried as soon as she'd finished singing.

"You get to sing it all the time," CheeChee said, brushing the comment off with ease.

"As backup!" Struts argued. "Why would you even think to do that?!"

"Hey, Seacat suggested it," CheeChee barked.

"Seriously Seacat?!" Struts shouted.

"Look, it's really not that big of a deal, is it?" Mack said, trying her best to prevent any conflict.

"Yes it is!" Struts and CheeChee yelled back.

"Your fighting's ruining it anyway," Seacat said, getting up from his space on the sofa.

"What are you talking about?" Struts snapped.

"Well if you can't decide which one of you is going to sing then why don't I take over?" Seacat asked with a smug smile before lightly shoving CheeChee to the side and grabbing the mop from her hands.

"WHAT?!" CheeChee and Struts practically screamed.

Seacat: "Now we're going steady, she's the cat's meow"

"What are you doing?!" CheeChee shouted at him, trying to grab the mop out of his hands. But he swung it out of her reach.

"Hey, I never get to sing anything. I've gotta get a solo somehow," Seacat said. Although before he could sing the next line, the mop was taken away from him. Despite it being highly likely that Struts was the one to have snatched the mop, it actually turned out to be her boyfriend.

Rascal: "She says, 'ready, Freddie?' and we paint the town" (Giggles &amp; Coral: "Paint the town")

"Rascal? What are you-?" Seacat started, completely stunned.

"Like you said, we've got to solo somehow," Rascal interrupted, wearing the same smug smile as Seacat had been earlier.

"You're not soloin' at all!" CheeChee shouted, grabbing the mop from him so that she could continue.

CheeChee: "I'm not the kind to fall for a guy just 'cause he says hi" (Giggles &amp; Coral: "When he's cruising by")

But once again, as soon as CheeChee tried to sing, Struts yanked the mop from her grip and took her place back in the spotlight.

Struts: "He's ready to race and I'm catching his gaze"

But CheeChee wasn't letting it go either.

Struts &amp; CheeChee: "We'll go on like this for days"

Struts: "And now I'm f-f-falling" (Giggles &amp; Coral: "For ya")

CheeChee: "F-f-falling" (Giggles &amp; Coral: "For ya")

The two biker boys and two surfer girls were looking on at the group of bickering teens in amazement.

"Theys is really goin' through this much effort to sing a line of a song?" Lugnut thought aloud.

"Yeah, it's great," Coral chuckled as her and Giggles sang another line of laughter-filled backup vocals.

"It's ridiculous," Lugnut said, obviously disagreeing on the subject.

And when the four watched Struts sharply elbow Rascal in the ribs, Coral scrambled to her feet.

"Where are yous goin'?" Butchy asked in surprise.

"I'm getting in on this," Coral grinned.

"Coral, don't stir up more trouble," Tanner half-pleaded from his seat on the sofa. He looked practically horrified at the ordeal that was being carried out on front of the television.

"Why? That's what's fun about it," Coral said with a mischievous grin.

CheeChee: "I know I shouldn't but I-"

So whilst Seacat was messing around with the mop, trying to prise it away from CheeChee, Coral sauntered up and spun it out of his reach. The look that Struts and CheeChee gave Coral when she stepped up to interrupt their song further was murderous.

Coral: "I just can't stop myself from f-f-falling for ya"

Since Coral, Giggles' fellow backing singer for the night, had abandoned her to sing lead, Giggles saw no reason why she shouldn't either. So there was a sixth person trying to steal the performance. And because Coral had barely gotten to sing a line before Giggles cut in on the song, she didn't look too pleased with the blonde.

Giggles: "F-f-falling for ya

Can't hold on any longer and now I'm falling for ya"

"Ha, nice try Giggles," Seacat chuckled as he strolled over to her and pulled the mop out of her hands so hard that he almost pulled her arms out of their sockets with it.

Seacat: "It feels like I tumbled from another world, into your arms and it's so secure"

"Woah, I think yous has had your time, surfer boy," Butchy cut in, standing up and walking over to the group of six teens. And with one swift move, the group of six teens battling for a chance with the 'microphone' became seven.

Butchy: "Maybe I'll stumble but I know I can"

And then, to save himself the embarrassment of not taking a stand and singing himself, Lugnut made the number rise to eight.

Lugnut: "Head over heels I'm gonna be your man"

"Why are you tryin' to ruin this for me?!" Struts screamed at Butchy and Lugnut.

"Hey, it wasn't just us!" Butchy shouted back.

"Well you were part of it!" Struts screamed.

"Yeah, you tell 'em, Struts. I'll keep control of the mic 'til you're back," CheeChee giggled with a smirk.

CheeChee: "Yeah

F-f-falling, f-f-falling"

And because Seacat couldn't bear to keep himself away from the microphone, he was back again as soon as there was an opportunity.

Seacat: "I know I shouldn't but I, I just can't stop myself from"

"Why are you singing again?!" Struts yelled, grabbing the mop with both hands and wrestling it out of Seacat's grip. "You've had your turn!"

Struts: "F-f-falling for ya"

But at this point everyone wanted a turn to sing again. So they all pushed and shoved to try and get the chance to sing a mere three words.

Struts, CheeChee, Seacat, Rascal, Coral, Giggles, Butchy &amp; Lugnut: "F-f-falling for ya"

But ultimately, after completely decking Struts, Butchy got control of the mop long enough to finish the song.

Butchy: "Can't hold on any longer, and now I'm falling for you"

Coral went to make a grab for the mop but completely lost her balance and ended up on the floor next to Struts. And Seacat made yet another attempt to take it from the biker boy, but tripped and collided with him instead. This then caused Butchy to stumble back and fall over Coral, landing completely on top of her. Then, whilst Giggles was trying to move out of the way so that Butchy didn't fall onto her, she bumped into Rascal, which send him stumbling back into the wall, where he hit his head pretty hard. And to top it all off, whilst Rascal was losing his balance, he'd grabbed onto CheeChee's arm to try to steady himself but had ended up dragging her onto the floor instead.

And through all of this hysteria, Lela, Tanner and Mack were completely and utterly baffled by it all.

As I'm sure you could imagine, the aftermath of 'The Great Fallin For Ya War' resulted in _a lot_ of arguing and shouting and occasionally even screaming if Struts got worked up enough. Where was Mack even supposed to start in a situation like this?

* * *

After finally managing to calm the 60s teens down, she'd separated the girls from the guys by setting them up in different rooms, hoping that this would lead to as little conflict as possible. The girls were all squashed into their makeshift bedroom having a 'pampering session' as Lela had put it. And the boys had all crashed in the living room, flicking through the channels to find something to watch.

But just as Mack was trying to sort Rascal out with a bag of frozen peas for his head, Mack heard a knock at the door. Praying that Brady would be bringing some much needed backup support with him, Mack swung open the door with a sigh. But who she was faced with was definitely not Brady.

"Hey, Mack. You didn't miss me too much, did you?" her grandfather chuckled, outstretching his arms for a hug.

Mack completely froze.

Oh dear God.

This was not happening.

His week-long vacation was up and the Wet Side Story teens were still here.

She had the entire cast of his favourite movie in the house. How was she supposed to explain that? And how was she supposed to explain the fact that she had no idea how to get them home again?

Shi-

"Mack, is everything alright?" her grandfather continued, noticing his granddaughter's odd change of character.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Mack lied, slipping out of the front door and closing it behind her. "How was your trip?" she asked, trying to divert the conversation anywhere away from going inside.

"Good, good. It's always nice to catch up with Arthur. But it's even nicer to be back home. I've been looking forward to getting back in the workshop and-"

"Workshop?" Mack laughed awkwardly, stepping across the doorway as he grandfather made a move towards it. "You've been on vacation for a week. You don't want to get back to work that quickly, do you?"

"Speaking of work, your aunt just called," her grandfather said. "She's having trouble moving into her new place. She's so caught up in this new job of hers that she's barely gotten anything finished for it yet."

"She's got a new job?" Mack asked. "What happened to her car company?"

"Well she's still the owner, she's just 'taking a break to pursue other passions'," her grandfather explained, obviously not thrilled about his daughter's strange decisions.

"What does that mean?"

"I wish I knew myself, Mack," her grandfather sighed before trying again. "I'll try to ask her about it in the morning but for now I'll just-"

A thud echoed from inside the house, followed by a muffled cry of surprise. Mack's entire body froze. This was it. She'd been caught. All she had to think about now was how to explain it all without sounding like she was insane.

"Mackenzie," her grandfather said slowly. His expression was unreadable.

"Yeah?" Mack's hands slowly closed around the door handle.

"What's going on?" her grandfather asked.

"Uh…what-"

"Mackenzie, I trusted you with this."

"I know, it's just a few friends," Mack said, not technically lying yet.

"A few friends that are going to be leaving now?"

"Uh…you see…" Mack trailed off, racking her brain to come up with some sort of believable excuse.

"Mackenzie, what's going on?" her grandfather asked again.

Mack opened her mouth but said no words.

"Look," her grandfather started with a sigh. "I don't know what it is you're not telling me, Mack."

"Grandp-"

"But I'm trusting you to fix it."

"What?" Mack said, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked at her grandfather like he had gone insane. By the sounds of it he could have.

"You're a sensible girl, Mack. I know that you're not doing anything bad. And as much as I would like to know what's going on, I can tell that me trying to help would make things worse."

"How do you…?" Mack stuttered, completely gobsmacked.

"Mack, you've never been a girl who looks for trouble," her grandfather continued, his tone gentle and almost soothing in a way. "So I know that if I leave you to sort this out on your own, like you will have to do with all things someday, you're not going to end up getting arrested."

How was he so understanding about all of this?

"You're just trusting me to fix this?" Mack asked in disbelief.

"There's something you need to fix?" her grandfather asked, raising one of his eyebrows at her and letting out a small, triumphant. Although Mack had never actually said there was something wrong, he knew that if he assumed it long enough then she'd just blurt it out herself.

After a pause of Mack just staring in shock at her grandfather, she composed herself, took a shaky breath and spoke again. "What if I can't fix it?" she asked. Mack hated to admit it but these characters had been here for a week and she and Brady still had no idea how to get them back to where they belong. She hadn't dared even ponder the thought before but now she found herself wondering: what would happen if she couldn't get Lela, Tanner and the rest of them back to their movie?

"Every problem has a solution, Mack. And I know that you'll find it," her grandfather said. "If it's anything like the messes I got myself into in my day then I have no doubt that you'll be fine, you have a lot more common sense than I did."

"What did you do?" Mack asked, almost chuckling now.

"That's for another time," her grandfather replied with a fond smile. "Now, I'd better go and see how your aunt's settling in. I'll give you a week, Mackenzie. If it takes any longer than that then I may have to get involved."

"You can put up with Antoinette for a week?" Mack asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"I can try."

"Thanks, Grandpa," Mack said softly, leaning in to give him a hug.

"If things get out of control, you know where I am," was all her grandfather replied with a reassuring smile. "But I know in my heart that you'll be fine." And just like that, he picked his suitcase back up, loaded it into his car and was on his way. But Mack was left speechless on the porch.

How had that happened?

What just happened?

How did she get out of that so easily?

What on earth was going on?

Even though Mack had somehow managed to get off the hook, she still couldn't breathe again until the sound of her grandfather's car chugging down the path back to the road was long gone. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the front door, sliding her back down it until her knees came up to her chest as she tried to wrap her head around the conversation that had just happened and how she'd managed to actually pull that off with no preparation. It was pretty much a miracle.

"Mack, was that your grandpa's car I just saw?" Brady asked, propping his biker up against the side of the railing outside Mack's house mid-run. He raced around to greet her with a look of confused horror on his face, which went completely blank as soon as he saw his girlfriend sat by the door. "Mack?"

"Yeah, it was," Mack said half-heartedly.

"Oh my god, what did he say? Did you tell him? Where is he-?"

Brady's stream of questions was broken off by a crash from inside. Suddenly Mack remembered the Wet Side Story teens inside. Her energy seemed to return rather abruptly because she scrambled to her feet and was through the front door within seconds.

"What's going on?" she asked as she raced into the living room. But the living room no longer looked like a living room. It looked like a popcorn stand had exploded. It looked like Lugnut had fought a losing battle with the now upturned arm chair. It looked like they'd ripped through every bag of crisps in the building. But it certainly didn't look like a single one of the Wet Side Story boys knew the meaning of 'please do not touch anything until I get back'.

All Mack had told them to do was find something they wanted to watch on TV. Yet somehow, she'd ended up with her living room being completely trashed in the five minutes she'd been out of the house.

"What happened here? What do you think you're doing?" Mack cried.

"Trying to work the TV," Butchy replied bluntly.

"Do you really think that's what I'm talking about?" Mack snapped, glaring at the biker boy for being so dismissive. She was stressed out enough as it was, she really didn't need anything else being added to the list of things she had to handle.

But apparently the Wet Side Story girls thought otherwise.

"Mack," Brady started quietly, sensing that Mack was getting close to her breaking point. "Don't worry; I'll help them clean it up. You just-"

Brady was interrupted by a collective scream spilling out of the girls' bedroom doorway.

"Oh my god," Mack mumbled, marching down the hallway to see what was going on.

"Lela!" she heard Coral shout.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Lela gushed, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry?!" Giggles chimed in.

"The boxes all looked the same! I thought that the colour of the hair on the front was what colour it would turn out to be. I didn't realise that you had to read the stuff on the back!"

"Struts, you were the one reading the instructions! Why didn't you realise?!" Giggles cried.

"I just skipped to the instructions. Lela said she was sure that these would be the right colours!"

"Well this is far from a 'warm blonde', Lela!" Coral shouted at the biker girl.

This conversation definitely wasn't putting Mack at ease as she made her way towards the bedroom that the 60s girls were squashed into. Lela's idea of having a 'pamper session' began earlier that day when Mack took a few of the teens, that were interested in going, to the mall, whilst Brady stayed back at the beach with the others. Apparently earlier that morning she'd managed to persuade Giggles and Coral to ever so slightly change their hair colours, even if it was just for a day, to switch up their looks. So she bought two temporary hair colouring kits with the $15 budget that Mack had given her to spend, along with buying her, Struts and CheeChee facial kits and a pink nail polish that was 'the perfect shade of rose'. But Lela had apparently grabbed the hair dye kits in a hurry because they were definitely not what she thought that the box said that they were. And then actually reading the box had never crossed her mind.

The second Mack pushed the door to the girls' room wider open though, her jaw dropped to the floor.

Giggles was stood frantically running her fingers through her hair whilst Coral was just staring at her reflection in horror, meanwhile CheeChee and Struts looked completely shell-shocked but Lela looked like she was actually scared for her life. After all, she was the one responsible for this disaster. Yet another to add to tonight's total. But this one took the craziness of coping with the 1960s teens to a whole new level.

Giggles' hair was candyfloss pink. And Coral's hair was cherry red.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**A lot happened in this chapter but I managed to condense it a lot more than I normally do. So I'm quite pleased with myself actually! **

**The song I used is the Fallin' For Ya version from Teen Beach 2 (duh) in case you were wondering. I just thought that it would be something fun to add into the chapter to liven it up a bit! **

**Also, I just wanted to let you know that a good friend of mine, DianaDirectioner, has restarted the sequel to her Teen Beach fanfic and I absolutely love it! You should definitely go and give it a read if you haven't already because it's such a great story and it really inspires me to write. Go and give the story some love!**

**Anyway, I don't think I really have anything else to say (for once). I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible but until I do, leave me some feedback on this one! What did you think of it? Quite a bit of drama went down so I'd love to hear what you thought of it! **

**Thank you for reading! See you soon!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	35. 32: Movie Star Treatment

**Hello! I'm finally back with another chapter! I've only got three days of school left so hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up before I go on holiday in just over a week. This is a pretty long chapter though, which is why it took me so long to finish, so I hope that this makes up for the super long gaps between updates. Sorry guys! And I'm sorry that I didn't get this up yesterday (like I was intending to), I was pretty occupied since it was my little brother's birthday.**

By the time it got to the next morning, Mack had more or less managed to talk Coral and Giggles around to understanding and accepting the situation. That didn't mean that they were happy about it though. And the comments from the boys just as Mack was getting somewhere with the pair of surfer girls set them back further than when she'd started. Giggles seemed a lot more content about her new hair now though because after the four attempts to scrub the dye out, it had faded a bit. Coral's red colour had barely budged though, which had put her in a significantly bad mood. The constant Little Mermaid jokes didn't really help out either.

"Does this look ok?" Giggles asked as she finished twisting her baby pink hair into a plait. She glanced across at Rascal, who was sunbathing beside her, for some sort of approval on the style that she had been working on for the past fifteen minutes.

"Like all of the other ones, Giggles, it looks fine," the surfer boy sighed, barely even taking a second to look at her hair.

But Giggles didn't seem satisfied, so she turned to the approaching surfer girl, who was in the same situation as she was, for advice. "Coral, what do you think I should do with it?"

"Just keep it as it is. I gave up on mine," Coral said, motioning to her sea spray-covered red curls that she had thrown up into a high ponytail. "Rascal," she continued, turning to the surfer boy on the sand. "You want another turn on the waves?" she offered, holding out Mack's surfboard to him.

"Sure," he said, jumping at the chance to get away from Giggles and her fussing for a while.

Once again, Mack and Brady had let the surfers hang out at the beach for the day. But because there were five of them, they had to take turn using boards. Sure, Mack's grandfather literally owned a surf shop, but after getting off the hook last night, she didn't want to risk anything going wrong where he was concerned. So the five Wet Side Story surfers, Mack and Brady were all taking turns on Mack and Brady's boards after the modern day pair had caved in and allowed them to surf.

In case you were wondering where the bikers were during all of this, they did what they had been practically begging to do all week. They found some bikes to ride. No, not motorcycles (thank God, Mack really did not need them being involved in a crash). Mack had dragged out all the bikes that she could find in her garage (which consisted of her grandfather's tandem bike, her current bicycle and her bike from when she was a kid) and set them out for the bikers. She had no idea what the bikers were going to do with that considering that there were four seats and five of them but when Lela agreed to keep her company at the beach so that she didn't complicate things, Mack felt a little bit better. But the array of bikes that she had didn't give her a lot of confidence; she'd kind of expected them to just say no. What she hadn't expected though was for Struts to bag the single bike straight away and then cause CheeChee and Butchy to scramble for the tandem, which practically left Lugnut with a tricycle. What Mack really couldn't believe though was that he actually tried to ride the tiny bike.

"Hey," Lela called out, making Mack jump. "How did the ride go?" she asked her fellow Rodents members as they strolled over to her.

"Awful," Lugnut mumbled.

"I thought it went great," Struts cut in with a beaming smile. At least she had a good time; she needed something to go well for her after her traumatic singing experience yesterday, after all.

"It woulda been better if CheeChee followed instructions," Butchy said, shooting CheeChee an accusing glare.

"Well us two on one bike was never gonna work out, was it?" CheeChee said nonchalantly, throwing in an eye roll as well for good measure.

"Good, sounds like you had a good time," Lela chirped. Mack couldn't tell whether she was being sarcastic or not. "What are you planning on doing now then?" Lela continued.

"I don't know, maybe goin' inside to watch TV," Butchy said. He sounded bored already.

"It's a great day though," Mack objected. "Don't you want to be outside?" she asked, looking at the bikers incredulously.

"Too much sunlight ruins your skin," Struts cut in.

"Wow, thanks," Coral called out. Her comment clearly wasn't sincere considering the amount of sarcasm she'd loaded it with.

"Well it's true," Struts said, obviously not sorry.

"Wes wants to finish the movie from last night anyway," Lugnut explained.

"Can't you watch the movie out here?" Lela asked.

"Show me the TV and I'll happily do that," Butchy shot back.

"Well Brady was talking earlier about how he has an outdoor movie screen. Maybe you could get him to set it up for you in the shade. Then everyone's happy," Lela grinned.

And as simply as that, the four bikers marched off across the sand to where Brady was stood playing Frisbee with Tanner.

"Brady," CheeChee called out to him. "Mack says ya got a TV out here."

"Uh, well not here," Brady awkwardly replied as he tossed the Frisbee back to Tanner.

"Can't ya go 'n get it?" CheeChee asked as if it was ridiculous that Brady hadn't suggested it yet himself.

"It's all the way back at my house, CheeChee," Brady explained.

"You'd get it for us though, right?" Struts asked, batting her eyelashes and twirling a strand of her hair around the end of her finger in the hope that Brady would give in to her. It normally worked for her back in Wet Side Story, but clearly not here.

Brady smoothly caught the Frisbee just before it spiralled straight into the side of Struts' head before replying to the now wide-eyed biker girl. "Nope." Struts let out a disgruntled, slightly shocked gasp before Brady continued to speak. "I can let you watch something on my tablet though."

"How are wes supposed to watch somethin' on a pill?" Butchy asked, staring at Brady like he was the idiot in this situation.

"Uh, you don't. It's like a giant version of my phone," Brady explained to a now very embarrassed biker boy. He picked up his tablet from a nearby towel, tapped the code into the screen and handed it to Butchy. "Just go on the movie app and choose one you feel like watching."

"CheeChee, pick a film," Butchy instructed, thrusting the tablet into her arms as he led the group over to a spot on the sand shaded by trees.

"Most of these look lousy," CheeChee huffed before stopping dead in the tracks. As she had been swiping through the film covers, she spotted something all too familiar. "Hey, that's us."

"What?" Lugnut asked.

"It's us," CheeChee said again, pointing at the figures on the tablet's screen.

"Let me see that," Butchy said, grabbing the tablet from CheeChee to look for himself. Sure enough, there he was, alongside the other three bikers, as well as Lela, Tanner and the four other surfers.

"What are we doing on here?" Struts asked. "We ain't ever taken that picture."

"I really don't…" Butchy started, swiping at the screen to see if that would somehow reveal more information to him. Miraculously, it did. "Wait, 'Movie Summary'? What's this?" And all of a sudden, as Butchy read out their movie's blurb. What the bikers' thought was reality came crashing down around them. "Two rival gangs. One thing between them. And one romance to change it all. The surfers had the beach. The bikers had the road. Both wanted what was between them: the grooviest hangout on the coast. With no interest in reasoning with one another, the conflict between the Rodents and the surfers seemed never-ending. Until one fateful night. When Lela, little sister to Rodents leader Butchy, falls into the arms of head surfer boy Tanner, trouble was bound to arise. But will true love be enough to unite the gangs and defeat a new enemy? Or will the turf war destroy the beach and tear them apart forever?"

"What's that all about?" Struts asked, too confused to even recognise the series of events Butchy had just described.

"Hey, ain't that kinda what happened when Mack and Brady visited us back home?" Lugnut piped up, finally catching on.

"You's is right," Butchy said slowly, for once completely unaware of what was happening. "How does this thing know what happened to us?" he asked, starting to get suspicious.

"Yeah, how does it know what we did?" Struts echoed.

"Ain't this supposed to be for movies, Boss?" Lugnut asked.

"If it's for movies then what the hell are we doin' on it?" Butchy demanded, his suspicion turning to anger. "Are Mack and Brady not tellin' us somethin'?"

"Butchy, you think it's real?" Struts asked, still seeming very unsure about the whole thing.

"Well what do you think it is, Struts?" CheeChee shot back before Butchy could answer.

"I think it's time wes got some answers," Butchy said, his gaze lifting from the tablet to where Mack was sat on the sand with his sister.

CheeChee grabbed the tablet from Butchy's hands and started to march over to Mack; she wanted answers now. "What the heck are we doin' on a movie cover?" she demanded, holding the tablet out in front of her and waving it in Mack's face.

Mack completely froze when she heard those words. How was she supposed to answer that? More importantly, how had her and Brady managed to slip up so easily that they had pretty much just handed the evidence to the teens? She was presuming that the build-up of stress was the answer.

"What?" Lela asked, getting up from her space on the sand next to Mack to inspect the picture on the screen herself. "Hey, look! That's me! And there's Tanner and Giggles and Butchy and all you guys!" she exclaimed, pointing out her friends.

"Did you want something?" Giggles asked with a smile, turning to face the group. "I heard my name."

"Look, you're on Brady's phone thing!" Lela said, excitedly motioning for the surfer girl to come over. "We all are!"

"It's a thing to watch movies though," Butchy cut in fiercely. "So what are wes doin' on it? It's everythin' that happened to us on a movie poster."

"We're in a movie?!" Coral cried, a huge smile ripping across her face.

Brady's head whipped to face the group at break-neck speed, which also meant that the Frisbee that was flying towards him collided with the side of his head. He didn't care though, he had much bigger problems now. For example: he'd accidentally revealed the Wet Side Story characters' identities to them.

Before Mack knew what was happening, all ten movie characters were swarming around her and the tablet. All of them were babbling at once, demanding answers to questions that Mack had no idea where to even start with.

"You showed them the movie cover?" Mack hissed to Brady, pulling him away from the others so that they wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Not on purpose!" Brady said, shocked that Mack would think such a think of him. "I just handed them the tablet, they must have found it in my movie library. I wasn't thinking straight, I'm running on like four hours of sleep here."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter," Brady said wearily, not in the mood to talk about it.

"Well, look. We've kind of got a major problem here," Mack said.

"Well they've pretty much already found it out themselves. We might as well just tell them everything."

"Are you insane?" Mack hissed, horrified at the thought.

"What else do you suggest we do? They all want answers now and they deserve to know, Mack. Think how we'd feel if we were in their situation," Brady said.

Mack thought about it for a few seconds but eventually realised that Brady was right. There was no way around this now. "Ok," she said before turning back to the group.

"Start talkin', Mack," Butchy cut in before she could even get a chance to open her mouth. "Wes wants answers."

"And you'll get them, just calm down and listen," Mack instructed.

The teens fell silent in an instant.

"Ok," Mack said, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what was about to come. "I don't really know how to put this any better but you're not exactly real people."

Mack was met with a collection of blank, slightly concerned faces.

"We're not real?" Seacat questioned, looking very sceptical.

"Uh…no…" Mack said slowly, trying to think of something to say that would help the situation but coming up with nothing.

"What are we then?"

"You are characters from a movie," Brady explained, stepping in to save the day and save Mack from further embarrassment. "My favourite movie," he added, hoping to sweeten the comment a little.

"A movie?" Lela asked.

"Yeah, that's why the picture of you all was with the movie posters on my tablet."

"We're actually in a movie?!" Coral cried, unable to contain her excitement.

"Sort of. It's more like you _are_ the movie. Your lives are what make up the plot," Brady clarified.

"I can't believe it!" Coral squealed.

"Coral, calm down," Tanner said. But his sister ignored him.

"I've literally dreamed of this my whole life!"

"Yeah, it does sound pretty groovy, huh?" Giggles agreed, but she was nowhere near Coral's level of freaking out.

"What was with all that writin' 'bout us though?" Butchy asked, still not satisfied.

"That's the plot," Mack said, rejoining the conversation.

"Why was it all about Lela and Tanner though?" CheeChee asked.

"They're the stars. The whole film is based around them falling in love," Mack explained, looking over to the couple in question. Tanner wrapped his arms around Lela's waist as they shared a loving smile, apparently they were quite pleased about this news.

"But they didn't fall in love like that thing says they did," Struts said. "It says Lela fell into Tanner's arms but she fell into Brady's."

"Wait, does that mean you guys are in the movie too?" Lela asked hopefully.

"Uh, no. We kind of visited it by accident," Brady said.

"Yeah, and when we arrived we messed up the plot, which is why you fell for Brady and Tanner caught me," Mack added. "Really, Tanner was supposed to just walk up and catch you, Lela."

"So you guys aren't part of the movie at all?" CheeChee asked.

"No, we live in the real world," Mack said in an ever so slightly disappointed tone.

"So our world isn't real? I don't know about you guys but it feels pretty real to me," Seacat said.

"Because you come from there. It's kind of like an alternate universe, it exists but no one in this universe knows that it does," Brady said, trying to explain things but just confusing himself and the others more than ever. "It's kind of like that film we saw last night," he settled on. Luckily, the teens seemed to understand it a little more after this.

"Hang on, when wes arrived yous said that this was the future," Butchy said, starting to find flaws in the explanation.

"It is, your movie's set in the 1960s," Mack explained. "We're currently living in the 21st century."

"Is our movie just about our lives then? Because most of it's not really that interesting," Lela confessed.

"Not your whole lives. It's just about when you ended the turf war."

"I wasn't there when that happened though," Coral piped up.

"But you're on the cover," CheeChee pointed out. "So how are ya in the film?"

"We made her part of it," Brady said.

"You can do that?" Coral asked, her eyes wide with excitement. She'd just spotted an opportunity here.

"How did you did that?" Seacat asked.

"We figured that the whole plot was based around a biker and surfer falling in love to unite the gangs. So when Coral fell for Butchy we tried to work it into the plot, when everyone realised that they liked each other, she became a part of the movie," Brady explained. "Now in the movie, Coral hates the bikers just as much as the other surfers until the end when she starts flirting her butt off with Butchy."

"Well there's nothing new there," Seacat sighed.

"Hey, you'd better not stop liking me any time soon," Coral teased, poking Butchy's arm. "You can't destroy my dreams just yet."

"If the movie's about Lela and Tanner fallin' in love then what do we do?" Struts asked.

"That's a good point," Lugnut said. "What do wes do?"

"You're like the background characters," Mack explained.

"What did you just call me?" Coral asked, horrified at the very mention of the term. Her dream was to star in a film (which had apparently just come true) but now she's not the star. This, along with her cherry red hair, did not make a happy Coral.

"We're 'background characters'?!" Struts cried. "Do we just act like trees then?"

"No no no," Mack said, quick to calm the girls down. "You help out with the dance numbers too."

"There's dancing?!" Giggles squeaked.

"Yeah, that's why you guys just burst into song all the time," Mack said.

"Doesn't everyone do that?" Rascal asked.

"No," Brady said, which made him receive a lot of shocked looks from the teens in front of him. "Absolutely not. That's why we keep trying to tell you guys not to do it."

"You don't listen though, do you?" Mack said under her breath. Luckily none of them heard.

"So are you trying to tell us that we just dance around while Lela and Tanner kiss?" Seacat asked, clearly not impressed by this.

"No, you guys have lines too," Brady explained. "Just not as many as Lela and Tanner I guess."

"We say lines?" Lela asked, the thought seeming to puzzle her.

"Yeah, they're what the writers wrote for the film. You're acting out the script," Brady said.

"So everything we do has been planned out by these 'writers'?" Lela asked.

"Uh, not everything. Just what's featured in the film, I guess," Mack awkwardly replied.

"And all the writers did was create the plot," Brady added, trying to make the new information a little less brutal.

"So they made me fall in love with Tanner?" Lela asked, looking like she was close to crying. "Did they make you fall in love with me?" she then asked, turning to Tanner with a worried look on her face.

"No, I did that all on my own," Tanner replied with a smile. "I think," he added, a little unsure of himself now.

"So let me get this straight," Butchy said, determined to get to the bottom of this but still very sceptical about the whole concept. "Wes stand around and sing a few songs, dance, say some stuffs, watch Lela and Tanner fall in love and stop the bikers and surfers fightin' and then the movie just ends?"

"Don't forget the part where wes is controlled every second, Boss," Lugnut added.

"Yeah, I don't know about everyone else but this whole thing sounds like a bummer to me," Seacat said.

"Yeah, I don't want other people to make decisions for me anymore. If that's what it takes to be in a movie then I don't want to be in one," Lela said, looking surprisingly serious for once. "I don't want to be the star."

Oh god. They were not taking this as well as Mack and Brady had hoped they would.

All ten Wet Side Story teens started talking at once, which gave Mack the opportunity to drag Brady off to the side.

"What are we going to do?!" she hissed.

"So a few of them don't like the idea of being in a movie," Brady said, trying to look at the bright side of things. "At least some of them are more open to it."

"Brady, if they don't want to be in the movie then how on earth are we supposed to get them back home? They'll flat out refuse!"

"Well _we_ don't even know how to get them home yet, we've got time to try to persuade them," Brady tried.

"What time? We don't have time!" Mack cried. "My grandpa's given me a week before he steps in to sort it out and you know him, he'll recognise them all in a heart beat!"

"That's what you arranged with him last night?" Brady asked, referring to the conversation he'd witnessed the aftermath of the previous evening.

"Yes," Mack sighed. "He trusted me so I really need to fix this."

"I don't know what their problem is. If I was told that my whole life was a movie-"

"I'd be surprised," Mack cut him off, her voice coated with sarcasm. "Our world is hardly a perfect movie universe, is it?"

"Hey, that's it!"

"That's what?"

"If we show them how good their world is in comparison to ours then they're bound to want to go back."

"That's actually not a terrible idea," Mack said, genuinely impressed. "When did you get so good at this?"

"I've had a lot of practice recently," Brady said with a teasing smile.

"How are we supposed to persuade them though? They don't really seem like they're willing to listen to us lecture them about anything right now."

"Then we'll persuade them through the only thing they're all happy about," Brady said.

"What's that?"

"Through song," Brady said with a smirk before turning back to the group. "Guys, listen, being in a movie's a lot better than you think."

"And how would yous know?" Butchy asked.

"Well we know it's a whole lot better than our world," Mack replied.

"It doesn't feel like it," CheeChee snapped.

"CheeChee's right," Lela agreed.

"Are you kidding?" Brady chuckled.

"Life's so much better in movies," Mack added. Before they knew what was happening, music struck up from nowhere. The handful of teens that actually seemed excited about this movie thing (i.e. Coral, Giggles, Struts and Rascal) all scrambled around setting up props that had appeared from nowhere. Coral and Rascal both set down stools in front of the remaining 60s teens whilst Struts and Giggles both grabbed armfuls of robes and jackets, messing around with them a little bit before handing one each to Mack and Brady as well as slipping an apron over the pairs' heads before they began to sing.

Mack &amp; Brady: "You've gotta play the scene up on the silver screen"

Coral and Rascal rolled a huge fake light-up mirror in front of the line of robed bikers and surfers as Struts and Giggles hurried to get everyone in 'costume'.

Mack &amp; Brady: "You gotta live the dream: the 'lights, camera, action' thing"

Mack, Brady and the four other Wet Side Story helpers all rushed around with makeup and powder, showering the teens (that would actually play along with them) in it before thrusting a script into each of their hands. But to be honest Coral and Struts were more interested in putting the makeup on themselves than the others because they were so excited though, plus they managed to snag a script each to flick through as well so that they didn't feel left out.

Brady: "The water's technicolour blue and the waves don't miss a cue"

Mack: "Not a hair is out of place, every line's a perfect take"

Berets were being tossed down the clustered line of bikers and surfers left and right whilst people flicked through scripts and preened in front of the non-existent mirror.

Mack &amp; Brady: "You've gotta play the scene up on the silver screen"

Everyone rushed away from the mirror and to the French scene set up behind them. Rascal snapped the clapboard and everyone but Lela and Tanner scrambled into place. The movie stars were shoved into the seats at a two-person table and had fake menus thrust into their faces before they could even take a second to breathe.

Mack &amp; Brady: "Whoa, it's better in the story

Always clever, never wordy; you got the part"

After Mack and Brady took the menus away from Lela and Tanner, Seacat quickly handed Brady a tea towel and water jug and Struts rushed to Mack to hand her two straws, which Lela and Tanner needed to use as the next two lines were sung.

Mack &amp; Brady: "Whoa, it's better when you wake up

Minty breath and perfect make up; you're a work of art

And no one ever breaks your heart"

Even after Mack and Brady's fussing over Lela and Tanner, who were now lovingly gazing at each other whilst sharing a glass of water (romantic, I know), the petals that Giggles and Struts were throwing at the pair and the picture frame that Rascal and Seacat were holding wonkily in front of them were a little bit much.

Mack &amp; Brady: "You've gotta play the scene up on the silver screen"

As soon as Mack and Brady moved on to the next verse, Rascal and Seacat threw the picture frame aside and grabbed the table away from Lela and Tanner, whose chairs were more or less pulled from beneath them before they'd even got to stand up properly. Struts and Giggles pushed aside the scenery, revealing an old western setting, where Butchy and Lugnut were donning cowboy hats and messing around with the props. As Mack, Brady, Lela and Tanner approached them though, they gave up their hats to them and Coral and CheeChee both ran in to give them two more.

Mack &amp; Brady: "No matter where you've been, good times are zooming in"

Also, whilst Mack and Brady were dancing and singing along to this line, Seacat and Rascal were most definitely not kicking a tumbleweed across the back of the set behind them. Because that would be childish, right? And they definitely weren't children at heart, were they?

Mack: "You can dream and no one sleeps, say a bad word and it bleeps"

Mack covered up the rather vulgar word that Butchy uttered as he tripped over a stray prop by pressing the censor button that Coral was holding out to her. But that didn't stop Coral and CheeChee from gasping and flipping out their prop fans over their mouths in shock before strutting away.

Brady: "You can have and eat your cake, never need a bathroom break"

Mack &amp; Brady: "You've gotta play the scene up on the silver screen"

Once Butchy, CheeChee, Lugnut and Coral had finished their cowboy scene they hurried to push the scenery aside and dragged Lela and Tanner along with them. This left Mack and Brady alone for the next few lines, that were sung in front of an image of a New York skyline at night.

Mack &amp; Brady: "Whoa, it's better on location 'cause it feels like a vacation, super fun"

Mack and Brady slid on two black coats, adorned their heads with black hats and danced around lamp posts with umbrellas whilst the 4 background bikers, who had appeared behind them, ran for cover from imaginary rain with their prop newspapers over their heads.

Mack &amp; Brady: "Whoa, bring the feature to the people, if it's good they'll make a sequel when they're done

The surf is up under the sun"

Mack and Brady quickly took off their coats, to reveal another more embellished one, and flung their hats to the side as the scenery was changed again in a hurry. This time, the 4 background surfers had found some pieces of a pirate costume and had tied up Lela and Tanner with a piece of rope.

Mack &amp; Brady: "The good guy saves the day, the bad guys run away"

Giggles and Coral each tossed a sword to Mack and Brady, who promptly grabbed a hat each and then sliced through the rope that was holding Lela and Tanner together.

Mack &amp; Brady: "Everybody dances when the music starts to play"

As an interlude of pirate-esque music started to play, the surfers took that as an opportunity to muck around on the scenery. They did backflips off it, had fake sword fights and just generally messed around. That is, they did until the bikers started to wheel the prop pirate ship away. Mack and Brady took this as the perfect opportunity to target Lela and Tanner. They were their main priority because if they were willing to be in a movie then they'd be able to persuade the others, and then at least the movie would still have its leads.

Mack: "The cats are always cool"

Brady: "Never have to go to school"

Mack &amp; Brady: "Get ready for your close-up; it's the happy ending rule"

After trying to convince them to see their sides of thing one more time, Mack and Brady prepped Lela and Tanner for the final chorus. They fluffed their hair, checked their outfits and then shoved them onto the other side of a red velvet curtain. It was now or never.

Mack: "You gotta play the scene"

On the other side of the curtain were the rest of the bikers and surfers who were all already signing autographs and taking pictures with fake fans. But as soon as they saw that Lela, Tanner, Mack and Brady were there, they abandoned the fans and started to dance in perfect unison.

Mack, Brady, bikers &amp; surfers: "You gotta play the scene (Mack: "Yeah") up on the silver screen (Mack: "Up on the silver screen")

You gotta live the dream: (Mack: "No matter where you've been") the 'lights, camera, action' thing"

After the bikers and surfers dragged Lela and Tanner over to join them, they split into two groups: the girls and the boys. The boys targeted Tanner and the girls targeted Lela.

Brady, Butchy, Seacat, Lugnut &amp; Rascal: "'Cause it's better in a movie, when you met her it was groovy"

Mack, CheeChee, Struts, Giggles &amp; Coral: "It's where true love is always true, when you met him, then you knew"

Once each group had performed their small series of dance moves they merged together for a brief moment before they scattered again to flock to the crowds of fans.

Mack, Brady, bikers &amp; surfers: "You've gotta play the scene"

Mack: "Play the scene"

With Lela blowing kisses to fans, Butchy and Seacat taking selfies left, right and centre, Giggles hugging everyone in sight and Struts and Coral fighting for the best space in front of the paparazzi the scene had descended into chaos. But as the number was starting to wrap up they all gathered together again to end it.

All: "Up on the silver screen"

On the last note the crowd of fans disappeared and everyone fell into position around Lela and Tanner, who, like in their own movie, were shown to be the stars.

As Mack and Brady took in heavy breaths, all they could focus on was the characters' reactions. All they really wanted was for them to have accepted the idea.

"Ok, so maybe being in a movie is pretty cool," Lela confessed with a smile, which, judging from the bouts of babbling, giggling and nods of agreement that soon followed Lela's comment the others agreed with.

Thank God for that.

**I hope that you liked it! **

**Well, the characters know where they're from now. Do you think that's a good thing or not? Let me know!**

**In case you didn't realise, the song is Silver Screen from Teen Beach 2. I thought it would be fun to put in here so that all of the characters could be in it, so that's why I included it in the story. **

**Like I said at the start, hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up before I go on holiday in a week because then I can let you know about my plans for when I go away. So I'd better get working! XD**

**Anyway, I think that's really all I have to say this time (shocking, I know).**

**Thank you for reading! And for your lovely reviews on my last chapter, I'm so glad that you enjoyed it and I loved reading them!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	36. 33: Unexpected Excitement

**Hello! **

**I'm actually super proud of myself right now because I pretty much managed to get this whole chapter written in one day for you so that you would have something to read before I go on holiday. It's not super long like some of my other chapters but it's a chapter, so here you go!**

Lela hadn't stopped thinking about Wet Side Story since Mack and Brady had told her about it earlier that day. As she traced patterns in the blanket she was laying under in her make-shift bed her mind refused to stop running on overdrive. She couldn't get over the fact that she wasn't 'real', it was making her question everything and even though she reassured Mack that she was fine (because the others all seemed to be ok with it) on the inside she was really starting to panic. Lela had her knees tucked in to her chest and had her back up against the wall opposite the door, which was quite wide open. The hallway was dark because it was so late but moonlight still crept in from a window at the end of the hallway. The only thing remotely entertaining Lela was watching the dust particles' shadows dancing in the light cast on the floor, but calling that entertainment was a stretch. And instead of reassuring her, the soft snores from the four other girls in the room just made her feel more alone.

The click of a door opening pulled Lela out of her whirlwind of thoughts and brought her attention to her rescuer. Tanner slipped out of the boys' bedroom and turned to make his way down the corridor, but the girls' open bedroom door made him stop. Almost instantly his eyes met with Lela's, which were more than enough to tell him that something was wrong. Abandoning his journey to go to the bathroom, Tanner stepped over a sleeping CheeChee and sat down beside Lela, who was trembling to the point where Tanner had to hold on to her hand to stop it shaking. She then relaxed her legs so that Tanner could wrap his arms around her waist and hold her to his chest. Once the couple were settled, Lela instantly felt more at ease, just because Tanner was there with her.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," Lela whispered as she played with Tanner's fingers and laced them between hers.

"Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep," Lela replied simply.

"Why not? What's wrong?" Tanner asked, his concern clear in his voice.

"Nothing-"

"Lela, tell me," he persisted. "Please."

"I'm just scared," Lela confessed, her voice wavering as if she was about to cry.

"About what?" Tanner asked, resting his head against Lela's to try to comfort her further.

"How we're not real and that we're just characters in a movie," Lela said, her voice only just edging above a whisper.

"I thought we talked about that earlier, you said that you were ok," Tanner said, sensing that there was more to this than just that.

"It's still a scary thought though," Lela said.

"There's nothing to be scared about, we sing and dance in a musical," Tanner quietly chuckled. "Just count yourself lucky that we're not characters in a horror film."

Lela let out a tiny giggle at that, which plunged the couple into silence. After a while she spoke up again. "Tanner."

"Yeah?"

"Why can't we just be normal like Mack and Brady?"

Tanner was quiet for quite some time after Lela said that; he didn't really have an answer for her. The longer he just held her in the darkness though, the clearer the reason became to him. "Because if we were, we wouldn't be us."

"What do you mean?"

"We wouldn't have the history we do, we wouldn't have the friends we have, we wouldn't have the life we have, Lela," Tanner said. "We might not even have each other."

"You don't know that."

"I know, I don't know a lot of things. But I do know that I'm proud to be a part of all this Wet Side Story stuff with you."

"Why?"

"Oh come on. You're not telling me you don't like hanging out at Big Momma's every day, are you? Or that you hate singing for everyone at the beach," Tanner teased, making Lela's face break into a smile.

"No, you're right, I do love it," Lela admitted.

"So why are you so worried about it?" Tanner asked.

"I'm not anymore," Lela reassured him. "Thanks to you." She turned and gently kissed Tanner, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek. "You can go to the bathroom now, sorry for distracting you," she sheepishly said when the pair broke apart.

"I don't need it anymore," Tanner quietly laughed. "And don't worry about it; you're more important to me than my bladder ever could be."

"Oh, stop being so romantic," Lela said sarcastically, lightly batting Tanner's arm.

"Hey, I can't help it. Maybe I can only be romantic when I'm in the movie," Tanner teased.

"No, you're romantic all the time," Lela said with a smile. "I love you," she said after another lull in the conversation.

"I love you too, now get some sleep," Tanner said in a hushed voice. The couple shared another kiss before Tanner got up from the floor and disappeared back into the boys' bedroom.

Although Lela could now happily drift off to sleep and dream of Tanner and her anxiety about the movie was gone, another problem had arisen from the couple's discussion. Both Lela and Tanner were feeling terribly homesick.

"Please help me find something for them to do before they start singing about being missing home," Brady begged as he marched into the kitchen, where Mack was preparing things for lunch,

"Don't give them more ideas," Mack hissed. "They've already brought that up twice."

"Why are they so miserable anyway? It's not like they've been like it all week, it just started this morning," Brady said.

"I don't know but we've got a much bigger problem on our hands right now."

"What now?"

"Brady, it's Sunday."

"And?"

"What day's tomorrow?"

"Monday."

"And what happens on a Monday?"

"I don't know, it's summer. Anything can happen on a Monday."

"Brady, when do we go back to school?"

"August 29th."

"And what's today's date?"

"August 28th," Brady said, slipping his phone out of his pocket to check. Only then did it hit him what today was. "Oh my god, today's the last day of summer."

"Do you see my problem now?"

"Yeah, we haven't done anything cool yet and it's midday," Brady said, already disgusted with himself for forgetting.

"No! We have school tomorrow and we haven't got the others back home yet!" Mack cried.

"Ugh," Brady grunted. "Why do things just keep going from bad to worse?"

"What are we going to do? We can't leave them here unattended all day," Mack said. "My grandpa might want to open the shop."

"I don't know," Brady confessed, drawing a complete blank.

"You don't think we could pass them off as normal kids at school, do you?" Mack asked.

"What?"

"We could dress them as normal 21st century teens and introduce them to the principal as people who are interested in coming to the school," Mack said.

"Are you crazy? What if they get recognised?"

"Well we've been pretty ok so far regarding that. No one's said anything."

"Yeah, no one's said anything _yet_."

"They'll probably just think they're imagining it, no one's going to believe that a movie character's a student at our school," Mack argued. "They'll just assume that they look similar if anything."

"Mack-"

"Well have you got any better ideas?" Mack demanded.

"No," Brady admitted.

"Look, Brady, I know this is insane but it's all we've got and until we get them back home it's our responsibility to keep them under control. And this idea is all I've got that will help me do that, but I can't do it alone."

"And you won't have to," Brady reassured her. "We're going to need all the help we can get to pull this off though."

"As long as we explain it carefully to the others then I'm sure that they'll do as we say and not make things more difficult than they need to be."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No, but I can hope, can't I?" Mack sighed. Brady walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What are you doing?" Mack mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm trying to get you to take a second to relax," Brady said, holding Mack in his embrace until he was satisfied that she had significantly calmed down. He knew she had when she felt her breaths even out like she was sleeping. He then held her by the shoulders out in front of him and looked at her with a smile. "We can do this, ok?"

"Ok, we'll break the news later," Mack smiled, weakly high-fiving Brady before going back to preparing the drinks (and herself for what was about to come).

"Look guys, if we can't decide between volleyball and mini golf then why don't we just do both?" Brady suggested, desperately needing a break from the teens' bickering. After distracting the teens from thinking about Wet Side Story by letting them choose what they wanted to do today, Brady found himself in the middle of an intense debate over the day's activities.

"We don't have enough time to do both," Lugnut shot back.

"Of course we do, it's the last day of summer, we've got twelve more hours of the day," Brady said.

"What did you just say?" Seacat asked.

"It's the last day of summer?!" Giggles cried. By the look on her face you could have sworn that Brady had just told her it was the last day before the world ended.

"We have way longer summers back home," Rascal said.

"Don't bring that up," Brady muttered to himself, putting his head in his hands. But before he knew it the teens were back to weeping about missing home _and_ the fact that summer was over.

Brady couldn't take it anymore. He lifted his head, let out a heavy sigh and walked out the door. Luckily, he went unnoticed. "Mack, help me," he said, dragging Mack out of her bedroom and into the hallway.

"Hey, I was sorting out my stuff for school," Mack objected, still clutching her planner in one hand and her pencil case in the other.

"Please, Mack," Brady pleaded.

"Ok, what do you want?" Mack asked, moving to put the stationery items back on her bed.

"We need to tell them about school," Brady said. "Now, preferably."

"Why? I thought we were going to leave it until tonight."

"That's the only thing I can think of, that I haven't already tried, that's going to stop them from being so miserable. Nothing else seems to be working."

"Ok. Are you sure they're going to take it well though?"

"No but anything's better than their moping. We can only hope that they think so too," Brady said, resting his hands on Mack's shoulders. The pair stared each other down for a second, trying their best to prepare themselves for whatever disaster zone they were about to create by bringing more unwanted news to the Wet Side Story teens. After the couple each let out a sigh, Mack quickly pecked Brady on the lips, took him by the hand and led him back into the living room.

"Hey, guys. We have an announcement," Mack chirped, hoping that if she started out cheerfully then things wouldn't turn bad so quickly.

"What now?" Butchy asked.

"Yeah, yous is gonna be tellin' us the sky's fallin' next," Struts chimed in, a woeful frown printed on her face.

"It's actually good news," Mack smiled.

"Really?" Giggles asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, don't get excited, I ain't buyin' it," Lugnut grumbled.

"Just hear them out," Lela said, shooting Lugnut a scolding look.

"Uh, thanks, Lela," Brady said, awkwardly showing his appreciation. "Tomorrow we don't have the day off for summer," he began to explain. "This is our last day of summer vacation."

"So that means that tomorrow we have to go back to school," Mack continued. "And we were hoping that you'd be ok coming along with us."

It was a rather mixed reaction from the group, like the reaction to yesterday's news. But at least it wasn't a completely negative one.

"Are yous kiddin'?"

"Oh my gosh! Really?!"

"Wait, we have to do like lessons and stuff?"

"Is the lunch there any good?"

"I ain't goin' to no school. Can't wes just stay here?"

"Hey, maybe it'll be fun."

"School really isn't that bad," Brady tried, hoping to change the opinions of a few members of the group. Mack almost choked on her own spit when she heard Brady say that considering how he normally couldn't care less about the place.

"You sure about that?" CheeChee asked, raising one of her eyebrows at Brady.

"Yeah, it's pretty chill," Brady lied, apparently quite convincingly because CheeChee seemed to buy it, along with most of the others.

"Doesn't school mean homework though?" Seacat asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, I ain't doin' no homework," Butchy piped up at the very mention of the word.

"Well it's not like you guys are going to be staying here forever," Mack said. "This is just a temporary thing so that we can supervise you all until we can get you home. So you don't need to worry about doing well in any of your lessons. Unless you want to, then you can go ahead."

"So we don't have to try?" Seacat checked once Mack had finished rambling, something she tended to do when she started to get nervous.

"No, not if you don't want to," Mack clarified.

"Sweet," was all Seacat said in reply.

"I'm cool with that," Coral agreed, high-fiving the surfer boy next to her.

"But if we want to try we can," Lela confirmed.

"Sure," Mack replied, a little startled that one of the musical airheads was actually interested in school. "We'll sort out your schedules tomorrow so you can choose what you want to do. As long as you're with me or Brady at all times you can do whatever lessons you want."

"Groovy," Tanner grinned. His smile was shared by pretty much everyone at this point. After being told that they could put in as little effort as possible, the teens that had previously seemed totally against it were pretty on board for the whole thing. Luckily for Mack and Brady, it had gone a lot more smoothly than they had anticipated.

"This is so exciting," Lela squealed as the big group started to break off into their own conversations. "Maybe I'll find something I'm good at."

"You're good at everything you try, Lela," Tanner said with a loving smile.

"I'm not good at volleyball," Lela argued.

"Did I hear someone say 'volleyball'?" Coral gasped, her head instantly whipping in Lela's direction.

"No," Brady groaned. With that one word, Lela had triggered the debate over the day's activities again.

"What's wrong now?" Mack asked. "That went amazingly well," she beamed, very impressed with her and Brady for pulling that off so smoothly. "We should be celebrating," she joked.

"They're arguing again though," Brady pointed out.

"Who cares? We'll do everything they want to do," Mack giggled. "It's the last day of summer, right? We've got to make the most of it because tomorrow we're all going to school because they went along with our plan!" she exclaimed. Clearly she was very pleased that everyone's opinions had turned out positive judging by the fact that she was bouncing around on the balls of her feet like an excited toddler.

"Wow, you really are in a good mood, huh?" Brady chuckled, Mack's expression instantly brightening his.

"Well duh?" she giggled again. "Come on, guys. What do you want to do then?" she asked the group.

"Volleyball."

"Mini golf."

"Surf."

"Baseball."

"Anything but this."

"Ok, well let's start setting up the volleyball net then," Mack said.

"Yes!" Coral and Rascal cried, high-fiving again.

"What?!" Struts screeched, stamping her foot in frustration. "Why are we doing what they want to do?!"

"Relax, we'll get around to doing everything," Mack said, easily brushing off Struts' complaint with a smile. Thankfully, the biker girl didn't protest further.

"Oh I'm going to crush you at this," Coral said to Butchy with a grin, trying to psych out her boyfriend before they even got outside.

"Not if I put you two on the same team," Seacat cut in.

"Who said you're choosing the teams?" Giggles asked.

"Me, duh," Seacat said, flashing a cheeky smile. "Come on, babe. You can be the other team captain," he continued, wrapping his arm around CheeChee's shoulders.

"Fine by me, I'm choosin' first though," CheeChee said with a confident smile and her signature giggle.

And thus the volleyball tournament began. Seacat's team beat CheeChee's because instead of choosing her team tactfully, she chose her closest friends first (none of whom were terribly great at volleyball) but the Brady and Giggles did put up a good fight for her. Seacat, Coral and Mack truly did excel though, but that's probably because Seacat and Coral are both leading members of the Wet Side Story volleyball team. Mack was just super pumped though, so naturally she played extremely well.

After volleyball came the baseball match, where Butchy and Lela were the teams' captains. And to spice it up a bit, the siblings decided to make it boys vs. girls. The only thing that was keeping the scores rather level were Coral and Struts' amazing fielding skills, which left the two girls completely exhausted afterwards. Surprisingly Lela had a pretty good swing on her too, which shocked pretty much everyone. Butchy's incredible batting was definitely putting the boys in a good mood, but not so much the girls, especially his very competitive girlfriend Coral. Mack and Brady managed to convince both teams that the boys' rather large win was a tie so that they didn't have a fight on their hands for the round of mini golf they were about to embark on.

Mini golf was a whole other story because literally everyone had a great time. It was super chilled because there was nothing really competitive about tiny golf clubs and brightly coloured balls. Everyone was pretty sure that Tanner was faking the scores so that Lela would win but no one really cared. There were so many of them that they had to go around in three groups though, so that minimised any arguments as well. Mack and Brady played with Lela and Tanner, Coral and Butchy played with Lugnut and Giggles and that left Seacat and CheeChee to play with Rascal and Struts. The fact that they all had ice cream afterwards continued the good mood and soothed the sting of coming last for Giggles, Rascal and Tanner. CheeChee definitely almost peed herself from laughing though when Seacat hit his ball into the grass and set off the sprinkler, promptly drenching the group ahead of them.

The main event was really when they got back to Mack's house though. The late afternoon sun lured them outside again as soon as they'd stepped through the front door. And I'm sure that you can imagine that as soon as Tanner and Rascal found a tarp in the garage the teens went nuts. Seacat went straight for the hose and Giggles grabbed every bottle of washing up liquid she could find in the house. And just like that, the slip and slide was born. The bikers were reluctant to go anywhere near the thing but the surfers couldn't contain their excitement and before long Mack and Brady were joining in with their antics and literally dragged the bikers onto the slide to join them. The soggy teens didn't stop there though; they continued hanging out on the beach until the sun had set. They roasted marshmallows, stargazed, surfed until they could only see from the moonlight, had a late night picnic for dinner, danced the night away, held the most bizarre sand sculpture competition ever and laughed until their sides hurt.

"This was so much fun," Brady said, gently playing with Mack's hair as she lay with her head in his lap. "It's easily the best last day of summer in history."

"Yeah," she smiled to herself. "And it can only get better from here."

As Mack looked out at the collection of teens gazing up at the stars and cracking jokes she couldn't help but grin. She still couldn't believe that she'd convinced them all to go to school. Obviously it must be a sign that this was the right thing to do with them.

Oh Mack, how wrong you were.

This was no sign. This was the worst thing that her and Brady could possibly have done for the Wet Side Story teens.

**I hope that you liked it! **

**So the Wet Side Story teens are going to high school now…yikes. This is the part of the story that I've been looking forward most to writing so hopefully the chapters will only get better from here. I know this one kind of sucks and is a little bit rushed but I really wanted to give you another chapter before I go away on holiday tomorrow.**

**I'll be away on holiday for two weeks and I'll try my best to get some writing done but I honestly don't know if I'll be able to get the next chapter done before I get back home again. If you want I could try to write some little one-shot type things on my Tumblr (which I will put on my profile) for you to read as well as some of the other things that I've mentioned on there, but I'll do whatever you guys want. Would you prefer for me to focus on this story and try to write a full chapter in the tiny bits of spare time I'll have on holiday or would you rather just read some fluffy one-shots? Please let me know in a review! **

**If I don't manage to get a lot of writing done while I'm on holiday though, I highly recommend that you read DianaDirectioner's Teen Beach stories because I honestly think that they're amazing. Her work really inspires me and her latest story is getting really good lately, I've been completely hooked by the story line and she deserves way more reviews than she has. So please go and send her some love! **

**Anyway, I think that's all I have to say for now. Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to review about what you want me to do with my writing! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	37. 34: School Bus Rides & Singalongs

**Hello! I'm back from my holiday and back with another chapter! **

**I'm so sorry about being gone for so long, but I'm back now! I apologise for not being able to write any more of this story whilst I was away, I just really didn't have enough spare time. I barely got the things I posted on my Tumblr done. XD Hopefully, now that I'm back home and I'm on my summer break I can start updating more regularly. Knowing me though, I can't promise anything. I hope that you enjoy this chapter I finally finished though!**

The first day of a new school year brought many challenges on its own. So having to drag ten teens from half a century ago through it as well as themselves proved to be quite the challenge for Mack and Brady. And it didn't really help that the first issue they had run into came about before they'd even set foot outside the house: what were the Wet Side Story characters supposed to wear? They couldn't just wear their usual clothes because they'd all stick out, it'd be picked up on in a heartbeat. But trying out different styles on them really wasn't working.

"I ain't walkin' 'round lookin' like a princess," CheeChee grumbled, flouncing out of Mack's bedroom. She was practically being swallowed by pink chiffon and glitter and she was tottering around in the tallest high heels you've ever seen. And on top of all that she was trying to balance some sort of tiara on top of her head, which was, much to her immense disappointment, beehive free.

"What are you wearing?" Seacat asked in disbelief.

"You tell me!" she shot back.

"CheeChee, come back in and change," Mack said, stepping over to the doorway to haul the biker girl back inside. She had no idea where CheeChee had found that dress in her closet; in fact she had no idea where any of the Wet Side Story girls had found their outfits because she was positive that she didn't own a single item of clothing they were wearing. They had all just disappeared behind the changing screen with one thing and had come out dressed in something completely different. It was like the movie gods were playing tricks on her. But as she went over to the door, she laid eyes on the Tanner and Seacat and nearly fainted. They looked so unfamiliar, so…normal. Before long she found herself just staring at the five guys from the sixties in utter amazement. It looked like they'd never even heard of the 1960s.

"Do they look ok?" Brady asked, snapping Mack out of her daze as he walked over to her.

"Are you kidding? This is crazy. How did you get them to look so…not them?" Mack asked.

"Probably a miracle," Brady answered with a small laugh. "I see a miracle hasn't been so kind to you yet."

"No, it's more like a nightmare in there," Mack sighed. "I give them one thing to put on and they change into something completely different. I don't even know where it comes from; I certainly don't have any of that stuff."

"I feel like a storm cloud," Giggles whined from behind Mack. She turned to see Giggles pouting at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look fine," CheeChee said, brushing off the surfer girl's comment as she marched back over to the changing screen. Her puffy pink dress billowed out behind her, throwing up a cloud of glitter with every step she took.

"No I don't," Giggles argued. And it was true. Giggles' mess of ill-fitting black clothes in every fabric possible looked horrendous on the normally perky blonde. And the horrific heavy black makeup really didn't help the outfit's popularity with the girl.

"I don't like my outfit either, it looks like I'm tryin' to be Mother Nature," Struts complained, stepping up beside Giggles to scrutinise her outfit, which was made up of a lot of floral patterns, floaty pants, sunglasses and flowers in her hair.

"Hey, I think you look nice," Coral said after shooting her a quick glance. "I on the other hand _hate_ this," she added before motioning to her own outfit.

"Why? You look cute!" Lela said, obviously approving of Coral's outfit considering that she'd more or less picked it. "What don't you like about it?"

"Do you want me to make a list?" Coral asked, the tone of her voice showing how unhappy she was about her preppy, teal jumper, blouse and plaid skirt combo.

"Ok, now's when I really need that miracle to happen," Mack said to Brady, watching the scene unfold from the doorway. "How did you get the guys done so quickly?" Bearing in mind 'quickly' had still been forty minutes.

"I showed them some photos online of stuff people wear now and just let them pick their own outfits based on that. I mean, I still had to help them but it certainly made things a lot easier," Brady explained.

"You think that's going to work for them?" Mack asked, motioning to the 60s girls.

"At this point I think that you just need to try anything," Brady said. "We've only got half an hour until the bus arrives and honestly, knowing them, it could take that long, even with help."

"Ok, wish me luck," Mack sighed before walking back into the storm. Luckily for her, the storm soon dispersed after the girls became entranced with Mack's laptop and the various pictures of outfits. Soon enough, after many minutes of helping to tweak each other's outfits and hairstyles, the five Wet Side Story girls paraded out of Mack's bedroom looking like models from the newest edition of Vogue.

"Wow," Brady said quietly to Mack as she passed. "That miracle finally happened for you, huh?"

"It couldn't have come any sooner, I was getting so fed up of them," Mack sighed, practically collapsing into Brady's arms.

"And even with controlling that lot you managed to dress yourself in the nicest outfit of all," Brady said, keeping his hold of Mack's arms as he stepped back to admire her outfit.

"This?" Mack asked, glancing down at herself.

"Yeah, you look great," Brady said mischievously, relishing in the fact that Mack was hating him see her blushing.

"I would complement you back but wearing flip flops to school is a disgrace," Mack chuckled, quickly diverting the conversation away from her as she gently knocked Brady's foot with hers.

"Hey, these are my fancy ones!" Brady shot back, failing to hold in his laugh.

"Come on, we should round them all up and get to the bus stop," Mack said, slinging her schoolbag over her shoulder. Although Mack and Brady would very rarely ride on the bus to school, there was simply no way that they could fit all ten Wet Side Story characters and themselves into Brady's car. So the bus was really their only option.

"Ok, guys, when the bus comes, let us get on first and then just find a seat and sit in it," Mack instructed the rabble of teens on the pavement.

"Yes, ok, Mack," Seacat sighed like a whiny ten year old that was being scolded. Obviously he was not enjoying being spoken to in such a patronising way, and quite a lot of the others were in agreement with this decision.

"Don't do anything else. Don't talk to anyone, don't even look at anyone you don't know," Mack continued. "Just sit in your seat."

"Mack, we get it," Butchy snapped. "We ain't kids."

Mack just forced a smile at the group before turning back around and letting her face settle back into its frown.

"Mack, try to relax," Brady said, stepping behind her and placing two hands on her shoulders as she whistled out a heavy sigh. "I'm sure they'll be fine, just leave them to it." And Brady was pretty much correct.

The bus ride was a lot less stressful than Mack had anticipated it to be. After the ten Wet Side Story characters found their seats they managed to go the whole bus journey without creating a huge scene, which was a pretty good accomplishment for them. That doesn't mean to say that they followed Mack's instructions though. Despite Mack's many efforts to explain to the characters that they should try their best not to go introducing themselves to anyone, she soon saw multiple groups of the teens talking to people on the bus. Seacat and Rascal had gotten talking to two freshmen boys, who were laughing at stupid videos on their phones before showing them to the two surfer boys behind them in the hopes of making them laugh. Giggles, who was sat with CheeChee, noticed that the girl sat in front of them was Casey, the girl that she set up on a date at the skate park way back when the teens first arrived. And because she was sat with CheeChee and in front of Lugnut, she soon dragged those two into the conversation with the girl. But Struts, who was sat with Lugnut, was too engrossed in yet another book to even acknowledge anything else, let alone start talking to new people. Coral and Butchy, who were sat across the aisle from Struts and Lugnut and behind Seacat and Rascal would occasionally add to their discussion with the two younger boys but mainly just sat and had a sort of heart-to-heart, much to Butchy's sister's delight.

Speaking of Lela, besides commenting on how cute her brother was being for finally stepping up the romance side of his relationship with Coral, she was just babbling away to Tanner about how excited she was about…everything really. "This is so exciting!" she squealed. "I can't wait to get there and take part in all the classes and meet new people and- Ooh what classes are we doing?"

"It depends, we'll let you choose as soon as Brady and I get our schedules," Mack explained, giving the wide-eyed girl (who had practically scrambled over the back of her seat to ask Mack a question) a fond smile. At least someone was happy about all of this.

"We can choose what we do for ourselves?" Lela checked, her eyes popping even wider (if that was possible) in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," Mack replied, curious as to why Lela found this information so shocking.

"This place keeps getting better and better," Lela beamed. Lela's whole life had been controlled, whether that was by her older brother or these 'movie people' she'd just found out about, so now even simple things like making decisions for herself were amazing privileges.

"Ooh, Coral just went in for a kiss," Brady informed Lela from his seat next to Mack. Lela had been so intrigued about her brother's discussion with his girlfriend that, over the course of the bus ride, she'd managed to enthral Tanner, Mack and Brady into spying as well. It was like their personal soap opera. Coral and Butchy weren't a particularly romantic couple anyway so this sudden turn of events was proving to be pretty entertaining.

"What?!" Lela squeaked in excitement as she whipped her head to see for herself. Her conversation about school was completely forgotten now. "What's she laughing at?" she whispered to Tanner, who she'd left in charge of monitoring the couple.

"Nothing, that's just the giggle she does when she's flirting," Tanner said in a slightly bored tone. This was his sister he was watching after all, it wasn't his preferred choice of pass time to watch her flirt with a guy he didn't really like himself.

"She has suddenly started getting really flirty, hasn't she?" Mack noted, turning to Brady for a sign of agreement.

"Yeah, I wonder how that's going to go down at school," Brady said with a chuckle at the thought. "They can't exactly just start making out in the cafeteria, can they?"

"I wouldn't put it past them," Mack sighed with a slight shake of her head as she watched Coral play with the collar of the plaid shirt that had replaced Butchy's leather vest over a plain white t-shirt. She must really like his new look because Mack had never seen her look at someone with such adoration.

Before Butchy and Coral could take their flirting any further, the two freshmen could annoy Seacat and Rascal anymore and Giggles and CheeChee could gather anymore gossip about people at school they had yet to even see, the school bus rolled to a stop and everyone began spilling out.

Mack had been so involved with her various discussions that she'd completely forgotten about telling the 60s teens where to meet up when they got off the bus. In a panic, Mack pushed past students and scrambled down the steps of the bus to get to them quicker. But she was already too late. Not a single Wet Side Story character could be seen anywhere.

"I can't believe we lost them already!" Mack cried, turning to Brady with a look of horror on her face. "How do they move that quickly? They were all just there a minute ago!"

"Well they can't have gone far, can- wait, isn't that Lela and Tanner?" Brady said, cutting himself off as he spotted Lela's bright pink cardigan and raven hair disappearing through a doorway.

Mack spun so fast that her head almost fell off her shoulders. Sure enough, the two lovebirds were already running off to explore, and since Mack and Brady couldn't see any of the others, at least rounding up a few of them was a start. So they bolted after them.

Lela was spinning in a circle with a giddy smile on her face by the time that Mack and Brady reached her. When she saw them she came to an abrupt stop, but the smile never left her face. "Oh my gosh, guys, I love it here already!" she cried. Mack and Brady were pretty sure that no one had ever been this excited about school. "Isn't it great, Tanner?" she continued.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat," Tanner replied with a grin and one of his goofy laughs. If Lela liked it then so did Tanner, at least that was his logic anyway.

"Why, I'm so happy I think I could just-" Lela began.

But Mack and Brady realised what the couple were going to say all too late.

"Sing!" they both exclaimed, their faces pure pictures of glee.

"No!" Mack and Brady both shouted, trying to grab Lela and Tanner but they were already running off down the corridor.

"Oh my god, this can't get worse, can it?" Mack half-begged, already losing the will to live and they'd barely been off the bus for a minute.

"I think it could," Brady said. And as soon as Mack followed Brady's line of sight she saw Lela and Tanner disappearing off round a corner. They'd already lost eight teens; they really didn't need to lose anymore. So once again, Mack and Brady found themselves chasing after them, only to find Tanner bursting into song.

Tanner: "Take a look around at this amazing place

I don't know if it's Earth or if it's outer space

Wherever we are, it's clear to me

That this is right where I wanna be"

Lela: "Take a look around at this amazing world

Where you can do it all even if you're a girl

Imagine the possibilities

Yeah this is right where I wanna be"

Lela &amp; Tanner: "This is right where I wanna be

I can't think of anywhere better

Right where I wanna be

I wanna stay here forever and ever"

Naturally, when people start singing and dancing in a school hallway you'd expect them to be getting some pretty strange looks. But to Mack and Brady's surprise the puzzled looks weren't really appearing, no one really seemed to care. That didn't still stop them from racing to catch up with the pair though. Mack grabbed Lela's arm, stopping her in her tracks, and turned to face her whilst Brady ran past to deal with Tanner. Lela didn't sense Mack's panic though because after calling out Mack's name again she just beamed again and carried on singing.

Lela: "I think I'm gonna love it here because it seems

Like the kind of place where I can follow my dreams"

Mack could clearly see how delighted Lela was to be here, so she felt kind of bad for trying to crush her spirit. After all, she didn't know any better. This is just what she did, this was normal to her.

"Lela, I really don't think that you should-" Mack started, the guilt already starting to creep up on her. But she needn't have worried because before she could even formulate a sentence Tanner ran up behind Lela, grabbed her hand and spun her off down the hallway.

Lela &amp; Tanner: "This is right where I wanna be

I can't think of anywhere better

Right where I wanna be

I'm gonna stay here forever and ever and ever and ever"

By this point Lela and Tanner had found the door to the outdoor cafeteria, which they eagerly ran towards.

"Guys," Brady called as soon as he and Mack made it to the cafeteria's doorway. They both couldn't help letting out a sigh when they saw the pair skipping among the tables, giggling away to themselves with their huge grins still plastered across their faces. "Look, we know you're excited-"

"Really? How could you tell?" Lela giggled as she spun past him and burst into song again.

Lela &amp; Tanner: "The more I see the more I just can't get enough"

Lela: "There's so much to learn"

Tanner: "And so much fun cool stuff"

Lela &amp; Tanner: "We seem to fit in here perfectly

And this is right where we wanna be"

Tanner held out his hand to Lela, who gladly took it, before the pair scurried back past Mack and Brady and into the hallway again, where the dance number picked up again. Although this time, the people in the hallway had stepped it up to even smiling at the singing pair.

Lela &amp; Tanner: "This is right where I wanna be

I can't think of anywhere better

Right where I wanna be

We're gonna stay right here forever and ever

Forever and ever, forever and ever, forever and ever, forever and ever, forever and ever"

After dragging a few people stood by their lockers into the middle of the hall to dance with them, Lela and Tanner finished with a triumphant, beaming smile before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"That was so much fun!" Lela grinned to her boyfriend.

"I know, right?" Tanner laughed, swinging their joined hands between them.

"This is one of the worst things we've ever decided to do," Mack hissed to Brady as she marched towards the pair.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Brady said, both teens knowing that he was lying.

"How did things go wrong this quickly?" Mack asked, although she knew there would be no answer. "We've literally been here for under five minutes and they've already broken into song. I thought everything would be fine."

"Mack! Wasn't that fun?" Lela called out, eventually spotting the furious brunette. Clearly Lela couldn't read Mack's expression very well.

"Guys, I know you're excited but you can't go around doing that here," Mack said, trying to explain things to Lela and Tanner as calmly as she could.

"Can't do what?" Tanner asked.

But Mack was interrupted by a noise, a rather unsettling noise.

"Mack," Brady said quietly turning her attention to the source of the noise, which he was currently staring at.

"That," she answered Tanner as her eyes practically popped out of her head. 'That' was the noise she (and pretty much everyone else in the whole school) was hearing. And the noise belonged to the large group of people that had just turned on to their corridor. The large group of people that were singing and dancing louder than Lela and Tanner had been. The large group of people that were led by the remaining eight Wet Side Story characters. "Oh no," was all that Mack could utter.

**I hope that you enjoyed it! **

**Things are already going wrong, huh? But this is just the start of the problems that are about to come…**

**I used Right Where I Wanna Be (from Teen Beach 2, duh) in this chapter because I thought it fitted really well with them arriving at school for the first time, I just feel like they'd be super excited about it at first. **

**Like I mentioned at the start of this chapter, I started posting things on my Tumblr account (just type in cherrygorilla on Tumblr and you can find it, it won't let me include a link for you) whilst I was away. I don't know if any of you have actually taken the time to look at it yet but so far I have a requested one-shot up on there, a few sarcastic chapter summaries of Paper Flowers, a character profile for Coral (in case you wanted to know some more about her) and I've been answering some questions that people have been sending in too. I don't know if anyone's interested in me keep up with the posts on there now that I'm but check it out and let me know if you are! **

**Also, apparently it was the three year anniversary of Teen Beach Movie whilst I was away on holiday (which is where I watched the two movies for the first time, so that place is pretty special to me) so that's pretty cool. I honestly can't believe that it's been three years since it first aired, I don't know whether it feels longer or shorter to me. XD But I'm so grateful for this film because it's what inspired me to write, which has brought me so much joy along with the movie itself, and it's helped me make friends with a lot of wonderful writers in this fandom, which I am very thankful for. So yeah, happy third birthday TBM! **

**One more thing, guys, we missed 'Hate on Coral Day 2016'… What were we all doing?! Anyway, I think it was supposed to be on the 28****th**** of July so we're a week late. Because we were so late to celebrate, guys, we're going to need to be worse than ever. Go wild! Rant about her as much as you like in a review, I'd honestly be happy to read them. Or if you have any other ways you want to celebrate this momentous occasion, I'd be open to anything! XD And if you have no idea what I'm talking about then go and read chapter four of Surf, Sun, Sand…that's where it all began. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can! Don't forget to review!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	38. 35: Freaky Situations

**Hello! I'm back finally back with another chapter, which is a little bit longer than usual because it took me so long to get it up. Sorry, I'm awful, I know. But thank you so much for the seven reviews I got since I last posted! They mean the world to me, which you probably know by now, and I really can't thank you enough for the lovely feedback I get. But that's enough of me droning on, here's the chapter you came here to read!**

Seacat, Rascal, Giggles, Coral, Butchy, Struts, CheeChee and Lugnut, along with a large crowd of other students, all came dancing round the corner. Each and every one of them was singing at the tops of their voice but that didn't mean that Mack didn't still want to strangle every single one of them. Why was it so hard for them to just do what she asked them to?!

Surfers, Bikers &amp; Students: "Let your freak flag wave; let your freak flag fly!

Never take it down never take it down

Raise it way up high!"

"Oh my god," was all Mack could really find to say as she looked on at the group in horror.

"This can't be good," Brady said, noticing that the music had slowed down significantly and all of the dancers had moved to stand (and sort of sway to the music) in a semi-circular huddle.

Much to Mack and Brady's surprise, Rascal was the one that stepped away from the group to turn and address them all.

"Yes! It all makes sense now!" he exclaimed with a triumphant smile on his face. "We may be freaks-"

"They may be what?" Mack hissed.

"But we're freaks with bikes, and boards and great dance moves!" Rascal continued, high-fiving Lugnut after mentioning bikes and then Seacat after mentioning the surfboards. There were no high-fives exchanged after the whole 'great dance moves' thing because the crowd of people just let out a huge cheer, which spurred Rascal on to continue with his 'inspirational speech'. "And together, we can stand up to anyone who gets in our way!"

Yet another deafening cheer rose from the crowd, along with loud whistles and claps from some of the students. All Mack could think of to explain this was that she'd completely lost her mind and that this was some bizarre hallucination. And as if things were already bad enough, the solos then chimed in. And first up was the apparent pep rally's leader: Rascal.

Rascal: "Never take it down, raise it way up high!"

Then, after a few encouraging nudges from her friends, stepping up to join her fellow surfer came Coral, whose smile was almost as bright as her hair now. And the movie characters really couldn't have an inspirational dance number without someone to belt out a line of the vocals (which is all she seemed to be useful for in group musical numbers now). So she greeted Rascal with a high-five and then more or less took his spotlight.

Coral: "We've got friendship, we've got power

Who are they to say we're wrong?"

Surfers, Bikers &amp; Students: "Wrong!"

Coral: "All the things that make us special

Are the things that make us strong! Woah!"

Coral turned to Rascal as the music picked up again and the crowd started to dance one more. She placed a firm hand on his shoulder, turning him to look at her, before singing the next line.

Coral: "What makes us special-"

Rascal saw what Coral was doing, returned the action before he sung his line before the surfer girl disappeared back into the crowd (where she was welcomed back by a quick kiss from her boyfriend) to finish the number.

Rascal: "What makes us special-"

Surfers, Bikers &amp; Students: "What makes us special makes us strong!"

With Rascal leading the group again, the whole crowd burst back into their high energy dance routine down the hallway.

Surfers, Bikers &amp; Students: "Let your freak flag wave!

Let your freak flag fly!

Never take it down, never take it down

Raise it way up high!

Let your freak flag fly!

Fly!

Fly!

Fly!

Fly!"

The song seemed to reach a rather abrupt stop as everyone froze in place and Mack and Brady almost started to panic that something had happened to stop them singing that they didn't know about. But they had nothing to worry about because it was just a pause for Rascal to motivate his crowd of 'adoring fans' once more.

"I'm good!" he shouted, raising his fist in the air. "We're good!" he continued, turning to the crowd behind him, who were all now wearing the same confident grin he was. "Get used to it!"

Surfers, Bikers &amp; Students: "FLY!"

Many fist pumps, loud stomps and cheers later, the song had finally finished and the crowd of dancing students finally dispersed, but they were still giggling, beaming and humming away to themselves as they left. Meanwhile, smoke was almost coming out of Mack's ears. She was so mad at the 60s teens she literally wanted to drag them all into the ocean and personally hold them underwater until they disappeared back home.

"Ok, Mack, let's try to be calm about this," Brady started, grabbing Mack by the arm before she stormed over to the movie characters and smashed their heads into the wall.

"Brady, how do you expect me to be calm right now?!" Mack cried.

"They don't know any better, do they?" Brady said, trying to prevent more attention being drawn to the movie characters by Mack going and screaming at them.

"No," Mack reluctantly admitted. "But that doesn't-"

"Mack," Brady said, cutting her off before she worked herself up into another rage. "They're only reacting how they normally would."

"I hate when you're right," she sighed after a rather long pause. She crossed her arms and frowned as she thought how she could possibly turn this situation around.

"We've just got to explain it to them carefully that they can't go around singing all the time and I'm sure they'll agree. They're not toddlers, they can follow basic instructions."

"Well they haven't been proving that recently, have they?" Mack snapped. But she took a deep breath to calm herself down before marching towards the Wet Side Story gang, who had now been joined by Lela and Tanner too. "And what do you call that?" she demanded, her eyes scanning over the group like lasers.

"What do we call what?" Tanner asked.

"That!" Mack cried in frustration. For once she'd just like them to understand what she was talking about without having to explain every little detail. "That song you were all singing! Why on earth where you singing it?! Why on earth where you singing anyway?!"

"Oh, that," Giggles chirped with a smile. "We were just encouraging ourselves, and everyone else to be themselves and embrace the things that make them unique. Like us, we're unique because we're movie characters."

"You didn't tell anyone that, did you?!" Mack hissed. She almost choked on thin air when she heard Giggles say that and she was pretty sure that her eyes had flown open so wide that they'd doubled in size.

"No," Giggles said slowly, looking a little scared from Mack's outburst.

"Good," Mack sighed, relief washing over her to the point where she may as well have been drowning in it.

"We were just tryin' to cheer ourselves up so that we didn't feel like outcasts 'cause we ain't like everyone else round here, ya know?" Struts continued between blowing bubbles with the gum that Mack was sure that she had confiscated before school. She really didn't need any of the characters doing anything that would get them recognized.

"Yeah, did you like it?" Giggles added with a hopeful smile.

"No!" Mack practically screamed. But then she caught herself after saying it and realizing how crushed the eight teens who had performed it looked. "Well, I did but you see," she carried on, trying to recover. "You can't do that here. You can't go around singing whenever you feel like it."

"Why not?" Lela asked. "Singing's great, it warms the heart and brings people together and-"

"It's not what people do here," Mack said, cutting Lela off before she went off on a rant about the pure joy that is music…again. "And I know that it's what you guys are used to but Brady and I need you to blend in to make this whole thing go as smoothly as possible."

"And singing draws attention to you, so please try not to do it," Brady added.

"So we're not allowed to sing?" Coral checked, raising one of her eyebrows and looking skeptically at the pair.

"No," Mack and Brady said together.

"No singing?" Lela and Tanner asked.

"No singing," Mack and Brady confirmed.

"So what are we supposed to do then?" CheeChee asked.

"Go to class," Mack started. "Which reminds me, we need to get our schedules and set you up in lessons."

"Ooh, how do you do that?" Lela asked, her eyes lighting up at the very thought of attending classes.

"Well Brady and I need to head to the office to get our schedules and then we'll ask to meet with the principle to tell them about you guys," Mack explained, already starting to walk down the corridor.

"So what do we do while you do that?" Tanner asked.

"You can just stand out here in the hall," Brady said. "We won't be long, just make sure not to do anything crazy," he chuckled.

"And remember: no singing," Mack reiterated.

"No singing," Lela agreed with a firm nod. And with that, Mack and Brady looked over the group once more, walked a few doors down, gave the teens one final glance to check they weren't causing chaos and then disappeared into the school office.

The line for picking up class timetables was relatively short, so it didn't take long for Mack and Brady to get to the front.

"Here you go Mackenzie," the woman behind the desk said in a nasally voice as she looked over the top of her glasses, which were too far down her nose for her to use them properly, and sifted through the big filing box to hand over the pieces of paper. "And Brady, here's yours."

"Thank you, uh, is it possible for us to speak to the principle as well?" Mack asked.

"Well I'm sorry, dear, I'm afraid Mr. Rutherford is in the middle of a meeting. I do believe that our new vice principal is free though," the lady continued. "What is it you wanted to talk to her about?"

"Just some new students," Mack explained, kind of brushing over the topic.

"Ok, well I'm sure that Miss Fox will be able to help you out with that and anything else you want to talk about," the lady continued, rising from her seat and walking out from behind her desk to lead the pair over to the door to the vice principal's office. "Miss Fox," she began, poking her head around the door to the office to speak to the woman. "I have some students here who would like to speak to you."

"Send them in," Miss Fox called from presumably behind her desk. Mack had yet to see her because the lady manning the main office was blocking the doorway, but this 'Miss Fox's' voice sounded scarily familiar. And suddenly the name fitted with the person and everything slotted into place as soon as the lady in front of her stepped aside and Mack suddenly found herself face to face with her aunt. This must have been that 'passion' she wanted to pursue. But Mack highly doubted that her aunt just happened to really want to be a high school vice principal, there was definitely more to this sudden career change than just that.

"Ah, Mackenzie," her aunt smiled, but not genuinely. "I'm glad to see that you're already trying to make a good impression on your new vice principle."

"Aunt Antoinette, what are you doing here?" Mack asked, still astounded to even be seeing her.

"Well I wanted to make sure that you were still focused at school. Since you refused to go to the school back East, like you were supposed to," she said, saying the last part under her breath, but still loud enough for Mack to hear. "I felt I needed to check up on you to ensure that you're putting your education first. Surfing and boyfriends," she said, her eyes flicking over to Brady as she said this, an already disapproving expression lying on her face. "Come after that. I'm not letting you throw away your future, Mackenzie."

"Well I wasn't planning on it," Mack snapped, more annoyed than anything right now.

"Mackenzie," Antoinette began, a warning, angry tone edging into her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mack asked. "Why did you just think that you could just show up out of the blue?"

"I didn't think I'd need to," Antoinette said, not understanding how Mack could be viewing this situation negatively. "I'm doing this to help steer you in the right direction, Mackenzie."

"'Steer me in the right direction?' What are you talking about? You're treating me like a child," Mack bit back.

"Maybe because you're acting like one," her aunt said. Her voice was harsh and cutting, like every word was slicing at a Mack's skin. "First you turn down the offer to go to an incredible school that would have built the foundations for your future and now, when I'm trying to help you, you start…whining about it. What's gotten into you, Mackenzie? I thought you'd be happy that I've come all this way to help you."

"I'm trying to make my own choices in life, do what I know is right for me, and all you do is tell me I'm wrong. You can't trust me to do anything, can you?"

"Mackenzie-"

"You can't trust me," Mack repeated. "Why?"

"All I'm trying to do is make sure that your mother would be proud of you," Aunt Antoinette said with a sigh, which brought about an odd silence.

"My mom would be proud of me no matter what I choose to do," Mack said firmly, reassuring herself more than anyone else really. Her gaze was fixed on the floor now, she couldn't bring herself to look at anyone or anything but the polished wooden office floor. The threat of tears starting to spill from her eyes was making them sting and scratching at her throat so that her words were raspy and forced. She really was in no frame of mind to be crying now but any mention of her mother brought an instant lump to her throat and a longing feeling to ball up in her stomach.

Aunt Antoinette took a second to collect herself again once she realised that she had struck a sensitive area with her niece. "Look, Mackenzie, I know that it's a shock to see me here and that's why you're so angry. But I can't just walk out of this job; getting away from everyone at work is doing wonders for me already. And if we're going to make this work then we're going to have to compromise here, aren't we?" she began, which earned her a small, reluctant nod from Mack. Antoinette let out a heavy sigh before she could even bring herself to say the next part. "If it means that we are able to be civil, I promise that I won't interfere with your future or the decisions you make regarding it (no matter how much I may want to); it is yours to shape, after all."

"And you mean that?" Mack asked, finally dragging her eyes up to meet her aunt's gaze. Her jaw was still set to show her annoyance, but she was starting to believe her aunt. There was something that had shifted in her demeanour that Mack hadn't even seen before.

"Yes, I may- will find it hard," she said, reluctantly correcting herself halfway through. "But I know that your mother wouldn't approve of me managing your life like it's a business. I may be good at it, but it's not what you need. You've got some of your mother's free spirit in you and it's wrong for me to be restraining you like I am." Mack felt something warm in her chest, like the dying embers of a fire were crackling back to life as soon as her aunt mentioned her being like her mother. Her aunt noticed this and for the first time in what felt like years, Mack saw her aunt genuinely smile at her. "You're like her in more ways than you could ever know," she said, stepping towards her and placing her hands on her upper arms. "Just like her, you have the determination and intelligence to make something of yourself. And with or without my help, I know that you'll make you mother, your grandfather and I very proud." She paused for a second before catching sight of the third person in the room and adding on, "And…"

"Brady," Brady filled in, reminding the woman of his name. It was the first time he'd spoken since he'd entered the room and because Mack had forgotten he was even in here with her, hearing his voice made her jump.

"And Brady," Antoinette carried on. "He'll be proud of you too," she said, flashing Mack a smile. She'd hoped that bringing Brady, who she assumed was Mack's main topic of interest, into the conversation would boost her popularity with her niece. Clearly, she needed to spend more time with her before that could ever happen though.

"Thanks, Antoinette," Mack said.

"You're very welcome, dear," Antoinette said, showing off her probably freshly-whitened teeth again in another wide, over the top grin.

Mack (who was desperate to get away from her aunt) was just about to turn and leave when Brady shot her a look, reminding her that after all of that, she still hadn't notified her aunt about the ten extra students that would be gracing the halls. "Uh, Antoinette," Mack said, spinning on her heels and grabbing her aunt's attention again.

"Yes?"

"A few friends of ours are thinking about applying here next semester," Mack lied, surprisingly not the tiniest bit guilty about lying through her teeth to her aunt. "They wanted to see what the learning experience is like here at Windy Bluff before they committed to joining, so would it be possible for them to sit in on some of the lessons for a few days to see if they'd be interested?"

"Mackenzie, I'm not sure how things work around here but I'm certain-"

"Don't you trust me?" Mack asked. Her expression didn't crack at all when she said that, she was even impressing herself with how well she was pulling this off. Technically she was blackmailing her aunt, who had just given her a speech about how she was going to do everything she could to improve their relationship, but she really didn't have any other plan to go with at this point.

"Of course I do," her aunt replied, but Mack could tell that she had to pretty much force herself to say it. "I just don't think that it's…right," she said, struggling to find a word to fit the situation.

"It'll just be like an induction day, but instead of a day it's a week," Mack explained. "Please, Aunt Antoinette. Doing this for them means a lot to me."

"Ugh, fine. As long as them being here doesn't distract you from your school work, I don't see why not. I'll have to confirm it with the principal, of course. But from what I read through in the paperwork," Antoinette said, picking up a bundle of papers from her desk and scanning through the pages faster than even a computer could. "There's nothing that says they can't be here. So as long as they stay with you, who I am assuming I can trust, they can stay. I shouldn't be turning away young, eager minds after all."

If Aunt Antoinette knew that these 'students' where characters from a 1960s musical then the words 'young' or 'eager' wouldn't be used at all.

"Thank you," Mack said, a relieved sigh slipping past her lips and a big grin emerging on her face. She couldn't really believe that she'd gotten away with that, but then again an endless amount of miracles seemed to have been happening lately.

"Don't let me down, Mackenzie," her aunt warned as her niece turned to leave the room.

"I won't," Mack replied, taking Brady's hand and practically dragging him out through the main office and back into the hallway.

Brady barely had time to utter a quick, "Thank you!" before the door to the office swung shut again.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that," Mack muttered as soon as they were in the clear. "She can be a nightmare sometimes."

"Don't worry about it, stuff happens," Brady said, brushing over the topic. "I just can't believe she's here."

"I know," Mack sighed, still not over the shock of the ordeal herself. "I almost lost it when I saw her behind that desk."

"You pulled that off so well though. I never thought she was going to agree to it."

"Neither did I. That whole speech about her trusting me before it definitely helped though."

"Yeah, I can't believe you blackmailed her like that," Brady chuckled. "You little devil."

"Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," Mack joked. "Especially when it comes to this lot," she continued, turning her attention to the group of Wet Side Story characters, who were thankfully all in the same spot that she had left them in. They weren't exactly causing a scene either, which Mack was incredibly thankful for. But then again, when were the 60s teens ever going to just blend into a crowd and stand normally in a hallway? So the scene of an apparently very excited Lela and Tanner deep in a discussion about God knows what now, Coral and Butchy practically shoving their tongues down each other's throats in the corner where the lockers met the wall, Seacat laughing at something CheeChee had said whilst she tried to mess up his hair and Struts, Lugnut, Rascal and Giggles all awkwardly stood together, in silence, looking like they wished they were anywhere else on the planet right now, didn't really phase Mack and Brady.

"What were some of your favourite subjects at school?" Lela asked, turning to her boyfriend with an expectant gaze.

"I don't know, I kind of sucked at all the academic stuff," Tanner admitted, hoping this wasn't disappointing information to Lela, who seemed to have branded herself the queen of learning over night.

"What are you planning on doing today then?" Lela asked, her face falling ever so slightly.

"Whatever you choose to do," Tanner said, flashing a smile at Lela that made her swoon a little bit.

"I don't want you picking something you know you'll hate though," Lela started.

"How could I hate it if you're there?" Tanner asked, wrapping Lela into a loose hug as her cheeks flushed red again.

"Tanner, stop it," Lela playfully scolded. "I'm trying to take this seriously."

"Serious? You? Never," Tanner laughed, earning a giggle from Lela as well.

"Fine, but I still want this to all go well," she said, trying to recover from her overwhelming bout of blushing. "After everything Mack and Brady have done for us, we can't let them down."

"Ok, ok. I'll try to pay attention in math class then," Tanner said jokingly, making Lela laugh again.

"Tanner, that's not what I meant," Lela said, trying to supress her smile. "But that doesn't mean that you can get out of paying attention in math class. You definitely have to do that now."

"Fine, whatever you say. You're starting to sound like my mom," Tanner teased, making both Lela and him crack up again after she playfully whacked him on the arm in return.

"You need to stop laughin' at me every time I say somethin' stupid," CheeChee said, her smile threatening to take over her face. "I say 'em way too often for you to make fun of me every time. You'll be runnin' out of things to say back soon."

"Don't worry, that won't happen for a while," Seacat chuckled as he more or less fought with CheeChee to stop her from messing up his hair.

"Oh my god, just let me ruffle your hair," CheeChee squeaked, accidentally letting a laugh out in the process.

"No," Seacat calmly replied, which just frustrated CheeChee more. "Speaking of hair though, you seem a lot shorter now that it's not all piled up on top of your head."

"I swear it yous starts makin' short jokes now I'm gonna lose it," CheeChee warned.

"Ok, pint-size," Seacat smirked.

"You start lookin' for ways to annoy me from the second you wake up, don't ya?" CheeChee huffed, raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at Seacat.

"No, I just really want to see what you 'losing it' looks like," he chuckled.

"Well you're gonna find out in a minute if ya don't stop buggin' me," CheeChee snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Seacat said without taking the smile off his face.

But now that CheeChee had abandoned the fight, Seacat's arms had dropped down to his sides, which left the path up to his head wide open. So CheeChee seized the opportunity and stretched her arm up to ruffle his hair.

"Hey, Chee," Seacat complained, trying to bat her hand away before it had even got to his head.

"Ha!" CheeChee hollered triumphantly. But when Seacat accidentally knocked her off balance and then grabbed her by the waist to catch her all within the span of about two seconds, she found herself lost for words. He had literally swept her off her feet and was now hovering over her like any prince from any fairytale who was about to kiss his bride.

"Well, that was eventful," Seacat chuckled.

"Why do we always end up bein' so romantic?" CheeChee asked, once again raising her eyebrow at him.

"It's fate," Seacat whispered, being extra cheesy just to wind her up.

"I swear to God, if ya kiss me now, like this, I'm gonna barf," CheeChee snapped, but it was all an act because she did secretly really want to make a scene with Seacat like Coral and Butchy were behind her.

"Then we'd better get you to the nurse," Seacat said, leaning in for this kiss that CheeChee had brought up. Within mere seconds they were already giving Butchy and Coral a run for their money.

Speaking of Coral and Butchy, they barely seemed to be able to keep themselves away from each other. Whatever had happened in the past few days that had made them change from sharing jokes to sharing saliva the world would never know.

"Yous is so gorgeous," Butchy half gasped, trying to get his breath back after snogging his girlfriend solidly for at least three minutes without a break for air.

"You're just saying that because you want another kiss," Coral said as a chuckle slipped out between her heavy breaths.

"I may want another kiss but I wouldn't be lyin' to ya to get one," Butchy said.

"Because you know you'll get one anyway?" Coral asked, raising one of her eyebrows at the biker boy in front of her as a smirk curled at her lips.

"Of course," Butchy joked, lifting one of his hands up from around her waist to tuck a strand of her cherry red hair behind her ear. "You know, everyone's been makin' jokes about your hair but I actually really like it."

"You do?" Coral asked, seeming genuinely excited at the prospect of her boyfriend liking her appearance.

"Yeah, you look hot as a red head, babe." Butchy smirked. "But, then again, you always look hot."

"I bet it's because I spend so much time out in the sun," Coral teased.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely it," Butchy said sarcastically.

"You keep saying I'm the one that's hot but that shirt is doing wonders for you," Coral said, her eyes slipping down to look at his plaid shirt before flicking back up to his face. "I'm buying you one of those as soon as we get home," she continued with a little laugh.

"If it wearing it means I's gets all these kisses from you then I ain't ever takin' it off," Butchy said, the smirk crawling back onto his lips before Coral let out another flirty giggle.

"I bet you didn't think you'd ever be doing this with a surfer girl, huh?" she said.

"If all surfer girls were like you then I wouldn't have had a problem with 'em at all," Butchy said, the smirk still tugging at his lips, which he couldn't help but press back onto Coral's for round…whatever they were up to now of making out.

When it comes to 'making out', Struts and Rascal were doing the exact opposite of that. In fact, they were struggling to even look at each other. Struts had been so offish around Rascal that he couldn't even be bothered to make an effort with her anymore. He had no idea what he'd done that had made her act like this and Struts didn't seem like she was going to explain it to him any time soon so he decided it was just best to keep his distance from her. And Lugnut and Giggles weren't really holding up much better. They hadn't had a proper conversation in at least a week, it was like they'd run out of things to talk about. They just never felt the need to spend time together anymore. So no one really felt the urge to break the unbearable silence that was plaguing the four of them by talking to their 'significant other'.

In the end, Giggles plucked up the courage to address the small group of awkward teens. "So, what kind of lessons are you planning on doing? I hope we get to do an art class."

"Yous like art?" Lugnut asked, turning to Giggles, who saw a glimpse of interest that she hadn't seen in him for quite a while.

"Yeah, I paint and sketch quite a bit back home," Giggles said, the idea of having struck up a conversation incredibly exciting to her. "What about you?"

"Nah, I suck at all that sorta stuff," Lugnut sighed, almost feeling guilty for saying it. And once again, their conversation fell flat. So Giggles tried to talk to Struts and Rascal instead, who had both assumed a stony silence that matched their expressions.

"What about you guys? What classes are you planning on taking?" she asked, forcing a bright smile onto her face no matter how disappointed she was that she'd botched another conversation with Lugnut.

"Anything that Rascal isn't doing," Struts muttered, angrily tapping her foot on the ground. She had her arms firmly crossed over her chest and even when Rascal turned to her she didn't move to look at him, she just kept her gaze fixed straight ahead.

"Oh, come on, Struts," Rascal barked, well and truly fed up with his girlfriend's behaviour now. "You're just being ridiculous now. I'm not putting-"

But before Rascal and Struts could completely lose their cool with each other, Mack and Brady started walking towards them.

"Ok, guys, we have our schedules," Mack announced to the group, bringing their attention to the pieces of paper in her and Brady's hands.

"Is everything sorted then?" Lela checked.

"Yes, you're all allowed to be here," Mack confirmed as Lela's face broke into a beam. "We'll let you choose your lessons one at a time so that Brady and I always know who's showing up where. Ok?"

Mack received ten identical nods from the group of teens.

"What's our first lesson then?" Struts asked tersely, ignoring Rascal's glare.

"Um…" Mack started, quickly checking her timetable before addressing everyone. "Calculus or…PE," she said, glancing across at Brady's timetable as well just to make sure she had it right.

"What's calculus?" Giggles asked, sharing the same puzzled expression as the rest of the 60s teens.

"Don't you dare explain it to them, I can't cope with all ten of them at once," Brady begged Mack in a whisper.

Even though she felt like she'd lied enough already today, she understood where Brady was coming from. She'd be doing the exact same thing if he was in her position. So once again, she lied through her teeth. "It's just a little bit of math." Well, she didn't really lie; she just made it seem a lot tamer than it actually was.

After a few minutes of discussion, the Wet Side Story characters had more or less evenly split. Mack was taking Lela (who was very eager to learn about this 'calculus'), Tanner (who would follow Lela no matter what), CheeChee and Struts (who both wanted nothing to do with running around and getting sweaty) to calculus with her. Whilst Brady was taking Butchy and Lugnut (who just wanted to show off really), Seacat (who had no intention of learning anything whatsoever), Rascal (who would do anything to get away from Struts at this point), Coral and Giggles (who were up for anything that had to do with letting out some of the endless energy they both seemed to have) to PE with him.

"Good luck," Mack and Brady both quietly said to each other once the groups had sorted themselves out. They shared a quick look before quickly pecking each other on the lips and leading their groups down the halls.

**I hope you liked it!**

**A lot happened in this chapter and I didn't mean for it to end up being so long but then I got a few reviews that said they wanted to hear more from the other characters (which is great news for me because I absolutely love making up story lines for them and developing their personalities) and this is what I ended up with. I'm sorry if it's not the best, I wrote like 3,000 words in one sitting yesterday so I probably got a little bit carried away. I'll hopefully be including more about the Wet Side Story characters in future chapters but it all depends on what you want to read. I tried making it more about Mack and Brady because you said you wanted to read more about them but if you want a more even mix then I'd definitely be happy to do that because I've got storylines planned out for everyone. **

**If you do want to read more about a specific character or pairing then I am taking requests for one-shots on my Tumblr account, where I have just posted a Mack &amp; Brady one-shot in case you were wondering. You don't need to have an account to ask me to write something and there aren't really any boundaries with what you'd like me to write and which characters from the movie you'd like me to write about. So if you don't think that I've been writing enough about a character or a certain relationship then you could always request a one-shot there! (Or you could just yell at me in the reviews until I manage to deliver what you want, either way is pretty effective I suppose). **

**Speaking of things that you want me to write, I keep getting reviews on Just Like Me asking me to continue it. I don't really have the motivation to at the moment (and my main writing time is focused on this story) but if you really do want me to start writing for that story again then please let me know and I'll do my best for you. And hey, if I'm not writing enough Mack and Brady stuff for you here then there's a whole heap of it in that story. **

**I think that's kind of all I have to say though. Thank you again for your reviews, I promise that I'm taking everything on board and I'm trying my best to keep you happy! And to the guest that wanted more troubles for the characters, don't worry about a thing, there's plenty more drama coming for them. So stick around! And surprisingly no one really had anything negative to say about Coral for 'Hate on Coral' day, I was genuinely shocked, maybe I've done something to make her more likeable. XD **

**Anyway, I really need to shut up. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of the chapter! Thank you so much for reading!**

**-cherrygorilla**


	39. 36: Calculus Queens & Too Many Choices

**Hello!**

**I'm so sorry that it's literally taken an eternity for me to finish this chapter. Back after my last chapter I did a week of work experience in a dental practice (since I want to be a dentist when I'm older in case you were interested, even though you probably aren't), which meant that I had no time at all to write anything that week. And then I focused on writing my last one-shot for Tumblr, which took me way longer than I wanted because I just didn't know what to write for it. And then I went back to school, so I had to try to fit my writing around my school work. But I think I've got it sorted now, hence why I'm finally here again with a chapter. **

**I know I always take forever to post a new chapter but I'm just super busy with school work and don't often get the chance to write. These chapters are usually around 4,000 - 5,000 words too, so they're not quick to write. And I put a lot of effort into them as well, I really am trying my best to make them as good as possible for you. I know I make excuses all the time but I just want you to understand how hard it is for me to balance everything. I just really hate disappointing you. **

**I hope you understand. And I'm sorry about that little rant, here's the chapter you came to read.**

If Mack heard Lela say that she loved calculus one more time she thought that her head would explode. Even Mack, who had been taking this class for years, had been struggling to keep up with the teacher. But then there was Lela, who was writing down the answers more easily than if she was asked to write her own name.

As awful as it sounded, Mack had much preferred watching CheeChee and Struts decide that it was too much 'smart stuff' for them to cope with five words into the lesson. But then again glancing across and seeing Tanner almost drop his pen in shock when the teacher started writing notes on the board and then sit there with his mouth hanging open for the first ten minutes was quite amusing. Eventually CheeChee and Struts had just struck up a conversation between themselves to get through the lesson and Tanner had given up all hope in actually understanding a word that the teacher was saying, so he just spent his time gazing at Lela in admiration as she sped through the questions that been set.

Mack felt like it was a godsend when the bell that signalled the end of class echoed through the halls, that is until she met up with Brady in the cafeteria and saw the scene he (well, his group of movie characters) was creating. As soon as Mack led Lela, Tanner, CheeChee and Struts into the cafeteria to reunite with the others, to her horror, she found literally half of the student body crowded around the table where the remaining six Wet Side Story character members were perched.

"What's going on?" Mack asked Brady as he rushed over to her with a guilty expression spread across his face.

"Coral and Butchy broke the bleep test school record and now everyone wants them to join their sports teams," Brady hissed.

Mack's eyes flitted over to the huge huddle of teens in sports uniforms babbling away enthusiastically around the table before she dragged them back to meet with Brady's. "What? How did they-?"

"I don't know. One second I'm trying to calm down Giggles and Seacat, who are dripping in sweat and almost passing out on the bleachers, Chad is freaking out because he thinks that he's broken the record and then I look across and see Coral and Butchy still running and chatting away to each other like they're on a jog."

"But how-?"

"I have no idea; I don't know how they did it other than by saying that it's something to do with the movie. But it's still crazy. And then when Chad saw them he started flipping his-"

"Uh, run along, I saw her first," a girl with sandy blonde hair spat, waving away a short girl with a brown ponytail whilst shooting her a look of disgust. This girl just so happened to be Taylor Maxwell: the head of the school's cheerleading squad, the most popular girl in school and the girl with the ability to ruin your life with one look. Taylor had dismissed the petite girl, the captain of the school's track team, so forcefully that it had even managed to drag Mack and Brady's attention away from their own conversation to see what was going on. "Hi," Taylor said, plastering a bright smile across her face as she grabbed Coral's shoulder and spun her to face her. "I love your hair," she continued, lifting a perfectly manicured hand up to gently scrunch the cherry red (slightly sweaty now) curls that framed Coral's face. "It makes you look really…feisty."

"Uh, thanks, but-" Coral began, her initial confusion already turning to an eager smile.

"Well you certainly proved back there in class that you've got a lot of energy," Taylor continued, completely ignoring Coral's attempt to speak. "Why not put it to good use? We could really use a girl like you in the cheer squad," Taylor simpered, smiling so sweetly at Coral that she feared she would get a headache just by looking at her.

"Really?"

"Sure! You're like the perfect cheerleader, you've got all it takes," Taylor exclaimed, laying a hand on Coral's shoulder in an almost protective way. "I can totally change your life if you join." And after a quick pause for Taylor to toss her hair over her shoulder, the cheer captain caught sight of a certain girl with candyfloss hair sat on the next table. "And you can bring your friend along too, I'm sure she'll be just as great!"

Taylor had persuaded Coral with this new addition to the offer and she knew it. She stood there with a smirk curling across her face as Coral called Giggles over to talk to her about what she'd had just said.

"So are you two girls interested then?" she asked, plastering her incredibly fake smile onto her face again the second that the girls looked at her.

"Yeah," Coral started. But that was all Taylor needed, so before the surfer girl could continue, she cut in again.

"Great, try-outs are at first lunch in the gym. If you need anything before that though, I'm Taylor," she grinned.

"I'm Coral."

"And I'm Giggles," the two girls said, introducing themselves whilst beaming at Taylor like little girls looking upon a princess.

"Oh…cute nicknames!" Taylor exclaimed, piling on more fake happiness hide her true colours. "See you at try-outs!" she finished with a final flounce before whipping her head and strutting away in the opposite direction.

"She seemed nice," Giggles smiled, although something at the back of her mind told her otherwise. But he tried to ignore it since it didn't seem like Coral saw anything bad in her judging by the way that she was grinning like an idiot.

"And look at us! We're going to be cheerleaders!" Coral exclaimed as both girls hopped around like giddy children in a sweet shop. "This is so perfect for us!"

"I know!" Giggles squealed. But she still couldn't shake the thought that something wasn't right about Taylor…Maybe it was just Giggles being paranoid, but maybe it was her being a better judge of character than anyone ever gave her credit for.

"So what do you say?" the captain of the school's baseball team asked.

But before Butchy could even think about replying, the boy he was speaking to was shoved to the side by none other than Chad: the football captain, the typical douchebag jock and the guy that had his thunder stolen by two nobodies, one of whom was stood directly in front of him. "So you're the one that took away my title," he barked at Butchy, quite clearly very annoyed. But with Butchy being Butchy, he seemed completely unfazed and he wasn't going to just pass up the opportunity to take this guy on.

He didn't quite get the chance to though.

"It wasn't your title though, was it?" another boy smirked, walking up behind Chad and slapping him on the back. "You've actually got to win it for it to be yours."

"Shut up, Carter, I did win it," Chad snapped, refusing to view himself as a failure.

"You may not have won the title, but you did win a new team member," Carter said, still smirking at the blonde beside him.

"I am not letting him on the team," Chad hissed, appalled at the thought of letting the guy he already despised anywhere near his precious football team.

"Well if you do actually want to win something this year then I suggest that you let the fastest guy in school try-out for our new running back," Carter challenged, shooting his teammate one more prompting look before turning to walk away.

Chad stood there seething for a few seconds, trying to decide whether or not he should sacrifice some of his pride to benefit his team. And although it was a painful decision to make, he eventually forced himself to face Butchy again. "Look, I don't like you, but you could be good for the team. Do you want to come and try-out at first lunch?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Is that what yous calls a temptin' invitation?" Butchy scoffed, knowing perfectly well that he was winding the jerky blonde up.

"Look, are you interested or not?" Chad barked.

"Sure, if I can show yous up again then I'd love to go along," Butchy smirked.

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" Chad asked, his anger getting the better of him. "You think you're tough, newbie?"

"I could knock yous to the floor with my little finger," Butchy scoffed, squaring up to the boy and shooting him a confident grin.

But just as Chad was starting to raise his hand, Carter strolled back up behind him, grabbed his arm and led him away without cracking his face. "See you at try-outs," Carter said to Butchy, giving him one last smile before dropping Chad's arm and giving him a shove.

Butchy couldn't help but let a smirk crawl across his lips again as he watched the two boys in football jerseys leave, but he couldn't relish in the moment too much because before long, Lugnut walked up behind him.

"Come on, we's is all goin' to marine biology," he said.

"What biology?" Butchy asked, clearly having never heard of such a thing.

"I don't know, I think it's about water 'n stuff," Lugnut said, sounding just about as interested in the subject as Butchy looked.

So with a heavy sigh, Butchy trudged over to the others with Lugnut tagging behind.

Since Mack and Brady both had marine biology next period, there was really no escape for the 60s teens, which meant that all ten of them were going to be stuffed into a classroom together. And with the way that they had been acting lately (i.e. like children) Mack didn't really have a lot of faith in them just keeping their heads down and making minimal noise.

And as Mack was parading the ten teens down the school halls, her chest tight from the lingering panic of having to handle ten rowdy teens from another dimension in one classroom, Brady seemed to be able to read her mind.

"You need to stop stressing about this," he said quietly, snaking his arm around her waist and gently pulling her into a hug. "They're not going to be here forever, you know. You should try to make the most of it."

"Well in case you hadn't realised, I'm kind of good at stressing about them," Mack said sarcastically.

"Mack, I know there's nothing we can do about them yet," Brady said, emphasising the 'yet' so that she didn't start freaking out about getting them home again. He'd had enough of that already. "But I'm pretty sure we'll figure something out soon enough."

"You seem so sure when you say that," Mack said.

"Maybe because I am, you goof," Brady chuckled. "Look, Mack, everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah, I just wish this didn't have to happen to us," Mack sighed, leaning into Brady's hug. "We're making a pretty big mess of it, aren't we?"

"First of all, 'we'? You're the one taking charge here, I literally just round everyone up," Brady chuckled. "And second of all, you're definitely not messing this up, Mack. If anything, you're holding it all together. You know for a fact that if I'd been left to control them there would have been ten times as many disasters. And they would have come from Lela alone." Brady glanced across at his girlfriend and saw that she'd cracked a tiny smile, which was enough for him. "Do you get it now?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, a bit," Mack admitted, that same small smile desperately pulling up the corners of her lips.

"Good, now stop being so miserable, enjoy it while it lasts," Brady chuckled, earning a look of mock horror from his girlfriend as well as a sharp thump on the arm.

"I am not miserable!" Mack cried as her mouth dropped open in shock, even though she was still fighting not to smile back.

"I think I need you to prove that," Brady laughed as he grabbed Mack's hand before she could whack him on the arm.

"Fine, as long as they don't mess anything else up," Mack said, motioning to the gaggle of movie characters behind her. "I'm going to try my best to have more of this 'fun' you keep talking about," she continued in a sarcastic tone.

"Well sarcasm's one way to start," Brady said with the same tone as Mack. He moved his arm up so that it was now holding onto her upper arm furthest away from him. But a few seconds after he did so he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. It wasn't much but it was enough to get that shy smile of Mack's to finally show itself.

As Brady was getting the 60s teens seated and Mack was just finishing explaining the situation with the 10 'new students' to the teacher, who else would come bustling into the classroom with a big grin on her face than Mack's best friend at school: Alyssa.

"Mack!" she squealed upon laying eyes on the girl.

"Alyssa!" Mack greeted, a little more than startled at the girl's outburst.

"It's so good to see you!" Alyssa exclaimed, wrapping Mack into a hug despite having a notebook in one hand and a clipboard in the other. "How was your summer?"

"Good," Mack said. "A little crazy, but good. How was yours?"

"Oh, the science camp was amazing and that student government thing was super interesting and you'll never believe who I saw there-"

"Mack, is it alright if Tanner and I sit on the bench next to yours?" Lela asked, walking up to the pair and accidentally cutting Alyssa off.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Mack said, trying not to show how flustered she now was.

"Thanks," Lela grinned before skipping back over to the other Wet Side Story characters.

"So…who's she? You made a new friend over the summer?" Alyssa asked, trying to make light of the situation no matter how uncomfortable she felt about it.

"Sort of, it's a really long story," Mack sighed. "A really long, crazy story."

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked. But her eyes widened when she tried to look for the raven haired girl again and found the ten other teens as well. "Hang on, how many of them are there?"

"Ladies, could you please take your seats?" their teacher asked as he breezed across the room to grab some papers.

As Alyssa and Mack both took their places in silence, Mack couldn't help but feel guilty about how much she wasn't telling her. The mix of confusion and almost jealous hurt that was painted across Alyssa's face spurred Mack on to do something she definitely did not think that she would be doing that day.

"Alyssa, listen," Mack started, trying to keep her voice down since the rest of the class was already settling into the lesson.

"What?" Alyssa asked, still a little hurt but the intrigue in her voice was clear.

"This is going to make me sound insane but I hope that you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't – couldn't - make something like this up," Mack continued.

"Ok…" Alyssa trailed off, now almost worried to hear what Mack was going to say.

"This summer, Brady, the guy I've been texting you about, and I were transported into a movie."

Alyssa just stared at Mack for quite a few seconds as she tried to wrap her head around what had just been said. If Mack had made such a big deal about her not making stuff up beforehand then she knew that she should trust that she was telling the truth but this was just ridiculous. It was impossible, at least to Alyssa. "Right…" she eventually said, but Mack could tell that she didn't believe her. If anything, she thought she was a lunatic from the way that she was looking at her.

"Don't ask me how it happened but we did, it's how I managed to persuade my aunt to let me stay here this year," Mack carried on, hoping that if she just kept talking then Alyssa would start to understand.

"Oh I don't know what I would have done without you here," Alyssa gushed, suddenly remembering the state she had been in when Mack had called her to tell her the bad news. What she hadn't been expecting though was the phone call the next day to say that everything had been cancelled. "But how does that link in with this…other thing?"

"Well being there helped me realise that I've got to do the things that makes me happy, and being here is what makes me happy."

"I could have told you that, Mack," Alyssa huffed. "So what's all this about? Why are you making up this ridiculous story? What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm not making any of it up. Who do you think all of these guys are?" Mack asked, jerking her hand in the direction of the surfers and bikers all squashed up behind a bench. "Brady and I washed up in their world and now they've been transported to ours."

"Mack, I swear if this is a joke-"

"I'm not joking! We don't know how to get them back home."

"Well they don't look like any characters from a movie I've seen. I might believe you if Darth Vader was sat there wielding a lightsaber but they just look like normal kids," Alyssa said, her eyes continuously flitting between the group of teens and Mack.

"That's just because we had to disguise them."

"What?"

"Well they couldn't just walk around looking and acting like they normally do, they'd look insane."

"Why?"

"Because they're from a 1960s beach musical," Mack admitted.

"What?!" Alyssa squeaked, looking at Mack like she'd actually lost her mind. The teacher gave them a sharp look which plunged them both into a sheepish silence. But as soon as the experiment they were supposed to be conducting had been explained to them, Mack went right back to trying to make Alyssa understand.

Neither of them could really concentrate on what they were doing because they were so deep in conversation. It pretty much took the whole lesson and a quick confirmation from Lela herself to more or less convince Alyssa that everything Mack had told her was completely true.

"You can't tell anyone, ok? I don't really want everyone knowing," Mack said as she started to pack away her things.

"Well I don't think I could tell anyone without them thinking that I'm crazy," Alyssa said with a small laugh. "Look, if you need any help with…this, then you know I'm here for you, ok?"

"Yeah," Mack said as Alyssa stood up and wrapped her into a hug. "Thanks, Alyssa."

"No problem. This is what best friends are for, isn't it? You tell me crazy stories and I believe them."

"If you say so," Mack chuckled.

"Now, I'll catch you later but right about now I think I need to go and look for a certain cute boy, I'm sure I saw him earlier by the Spanish classroom," Alyssa said, flashing Mack a knowing look and mischievous smile before slinging her bag over her shoulder and scuttling out of the classroom.

Mack smiled as she watched the girl go, but her happiness couldn't last much longer than that, could it?

"And where am I supposed to get that hour of my life back?" Butchy demanded as the ten 60s teens strolled towards Mack.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Giggles said, trying to be positive even though she hadn't really enjoyed it either.

"Yeah it was," Struts said.

To be honest, none of the Wet Side Story characters had understood any of what was going on in that lesson, apart from Lela of course. They had started to develop a game to play to take their minds off it, but by then the class was pretty much over. That didn't mean they hadn't descended into a fit of supressed giggles at least twice though, but that was probably because they were so collectively confused that they just got over the frustration and descended into hysteria.

"Please tell me that we don't have to sit through something like that again," Seacat said.

"Well lucky for you, it's either government or world history next," Brady said sarcastically as he walked up to join them.

The 60s teens looked bored out of their minds already.

"Is there an option for neither?" Rascal asked.

"Yeah, it's called detention," Mack said.

A collection groan arose from the group of teens. They were starting to ponder the question: could this get any more boring?

Actually, it was about to get a whole lot more interesting because by the time that first lunch rolled around, something had caught the Wet Side Story teens' attentions: clubs.

"What are we's doin' now?" Lugnut asked Mack as he trudged out of government class with Lela, Tanner, Struts, Giggles and Butchy.

"It's first lunch, so you can either go to get lunch or sit around for a bit and wait for second," Mack explained without even looking at the biker boy. She'd caught Brady's eye from down the corridor and hadn't been able to stop herself from grinning at him.

"Hey, I gots go try out for the football team," Butchy announced, which managed to drag Mack away from gazing at Brady to looking at Butchy like he'd just announced that he wanted to dip his hand in a tub of acid.

"What? Why?" Mack asked.

"That idiot with the blonde hair who freaked out in PE invited me, said I'd be 'good for the team'," Butchy smirked.

"And you're actually going?" Mack asked, thinking that Butchy had lost his mind.

"Yeah, if I can show that jackass up again then I'm definitely goin'," Butchy snorted. "You comin', Lugnut?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Who else is I's going to take?" Butchy asked, signalling for Lugnut to follow him, which he unquestioningly agreed to do.

"I'm already losing you guys to this school," Mack said half-sarcastically to the three girls that remained. "You're not going to ditch me and Brady, are you?" she snorted, still slightly in shock from the sudden disappearance of the two biker boys, especially to something as horrific as the concept of football try-outs. Mack suspected that they would be ruined by the time they came back from them, but after all the times those two had complained to her for no reason since they'd arrived in her world, she no longer cared what happened to them. If they wanted to go to football try-outs, then they'd go to football try-outs.

"Actually," Giggles sheepishly started, snapping Mack's attention to her. "Coral and I got invited to cheerleading try-outs."

"Seriously?" Mack asked, again in disbelief. All she got from the pink-haired surfer girl was a meek nod. "And you're going?" she asked.

Once again, Giggles nodded in reply. "If you don't want us to though-"

"No, no, no," Mack said hurriedly, already sensing the guilt in Giggles' voice. "At least it's something for you to enjoy doing here."

"Thanks, Mack," Giggles grinned, scurrying off down the corridor to meet up with Coral.

"And if you see Butchy and Lugnut tell them to meet us in the cafeteria when they're done," Mack called.

"Will do!" Giggles called back, grabbing Coral by the hand and dragging her off further into the crowds of students.

"So where is Giggles going?" Lela asked.

"Cheerleading try-outs," Mack said in a somewhat bored tone. "It's where a bunch of girls with pretty hair jump around for the enjoyment of members of the football team. I'm sure in other schools it's based a lot more on the skill of the sport and empowering the girls that take part but here it really is just a lot of jumping and looking nice."

"Oh, ok," Lela said before getting another idea. "Mack, are there other clubs here?"

"Yeah, if you can think of a club I'm pretty sure that we have it," Mack chuckled, digging a booklet she had been handed this morning out of her bag. "Here, take a look through this," she said, handing the book to Lela, who immediately started flipping through it.

Initially, Mack had thought that this action had been rather innocent. But no more than ten minutes later, Mack and Brady were sat alone in the cafeteria.

"I didn't realise we'd be able to get rid of them that fast," Brady joked.

After the other 60s teens had gotten wind of the fact that there were clubs at the school they'd all disappeared. Lela had practically jumped four feet in the air when she saw that there was a French club and had managed to persuade Tanner to go along with her because she said it was the 'language of love'...but also because she had him wrapped around her little finger. Struts had gone straight to the library when she found out that there were more books there for her to read (who would have guessed?), which left Seacat, Rascal and CheeChee. None of them really had any motivation to do anything in general, let alone anything at school. But once Seacat and Rascal discovered that there was a whole club dedicated to sitting around watching movies they were sold. And since CheeChee didn't particularly fancy being left on her own all lunch time, she tagged along.

As strange as it seemed, because Mack and Brady had spent so much time with the Wet Side Story characters lately, it felt kind of lonely without them all buzzing around and craving their attention.

"I know, at least it gives us a little bit of peace though," Mack said with a small smile.

"And some time alone," Brady said with a half-joking smirk.

"Oh calm down, we're not Coral and Butchy," Mack teased. "I'm not just going to start making out with you in front of everyone."

"One kiss will just have to do then," Brady chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Mack's cheek.

"Ugh, fine, but now we've got to get on with our homework," Mack carried on in her teasing tone.

"You're such a killjoy," Brady laughed.

"Hey, it's what I do best, isn't it?" Mack chuckled as she flicked a pencil-top eraser at Brady. And although they were both chatting away and trying to focus on their homework, neither of them could help but think about how they were going to need a lot of tissues to wipe away the tears of the Wet Side Story teens when they came crawling back to them from their clubs. Little did they know though, they needed to have a lot more faith in the 60s teens...

**I hope that you liked it! **

**I know it's not the best but for some reason I kind of like it. Don't ask me why, I just do. XD **

**Also, I've been meaning to ask you. I've gotten a few reviews asking me to continue Just Like Me (which I kind of accidentally put on hiatus because life just got crazy busy). What I wanted to ask was if anyone was still interested in me trying to continue it in any spare time that I have. I don't know how quickly that I'd get them done but I'd do my best if it was a popular choice. **

**Anyway, I hope that you understand what I said about updating at the start. I'm trying my best for you, it might just take a little bit of time for the next chapter to go up, especially because I'm so busy with school work. I really don't want to disappoint you all so I want you to know that I'm working as hard as I can to get things done for you. **

**If you've got any feedback on this chapter then I'd love to hear it because like I said, I don't want to disappoint you with the chapters when I finally get them up. I'm always trying to improve so any honest feedback is really appreciated. :)**

**I think that's all I have to say though. So thank you for reading! Please leave a review with some feedback! **

**-cherrygorilla**


	40. 36: Wow, That Was Fast

**Aaah! I'm back again! I know that it's been quite a while since I posted my last chapter on Just Like Me (even longer for this story but we don't have to go into that), but considering how much work I've had recently I don't think that two weeks to write a chapter is that bad considering that I haven't been able to write anything for most of those days. **

**Here it is though, this is what I've managed to put together!**

"I can't believe we've been ditched on our first day back," Mack chuckled, half-jokingly rolling her eyes as she scanned the corridor again. No sign of any of the ten Wet Side Story teens. "I mean, what's so hard about remembering where the meeting point is twenty minutes after I told them it?"

"Hey, knowing them they could be anywhere," Brady said with a small laugh as he slid his phone back into his pocket. "They're not exactly the best when it comes to instructions either, are they?"

"Ugh," Mack groaned, throwing her arms down to her sides. "I can't believe we've wasted half of our free period fussing over them all. It's not like they can't take care of themselves, they seemed to know exactly what they were doing at lunch time when they all-"

"Mack! Brady! There you are!" Lela exclaimed as she came running around the corner. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"And the last place you decided to look for us was the place where we told you that we would be?" Brady asked, raising his eyebrow at the girl.

"Where are the others?" Mack asked before Lela could even try to answer Brady's question. She didn't get a reply from Lela; she didn't need to. A buzz of chatter soon came into earshot and a few seconds later the rabble of Wet Side Story characters stumbled around the corner and came into view. "Found them," Mack muttered to herself. Suddenly she missed the quiet all over again; it was like she didn't know what she wanted.

"You guys ready to go?" Brady asked the group. He didn't get a proper reply but he took the continued squabbling amongst one another as a 'yes'. "Let's just get them on the bus," Brady mumbled to Mack, who promptly agreed and began ushering the teens towards the nearest exit.

* * *

Surprisingly the bus journey home was quite relaxed, well it was from Mack and Brady's view anyway. There wasn't any screaming or shouting from any of the ten teens so that was a huge bonus, plus it allowed Mack and Brady to just sit back and chill for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

What they hadn't picked up on whilst on the bus though soon became clear when everyone was safely back at home. Everything had seemed quite normal at first; the surfers had gone out to catch some waves, the bikers were chilling in front of the TV… It all seemed a little too normal, which is when Mack knew that something had to be wrong; nothing was ever 'normal' when it came to the Wet Side Story bunch.

But dinner went by without a hitch, it was seamless really. Struts didn't fight with Butchy over the potatoes, Rascal didn't break anything and not a single piece of food ended up at the other side of the room. But Lela and Tanner did seem to be unusually subdued, which was only really noticeable since they were usually the beacons of positivity that kept everyone in line.

Mack hadn't wanted to bring anything up initially in case she was just being paranoid about nothing, but as another hour after dinner passed and there was still no change she decided that she should step in. When she went into the living room to start interrogating, she only found Seacat, Rascal, Giggles and Coral (who were both still in their cheerleading uniforms) taking full advantage of the Just Dance game Brady had brought over for them to play. She should have been relieved considering that they were all engrossed in something that kept them all occupied instead of trying to wreck her house, but what worried her was that none of the others were in there with them like she thought that they would be.

"Um, guys?" Mack started. But the teens were so engrossed in mastering the move to One Direction's 'Kiss You' that they didn't even turn around.

"Yeah?" a slightly breathless Seacat eventually responded.

"Where are the others?" she asked, hovering in the doorway as she waited for an answer.

"I don't know, in one of the bedrooms I think," Seacat said without missing a step.

"Okay, thanks," Mack said. But she was so fixated on the fact that all four teens were nailing every move that she found herself still stood watching them thirty seconds later.

"What are you doing?" Brady asked her, catching her watching them as he walked through the front door after calling at home to check on his siblings.

"I was just – I mean, oh never mind," she sighed, giving up on trying to explain herself.

"Are they still playing Just Dance?" Brady asked, taking her place in the living room doorway after she'd started to make her way down the hallway.

"Yeah, it's insane," Mack said. "They don't even know the songs but they're still getting perfect scores!"

"Oh my god, you should have seen them earlier when Giggles and Rascal broke the high score for Hips Don't Lie."

"Really?" Mack asked, letting out a little chuckle of her own.

"Yeah, it was hilarious," Brady said. "I still don't think this is real. My brain refuses to believe that I witnessed two characters from a 1962 musical movie shimmying to Shakira."

"Oh my god," Mack said, letting out a laugh at the very thought. "Well they don't look like they're turning that thing off any time soon so go and enjoy the show. If they start whipping though then I expect to be notified immediately," she added sarcastically.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I think something's wrong with Lela and Tanner," Mack started.

"Really? What is it?" Brady asked. His expression had changed from that of utter amusement to horror in a matter of seconds.

"I don't know, something just doesn't seem right between them," Mack explained. "I'm going to go and see if either of them will tell me anything about it."

"Alright," Brady said with a quick nod before disappearing into the living room again.

Although it might have been helpful for Brady to quiz Tanner whilst she quizzed Lela, having him entertaining the others was probably the best option so that she could sort out whatever problem the couple may have without the others even finding out.

The sound of the bikers' voices drifted out from the boys' bedroom thanks to the door being left ajar, so Mack didn't think to check in there; she could only hear CheeChee and Struts talking and Butchy and Lugnut adding occasional grunts to the conversation. But when she quietly knocked and pushed open the door to the girls' shared bedroom a new thread of anxiety wove its way through her. There was no one in there.

In the back of her mind she knew that Lela and Tanner wouldn't have gone anywhere without her permission but that didn't stop her from worrying. Eventually, after checking pretty much every room she came to, she found Lela sat on the window seat of the dusty back room that housed the piano and all the other junk that her grandfather had collected over the years.

"Hey, you okay?" Mack asked quietly.

Lela jumped at the sound of Mack's voice but her startled expression soon melted into a sort of sheepish relief. "Yeah," she replied, reaching her hand (which was hidden inside the sleeve of her pink cardigan) up to the side of her face to wipe away a tear before it could properly fall down her cheek.

She'd obviously tried to do it secretively but Mack noticed it anyway. This, along with the unusual quietness and separation from her friends, was more than enough proof that something was very wrong with Lela and all too suddenly that thread of anxiety started working its way through her core again. "Are you sure?" she asked, closing the door behind her and going to sit beside Lela on the grubby cushion under the window.

"Why?" was all that Lela croakily responded with, her gaze fixed on Mack with an edge of panic that just confused Mack more.

"You just…don't seem like yourself," Mack said. But the more she kept talking the more miserable Lela looked, so she tried to take on a cheerier tone. "Normally you're joking around with Struts and Giggles or cuddling up on the sofa with Tanner-" Mack saw Lela flinch at the mention of her co-stars name and yet another pang of anxiety drove through her. "So why are you sat in here by yourself?"

"I just…wanted some time to myself," Lela lied. In all honesty she just couldn't face the others right now.

Lela knew that Mack could tell that she was lying but Mack didn't bother to acknowledge it, much to her appreciation. Instead Mack just resorted to asking more questions. It probably wasn't the best idea considering that Mack didn't want to feel like she was pressurising Lela into telling her anything, but when she was worried she didn't really know what else to do.

"Was everything okay at school?" she asked. "If you don't want to go back then you really don't have to, I'm sure Brady and I can trust you to stay here all day without-"

"Mack," Lela started, cutting Mack off before she started babbling like an idiot. "School is not the problem, school's…amazing."

Although Lela was smiling, tears appeared to be glazing over her eyes.

"Then what is it that you're upset-"

Lela's eyes snapped to her with such ferocity that it startled Mack into silence.

"Tanner and I broke up."

Mack's jaw just about hit the floor.

* * *

"What do you mean she broke up with you?!" Struts screamed in Tanner's face.

In the short amount of time that Mack had spent in the back room with Lela, the situation in the living room (that Brady was supposed to have under control) had descended into utter chaos. Tanner had shuffled into the living room whilst Seacat and Coral were halfway through nailing the Just Dance 'Crazy in Love' routine but had instantly caught Brady and Giggles' attention after slumping down on the couch beside them.

"Hey Tanner," Brady greeted calmly before going back to watching Coral and Seacat body-rolling to Beyoncé.

"You okay?" Giggles asked a few seconds later after noticing that Tanner's subdued response was very out of character for him.

Tanner seemed to consider something before speaking. Presumably he'd thought about lying to make things easier, but these were his friends, what did he have to hide from them? They were there to help him when it came to things like this, right?

"Uh…no, not really," Tanner eventually answered, which caught Brady's attention again.

"Why?" Giggles asked as concern took over her normally smiling face.

This moment between the two surfers was quite rudely (but unintentionally) interrupted by Seacat attempting to squat along with the dancer onscreen and almost crushing the coffee table, which sent both Rascal and Coral into utter hysterics.

"Tanner," Giggles said softly, bringing his attention back to her. "What's happened?" At least Giggles was still looking out for him.

"I-uh…Lela broke up with me," he said, but it was like the words didn't want to come out of his mouth, so it was a struggle to even say them at all.

Somehow, even with all the ruckus, everyone heard what Tanner had said. And silence took over the room; the only noise was the quiet drumming of the beat from the video game on the TV. All eyes were on Tanner now, but his were avoiding everyone's gazes.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?!" After everyone had individually expressed their shock, a resounding chorus of confusion echoed through the house.

"But…how? Why…" Giggles trailed off, at a complete loss for words.

Apparently the surfers had been so loud though that they'd attracted the attention of the bikers, who had been on a quest for snacks. And within seconds they'd flooded into the room as well to find out what was happening, which is how Tanner had ended up surrounded by nine very worried teens.

"I don't know Struts," Tanner stammered after she'd stopped shaking him by the shoulders.

"How do you not know?!" she shouted back.

"I thought I was being nice and then she just started talking…and talking and then she just went from one thing to another and then…that was it. She just said she was breaking up with me," Tanner said, still in the dark about the whole matter himself.

"Why?" Coral piped up.

"What do you mean: 'why'?" Tanner asked.

"Well she can't just break up with you over nothing!" Coral snapped out of frustration. She was actually quite protective over her brother, so situations like this, where someone had upset him, didn't sit very well with her at all.

"What did she say?" Giggles asked quietly, trying to calm things down a bit.

"'Tanner, I think we need to break up'," he quoted, clearly misunderstanding Giggles' question.

"From the beginnin' you idiot," CheeChee huffed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Well she started by saying that we should probably do some homework. But I thought that she'd want to do something more fun so I suggested that we go out surfing with you guys instead," Tanner explained, quickly glancing across at the surfers before continuing. "She clearly didn't like that idea very much though and just started talking like she was never going to stop…she was going on about never doing what she really wanted to, how she never felt like anyone understood her, how she wanted more…"

But then Tanner stopped, he'd gotten lost in his own thoughts, and a sudden look of real worry overshadowed his signature mannequin-esque grin.

"Tanner, buddy?" Seacat prompted. Everyone was on the edge of their seats here, more so than ever with this added layer of concern.

"You don't think that she wants more than…me, do you?" Tanner asked Seacat.

Tanner genuinely looked terrified and Seacat, who Tanner had seemingly singled out to get advice from, had no idea what on earth to do to comfort him.

"Er…I mean…" he started. His eyes instinctively darted to CheeChee, seeking some sort of help.

She just rolled her eyes again in response and turned Tanner to face her by his shoulders. "Tanner, snap out of it!" she barked. "You're bein' ridiculous."

"But she said-"

"I don't care what Lela said, you two are the biggest pair of lovebirds I have ever seen. There's no way that Lela was bein' serious, she's just confused," CheeChee went on to explain.

"Confused about what?" Butchy asked. This was his little sister they were discussing after all, there was no way that he wasn't getting involved in some way.

"I don't know, maybe bein' in a different freakin' universe!" CheeChee snapped, fed up with the boys' lack of competence.

"Yeah, she did just find out that she's lived her whole life inside a movie," Giggles agreed, seeing the logic behind CheeChee's words.

"Tanner, you'll be fine whatever happens. But I'm sure that this is all just gonna blow over; like CheeChee said, there's no way that Lela was being serious about any of this," Coral added, going over to put a reassuring hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Wait, Brady?" Lugnut started.

"Yeah?" Brady asked, a little nervous about suddenly being introduced into the conversation. And his nerves only grew when he noticed that Lugnut had adopted Tanner's anxious look from before.

"Ain't our movie all about Lela and Tanner fallin' in love?" Lugnut asked.

"Yeah," Brady said slowly, worried about where this was leading.

"Well, if this doesn't all 'blow over' and Lela was serious about 'em breakin' up…what happens to the movie? And…us?"

If Brady had thought that it had been chaos before, this had reached a whole new level. It took a few seconds for Lugnut's words to sink in but once they had the living room descended into utter pandemonium.

* * *

"Lela, I really think you should reconsider all of this," Mack said, trying to talk Lela around to making some sort of sense. "You're jumping to conclusions before we've even got to one."

"Mack, this is what I want. Can't you at least be happy for me?!" Lela cried, fresh tears glistening in her eyes. "Can't someone at least once listen to what I want for myself?" Tears started to slip down her cheeks and her shoulders began to shake, but she held her gaze with Mack the whole time.

"Is it what makes you happy though?" Mack eventually asked.

"Why? What makes you think you know what makes _me_ happy?" Lela angrily wept.

"I don't," Mack admitted. "But I do know that if you were happy you wouldn't be crying."

Lela's shoulders stopped shaking and her gaze on Mack intensified. She was silent for quite some time but eventually she swallowed thickly and confessed. "I don't know what I want then."

"I don't think anyone really does," Mack said.

Lela had bundled herself up as small as she probably felt right now. Her knees were tucked up right under her chin and her shoulders were hunched over as if she was trying to hide herself away from everyone. "Then why do I feel like this and no one else does?" she croaked.

"Because it's scared you…and that's what made you panic." Mack paused to see if her words had made any difference to Lela, but she still looked just as timid. So she took a deep breath and carried on in hope that she might be able to find the right thing to say to her. "Look, Lela, I know that the last few days have been…a lot for you. You've found out something about your life that you'd never have even thought possible before, I think you're allowed to be a little shaken up about that. And you've discovered this whole new world where you have the opportunity to do things that you would never have dreamed of doing back home. It's overwhelming, it would be to anyone. But the reason why it's gotten to you more than anyone else here is because you've learnt things about yourself that you wouldn't have learnt anywhere else. Lela, you're talented…_so_ talented. You have a gift. I don't think you'd ever have believed me back in Wet Side Story if I'd have told you that you were one of the smartest people I know. The way you worked in the lessons at school today was amazing, to say the least. And you enjoyed every second of it. You've spent your whole life worrying about being like everyone else, when really you should have been worried about finding out what Lela's like."

Lela was quiet again for quite some time, but it was Mack's turn to be silent when she did finally speak. "I've known my friends my whole life, but I don't think a single one of them knows me as well as you do Mack."

"I-er- I think they know you Lela, I just don't think they're very good at understanding you…or anyone for that matter," Mack said.

"I think that's why I snapped at Tanner," Lela murmured as her gaze lost its strength and fell to her lap.

"Why did you snap at Tanner?" Mack asked. She knew Lela probably didn't want to be pushed to talk about it, but she'd gotten this far with her, there was no point giving up now.

"I just felt like if our lives were a book, I was always three pages ahead of him. Like you said, I was realising all these things about myself, discovering who I was, but Tanner still seemed to think that I was the same girl I was back at home."

Mack listened carefully to what Lela said before speaking again, knowing that she would have to proceed with caution. "That's not necessarily Tanner's fault though, is it? Not if you don't tell him these things."

"No," Lela said slowly, letting out a shaking sigh that seemed to carry a lot of built up tension with it. "But it's like I've finally realised that we're not as alike as I thought we were… We both wanted to break out of the boxes we'd been put in by our friends and that's how we fell in love but really…we fitted into those boxes quite nicely."

"Lela, that doesn't stop you from loving each other," Mack said. "Yeah, okay, you and Tanner have your differences but that's what makes things exciting."

"But if we're nothing alike then how are things supposed to work between us?" Lela asked, failing to see things Mack's way.

"Well they'd work out even better, wouldn't they?" Mack asked.

"What?"

"Think of all the things you've tried that you'd never have thought to if you hadn't gotten to know Tanner," Mack started. "I doubt you'd ever have played volleyball, you wouldn't have wanted to learn how to play the guitar and…you would never have dreamed of breaking up the rivalry between the bikers and surfers…would you?"

Lela sat for quite some time without saying a word. Thoughts whirled around her head at a million miles an hour but as more and more seconds passed the calmer the storm in her brain seemed to get. And eventually, all that was left was a soft little rainbow arching towards the answer. "No…and all those things make me so happy."

"And why do they make you happy?" Mack asked knowingly.

"Tanner. I've always been with Tanner when doing them," Lela said slowly. Finally, she understood. "Tanner's what really makes me happy, more than anything else could, doesn't he?"

"I'm not the one that can answer that," Mack said, but Lela had pretty much answered it herself already and she knew it.

"I've done something stupid again, haven't I?" Lela asked meekly, wincing at her own foolishness.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed," Mack said with a small smile. "Come on, I think I heard Tanner in the living room," she continued, holding a hand out to Lela to help her to her feet.

"Thanks Mack, I really don't know what I'd do without you," Lela said, hugging her almost as soon as she'd stood up.

"I'm sure that you'd get by," Mack said, letting out a soft chuckle.

* * *

Just when Brady thought that he was about to break the barrier between barely coping and having a complete meltdown because of how loud the Wet Side Story characters' frantic bickering was getting, Mack appeared in the doorway. She went unnoticed by everyone but Brady, and then Tanner after she prompted Brady to nudge him. As soon as Tanner's gaze locked onto hers she beckoned to him. He managed to dodge past his friends and slip out unnoticed into the hallway to greet Mack, who quietly closed the door behind him.

"What's up Mack?" Tanner asked as concern flickered across his face.

"I think that there's someone in the kitchen that would like to talk to you," Mack prompted him, indicating to the place where she'd told Lela to wait with her head.

"I think Lela's told me everything that she wants to," Tanner said slowly, disappointment replacing the concern in a matter of seconds.

"Well I don't," Mack said. "Look Tanner, she's been struggling with things lately and she lashed out at you because of it. She's had some time to think things over and she's come around."

"Really?"

Mack didn't think that she'd ever seen such an immense sense of hope in her life than what the hunky surfer boy had shown her then.

"Really," she confirmed as a smile curled at her lips. "What I think that she needs though is to talk it out with someone."

After a slight pause Tanner seemed to catch on to what she was implying. "Thanks Mack," he said, already making his way over to the kitchen door. Although he was smiling, something seemed different about him. But after a moment it clicked for Mack: instead of the goofy, over the top grin that adorned Tanner's face more often than not, this smile was smaller, but much sweeter. Is somehow felt more genuine, more human even, which made Mack's heart swell a little.

Once Tanner had disappeared into the kitchen Mack retired to the living room to help Brady calm down the mob of Wet Side Story teens, who were all still yelling at each other.

"Guys, shut up!" Brady shouted above the noise. But they didn't. Yes, the squawking died down significantly but the bickering remained incessant.

"How do ya expect us to shut up when our whole world is fallin' apart?!" CheeChee shouted back.

"Yeah, if Lela and Tanner have broken up then love pretty much doesn't exist!" Struts exclaimed.

"They haven't broken up," Mack sighed, suddenly exhausted by the frantic nature of the supporting movie cast.

Silence fell over the group like a lead balloon and their mouths all formed perfect, perplexed 'o's.

"Well that's not what Tanner said," Rascal dared to pipe up.

"Both of them said things that they didn't really mean, but they're working things out now," Mack explained to the group of baffled 1960s teens and a very impressed Brady.

"So are we, someone's gotta take over Lela and Tanner's movie roles if they can't fill them," Seacat started, fuelling the previous argument again.

"Look, surely since Butchy and I are their siblings then we're obviously the first choice to replace them," Coral snapped as her anger started to boil again.

"But I'd be the one replacing Tanner as head surfer _and_ I can sing all the solos really well," Seacat snapped back.

"Are you saying that I can't?!" Coral cried in horror.

"Why would a surfer get to take over Lela's part? I think I should get a shot since I'm the next most talented biker girl," CheeChee cut in.

"What?!" Struts shrieked.

"Guys, no one is replacing anyone!" Mack yelled, losing her patience with them. "Lela and Tanner are perfectly happy, they've got nothing to worry about and neither do you."

"Says who?" Butchy asked accusingly.

"Me," Mack shot back. When she first met Butchy she very may well have been intimidated by his big, bad biker ego but she had no trouble challenging him now.

"How do you know?" Lugnut asked, doubtingly.

"Do you want to see for yourself?" Mack asked, wearily motioning to the kitchen doorway, which all eight teens went running over to almost straight away.

The bikers and surfers crowded around the doorway, each poking their heads around the frame to see for themselves. Lela and Tanner were so engrossed in their conversation though that they didn't even notice them, thankfully. And it didn't take them more than a few seconds to see from the way that they were gazing at each other and holding hands on the table to realise that Mack was in fact correct. It was only confirmed further when they both shared a small smile, which led into a kiss quite nicely.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Coral mumbled, averting her eyes as her friends all trudged away from the door.

"Well, I guess yous was right Mack," Butchy rather painfully admitted.

"Aren't I always?" Mack asked, allowing a small, smug smile to tug at her lips. All Butchy did in response though was roll his eyes and sigh.

"Well, that was fast," CheeChee said, flopping down onto the sofa. She felt kind of deflated now that all of the drama had disappeared so abruptly.

"She's not wrong you know," Brady said under his breath to Mack as the Wet Side Story characters took up their places in the living room once again. "I can't believe you managed to fix everything so quickly."

"There wasn't really anything to fix to be honest; Lela just needed to get a few things off her chest," Mack said, but she still allowed herself to feel some sort of pride for fixing possibly one of the biggest problems that she had been faced with during the Wet Side Story characters' stay. After all, if Lela and Tanner weren't a couple then there would be no story left for them to return to…and that would have meant that the characters wouldn't... Mack didn't even want to start thinking about that.

"That was a little too close though, don't you think?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll just have to keep an eye on them," Mack said. "I really don't need them creating any more drama." But glancing across at the eight bikers and surfers, who were back to happily playing Just Dance she couldn't imagine that there would be much more. They all seemed to be getting along quite well with the four girls killing the dance routine to Bang Bang and the boys…enjoying the view. They'd all be fine now that they'd made it over this little bump in the road.

But poor Mack had never been so wrong.

**Well, it was kind of a mess but I hope that you still enjoyed it! **

**I don't really have anything to say though (surprisingly). I guess I'll just see you guys when I post the next chapter of Just Like Me or back on this story if you're not reading that. **

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**-cherrygorilla**


End file.
